


A home made of spiderwebs

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Spiderwebbed family [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphan Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sarcasm, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Canon Divergence: Set during HomecomingTony and Steve are curious about the sudden appearance of a new superhero in New York, the accords business is keeping them busy, but not busy enough to get Tony out of doing the internship program Pepper cooked up. The pair's meeting with one of the interns has both men intrigued, meanwhile Peter has to juggle being Spider-man and just plain old Peter Parker.





	1. The internship program

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic with Tony and Steve being this wonderful couple and I just couldn't resist writing my own cuteness between the two, then I added a splash of cute Peter Parker and Walla, this fic was born. I hope you all enjoy it, a new chapter will be up every Sunday.

Steve sent a disappointed scowl towards his husband, not that it mattered, Tony was still snickering about whatever he was reading on his phone. Nevermind that they were present in a conference room with many-MANY important figureheads, Steve idly wondered why he had fought so hard to have his husband there. Lack of sleep was all that truly came to mind, as much as he loved Tony and he did, Steve knew that the man wasn’t one to sit down and take orders. Let alone pay attention when someone else was talking about subjects he found boring or otherwise tedious. 

Smiling at the presenter, Steve gave a sharp swat at his husband's thigh, feeling him tense just as a sharp inhalation assured him that the small love tap had hurt enough to get the man’s attention. Steve broke his gaze away from the presenter to give his husband a beseeching look. ‘Please’. It begged. Steve smiled when he saw the overdramatic huff Tony leveraged back at him before he stored his phone in his pocket. 

Nodding, Steve returned his attention to the presenter who had continued as if there hadn’t been any lapse in his attention. Considering he wasn’t the only one present that made sense, but Steve knew that there were some in this room who were waiting for him to decide what to do on the present subject matter. Taking a deep breath to solidify himself, Steve reminded himself of what Tony was always saying. He didn’t have to make these decisions, he might want to out of some foregone conclusion of duty, but he didn’t need to. There were other people here to do that, it wasn’t the war.

“Captain?”

Steve blinked a few times, having gotten lost in his own head. He smiled demurely, hoping to cover his tracks. The man, a general by the look of his clothing stared back at him impassively.

“What do you think?”

For once, Steve wished he’d kept his head on straighter than it normally was because now he was in a pickle. Admit he had lost track of things or try and trudge his way through it and hope he didn’t mess things up. Frankly, Steve knew there was really only one choice, admit he’d screwed up. Just as he was opening his mouth to admit his mistake, a louder more confident voice rose up. His husbands. Steves’ head twisted sharply to see what Tony had to say.

“Well, General, we gotta say that this lovely shin dig you all dragged us too was altogether boring...Like, really slow on the details. Could have delivered this power-point in ten minutes or less myself, but kudos to you fine sir for dragging it out for longer than an hour.” He slow clapped as if that was what was truly needed on top of embarrassing the fellow, Tony’s eyes crinkled with glee as his sights once more turned to the general who looked two seconds from ordering Tony to leave. If only. “And you my fine sir...Well, we don’t have much to think about when it comes to security protocols of your new classes of all-terrain vehicles. I don’t make a habit of building tanks myself, you Steve?”

Steve sighed, he knew that was rhetorical, but he also knew Tony wouldn’t let it go until he answered. “No.”

Nodding, Tony smiled back at the general. “So you see, dragging us all the way over here for this lovely show and tell was really a waste of time...Something I already was well aware of, but hey if the weapons council want to owe us a favor far be it from me to oblige.” The tech genius waved a hand towards the projection on the screen at the end of the table they were all sitting at. “As far as tanks go...I’m disappointed. Pretty sure I saw something bigger and badder on the new line up of Barbie.”

Steve snorted, unable to withhold his own amusement at his husband's endless taunts to the figureheads of the particular project they’d been brought in to check out. “Tony.” He coughed in the hopes of covering up his own slip-up.

“Be with you in a minute babe.” The man didn’t even bat an eye as he continued. “So, if we’re done here and I really-really hope we are...Cause I don’t think even my loving husband could sit through another one of those presentations without going back on ice and frankly I’d be more than willing to join him. They say it’s good for the pores and all.”

“Mr. Stark.” The general grit out as politely as he could. “You were invited to attend at the behest of your husband, he was the party which was brought to give some kind of council for this project.”

Tony nodded. “Right...Cause my loving husband knows a lot about building tanks...More than his husband who spent a lifetime building weapons for the military?”

Steve buried his face in a hand, he knew this was going to go south fast but, wow, that was taking a steep incline.

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but the last war he was in wasn’t at the highlight of our countries technological advancements. Granted, I’ll give him that he did a fine job, far more than many did in his day, but that was then and this is now.” Tony gave a bob of his head. “Your tanks are gonna fail, probably in more ways than the ten that I thought up on the top of my head. I’ll be sure to send you a detailed e-mail about those later General, in the meantime, we’re gonna bail. Come along, dear.”

Steve sighed, rising from his chair he gave a small smile to those in the meeting. “General.” He nodded before heading after his husband as Tony shouted back at him, already in the hallway. “Don’t give into his scowling Steve! It’s his resting expression, like a bitch face only meaner.”

Steve managed to close the conference doors behind himself before turning to glare at his laughing husband, it took very few strides to catch up to Tony. Wrapping a steely arm around the man. “Really?” He hissed.

“Even you were falling to sleep and those old codgers wanted you to talk about tanks? Come on Steve, you barely drive.”

Affronted Steve combatted. “I drive.”

Rolling his eyes Tony abridged. “Right, my mistake...You drive a motorcycle.” Tony gave a dower expression. “So in line with a tank.”

Huffing Steve pulled the snickering man along. “Fine...What had you distracted anyway?”

“Besides life outside that dreary meeting?”

“Yes. That.”

Smirking at the weary tone of voice he’d managed to coax out of his husband, Tony replied. “Funny video.”

“Figures.” Steve shook his head. “What were you watching now? Someone send you something on...Twitter?”

Tony patted the side of his husbands face. “Aw, it’s so cute when you try to talk modern day technology.”

Smacking the man’s ass had Tony yelping a bit, the scowl he shot Steve afterward just had the super soldier smiling. Was totally worth the scandalized expression that Tony was shooting him. As they made their way out of the building and towards the car that they’d taken from the airport, Steve finally got his answer.

“For your information, I was given a link to a video on Youtube via Facebook.”

Steve shook his head, he’d never understand all the random terminology for all the different websites that Tony used. “And?”

“And.” Tony stated in an abused tone as Steve seemed to shrug off the importance of what he was saying. “And, some idiots filmed a masked kid trying to return a bicycle.”

Steve chuckled. “What?” He turned to look at Tony just in time to see the man already queuing the video up again. They paused just feet from the car, staring together at the screen. Sure enough just as Tony had said, some masked kid was holding a bicycle and asking people for a pen.

“What-Where did someone do this?”

“Queens.” Tony laughed. “God, you gotta love the weirdos out there.”

Giving his husband an irritated look that was entirely lost on Tony, the man having already acknowledged that he’d receive such a look and had turned away to unlock the car. Climbing inside, Tony started up the car and let out a relieved sigh.

“Thank god that’s over.”

Steve chuckled. “You kinda sped things up there.”

“You’re welcome.” Tony grinned before leaning over to peck the man on the lips. “Can’t say I haven’t saved your life.”

Steve laughed, his husband might have very well saved his life on numerous occasions but death by boredom wasn’t going to make the top ten list that was for sure. The car backed up and the couple sped away, back to the airport and more importantly back home.

*********

Peter slumped, his feet dangling over the edge of a building in downtown Manhattan, he wasn’t sure what to do. He knew that if he wanted to make curfew he’d need to head back now, but a good part of himself, like more than sixty-eight percent of himself didn’t want to go back at all. Curfew be damned, staying out in the city was by far more comfortable than being back there...Anywhere was better. 

Sighing, Peter shivered as his breath came out in a fog. A clear indication of how cold the night was going to turn, and wasn’t that just a pisser, the real reason Peter would be forced to go back. No matter what he’d tried, Peter couldn’t figure out a good way to keep himself warm when the weather turned colder. The teen knew it had to do with his abilities that he had most likely inherited the same thermoregulation aspect that most arachnid species had, it just blew that he lived in New York where winter could be killer. Christmas time was going to be killer, it barely even fall and already it was uncomfortable. Peter mildly reminded himself that it might actually be worse for him now that he was part spider. Not wanting to test that, Peter forced himself to rise. Scuffing his foot against the dirty ground as a last ditch effort to buy himself some time.

Shaking his head Peter twisted about and ran, launching himself off of the roof and sling himself across to another building, one after another he ate up the space between himself and...Well, it wasn’t home. Far from it in fact, but it was where Peter was allowed to lay his head down at night. Where he was somewhat regularly able to count on a meal from, not always, Peter knew he pushed the foster parent's buttons and that if it was a bad day then they weren’t going to be helping him quell the ache in his belly.

It was a long journey back to Queens, but it gave Peter time to himself. Time to think, not that Peter would have a lack of that upon returning. He might get yelled at for sneaking out, for not being where they wanted him to be, but then he’d be sent to his room and left alone as punishment. Peter snorted even as he launched himself higher, right, because being alone was something foreign to him, something scary. Ha. Peter was all too used to it, the loneliness that had accompanied him becoming an orphan for the second time in his life, no, being alone wasn’t a punishment to Peter, it was just life. 

Swinging down to a nearby rooftop, Peter listened carefully. His foster home was just across the street and he wanted to get a read on the place before he even thought about showing his face. There was the telltale sound of the T.V. that was on in the living room. Some family drama that Caleb seemed prone to watching, Peter didn’t get it, but whatever. The teen heard the man call out to his wife, Lucy, barking for her to bring him a soda. Lucy was in the kitchen by the sounds of things, muttering under her breath about her lazy husband. Peter snorted, yeah they were a great couple.

He could pick up the sounds of the only other occupants in the house, the two other kids that had been so graciously taken in under the Marsters family. They were young, like Peter and that was probably why Peter had done all he could, all he can to help shield them from the harsh reality of their current living situation. Through no fault of their own, the kids had ended up in this slum, a beaten down house that looked far more foreboding than it did inviting. 

Taking a breath, the teen slung himself over to the tree that rested on the edge of the Marsters property, from there he climbed down. It was short work to change into his ‘street’ clothes, tucking the hastily made costume into his backpack, the Marsters had never taken a closer look at the cloth. Not when he’d explained it was his jogging gear and given how sweaty it always was they believed him, Peter was somewhat thankful that they forced him to do the laundry. Made it so much easier to clean the other set of clothing without anyone noticing or worse, asking questions. 

Making his way around the outskirts of the house's property, Peter rounded the house and came to jog up the walkway, thus entering through the front door as if he was a normal human being and not some mutated teenager who had been climbing on the tree just outside the house. Upon opening the door, Peter was bombarded with the loud noises, the T.V. and dishes rattling, the shouting from either side of the house that said he was late. Yeah, Peter already knew that. Shutting the door behind himself, Peter locked it and wandered into the kitchen to try his luck. Lucy scowled at him as her hands were coated with suds, washing away any trace of the previous meal.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry.” He muttered, keeping his head low.

“I told you I didn’t want you out.” She hissed. “And what do you do? You go out anyways, no regard for us, for how we feel!”

Peter knew that he was safe to roll his eyes but only because he’d opened the fridge to look for something to eat. He took full advantage of that until he was kicked aside, the fridge slammed shut as Caleb glared.

“You listen to her your little prick, not only did you leave the house but then you have the audacity to break curfew too?”

Peter shook his head. “I did-” To this day Peter never quite understood why he tried to reason with them, try to apologize. It never ended particularly well, the cuff around the head he got that sent him scurrying like a rat from a broom has Peter racing up the stairs the second level. Far better to be seen as a coward than to take a beating, the relative safety of the upstairs allowed Peter to breathe a bit, he might not have gotten anything to eat that night but at least he hadn’t been pinned by Caleb in a corner. The last time that had happened Peter had broken a few things, not for the first time he’d been thankful for his superior healing. The teen dreaded thinking about what state he might be in if he wasn’t so gifted. 

Making his way into his room, Peter shut the door and locked it. There was really little chance of either Lucy or Caleb trying to open it. That would mean they’d have to be closer to him and that was one thing Peter knew they didn’t particularly want. Falling face first onto the old spring bed, Peter sighed. It was nice to lay down, despite the hard surface that the majority of the springs in his mattress was composed of, it was nice. The blankets that were meant to be wrapped around him were cushioning the hardness of the springs, the house was at least adequately heated so Peter was warm enough. Not comfortable per se, but warmer than if he’d been stupid enough to stay outside. 

Despite the hunger gnawing at his belly Peter found it relatively easy to fall to sleep, a long day of crime fighting could really tire a guy out. Shifting himself on the bed, Peter smiled into the musty blankets. He felt good about himself, no matter how crappy his life was, Peter knew he’d made a difference that day and that was so worth whatever life could throw at him.

Peter really should have learned not to jinx himself.

********

Tony smiled as he woke up, the bed was warm, he was warm, more importantly, Steve was warm. Twisting over Tony opened his eyes to see that the man he had mistakenly thought to be asleep had once more beaten him into joining the world as the sun rose. Steve smirked down at him from where he was propped up reading.

“I swear Rogers...You don’t sleep at all do you?”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “I sleep, you’ve seen me sleep.”

“Yeah for an hour, when’s the last time you got eight hours? Hmm? And no, it doesn’t count if you say it was back in the war.”

Steve chuckled, allowing his book to fall into his lap. “It wasn’t that long ago Tony.” He glared down at his chuckling husband. “If you really need to know-”

“I do.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Probably on Sunday.”

Tony hummed, thinking back to what Sunday had been, other than that day of the week of course. They’d been in New York, that he knew for sure, but that still left a lot of ground for his poor tired brain to sort through. 

“Tony, does it really matter when the last time I got eight hours of sleep was?” Steve was amused by his calculating husband but thought there were better uses to the man’s intellect than that.

“Hmm? No, definitely not, but its a far better use of our time to figure such a thing out than have to deal with that internship program Pepper’s making me do.”

Steve chuckled. “She finally pushed that threw huh?”

Tony glowered back at his husband. “Just for that.” He pointed. “You have to come down and help with the little miscreants, I have to give some sort of speech about how I expect greatness or something from them...To tell you the truth I don’t even remember what kids I picked or why.”

Steve shook his head, that sounded about right. “What’s the purpose of their internships?”

“To annoy me? At least I think that’s what Pepper’s purpose for it was.” Tony nodded as if he totally believed the lie he’d just uttered.

“Tony.”

Chuckling at the dry exasperated tone his husband was leveraging against him, he waved a nonchalant hand. “It’s supposed to make the board happy with me...Something about showing the world that we’re not so closed off as they would assume. It also might have something to do with that disaster where I told part of the board that they were just lazy scapegoats riding the curt tails of mine and my fathers work.”

Steve sighed. “Yeah, that sounds about right...It won’t be so bad Tony, you never know maybe one of them will impress you.” He glared at the outright laughter that brought about. “At the very least it’ll get you back in Pepper’s good graces.”

Tony hummed. “Yeah, suppose that’s worth it.” He shrugged before bemoaning the details of it to his amused husband. “I have to do weekly checks of their projects Steve, Weekly! I don’t have the time to just walk around looking at glorified science fair projects.”

Steve threw the blankets off of his legs, leaned down to give Tony a peck on the lips and rose from the bed. “I’m going for a run, go get dressed, by the time I get back it’ll probably be time for you to go give your great speech.”

“Are you insinuating that I take a long time to get ready?” Tony gasped. “Like I’m some fair maiden that has to do up her hair-”

“Bye Tony.” Steve called out with a wave after having doned his workout sweats.

“I love you, my fair prince!”

The laughter that sparked from Steve had Tony smiling, he gave a bark of laughter when Friday alerted him.

“Master Rogers would like me to inform you that he loves you and you should get into your gown.”

“Nice Rogers, real smooth.” Chuckling Tony slid out of bed to go and get ready, if there was one thing good about all of this, he could have Steve at his side while he was bored out of his mind.

**********

Peter was in shock when the announcement had come, everyone was, the testing that they’d done, the mock projects they’d given to the school board as a part of their coming finals...None of that had triggered any real alarm in the student body that something might be up. Yet here they were nearly a month later being told that a few of them, some lucky few were going to be awarded a place on the internship program that Stark industries had just announced not two days ago. 

“Holy mother of...Dude, do you think we, like made it? I mean we’re smart right?” Ned rambled. “Like not smart-smart, not Tony Stark level of smart, but smart right?”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah...Definitely not Tony Stark smart, but...I think so? I mean, we did those projects and they were really good...Then again, we are going against the whole school...Wait, weren’t other schools competing too?”

Ned sighed. “Well, there go our chances.”

Peter nodded, yeah, they might be from a specialized school for science, but they weren’t the only one around. 

“What if it’s like gauged by distance though?”

Peter frowned, following up on his friend's belief. “What, like the best candidates are chosen based on how close they are to Stark industries?”

“Yeah.” Ned gave a nod, a broad smile on his face as he added. “I mean, how else are the candidates going to get there? Unless of course, Mr. Stark is providing rides, but I really don't’ think he’d do that do you?”

Peter shook his head. “No, we’d be responsible for showing up which means you might be right, not many high schoolers have transportation other than taxi’s and the subway.”

Ned nodded more eager. “Right...And we’re like the closest to there right?”

Peter smiled.

“Alright class, sit down and let me read this off.” The teacher smiled broadly to them. “I’m sure you’re all excited to hear who has been awarded the chance at an internship at Stark industries. Now, there were a lot of entrants, of course, our entire school was participating along with the science academy of Brooklyn.”

“Crap.” Ned muttered.

Peter sighed. “Yep.”

“Now, in all fairness, the winners were selected evenly, three here and three from Brooklyn.”

“Shit...That just increased our odds.” Ned beamed as he whispered to Peter.

Peter gave a lackluster smile at his friend. “Ned, three out of three hundred and twenty-eight students.”

“Crap.” Then Ned shook his head. “Pete, only the Juniors, Seniors and AP classes could do it.”

Peter smirked, so they had a shot, albiet a still crappy one.

“The three students who won were selected by Mr. Stark himself, based on the project description that they outlined, detailed journals and prototype specifity.” The teacher was all a quiver. “Now, I am happy to announce that not only was there a winner in our class-” Mutterings piped up at once, the teacher cleared their throat, not only to pipe down the class but to prepare themselves for stating. “We have two winners in our class. Flash Thompson.”

The class was in a ruckus at once, Flash of course was already striking up a pose, stating that it was obvious why he was chosen.

Peter and Ned rolled their eyes at the teen's boastful nature, the man was full of himself. The teacher was quick to shout over the rowdy teens. “Quiet down, quiet down.” When the teens managed to contain themselves their teacher continued. “Now, not only Mr. Thompson going to be heading to an internship at Stark Industries, but Peter Parker will be accompanying him.”

The class went nuts again, though not totally in celebration as in shock. Peter wasn’t popular, he made no attempts to come off as such, but hearing his name called was startling. The noise that the others were making, some questioning why he was chosen when his project had been so weird. Peter ducked his head rather than boasting to the others, Ned was slapping his shoulder, eager to celebrate.

“Dude. Dude! You got it!”

Peter nodded his head, already regretting his choice of topic. God that had been stupid of him, now look at what he’d done. Gone and landed a dream internship with someone as profound as Tony Stark and with a project related to spiders to boot. Kill him now.

“They’ll be accompanied by Emily Hillman from Mr. Koolish’s class. We should all congratulate all the winners and wish them the best on this exciting opportunity, Peter, Flash there will be a meeting during lunchtime.”

The murmurings hadn’t stopped despite the teacher's further announcement, but Peter nodded to show that he’d heard about the meeting.

“Oh my god man, this is so epic.” Ned was rambling in his ear, but all Peter could think about was how he was going to explain this to his foster family. There were rules and sure he broke the majority of them without them knowing it, but suddenly having another thing that would keep him from doing stuff for them...Peter didn’t see that going over very well.

*******

Peter was right. Hate to admit it, but he was right. The meeting at lunch had gone over how the following day they were going to all be carted off during their afternoon classes to have a meet and greet at Stark Industries and go over safety procedures and how to get into the building. Coming home to inform his foster parents of that had gone about as swimmingly as his first attempts to swing on his web fluid. Namely, it didn’t. Just as he’d crashed into that brick wall, Peter found himself up against a force just a cruel.

“Why would you even try to get into such a thing?” Caleb huffed. “Just cause you’re in that fancy school doesn’t mean you’re smart.”

Peter wanted to combat that, it’s actually what the entire thing meant, but he wisely chose to keep that to himself. “I-They’re taking us tomorrow afternoon, I don’t know how long it’s going to run.”

“Figures.” Lucy spat. “Just another opportunity for you to shirk off your duties onto others, and what? What does this get you? Are you getting paid?”

Peter shook his head. “No, it’s an unpaid internship.”

Caleb laughed. “See, not even important enough to earn a penny, just little scapegoats for PR. Lord knows the man needs it with all the shit he gets up to, can’t even get around to paying good scientists, has to use little scrubs like you.”

Peter took a deep breath. “I don’t know what time I’ll be back, but I’ll come back straight after.”

“Sure.” Lucy hummed. “Right, like you always do?” She challenged.

Peter nodded, not wanting to get into that particular argument. Peter winced when Caleb's hand wrapped around the back of his neck, tightening. “Listen here, don’t be getting it in your head that you’re better than us, we all know where’d you be if we didn’t have the heart to take you in.” He spat against the boy's ear. “You’re nothing, nothing without us.” Caleb threw the boy forward with a thrust of his hand against the boy's neck, Peter stumbled before catching himself. “Get upstairs, fucking useless kid.”

Peter made his escape, not wanting to linger around the man or his horrible wife. Falling onto his bed, Peter let his head cant backward to stare up at the ceiling. “So I got an internship at my dream company with the worlds best mechanical engineer known to mankind...And I’m going to be stuck with Flash.” Peter closed his eyes. “And I chose to do a project with spider silk.” Groaning as he let his arm fall over his eyes Peter cried out. “I’m such a moron.”


	2. Meeting Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day at the internship stuns the kid, not only does he meet Mr. Stark himself, but out of some strange cosmic magic he gets to meet Captain America...Oh, and spiders, lots of talk about spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the second chapter of A home made of spiderwebs, I know a lot of people were curious as to when I post new chapters so let me say it now. I post EVERY Sunday, so you're guaranteed a chapter then unless I fall off the face of the planet which hasn't happened yet...Also, there is the odd chance that I might post other chapters on other days, but mostly Sundays. Enjoy this weeks chapter guys, and leave comments! I love-Love hearing from everybody.

Despite what Steve might have said, Tony was completely prepared by the time the sweaty man returned. How far the man had to go to become sweaty Tony didn’t know, all he did do was wrinkle his nose. “You’re going to make me late.” As if it truly mattered.

Steve rolled his eyes at the dramatics Tony put on. “ I’ll be ready in ten.”

Huffing as if the entire thing put him out, Tony cried. “Fine, but it’s up to you to explain to Pepper why-”

“You’re right.” Steve twisted with a smile. “You should be on time, I’ll meet you down there.”

The gobsmacked look on Tony’s face had Steve smirking. “Don’t want you to be late.”

“Right.” Tony muttered. “Hate for that to happen.”

“See you soon.” Steve threw out as he turned and made his way into their bedroom to gather clothes for a shower.

Sighing as he was rudely dismissed, Tony twisted about and made his way to the elevator. He didn’t even need to prompt Friday, the AI already aware of where he needed to be. “I walked right into that one.”

“Yes, you did boss.”

Glaring at the nearest camera, Tony muttered. “I don’t need sass from you too.”

“Of course boss, my apologies.” The fact that the AI’s voice sounded insincere just made Tony more upset. The elevator came to a stop, Tony stepped out and in the distance, he could see the small group of students, two chaperones and Happy. Smirking at how the group must be suffering the man’s penchant for over the top security measures, Tony took his time. If only for it to sink in that they weren’t about to be rescued at every turn, best to let the kids figure some stuff on their own. Finally, he had no other recourse but to appear as many had caught sight of him.

“Hello, I’m Tony Stark, I’m assuming you all knew that unless of course, you’ve been living under a rock and in that case, you should probably leave because I don’t know of any science school being under a rock.”

The group stared back at him, silent.

“So here’s the deal, you six are going to be sequestered to the lower lab, lab 3 to be exact, Happy here will tell you all about those lovely badges you’ve been given. Don’t try to go into places you’re not supposed to, you won’t like what happens.” Truth be told the only thing that would happen would be Friday denying them and an alarm but better to put some fear into their young minds. “Alright, now that you’ve got the gist of that, let's go downstairs.” 

Turning about Tony made his way to the elevator, the group stepped in and once more Tony was thankful for the bountiful space in the elevator. He hated touching other people, other than Steve of course. “Now, when you first arrive all you need to do is swipe your little cards on the keypad to open the elevator. Friday will do the rest.”

“Who’s Friday?” A girl asked from beside one of the chaperones.

Tony smirked. “Friday, who are you?”

“Hello, my name is F.R.I.D.A.Y. I am an artificial intelligence designed by Tony Stark, I am initialized in all components of Stark Tower and oversee many complicated and simplistic duties. I can be of assistance at any time.”

“She also sees everything.” Tony reminded them before pointing to the camera inside the elevator. “Hundreds of tiny little cameras for her to see through and record, so think twice before doing something stupid.”

“What does Friday stand for? It’s an anacronym right?”

“Friday.” Tony prompted the AI.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. Stands for friendly research intelligence demonstrates accountability you’re welcome.”

“There’s a W in that.”

Tony raised a brow to the student who commented, they ducked their head. “I didn’t want to screw up the flow of things...The W messed it up, consider it a silent letter.”

The kids and their chaperones nodded, no one asked any more questions about the AI.

Tony smiled at how uncomfortable the elevator had gotten, he did so love to do this to people. As the elevator came to a stop, they all stepped out. A large lab lay before them, a solid sheet of what appeared to be glass blocked their way, Mr. Stark tapped on the keycard pad. “Again, no entry without your pass. Don’t lose it, I won’t be giving you another.” Again, not true, but nice to enforce the rules. 

Tony opened the door even as he spoke. “Those walls aren’t glass, by the way, their clear sheets of a polyfiberous material, commonly used in special facilities...Namely mine. It won’t break, but then again I wouldn’t be all that pleased if you tried to break it.” He shrugged. “Your decision on whether or not you want to see how that plays out, now there are a few things to take notes on .” He turned to regard them all, stared at them a moment and then sighed. “I believe I just told you to take notes...Am I talking too softly? Can you hear me in the back?” He raised his voice, the group jumped into action, the teens scrabbling into their bags to get things to take notes. 

Tony shook his head, a deep frown on his face despite how funny the entire thing was to him. When it appeared they were all at attention, ready to take notes, Tony stated. “Good. Now, the number one rule.” He paused for effect. “At any given time, any day of the week, any hour of the day and I do mean any hour, I don’t sleep like you all do...I can and will kick you off this internship if you give me cause. So, don’t misuse this lab, the equipment, chemicals, components, Friday, the elevator...Hell, let’s just start with don’t screw with things that aren’t yours. Should be easy enough right?”

The group nodded, though they looked far warier than assured of their own answer. “Good, now onto the other stuff. You’ll each have a workstation.” He waved a hand to the nearest. “That is your spot, you do not leave your spot unless told to, or in the case of needing to retrieve something or if the building is attacked by aliens...That shouldn’t happen but you know, be prepared for anything.” Tony shrugged, as he glanced around ignorant to the looks of horror on the kids and their chaperones faces. “Other than that, you stay in your bubbles.” Tony turned and held each and every one of the teens’ eyes. 

“You’ll be here promptly every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Fridays, I’ll come down for an hour and do a check-in with all of you and your project. I suggest that you have something worth my time, also, I get bored easily so that should up the anty a bit.” He smiled at the kids and then further back to the chaperones. “I’ll send notice if someones booted from the program.” The adults nodded, though they both looks freaked out at the notion of one of their students getting kicked from such a revolutionary program. 

“So, for the rest of the day, go ahead and pick out your workstations and make a detailed and I do mean a detailed list of whatever it is you might need for your project. Everything will be reviewed before anything is delivered, so don’t think you’ll get anything really cool unless it’s needed for your project and be prepared to argue for it even if it is needed.” He smiled at all of them. “Great, well, go choose a place and start making that list. I’ll make rounds in a minute after I thoroughly explain the backdoor side of this little program to your teachers.” He clapped his hands, waited and then muttered. “That means go.” 

The teens dispersed in a flurry of activity, one that had Tony looking after them with a smirk, god he loved doing that. His attention quickly went back to the two chaperones who hadn’t really said anything since the whole thing began. “It’s up to the kids to get here, they ditch, they pay for it. Three strikes you’re out...Maybe four, I don’t know I don’t play baseball...Forget it, I’ll decide when someone’s done.”

The teachers nodded. “Of course.”

“Good, didn’t think you’d object...Then again there’s not much you could do to stop me either.” Tony shrugged. “Now, I’ll send an e-mail, a weekly update of the student's progress and whether or not they're in danger of losing their spot for something...Whether or not you choose to address those issues is up to you, I don’t care one way or another. This isn’t an internship for kids, this is something for people who can dedicate time and effort into a project while not having to pay for all the expensive bits it takes to plan out and execute a theory.”

“Mr. Stark?” The male chaperone questioned respectfully. “At the end of the internship, what happens?”

Tony shrugged. “Beats me.” His devil may care attitude stumped the teachers which was precisely what he intended to do, but also it was the truth. Tony didn’t even think Pepper had a plan for what happened after, but then she had some time to figure it out for him. The internships were supposed to last for a few months, plenty of time to think up something for the kids. 

“Um...Alright.” The chaperones looked to each other as if challenging their counterpart to come up with something else to say Neither said a word.

“Good, we good here? I think we’re good here, I’m gonna just go check up on whatever it is those kids have thought up.” Without further discussion, Tony drifted off from the two teachers and made his way to the first student. Thankfully it appeared that the teens had listened and taken his warnings to heart about wasting his time, the first kid had their list together and it only took Tony two seconds to point at something and stare the kid down.

“Explain.”

The boy swallowed. “Oh...Um...Well, it’s for...The pressure-to stable...Stabilize the pressure an-”

Tony picked up the pen on the table and crossed out the item. “Next.” He challenged, pointing to another item that he truly didn’t see beneficial towards this particular students project. The boy stumbled over the rest of his explanations, whether that was because it was Tony Stark criticizing them or because they truly didn’t have a good reason for asking for what they had on the list...No one knew. 

Tony continued to hound the kid, making absolutely sure that the teen understood that just asking for cool equipment didn’t mean that they were going to have access to said equipment. His eyes caught movement at the side of the room, his husband had finally joined the fray. Tony didn’t make a spectacle of it, seeing as Steve was lingering at the back towards a boy who was still hunched over his own list and not staring gobsmacked at what Tony was doing to one of his comrades. Tony turned his sights back at the kid who he’d effectively torn apart, he pointed at the list once more the teen flinching.

“That you get.”

The boy blinked, leaned over a bit and then nodded. “T-Thank you.”

Nodding Tony stepped back. “Make an inventory, you’re going to need it when I come back to check things in a week.”

The teen swallowed, bobbed his head and then dove right back into his notebook. Smirking Tony took the few steps necessary to come towards the next workstation. The girl looked nervous but didn’t stutter as she handed the notebook towards him.

“Don’t like being handed things.” He tapped the desk.

She nodded frantically, placing it down where he reached out to pull it forward. He hummed, not too shabby, he pointed at something and made eye contact. The girl seemed at least somewhat prepared after watching the spectacle of the boy before her. She began a useless tirade of why she thought the laser equipment would be beneficial towards her project. Tony dismissed it, listing the ways that she was wrong to her utter horror and everyone else's amazement, his finger scrolled down the list and tapped something else. This time when he met her gaze, she flinched.

********

Peter was too preoccupied with what he was doing to be concerned about what Mr. Stark was doing with the other students. He’d watched just long enough to see how Mr. Stark was going to be analyzing them before taking notes of his own. Peter wanted to make sure that there was no way that Mr. Stark could find fault in what he was doing, what he would be asking for. 

The detailed list he was making was even scrutinized down to the components and how much he’d need or at least estimated he’d need. Peter hoped that it might show Mr. Stark that he didn’t intend to take advantage of him or his company just for the sake of his experiment. 

Peter heard someone move nearby but figured it was one of the chaperones. That was probably why he didn’t even think to look up to register that it wasn’t, in fact, a chaperone, the sudden question that came close after, however, got his attention.

“Interesting stuff...Spiders huh?”

Peter froze, his pencil stilling on the paper as he looked slowly up until...Yes, that was Captain America. Swallowing Peter nodded.

“You like them?” Steve asked with a smile.

Before he could even think about censoring himself Peter answered truthfully. “Hate them.”

Steve blinked a few times before chuckling. “And you chose a science project with spiders because you hate them?”

Peter realized just how stupid that sounded. “Um...Well, no.” Peter shook his head. “I-I won’t actually have spiders...Or yeah no.” Peter shook his head against earning another chuckle from the man. “I-I’m studying the silk, the fiber that spiders make...There’s been research about it in the past but no one can seem to replicate it.”

“And you think you’ll be able to do that? With this internship I mean?” Steve asked as he broke his gaze from the boy to stare down at his notes, it was all scientific jargon that he didn’t understand. He was sure that Tony would, he might even be fascinated, though given how he was tearing into the other kids who knew how Tony would react to this.

“Well...I hope so.” Peter didn’t dare bring up the fact that he already knew how to do that, but his regular webs weren’t the reason he was doing this project. He wanted to know if they could be used for other things if he changed the formula if it could benefit others besides himself.

“Good goal.” Steve looked up. “I’m not a science nerd like Tony is, so I can only guess based off of what I’m seeing.” He tapped the notebook. “Doesn’t seem like a lot of equipment.”

Peter blushed. “Well...I mean, it’s all theoretical and I wouldn’t want to waste stuff without having some real idea of what might work.” The teen looked down at his notebook, he’d asked for his usual materials along with some other components he actually thought might help, not to mention divert attention away from his normal components in case anyone got suspicious. “I hate wasting things.” That much was true.

“I feel ya, back when I was growing up...You didn’t waste anything.” Steve smiled wistfully.

“Back...In the ’40s?” Peter hedged.

Steve nodded with a kind smile like bringing up his life before wasn’t an issue. “Yeah, things were definitely different back then...Gotta say, kid, I don’t think I know many people who would choose a science project about something they despise.”

Peter smirked wanly, shrugging his shoulders. “I saw something similar at Oscorp a while back-”

“Guh never speak their name here again.” Tony groaned, earning a startled jump from the kid and a sour look from Steve.

“Don’t mind him, he has a grudge against Oscorp...For something that escapes me.” Steve returned with a smile towards his husband.

Tony huffed. “Before your time.” 

Steve chuckled at the horrible joke, his gaze went back to the silent teen. “I was talking to-” He frowned just now realizing he didn’t know the kid's name.

“Peter...Peter Parker.”

Steve nodded. “I was talking to Peter about his project, he chose spiders.”

“Huh.” Tony leaned down to look at the kid's wish list.

“Which he apparently hates.” Steve added with a knowing grin to Peter.

The teen flushed bright red when Tony tilted his head up. “You hate spiders.”

Peter nodded. “Is that because of Oscorp?”

That was rather ironic, but knowing the man didn’t realize the connection Peter replied. “Before...But their genome lab was scary, like something from a horror flick. Hate to be in there when the security broke.”

Tony smirked, then chuckled. “Genome lab huh? Heard they had to shut that down.” He mused aloud.

“They did.” Peter informed the two men. “Asset containment breach.” Peter willfully refused to state what asset that was let alone how it was connected to himself.

“Ha. Serves those bas-.”

“Tony!” Steve glowered at his husband, giving him a reproachful look.

The man sighed, gave a nod to pacify his husband and smiled back at Peter. “Alright, kid let’s get down to business here and see what amazing equipment you’ve asked for.” 

Peter swallowed as Mr. Stark began to peruse his list of things he wanted for his project when he saw the man’s brow furrow Peter prepared to defend himself.

Tony looked down the long list of supplies, nothing stood out. Everything had a place, maybe not a clear place but a place none the less. Nothing the boy asked for was altogether expensive, not to him at least, and what was worse the boy had even chosen to give estimates of how much of things he might need. Stepping back from the list he stared down at the kid, Peter blinked back at him, obviously waiting to get torn into.

“That’s it?”

Peter swallowed. “Yeah...Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Tony frowned. “No specialized microscope? Would be pretty handy for when you're trying to figure out consistencies of structures or tensile strength...Cold storage-”

Despite hating to interrupt, Peter did just that. “I-I don’t need that to get the project done, it’s nice stuff, but I don’t need it...Sir.”

Tony smirked. “Don’t interrupt.”

“To-”

Tony elbowed Steve to silence him, he couldn’t intrude on this great moment. “Alright kid, you get what you want...But you better show some results by the end of next week come review time.”

Peter nodded, a more secure smile on his face. “I will Mr. Stark.”

Twisting about, done with his discussion Tony called out to the room. “All of you who failed to compile an approved list will be forced to e-mail a new one to my assistant, the e-mail will be provided to your chaperone. That list better be in by tonight at midnight or you get whatever I deem adequate for your project. I expect you all to be here on Monday to start working, I’ll see you the following Friday. Try to impress me.” Tony grasped Steve’s arm and pulled him bodily from the lab, calling out to the lab tech outside. “Wrap things up.”

He nodded. “Of course Mr. Stark.”

Steve sighed as he was pulled along, eventually keeping step with his husband to the point where Tony’s grasp slid downward until their hands were linked.

“That was rather mean don’t you think?”

“Hmm? How so? I gave the kid all he wanted.” Tony smiled back at his husband.

“I meant the others, Peter...Well, like you said you gave him everything he asked for.”

“I did.” Tony agreed with a nod, then seemingly out of nowhere he called out. “Friday, for the internship, add something to Peter Parker's list of materials, make sure it’s stated that I already approved it.”

“Of course boss, what would you like to add?”

“Add one of the new electron microscopes that prototype lab has.”

“Added to the list boss, anything else?”

“That should do it.” Tony smiled at Steve, the man was just staring back at him with a surprised expression on his face. “What?”

Steve chuckled. “He said he didn’t need that.”

“Didn’t need, but it’s cool.” Tony replied chipperly. “Besides, he was the only one who impressed me.”

“How so?” The man questioned as he opened a door for his husband, he ignored the glib commentary by Tony about be chivalrous.

“He followed instructions and once more, he even tried to give me estimates on the materials itself, no one else did that and fair few of them asked for stuff that wouldn’t have any real benefit towards their project despite me telling them not to do that.”

Steve chuckled. “They’re kids in a lab built by Tony Stark, of course, they’re going to try and get something cool out of it.”

“They’re here aren’t they?” Tony shot back with a sullen look. “Trust me, that’s far more than many people have gotten upon arriving here. I could have easily just kicked them all out.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, quickly informing his husband. “No, you couldn’t...Pepper would have never spoken to you again.”

Tony laughed, shaking his head at the mere thought of that. “Please, that woman loves me.”

Steve chose not to open that can of worms, decidedly stating. “She’d be angry at you for quite a while Tony, besides it’s only a small bit of time every Friday.”

“You say that now, but don’t come crawling to me when you decide one Friday that you want to play hooky.” Tony winked. “And what a glorious hooky it would be.”

Steve snorted. “I think I’ll manage.” He chuckled when Tony smacked him on the chest, pulling him forward as his hand tangled in the man’s shirt.

“You sure about that Rogers?” Tony’s breath graced his lips, them fractions apart from one another.

“Pretty sure.” Steve grinned as he quickly reached out and lifted Tony, the man gave a small gasp before wrapping his legs around the strong man. As he settled into the man’s hold Tony kissed the man passionately, their tongues dueling as Steve held Tony abridge of himself. The man moaned, not only at the sensation of Steve’s tongue entering his mouth but at the sheer demonstration of his husband's strength, that would never not be a turn on.

A clearing of a throat had Steve jerking his head back like a caught schoolboy, Tony sighed, far less scrupled by being caught.

“Cho.”

“Tony.” The Asian woman smirked, she nodded to Steve. “Steve.”

Steve cleared his throat a bit. “Dr. Cho.”

She chuckled before walking past them. “Do try not to sully my lab with your displays of affection, you have a penthouse for that.”

Tony didn’t waste a breath as he called back after the woman. “Still my building Cho!”

Sighing Steve let Tony’s body slide down his own, the man catching his own legs on the ground and huffing. “I was enjoying that.”

Steve smirked. “Come on, we have a penthouse for that.”

Annoyed at the disruption but still on for anything, Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and drug him to the nearest elevator. “Take us home Friday.”

“As you wish boss.”

Steve chuckled when no sooner had the doors shut than did Tony round on him, laying both hands on his shoulders before hopping up. Steve caught the man, smiling as Tony grinned. “Now, where were we?”

*********

Peter had never felt so relieved as when he realized that Mr. Stark had approved his list, just nodded and addressed everyone else before leaving. Peter couldn’t have felt more on top of the moon, the teacher who had been assigned to be their chaperone had come over to congratulate him on such a great display of professionalism. Now, with a little time before they were forced to leave for the day, Peter started writing notes on what he wanted to do first and how he’d go about implementing things. His mind was so caught up in what he was writing that he didn’t notice the other teen before his notebook was unceremoniously ripped from underneath him, taking a hasty breath, Peter stared up at Flash who was squinting at his notes.

“This is a bunch of bullshit...Medical spiders? Ha.” The teen threw the notebook down. “Seriously, you think that’s going to impress Stark?”

Peter swallowed. “He approved my project Flash, that’s how I got here.”

Flash snorted. “No, more likely there wasn’t anyone else who qualified, you’re just a benchmark above the rest of the losers at our school. Hard to pick a winner among you lot.” He sneered before twisting to stalk back to his own workstation.

Doing his best to calm himself, taking a few deep breaths, Peter collected his notebook and fixed the pages that Flash had bent. Safely tucked away in his bag once more, Peter was grateful when it was time to go. As much as he didn’t wish to go back to the foster families home, it was a sight better than waiting for Flash to attack his work again. Peter knew that once everyone started their projects Flash would be too occupied in trying to impress Mr. Stark to hassle him. 

As they made their way outside, new badges tucked safely in their bags, Peter gazed up at the imposing tower. Peter smiled, he couldn’t wait to come back next week. He had so much to do and Peter really wanted to impress Mr. Stark, prove to the man that he’d made no mistake in including Peter in the internship.

*********

Returning the foster house had been about as eventful as Peter had anticipated, namely, he got a round of questions on how useless Mr. Stark might have thought they all were. At least there he wasn’t being singled out, Lucy and Caleb thought the entire internship was a joke and not just because Peter had been included. Peter had been quick about finishing whatever chores they’d deemed necessary as compensation for them having to wait for him before heading out that night, they didn’t need to but Peter figured that was just their excuse as the other two kids in the house were old enough to look after themselves without the loving care that Lucy and Caleb afforded them all. 

Retiring to his room, Peter was quick to call his friend. He knew that Ned was going to want to know all about it. Peter couldn’t blame him there, if it had been the other way around he’d probably have been just as eager to learn about it. Sprawled on his back, Peter listened to the phone ring until Ned picked up.

“Peter?!”

Wincing at the loudness of his friend, Peter sighed. “Who else?”

“Dude! Dude! Tell me, tell me how was it? Was it amazing? I bet it was amazing, it had to be right? Of course, it had to be, I mean why wouldn’t it be? It’s Tony Stark, I mean he’s amazing so everything he’s involved with has to be amazing. Peter was it amazing?”

Chuckling at his now winded friend, Peter replied. “It was amazing.”

“I KNEW IT!”

Laughing, Peter listened to Ned go off again about how he was right, how it had to be amazing and that Peter was incredibly lucky to have gotten to go. Peter already knew that he felt lucky, for once in his life he felt lucky. Getting the chance to meet Mr. Stark and be a part of something this exclusive and then... Smiling, Peter interrupted one of Ned’s tangents.

“I met Captain America today.”

“WHAT?!”

Peter smiled, yeah, it was awesome.

******** 

The weekend was dull, or rather dull in the fact that they couldn’t just stay at home and lounge in their Pj’s. Tony mourned the loss of such a weekend, but when the government got in a tizzy it normally fell to him and Steve to keep them from having a full-on meltdown. After all, they were influential people and had a good foothold when it came to talking about peace and how to properly defend oneself from evildoers or space aliens...The water was getting rather murky now. 

The entire trip over the course of the weekend lead to one thing. The UN was considering pushing forth a series of rules and regulations to keep those with abilities like Steve or those with the ability to gain abilities like Tony, in check. Both men had rallied against it, upon seeing the ‘rough’ draft put forth by Ross. Neither were fooled by the simple explanation that it was just a rough outline and not the drawn in the line movement that he was trying to make it. Sign or do time, that was at least how Tony put it forth to the government, how they were foolish to demand someone to relinquish their own rights. Other governments might be able to demand things of their citizens, but the U.S. had rules within rules about stuff like this, Tony was pretty well versed in it seeing as one time or another people had attempted to get his suits and the technology behind it. 

Steve backed him up, stating from his point of view how a piece of paper was good and dandy but enforcing such things would be just as costly as fixing the mistakes of those who were inherently doing all they could to stop harm from coming to others. The pair agreed that something similar but altogether different needed to be constructed, but that Ross’ version wasn’t it. They refused to sign it, refused to promote it, and most importantly, Tony sicked his lawyers on them on the way out. Steve had thought that last bit was overkill, but Tony had quickly informed him it was just a good way to keep them all busy why they and most likely Fury, took a better look at things. 

It was upon coming home that the pair saw a news broadcast, footage from Youtube that was being brought into mainstream media outlets. The husbands were curled up on the couch together, watching in awe as a masked person caught a van inches before it could slam into a bus. The figure then seemingly launched themselves onto a nearby building and then further out of frame.

“Well then...Seems like we missed out on more than just our pajama party.”

Steve nodded as they watched various footage of the same individual play out. “Think this is new?”

“Think Friday will tell us that. Friday, do some digging.”

“On it boss.”

Tony frowned as he watched the individual swing about. “What is that stuff?” He leaned forward as if that would help magnify the graining footage, it did nothing of the sort. Disgruntled, Tony leaned back once more to tuck himself in against Steves side as the news reporter finally broadcasted something interesting.

“Spider-man huh?” Tony mused. “Interesting...”

Steve frowned as he watched the bus clip again. “That’s a hard catch, whoever it is, they’re strong.”

“Like you.” Tony replied coolly. “My thoughts exactly.”

“Boss I have composed a series of videos that have all been linked back to the same individual.”

“Right.” Tony nodded. “How far back do those go?”

“Six months boss.”

Tony tilted his head towards Steve. “So not, new as in after we left town-”

“But not old either. Why haven’t we heard about them before?” Steve’s eyes went back to the screen, footage of the figure tearing a would-be car thief away from their mark and webbing them to something had Steve chuckling. “Well, one things for sure, whoever goes up against him is liable to be stuck in place a while.”

“Makes it easier for the cops...Well, depending on what that’s composed of.” Tony huffed. “Friday please tell me that’s not actually coming out of him.”

Steve grimaced at that thought, but both he and Tony were relieved when Friday replied. “No boss, the material that the named hero Spider-man is using is synthetic and appears to be emanating from a wrist mechanism the actual composition of which is un-determinantal.”

“Thank god for that.” Tony shuddered before reaching over to snatch up the remote from Steve, the man huffed as Tony muted the news reporter and called out to Friday. “Alright Friday, show us what you got.”

The screen changed from the news to a divided screen, a small horizontal section was filled with thumbnails of clips all related to Spider-man while the larger portion displayed the active clip.

“And action.” Tony smirked.

Steve chuckled even as they went about watching some amazing feats of both strength, agility, flexibility, and seemingly gut intuition.

“They’re good.”

“Yeah, but are they gonna stay that way.” Tony mused. “Powers like those...Be real easy to do something with them.”

“Same as us Tony, he seems to want to help. Why else would he go around stopping purse snatchers.”

Tony shrugged, he didn’t much care of the motives of who he chose to save so much as the threat of what he might do if things ended up going south for himself. Tony couldn’t help but snort when he saw footage of the esteemed Spider-man giving directions to some old lady. “Alright, you might be right about him.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, I really don’t see world domination being on the list of someone who’s helping a lady find where she is.” Looking at his husband, Steve gave the man a smile. “He’s a good guy, probably just finding his way.”

“So long as he keeps his nose clean, he can continue to direct traffic without our interference.” Tony laughed.

“I’d like to see you interfere with that.” Steve chuckled when he was elbowed for his taunt. “We’ll keep an eye out for him Tony, but like you said I really don’t think he’s going to be an issue.”

“Not like Ross.” Tony quipped. “That man has skeezy written all over him, hell, you would have been able to identify him back in the ’40s.”

“Ha. Ha.” Steve glowered. “Ross thinks what he’s doing is right and that is normally what makes the hardest people to beat, when you think you’re right you’ll fight harder for it.”

“He’s fighting against us.” Tony remarked before adding. “Well, now my lawyers, I’m sure that made his day.” The Cheshire like grin on the man's face had Steve rolling his eyes.

“Are you going to contact Fury?”

“Thought it was your turn to deal with the pirate.”

Sighing, Steve tried once again to get his husband to be somewhat respectful. “Tony, his names Fury. He’s the director of Shield, I think we should have some respect for that.”

“You do.” Tony agreed. “I do not. So...You calling him or am I?”

“I’ll do it.” Steve resigned himself. “I can’t trust you not to get hung up on before stating what we need to.”

Tony patted the man’s thighs. “That’s the spirit, you know me so well.”

Chuckling as he leaned over to kiss Tony before he rose, Steve nodded. “Sometimes too well.”

Tony waved a hand to dismiss such an idea. “Please, we know each other quite well, love the intimate parts, my favorite I’d have to say.”

Steve was chuckling as he walked away, knowing that if he stayed Tony would just continue to spout off things that he ‘appreciated’ about him. 

Tony listened to Steve trail off, when he was sure the man had retired to his own little sanctuary, his studio, Tony called out to Friday. “Continue to collect all the data you can on Spider-man.”

“Will do Boss.”

“If something pops up...Something new, alert me.”

“You want me to page you if he’s seen Boss?”

Tony mused about that, he wasn’t sure how active the hero was, but it wouldn’t hurt to be notified all the time. The worst that would happen was he’d have to tell Friday to ignore it. “Yeah, do that.”

“Alright, done.”

Nodding, Tony rose to his feet, heading towards his office. “Call my lawyers, I want to make Ross’ day worse than it already is. No one screws up pajama day.”


	3. Internships and bank robberies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends his first day at the internship under the pressure of Flash's tauntings, that is until Captain America himself steps in. Tony and Steve deal with more accords bullshit and Peter tries to stop a bank theft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few things I need to address real quick because I know that if I don't post a warning about this shit I'll get a TON of comments about things like this. Why that happens I have no idea, but here we go.
> 
> First off, in this "Universe" Ned doesn't know about Peter being Spider-man, why? Because Peter doesn't want that kind of pressure on himself to constantly be in fear of his best friend spilling the beans. He's got enough to worry about what with his foster family sucking, being spider-man, and going to school. (Plus the new internship XD)
> 
> Secondly, This has the bank scene from Homecoming in it and let me tell you that writing a scene off of a movie where you need to change the slightest of things so you have to write the seen verbatim is hard. I literally watched that scene on Youtube and paused it in between writing things that happened. GUH, but so worth it.

The first day of the internship was harrowing, the students all had to find their own ways there. For Peter that was really just a matter of slinging through alleys to avoid detection, running across rooftops and then slinking his way down one last alley until he reached the city streets and was able to walk the last few blocks to the imposing tower. Peter wasn’t sure how anyone else was getting there, well, Flash was driving or at least that’s what he’d boasted about at school earlier. Now, free from the confines of his school and with a promising afternoon ahead of him Peter sighed in relief. 

Entering the building found that Peter wasn’t the first there, one of the kids from Brooklyn’s school of science was there, and by the looks of it getting chewed out by the head of security. Peter swallowed, pulling out his pass and lifting it up as he tried to go around. Peter grimaced as he was shouted.

“Hey!”

Peter turned, holding up his pass for the man to see. Happy glowered. “And? I didn’t give you clearance to go in kid, get in line.”

Not one to argue, Peter gave the other fearful student a glance as he literally stepped in line to get yelled at. Peter was glad that he’d had the forethought to hide his gear in a backpack glued to the underside of a fire escape because Happy made them go through a metal detector and he saw first hand what happened when that went off, the poor kid before him literally got frisked. Peter was standing there in awe of what was undoubtedly about to happen to himself only to twist about when he heard someone call out.

“Happy give the kids a break.”

Seeing Captain America telling the head of security to let them go was a dream come true, not only because he got to see Captain America again but because he was saving them. Peter held up his pass.

“We had our-”

Steve smiled and nodded. “Happy takes his job seriously.” He cut the nervous teen off, giving Happy a small shake of his head. “They’re just kids.”

“They have to go through regular protocol-”

“They have passes.” Steve continued, quickly taking Peters from the boys still outstretched hands and walking over the few feet to the elevator. He swiped it, Friday opened the door and Steve twisted.

“Friday wouldn’t mess that up.” Steve chuckled, tossing the card back at the teen, not expecting him to actually catch it on the first pass, he did though. Steve smiled harder when Peter swallowed and gave the security officer a wary look.

Happy gave the teens an irritated look but nodded. The teen who had been in the process of being frisked ran past Captain America, Peter was slower but still happy to get away from the security manager. As he passed Captain America, Peter whispered. “Thank you for saving us.”

Steve smiled as if he hadn’t heard anything as Happy continued to scowl after the kids, the elevator shut and descended towards the labs. “Happy, Tony already told you about the internship, you were here when they were introduced.” He had a smile but his tone was a bit reproachful.

“I know-I know, but their new and they don’t know anything...Kids get into shit, especially smart ones.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m sure that’s true, but c’ mon Friday’s watching them and there’s a lab tech down there at all times...Tony told me so.”

Happy let out a long stream of air. “Fine...But if one of them forgets their passes I’m not letting them in.”

Steve gave a nod, watching as the man stalked back towards his small office. Turning to head down to the lab to see if the students were truly alright, he was mildly surprised to see the elevator open and waiting. Walking inside the soldier waited for them to close.

“Thank you, Friday.”

“You’re welcome Captain Rogers.”

“Can you send a message to Tony for me, let him know that Happy is interrogating his interns.” He chuckled even as he said it, despite it being true it sounded funny to say. No other security force would act so aggressively towards a group of teenagers, but that was just how Happy was.

“I have sent your message Captain Rogers.”

Nodding, he uttered a quick ‘thank you’ as the doors opened upon reaching the right floor. Stepping out, the soldier made quick work of hugging the wall, wanting to see for himself what the teens were up to without them becoming star-struck. If there was one thing he hated it was how people changed who they were, how they acted around him or even Tony as soon as they registered who they were in the presence of. Made going outside not nearly as freeing as it should be. 

Steve nodded to the lab tech, Sarah he believed. She smiled and continued on her rounds checking up on the kids and their projects. Making sure that they were following lab protocol and weren’t getting into anything they shouldn’t. Steve watched her work for a moment, correcting something the student who Happy had been harassing was doing. There were only two others, two boys from the same school or so Steve was led to believe based on the insignias that accompanied their badges. 

As he made his way closer, leaning against the wall, Steve’s eyes wandered back to Sarah and the student when a puff of smoke appeared. He chuckled when he saw Sarah waving her hand to disperse the cloud, an irritated look on her face as she shook her head and took something away from the student. And that’s why they had Sarah, someone had to make sure that the teens kept to what they knew or at the very least asked someone knowledgeable before doing something dangerous. 

“Did you honestly think that Mrs. Cowelski was going to fall for that Parker?” There was a snort before a following. “That was stupid, I mean, how stupid do you have to be to realize that calling out a random answer is going to get you nowhere? Falling asleep in class, just shows that you shouldn’t be here, why didn’t they give Liz a spot or hell even that reject M.J..”

Steve’s gaze twisted sharply to stare at the two boys, the smaller form, Peter if his memory served, the boy with the spiders was being hounded by another teen from his school. Peter wasn’t fighting back to the verbal assault, simply hunched over his work, whatever he was writing clenched tightly in his left hand while he wrote with his right.

“OH come on Parker, you’re not even going to defend this stupid pet project of yours? They kicked you out of chemistry for this shit-” The teen slammed his hand on the table making the younger man jump.

Steve held up a hand when he saw Sarah rise to take over, stepping closer he waited, watching.

“What kind of creep wants to work with spiders? You didn’t even have the brains to ask for one, so what’s the point?” The teen laughed. “That’s right, you’re scared, right? Of the itty bitty sp-”

Peter’s hands clenched around his notebook and pencil, he wanted to fight back, so desperately wanted to fight back. But he couldn’t, he hadn’t before so he shouldn’t now. Getting into some kind of argument over Flash’s own issues would just make more of a spectacle of himself and Peter didn’t want to lose his place on the Internship if he was found to be fighting with the other teen. Best to just keep his head down, Flash would lose interest since there was no audience to rally behind him. It rankled him to hear the teen taunt him about spiders, of course, Flash didn’t know anything but Peter hated all the more that he couldn’t really combat the teen's statement.

“Just because you’re afraid of something doesn’t mean you’re weak.”

Peter froze, idly he saw Flash do the same. Twisting his head to the side he found out that his ears were right, there leaning against the wall a deep scowl on his face was Captain America.

“Uh-”

“Just because he’s scared of spiders doesn’t mean he’s stupid for researching them, just means he’s strong enough to push past his fear of them in order to do the research he wants.”

Flash swallowed, any bravado he had over the teen was gone. Peter seemed to notice that, he too was awestruck by Captain America, but that didn’t stop the teen from uttering.

“Just go sit down Flash.”

The teen sent a glare back towards his target, hating to be ordered around by such a weak person. A clearing of a throat had him cowed, he smiled back at Captain America before turning back around and stalking off towards his own workstation.

Steve watched the teen go, waiting to make sure that he was indeed seating at his workstation and at the very least sulking silently before moving away from the wall to stand opposite of Peter. The teen was still hunched over his notebook, but his eyes hadn’t left those of the teen who had been questioning his abilities.

“You shouldn’t listen to him.” Steve counseled the teen.

Peter’s head jerked back to stare up at the soldier, sitting back no longer hunched over his work Peter shrugged.

“You shouldn’t. Bullies like him...They never go far, I’ve seen quite a few of them over the years and none of them got whatever it was they were seeking.”

Peter frowned at that, looking over towards Flash. “I’m pretty sure he’s only seeking to make me miserable sir...He doesn’t have a loftier of a goal.”

Steve smirked at the teen's breakdown of his bully. “He does this a lot then?”

Peter shrugged, okay, if he was honest Flash was merciless. Meeting the imposing man’s gaze, Peter replied passively. “You didn’t have to do that...I would have been fine.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t like bullies son, I’m not about to sit aside and let someone do that. Especially not here, this is my home, Tony’s home and it’d be a mockery of what we do to let something like this go.”

Peter took a shuddering breath, he didn’t want to argue with the man especially since he’d saved him from Flash. “Y-You’re not going to tell Mr. Stark are you?”

That had Steve confused. “About what?”

Peter motioned towards Flash, Steve followed the boy's hand movement before replying. “You don’t want Tony to know about him picking on you?” Peter shook his head. “Why? Tony won’t think any less of you Peter.”

The teen huffed. “No...I-” Grimacing, Peter wasn’t sure how to go about saying what he wanted to say without sounding like an idiot.

“You what?”

“It wouldn’t be fair for Flash to lose the internship just because he’s a prick.”

Steve’s eyes widened, not only had the kid defended the boys right to keep the internship, but he’d called him a prick too. “Y-You honestly want him to keep it?”

Peter nodded his head fervently. “He’s a jerk, but he’s smart and he does good work.” Peter met the man's gaze. “He just gets caught up in trying to show everyone up.”

Sighing, Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Peter loo-”

“Please.” Peter begged. “Please don’t tell Mr. Stark.” He implored the man, begging with not only his tone but his facial expression. Flash would be relentless if he lost the internship and Peter would feel guilty even if he knew on some level that the jerk deserved it.

“Alright.” Steve sighed, frowning at how relieved Peter seemed to be upon hearing his relenting to his pleading. “But if he keeps it up, I’m telling Tony.”

Peter nodded. “He won’t, he’ll be too scared to now that you saw him.”

That at least made him feel a little better about the whole thing, so long as Peter was right, Steve would hold off on telling Tony about anything. After all, Friday was always watching and it would take very little effort to have her pull up any footage she got of the teens interacting with one another. Looking down at the boy's notepad, he raised a brow.

“So...What are you working on?”

Peter looked down at his page, the one he’d been working on while Flash bothered him. It was just number crunching but the little doodle that he’d done at the side probably was a bit much. Peter covered the page with his hand, smiling up at the man. “Nothing...I was waiting for Flash to back off, I didn’t want him spilling anything.”

“Uh-huh.” Steve smirked at the blushing teen. “Well, get to work then, Tony’s already talking about Friday.”

“Is it bad?”

Chuckling Steve shook his head. “Not at all, but he is expecting a lot from you guys. I’m sure you’ll all impress him.”

Peter sighed, uncovering his notes a moment to read the calculations he had figured. Looking over to the side where the cabinet with his supplies were to be held Peter froze. He hadn’t taken notice of anything as he’d been too caught up in putting his stuff down and then knuckling under when Flash came in. Now that he was looking he saw, the stuff he’d asked for was all there but...There was something else.

“Umm...What’s that?” Peter dumbly pointed towards the microscope despite knowing what it was.

Steve followed the bemused boy's question, seeing the microscope that he remembered Tony ordering for the kid, he chuckled. “You surprised him with the stuff you wanted and the stuff you didn’t ask for.” Steve leaned forward a bit, to make sure only Peter heard him. “I don’t know much about all the fancy tech in here, but from what he was boasting about, I think it can see some impressive stuff.”

Peter nodded his head, it turned sharply when it registered. “Wait, I get to use that?!”

Steve smiled. “All yours.” Standing up straight, Steve patted the table. “Get to work Peter, got until Friday to blow his socks off.” Trailing towards the exit, Steve met the other teen, Flashs’ gaze. His eyes furrowed in what surmounted as his disapproving glower, the teen averted his gaze right away. Coming up behind Sarah, Steve whispered. “Keep an eye on that one alright?”

She turned to see who Steve was referring too, she nodded giving the soldier a smile. “Will do captain.”

Steve gave a nod, heading out of the lab just as a few other students were trailing in. They all stopped in surprise to have seen him, but he didn’t stick around. Intent on going to see what his husband was up to, leaving Tony alone when it came to Ross and the accords was never a good idea, something Steve knew well but had figured under control after the debacle he’d pulled on the weekend. Opening his husband's office door to the words “Tell Ross I’ll see him in court.” Wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

********

Tony might have overreacted when he heard that Ross had done some underhanded things in order to get his precious accords handed over to various world leaders, propping it up as some holy grail to keep the super-powered elite in control. Tony might also have forgotten that whatever you say might and most definitely will be used against you, namely by the glower he was getting from his husband. 

Tony smiled even as he held the phone to his ear. “Yes, I hear you loud and clear, hard not to with all the screaming. Honestly, you’d think you all were deaf with all of that.” Tony rolled his eyes at the counter-argument. “I stand by what I said earlier, I’m not signing that, Steve’s sure as hell not signing that and many and I do mean many upon many of those superhero elitists won’t sign that. Not because they're against rules or any such nonsense, but because Ross is a power-hungry twat who doesn’t know the sun from-” Steve cleared his throat, making Tony pout. “We’re not signing it and no one else we know is signing it. Revisions are a must, frankly, the fact that you called me at all is amazing, pretty assumpsuations really, I mean you did get the messages from my lawyer right? You should’ve, I pay them enough, oh good...So you did get that letter.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he came across the room to lean against Tony’s desk, Tony patted it an invitation for him to hop up onto if. Tony’s wry grin had Steve giving a snort of amusement, they were not turning this into some kind of sex game. How Tony could think of things like that while arguing with the government eluded him, but he was thankful that his husband was momentarily distracted by whoever he was on the phone with.

“Hmm? Yeah, not surprised there. Did you honestly think that shield would back you up on that? I mean they’re all for rules, trust me their manual is a phone book thick piece of hardware that could give the hulk a migraine. Still, the fact that they told you to piss off should say enough about your accords.”

Steve hung his head, Tony just couldn’t play nice when it came to people being wrong. The man’s inner ‘I know better’ ego had to come out and play. He didn’t play nice. Steve glared when Tony patted the thigh that was hung up on the edge of the desk.

Tony arched a brow back at him before it turned to a frown. “My interns are smarter than that and they’re not even old enough to drive.”

Ouch. Harsh, Steve sighed, he sensed an impending trip to meet with the UN again.

“Great, can’t wait...See you there, don’t start the party without me!” Tony hung up the phone, smiling.

“Do I want to know? I know I need to, but I really don’t think I want to.”

Tony chuckled, patting his husband's thigh. “For your information, I think I got through to them.”

A disbelieving look was all the man got in return. “I did.” Tony swore. “They’re reconvening a group of important figureheads so they can all bitch and moan at each other. Come to some kind of agreement about those nasty accords and whether or not to amend or just start over with them.”

Steve blinked. “Seriously? They’re not going to just stick with the current ones?”

Tony smiled. “Now, honey, when have I ever let little know it all pricks like Ross get the better of me?”

Snorting at the false platitude, Steve rounded. “Are you serious about this Tony?”

“Of course, I would never let a prick like Ross get the better of me.” Tony looked scandalized to even think about it, he laughed when Steve kicked his chair. “Hey now, easy on the leather.”

“Tony.”

Laughing the mechanic nodded. “They're going to vote on it, either to make amendments to it or start completely from scratch. They’re going to be calling important figures to give statements, people who would be affected by it.”

“Us.”

Tony nodded. “I need to call T’challa, Wakanda is going to be a good figurehead for this and if we can have him already in the know before they approach him.-”

“Then we’re a step ahead of the game. Alright, what else?”

Tony thought a moment, tapping his finger on the arm of his chair. “Fury already knows everything, but we should let everyone else know not to sign anything unless they hear from us or shield.”

“I can take care of that, you get a hold of Wakanda.”

Tony smiled, rising from his chair to pull Steve into a kiss, the pair staring into each other's eyes a moment as it lingered. It was chaste, just a pressing of lips to one another, but so in-depth of the fondness they always carried. Pulling back, Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“I’ll do that, then we can go grab an early dinner. I have work to do tonight, but as the loving husband that I am, I’ll let you sketch me like one of those french girls.” He winked, darting around as Steve made to swat at him.

“I know that reference Tony!” Steve laughed even as he shouted after his husband. Shaking his head, Steve leaned over to pick up the phone. Dialing a number off the top of his head, he waited for the person to pick up.

“Nat, we need to talk.”

**********

It was after he was released from his lab time on Wednesday from Stark Industries that Peter decided to get a bit of patrolling done. Better to face some car thief than his foster parents, dressing down in his makeshift costume Peter pulled the darkened lenses of his costume down and sighed in relief as everything was able to pull into focus. 

“Alright, let's do this.”

Launching himself up across the edge of a building, Peter stored his things on the roof, it was far safer than leaving things in a backpack in a random alley or so he’d found out by trial and error. From there, Peter scoured the city, making the rounds and listening for anything that might alert him to trouble. All in all, saving a kid from running into the street, stopping a drunk driver, trapping a would-be burglar to a door and preventing a powerline from toppling over before the workers could safely shut it down and get out of the way...Peter felt good. He’d done some great stuff that day, the night was upon him and it was best that he sort out his home life now that it was. Going back to the foster home wasn’t going to be great since he’d stayed out so late, but Peter figured it was better for him to be doing good in town than be stuck in some run-down house being shouted at. 

The teen came to a halt midway on his journey back to his belongings, a bright light catching his attention. Peter narrowed his eyes as he crawled to the edge of the building he was currently on top of. Staring down into the neighborhood below, he saw where the light had come from. A bank. Inside there were four men and by the looks of it some sort of blowtorch. Great. Bank robbers.

Sighing Peter muttered aloud. “Why are people so stupid? I mean, I don’t even think an acetylene torch would get through there before the cops come.” Shaking his head, Peter crawled over the edge of the building and shot a line of web. Anchoring himself, Peter let go and swung low to run along the road before letting go of the webbing. Stable on his own feet and on level ground, the teen made his way to the front door. The bad guys had gone in that way, so why shouldn’t he?

Closing the door silently behind himself so as not to alert anyone before he was ready, Peter turned and tried to figure out how to announce his presence to the would-be bank robbers. Ultimately after taking in the position of the criminals, three knelt on the floor looting cash boxes that they raided from the destroyed atm and one-armed but trained away from him Peter chose to clear his throat and speak up.

“What’s up guys, forget your pin number?”

The perps turned around revealing they were wearing Avengers masks, the man pretending to be iron man caulking the shotgun as he stepped forward.

“Woah you're the avengers.” Peter pointed at them as if he was shocked.

The criminals made to rise, grabbing their weapons as they prepared to attack, not missing a beat Peter questioned them. “What are you guys doing here?”

Shooting a web onto the shotgun that Iron man is holding he whipped it around to clock iron man and thor in the face with it. 

“Thor, hulk.” Peter caught Thor's arm and thrust it around to punch Hulk in the face. “Good to finally meet you guys” Peter jumped up anchoring himself by his hands, letting his foot stick to Thor's chest and launching the man into the wall behind himself. Swinging upside down, Peter couldn’t help but mutter as he looked back at the fallen Thor.

“Thought you’d be more handsome in person.” 

Iron man came up behind the teen, while his focus was on Thor. Peter was on alert in an instant as his spidey senses were triggered. “Woah.” Peter pulled his head back avoiding a punch. “Iron man.” Dodged the other way from another punch. “What are you doing robbing a bank, you’re a billionaire.” Peter caught Iron-mans hand and twisted him sharply to punch Hulk in the face who had armed himself with the cutting tool they had been using to slice into the ATMs. The two men were sprawled out in an instant, but before Peter could congratulate himself, the upside-down teen found himself yanked forward by a strange device that Captain America was wielding.

“Hey...This feels so weird.” Peter gasped before he was thrown backward into Hulk, Thor, and the wall. Falling to the ground, Peter shook his head and looked back up to the man who was still aiming the strange device at himself. “Woah, what is that thing?” Peter didn’t get an answer as he was grabbed by the gravity gun again, this time in a series of motions that hurt a hell of a lot more than the little test drive he’d endured.

Slammed up and down on the ceiling and floor, Peter managed to bite out.

“I’m Starting.” up.

“To think.” down.

“You’re not.” up.

“The avengers.” down.

As Peter was about to be yanked upwards once more the teen managed to grasp onto the floor, his innate ability to stick to things coming in handy. Using the tenuous grasp he had, Peter shot out a line of web to the check counter that was behind the would-be criminal. Yanking on the web Peter caused the counter to come shooting forward, crashing into Captain America and in the process down the man and in the process throwing his gravity gun aside.

Back on his feet, Peter glanced back and forth, the group was coming back together and no sooner than had Thor made motions to attack than did Peter launch himself off of a wall to intercede. Agility was one of his strong points, being able to spring around the room due to his ability to stick to things just made it all the more fun.

Peter bounced away hitting Hulk using the wall with the Atm as an anchoring point as he stared back at them all. “Alright, guys lets wrap this up it's a school night.”

Thor twisted about with the shotgun he’d managed to retrieve at some point in the scuffle, Peter twisted in a full circle for momentum and kicked the man sending Thor crashing into one of the glass-paned windows.

While he was distracted Iron-man took up the gravity gun, but Peter was quick to react. Shooting a web to anchor the weapon and the man to the wall. Jumping across, Peter stuck to the wall and pulled on the man’s mask.

“How did jerks like you get tech like this?” Peter didn’t get an answer, a piercing, almost vibrating noise arose, twisting sharply Peter saw that Hulk was once more up and armed. The cutter tool that the group had been using was radiating a light, the vibrating shrill noise growing worse, something was definitely wrong. Trying to stop the man from pulling the trigger, from using the broken device, Peter shouted.

“Wait. wait. wait. wait!” 

Peter was forced to jerk himself and Iron-man out of the way of the blast as the tool went beserk. Throwing hulk backward and ripping the building apart around them.

Peter groaned even as he heard shouting, something hit him in the head, it wasn’t hard or anything but it was enough to rouse the groggy teen. Tilting his head up, Peters' eyes widened as he took in the scene around him. 

The building had literally been blown open, the whole front face of the building stripped bare, it was on fire and metal was drooping from the heat of the blast. Stumbling to his feet, Peter looked around, the criminals were gone.

“Damn it.” Peter cursed, looking at the damage the teen ran outside. Checking all the streets to see if there was any clue as to where they might have gone, there was nothing. Twisting about, staring in horror at the destruction the strange weapons had made, Peter knew that something bigger was afoot. 

“What were those things?”

As he stepped backward, prepared to leave his foot hit something. Looking down, Peter gasped. Leaning over, he picked up the strange purple device. This was it, this was part of the strange weapon. Looking back at the devastation it had caused, Peter carefully held it against himself and ran. He could hear fire trucks in the distance, he needed to be long gone before they arrived. Climbing up the side of a nearby building was easy enough, even if he only had one arm and two legs. Sitting there a moment to collect his thoughts, Peter stared at the strange device. He wasn’t sure what to do with it, but Peter thought he might have a good idea of who could help him figure it out.

********

Lying to Ned was bad...Admittedly it was horrible, but Peter didn’t yet want to tell his best friend about him being Spider-man. It was dangerous and as much as he loved Ned, he knew the teen couldn’t keep a secret that  monumentous . So, he went to his friend under the guise that he was helping him analyze some mystery object from his internship...Some kind of test or whatever.

“Seriously? This is what’s going on there?” Ned stared in awe at the device.

“Umm...Yeah, so can you like help me figure out what’s in it or what it does?”

“Oh, you know it!” Ned crowed in delight. “Grab the soda’s man, we’re going to be here a while.”

Laughing, Peter nodded and quickly left to procure the needed beverages, luckily his best friends mom was great, she just smiled and winked. As if she was supporting their hacking of illegal weapons, she wasn’t but it was funny to think about. Dashing back into his friend's room, Peter jumped up onto the bed and stashed the drinks on the nearby bedside table.

“Alright. So what do we do?”

Ned leveled a serious look at him. “Dude...This shit just got real.”

Peter opened his mouth to reply, only to have Ned rasp. “Mom is going to kill us if she finds out that you brought a semi-nuclear device in my bedroom.”

“WHAT?!”


	4. Stuck like glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to show off on the first demo day, he also has to think on his feet when he's caught unaware by those watching him. The decathlon tournament goes astray and Peter gets detention. Meanwhile, Tony and Steve discover that there's alien tech on the streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all of you who keep leaving comments and kudos. I especially love comments XD. I'm sure you all can tell that things have been diverting from Canon, this will continue so be prepared for that. Hope you all enjoy the chapter XD.

It’s amazing how horrible a bruise can look, granted he healed fast but being slammed up and down on a wall had a way of instilling new and colorful means of displaying such abuse. Peter was tired, not really physically as those aches and pains had dissipated overnight, no today, Friday he was just mentally exhausted. He’d fought with his foster family again, they’d bitched and moaned about how people were going to assume that they were beating him. Peter had to mentally remind himself that it wasn’t too far off, they did hit him occasionally not that it left marks with how fast he healed. Peter was good at avoiding them, sneaking in and out of his room at his leisure. He only ever used the front door leaving for school and returning, every other time he left and returned it was through his window. 

Still, that wasn’t the issue today. He and Ned had cracked down on the strange object that he’d found after the bank heist. It was literally alien technology, mixed with their own, crazy stuff. Peter was planning on doing some more work on tracking down whoever was responsible, the damage those weapons could cause...No, no one should have that type of power. It had been sheer luck that no one was hurt, well, other than himself. 

Peter had worked laboriously on his project all day, preparing his first demo for Mr. Stark. It was by no means flashy, he didn’t want to show up and suddenly have the perfect recipe for synthetic spider silk, talk about obvious. So instead, Peter replicated some of his first attempts at the stuff, knowing it would be a good stepping stone. Sure he was literally backtracking in order not to give himself away, but it was only the first week. Peter didn’t want to come off as a show-off or a know it all, because he didn’t. There was plenty of things he planned to do during the internship that would be new to him, he just needed to make sure it looked like a natural progression. 

So there Peter sat, playing around with the materials of his demo, sporting a rather impressive bruise. Peter had only taken a look at it in passing that morning, wincing at the sight of it and then ducking out of the house. Rolling one of the vials of his test fluid, Peter waited for his turn. He’d looked up when Mr. Stark first came in and stared his rounds. Wincing in sympathy when the first boy couldn’t show anything of particular interest, Mr. Stark had clearly displayed how bored he was. Yawning during a presentation was never good, Peter had ducked his head after that, not wanting to watch the carnage. 

Peter rolled the vial this way and that, just a way to pass the time as his nerves grew. A loud slam had Peter jumping, the vial sliding out from under his palm and rolling towards the edge of the table. Peter jerked forward to catch it only for someone else to stop it from falling. Canting his head up, Peter smiled while giving a sigh of relief.

Steve lifted up the vial he’d caught, staring at the strange fluid. “What is this?” His gaze went to the teen only for himself to freeze. The kid, his face was practically black and blue on one side as if someone or something had tried to bash the kids head in. Steve had no sooner opened his mouth to ask what had happened then did he get distracted by Peter answering his question.

“Umm...Webbing.”

Steve stared back at Peter perplexed, still focused on the boys bruise before he followed the teen's attention down to the vial. He turned it over and saw that it wasn’t what he had expected to see. “It’s a liquid.”

Peter smiled, giving a nod. “Yep.”

“I don’t follow.”

Peter held out his hand, asking for the vial back. Steve returned it and watched as Peter opened it and made to pour it into his hand. Steve held out his own stopping him. “Is it safe?” The kid had already taken a beating and frankly, Steve was on edge with that enough to not push things further just for the sake of the boy's eagerness to show off.

Peter chuckled. “Part of science is taking risks, madame curie did and that’s how we have the x-ray.”

Steve gave the boy a put-out look. “She also died from radium poisoning.”

Peter smiled broadly at the man, tilting his head just a hair before asking. “Did you know that...Back then?”

The soldier chuckled at the boy's quick-witted question. “Yeah, wasn’t widely spread...I didn’t know until after cause I wasn’t a scientist, I was just a soldier but her doctor back then knew. You’re a lot like Tony, asking questions about how old I am.”

Peter ducked his head. “Sorry.”

Steve reassured the boy with a smile. “Don’t be, I don’t mind...But back to your project, is it safe?” He gave the boys experiment a wary expression.

Peter couldn’t help but tease the man. “Well, I’d say it’s a little late if it’s not...I’ve been playing with it all week.” When the man sighed Peter laughed, shaking his head. “It’s safe-It’s safe.”

“Thank you,” Steve replied in an exasperated manner. He watched on as Peter poured the contents of the vial into his hand. It sat there a moment before Peter looked up to him as if he was waiting for the man to ‘get’ something. Frowning, Steve shook his head. “I-”

Peter held out his hand as if to shake hands, the fluid stayed in place mostly because it wasn’t really a fluid anymore, a semi-solid. Steve looked confused but held out his hand, Peter smiled as he shook hands the man’s brows pulling together at the odd sensation of the goo between their palms.

Peter chuckled, telling the man. “Go ahead, let go.”

Steve raised a brow and then released the boy's hand to pull his back only to pull up short when the boy's hand came forward with his own. They were stuck, looking up wide-eyed at the teen Peter nodded. “Isn’t it cool?”

Chuckling the soldier couldn’t help but ask. “How?”

“It’s air-soluble.” When he got a blank stare back from the man, Peter blushed. “Umm...It dissolves from exposure to air.”

“Ah.” Steve nodded, staring down at their hands. “And this will dissolve when exactly?” Steve smirked, wondering if the boy had thought this through.

Peter blinked and then muttered. “Um...Soon?”

“What’s soon...What are you doing?” Tony frowned, glancing from his husband and then to Peter. His eyes stayed on the boys bruised face, his eyes narrowing but not for the reason most would assume. His attention went back to Steve sharply when his husband talked.

“We’re shaking hands.” Steve smiled. “For a while.”

Peter flushed. “I promise it’ll dissolve.”

“Oh, I don’t like the sounds of that.” Tony gave a rather impressive glare at the boy.

“It’s my fault, I aske-”

“Nope.” Tony held up a finger to his husband, shushing him, the same finger then pointed at Peter. “Talk.”

“Air soluble.”

Tony smirked. “That was a good quick explanation kid, how soluble?”

“Umm.” Peter looked down at their hands, it was his old formula so...Peter pulled on their hands, they were still stuck but they came apart a gluey mass strung between them. “Like five minutes?”

Steve laughed as he watched the goo between them keep them held together. “At least it’s safe.” He winked at Peter.

The teen smiled, nodding. “Promise we won’t die from radium poisoning.”

“Excuse me?” Tony raised a brow. “I did not approve radium.”

Peter shook his head waving his free hand around. “It’s a joke, Mr. Stark.”

“Uh-huh.” He wasn’t quite sold, but he let it go assured that Steve would fill him in when they were no longer tethered to each other. “Well, now that you have my husband held hostage, why don’t you give your demo.”

Peter winced. “Sorry about that Mr. Stark.”

Steve laughed. “Ignore him, Peter, tell us about...This.” He waved their hands.

“Right, so it’s air soluble, it only lasts about ten minutes right now, it’s structurally unsound. Air molecules keep infiltrating and breaking it down...I’m working on that.” Peter frowned as if he was actually having trouble with that. He wasn’t. He held up one of the other vials to show the fluid. “See, liquid until it hits air and then-”

“Solid until it breaks down...Good.” Tony plucked the vial from the kid's hand and held it up, staring at the contents a moment. “Components?”

“Uh, here.” Peter slid forward his notebook, pointing at the recipe.

Tony hummed as he read through the boy's results, his finger tapping on the edge as he did so. His other hand rolling the vial around as he nodded to what he was reading. Looking up to meet the anxious boy's eyes, Tony asked. “You do this by yourself?”

Peter nodded.

“No help?”

Peter shook his head.

“Friday gonna verify that for me?”

Peter blinked. “Umm...Well yes, but also...I might have glued myself to the table.”

Tony smirked. “An alibi is an alibi kid.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Peter mumbled.

“Still proof,” Tony assured the boy as he watched Steve pull on their hands a bit, this time the goo pulled, ripping into strands and then ultimately splitting apart. They both stumbled back a bit, Steve stared down at his hand and the mess left behind. Looking back at Peter with a smirk. 

Peter held out both hands when the man went to rub his palm on his pants. “Don’t!”

Steve froze. “Umm.” Peter blushed. “You’d stick.”

Tony laughed at how close his husband had come to sticking his hand to his own pants. Steve shot an unimpressed glower at Tony, a soft smile going towards Peter. “How long?”

Peter shook his head as he reached over towards a spray bottle, pulling it over he demonstrated on himself. Spraying its contents on his palm as they all watched the remaining goo dissolve enough to be wiped away with a towel.

Tony’s laughter ended abruptly as he saw it happen. “What is that?” He pointed to the bottle the boy was spritzing on his husband's hand.

Peter hummed as he helped Steve clean up his hand. “Solvent.” He replied while handing the other man a towel with a smile.

“You got that from where?”

Peter turned to stare at him, a small frown on his face. “I made it.”

Tony nodded, tapped the boy's notebook and uttered. “Show me.”

Peter stood there a moment as Mr. Stark tapped his notebook, he shook his head ultimately appeasing the now scowling man. “I don’t...It’s not in there sir.”

Tony quirked a brow upon hearing that. “You didn’t make it for this project?”

Peter shook his head, he’d had this stuff long before he’d become Spider-man, it was just a bonus that it ended up working on his web solution.

Tony appraised the teen, curious now that the little invention wasn’t a part of the project that the boy had been brought in for. “How long you had this stuff?”

Peter blushed. “Umm...It was kinda a necessity.”

“How so?” Tony looked up. “You get stuck in things a lot?” He teased.

Peter looked down at the desk to avoid the man’s gaze. “It doesn’t just un-stick things sir...Acts as a lubricant too, lockers at our school are a bit...Techy.”

Steve’s jaw tightened, even as Tony hummed. “Get stuck in those a lot do you?”

Peter shrugged before quipping. “Not for long.” He met the man’s gaze as he held up the bottle. 

Tony smirked, he liked the kid's sass, hell, he just liked the kid. “Smart.”

Peter shrugged, dismissive of the praise. Tony shook his head, chastising the boy. “Ah, I’m saying you’re smart, be smart and take the compliment, I don’t give them out much.”

Steve snorted. “He really doesn’t.”

“Oh...Well, uh thank you, Mr. Stark.” Peter stammered.

Tony held his gaze a hair longer just to unnerve him. “Good.” He nodded. “So, who’d you get into a fight with kid?”

Peter blinked. “Um, what?” He looked between the two men confused. “I didn’t get into a fight.”

Tony gave a small snort. “Right, 'cause you’re head looking like a plum is normal.”

“Tony,” Steve uttered sharply before addressing the wary teen. “Peter, you’ve got one hell of a shiner.”

Peter reached up, his fingers still inches from his head before his eyes widened. He’d nearly forgotten it once he’d started talking with Captain America, and the whole demo...Thank god that Peter was quick on his feet. “OH.” He laughed. “That.”

“Yeah. That.” Tony replied plainly.

“I fell off my friend's bunk bed onto his desk...There were a lot of computer parts, those aren’t very soft.” Peter muttered with a sigh. “Neither were the legos.”

Tony’s lips quirked into a smile. “Lego’s huh?”

Peter shrugged. “It’s the death star...Or it was...I might have disassembled it though with my face.”

Tony chuckled. “Just a bit I take it.”

Steve watched the pair interact, far more relieved to have the discussion brought up even if it was more abrasive than he would have done. Hearing the teen had simply fallen from a bed and hadn’t gotten into some scrape as he’d been prone to when he was Peter’s age allowed the man to relax.

Tony looked down at the boys work, gave a nod and unceremoniously stated. “Good work, but next time try not to hold my husband hostage. I don’t negotiate with terrorists.”

“Tony!”

Tony laughed as he walked away, leaving a stunned Peter and a shocked Steve behind. Sighing Steve smiled back at the teen. “You’re fine Peter, just ignore him.”

Peter nodded. “Sorry...For uh, the goo.”

Steve chuckled. “Well, you have to take risks in science right?”

The teen smiled. “Right.”

*********

The field trip to Washington D.C. had been planned months in advance, the whole decathlon tournament and all. Peter had nearly quit, mostly because of his foster family refusing to sign off on it, let alone pay for it. Thankfully, Peter had saved up some cash and he was no slump when it came to forging signatures. May would have been proud. Hopping onto the bus that morning had been a great relief to him, a weekend away from ‘home’. 

Turns out, he should have stayed at home...Well, not really because then his friends would have most likely died. Peter wasn’t sure how to feel about the entire thing at the Washington monument, he’d been outside being harrassed by M.J. about bailing on the tournament. Peter just hadn’t, well he’d been distracted. He and Ned had brought the strange device with them, trying to figure out if there were any more clues to be found on it. 

In the end, he’d been waylaid to a storage facility that he and Ned had stumbled upon as having records of some of the components. When he went to check it out he'd mistakenly gotten himself stuck inside its secure building and to make things worse ultimately got him nothing, but managed to take just long enough for him to miss the entire tournament. Needless to say, Peter wasn’t in anyone’s good graces. Mr. Harrington had already promised him detention. Couldn’t wait for that. So when Ned texted him about them all going into the monument and how they’d talk about the mystery device later, well, Peter had in a frantic state asked whether or not Ned had left such a strange device out in the open where a maid could stumble upon it. Thankfully Ned had stated no, he had it. That was great, it was safe.

The monument shook and that’s when Peter knew, it wasn’t safe. He’d dashed away ‘to get help’ he swore to M.J. only to race to someplace where he could hastily change clothes. Despite his costume not being very high tech-like at all, Peter took it with him just in case. Swinging back into the fray the teen had managed to save his friends. It had been close and the lectures he received the entire way home on the bus just was insult to injury after falling down an elevator shaft saving everyone. Not that they knew that of course. 

With the strange device gone and no further leads, Peter knew he was at a dead end. There was nothing more he could do. Ned had apologized up one side and down the other, still under the belief that the device had been some sort of test by Mr. Stark. The conversation that had followed left Peter drained as he’d had to reassure his friend that no, Mr. Stark was not sending kids home with bombs. It had just been a fluke, some unstable component that he assured had been an accident. Peter wasn’t sure if Ned believed him but since the device was destroyed he didn’t have much else he could do about it. 

Coming home, Peter got detention for school and shouting at ‘home’. Peter sighed when he fell into bed that night. Being a superhero was rough.

*********

Peter grumbled as he set his head down on his arms, he was going to be late to the internship but Mr. Harrington didn’t care about that. Extensively lecturing Peter about responsibility, the teen had fought tooth and nail not to comment on how the man was keeping him from a responsibility. It was probably a good thing he didn’t say anything, he chuckled beneath his breath when the Captain America videos were played. It was rude, but Peter wondered what the man would say if he asked about those. 

“Alright, you can go.”

Peter sighed in relief, racing to stuff his belongings in his bag. “You have detention the rest of the week Parker.”

The teen froze, twisting sharply. “Sir...I can’t.”

Harrington rolled his eyes. “I think you’ll find you can.”

Peter shook his head. “No, sir the internship...Fridays we have demo’s and I-I have to be there.”

The man shook his head. “I’m sorry Peter, but you put all of us in a bad spot. You disappeared and none of us knew where you were and the same thing happened at the monument. You can’t just go off whenever you feel like it, I’m sorry if this puts you behind your work for the internship but you’re just going to have to play catch up.”

Peter deflated under the man's stern expression. He was screwed, he’d saved everyone and now he was being punished for it...Not that Mr. Harrington knew that, no one knew he was Spider-man. Nodding silently, Peter picked up his backpack and left the room. He stared at the wall clock on his way out of the building, he was late. Clenching his eyes shut a moment, Peter took a breath. It’d take him fifteen minutes to get to Stark Industries if he pushed himself. He’d be an hour late.

Peter had never swung himself through the city faster than he did that day. Racing into the lab sweaty, out of breath and right in the middle of the lab. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him, Peter swallowed. Flash smirked back at him, already aware of why he was late. The lab tech for the day shook his head and pointed sharply towards the teen's workstation. Peter nodded and slunk off to his corner of the room. Falling into his work did little to ease the sour mood he was in. 

********

Tony sighed, kicking up his feet on the table and ignoring the harsh look his husband gave him. He did things like this on purpose, and not just because it made him comfortable either. The way that Ross’ face was turning red was intriguing, he wondered if the man had forgotten to breathe.

“Mr. Stark, we’ve taken your...Adjustments under advisement.”

Tony nodded. “Heard you got a call from Shield.”

Steve elbowed his husband, a smile on his face even as Tony grunted and never waivered. 

“I did.” The man presiding over the proceedings frowned at that. “Among other people.” The sour tone that had taken over let both of the heroes know that the list had been long. They were efficient workers and they had a lot- a lot of friends.

“New amendments are going to be written, each governing nation taking these conditions into effect will have to sign, they may further ask for...Concessions and all of this will be weighed carefully.”

“You mean Wakanda requesting to be a neutral party...A safe haven to make sure no one gets lynched.”

Steve coughed. “What my husband means is that a neutral territory is a good step towards both sides feeling comfortable to meet. Wakanda’s king is generous to allow such a thing to take place in his country.”

Tony rolled his eyes as Steve tried to sweet-talk the man, they both knew that there was shit all they could do when it came to Wakanda. No one could force T’challa’s hand, he was a king. 

“Yes...Well, there are many things to consider. King T’challa’s requests are of course one of the highest priorities among the new...Nations to join this conference.”

Tony smiled, yeah, sure...Like none of them understood that Wakanda’s latest tech advancements could be withdrawn at a drop of T’challa’s hat if he wore one that is. Those very same tech advancements would cost these ingrates billions of dollars and unleash holy hellfire on them by all of those governing parties they were so adamant to be on their side. 

“Boss. I have sensed activity from Spider-man. Would you like me to link up to your headset?”

Tony was tempted, but this was important and whatever the little web-slinger was doing he doubted it was big. “Nope.”

Everyone looked his way, he smiled and tapped his glasses. “Ordering some champagne...Didn’t like the year.”

Steve sighed, he was well aware that Tony was doing nothing of the sort, instead choosing to say such a thing to rile the men across from them. It worked given the tight expressions being sent back at them.

“Send us copies of all of those amendments you come up with, I want my lawyer to go through everything as if it had fleas.” Tony smiled. “Cause I’m sure there are a few parasites in there somewhere.”

“Tony.” Steve hissed, giving a smile to the overseers. “We’ll wait to hear from you, read over the documents and come to some sort of agreement in the future. Shield will be handling things from their side, of course, other individuals like us.” He waved to himself and Tony. “Will independently choose when to sign the accords.”

“Once they are established it is sign or retire.” The general consultant stated in a hostile manner. “Those who refuse will be breaking the law.”

“And yet if something falls out of the sky and they’re not around to catch it...Who are you going to blame?” Tony threw back.

“Those will be the rules, Mr. Stark.” The man didn’t mince words.

Tony huffed. “Yeah, tell me that when your condo in the Bahamas is being destroyed by some mutant who could have been stopped by a local if you didn’t hav-”

“Thank you.” Steve stood up, snatching up his husband's elbow and forcing Tony to stand with him. “We’ll look over the new papers when you send them to us.” Steve turned and frog marched his husband out of the conference room.

“That went well. Don’t you think? I think it did.”

Steve groaned. “Tony if I didn’t love you I’d kill you.”

Tony laughed as the man continued to shove him forward.

It was as they settled in the back of the town car that Tony patted Steve’s leg. “We’ll sort everything out Steve.”

“I know.” The man sighed as he reached up to rub his head. “I just wish that there weren’t so many people keen on controlling everything. You weren’t wrong, if people are afraid to step forward and help-”

“Then the shit could hit the fan? I’m aware.” Tony leaned over to kiss the man’s cheek. “We’ll be there no matter what happens and a fair share of others will be too. Consequences won’t mean much in the face of saving the world again hun. Frankly, I’d like to see them try and throw you in jail, god the press release for that would be great.” Tony laughed.

Steve sent an irritated look back at his husband. “You want them to arrest me?”

Tony waved a hand. “No.” He snorted. “I want them to try, fail and then weep for what it brings them.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve wrapped an arm around Tony drawing him in close so he could kiss the top of his head. “You’re something else Tony Stark.”

“Mmm. I’m many things, want me to name them?”

Steve chuckled, they’d had that argument a few times before they were together at least. “No, I’m well aware of what you are.”

“If you’re su-”

“Boss, I have an updated news report on Spider-mans activities.”

The A.I’s voice sounded in the car, interrupting Tony. 

“Spider-man? Is, was that the champagne?” Steve asked with a smirk.

“A fine vintage.” Tony sassed. “Show us Friday.”

The partition in the automated care flickered before a news coverage played. The web-slinging hero was climbing the Washington monument.

“Isn’t he...A little far from home?”

Tony nodded. “Thought so.” Frowning the man whistled when they saw the man attempting to break through the security windows at the top. “So he’s breaking and entering now, good, he’s stepped up in the world.”

Steve rolled his eyes, pointing to the subtitle. “Friday play audio.”

“Here we see Spider-man attempting to enter the monument itself, a police force was dispatched, air support attempted to prevent the hero from breaking into the monument. A secondary explosion halted all rescue attempts.”

“Wait!” Tony shouted. “Go back Friday, what happened?”

The video paused but didn’t roll backward. “Initial reports state that an explosion took place in the monument, destabilizing the elevator and trapping a group of high school students from Midtown science and technology who were on a field trip.”

Steve called out. “Wait, isn’t that where the interns are from?” He looked to Tony in concern.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, three of them. Continue Friday.”

“Safety measures failed, in all likelihood, everyone inside would have died if not for Spider-man’s intervention. Would you like me to continue playing the video boss?”

Tony sat back in his seat but nodded. “Yeah.”

The video resumed as the newscaster reported. “The police air support got closer, driving Spider-man up higher until he reached the pinnacle of the monument. Initial reports stated that they believed the man was surrendering.” The footage showed the man climbing to the top of the monument, staying hunched there for a moment before suddenly leaping up and over the helicopter, shooting a web line onto the helicopter and then swinging with that momentum straight through the security window he’d been attempting to break from the beginning.

“Witness’ stated that Spider-man broke in through the window and managed to anchor the plating of the elevator, temporarily stabilizing it and allowing the hero to descend into the elevator shaft itself to rescue those inside. A harrowing rescue proceeded, all students were saved, moments before disaster could strike as no sooner than had the masked hero lift the last individual free than did the elevator plunge to the bottom of the elevator shaft.”

The newscaster smiled. “Everyone was accounted for and other than a few bumps and bruises, alright. Spider-man was last seen falling down the elevator shaft itself when his web snapped. No one saw him make an escape but authorities checked and the crime-fighting spider was nowhere to be seen.” 

The footage ended only for Friday to state. “Additional camera footage showed no sign of Spider-man leaving the scene.”

That didn’t make sense, he’d fallen down the elevator shaft and with all the news and cops around. Someone should have seen him. 

“So either people are blind and he walked out with everyone...Or Spider-man got out under their noses.” Tony snorted. “Cause, either way, he should be limping a bit.”

Steve looked towards the man, Tony shrugged as he was well aware he was being stared at. “Falling down an elevator shaft isn’t a picnic.”

“Footage shows no signs of Spider-man in the area after the incident boss.”

Nodding Tony turned his focus onto Steve. “So...Spider-man was on vacation and came across some sort of terrorist attack?”

“Guess so.” Steve mused neither man was all that convinced. “Friday did they say what caused the explosion?”

“A device was found, based on the description I believe it was composed of Chitarri components.”

Both men froze.

“What?” Tony rasped. “What do you mean composed?”

“I’m sorry boss, but I don’t have a clear picture to base my responses of. But on all accounts, it matches the description of an energy core found in the gliders the Chitarri used in their invasion of New York.”

Steve shook his head. “People are using alien tech...As bombs?”

Tony made an angry noise in his throat. “Not for long. Friday hunt down any mention of this stuff existing, any crimes, or sightings.”

“On it boss.”

Tony shook his head, his leg bouncing a bit. “I thought we fixed this.”

“Tony.” Steve pulled him in tighter. “We did, or at least we did the best we could.”

“We can always do better.” 

Steve didn’t argue against that. He couldn’t given what they’d just discovered, without Spider-man a group of teenagers would have died today.


	5. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter faces detention for ditching the decathlon, deals with angry lab techs and a worrisome demo day as he manages to get himself into trouble again. Tony relishes a broadcast on the accords, Steve has to put up with his husband's plots against Ross. Tony starts his search for Spider-man and decides to talk to the kids he knows to have been there, Flash and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter is going to have a rough week, so I hope you're all prepared for that. Also, we're only a few chapters away (Can't remember what chapter) Before Ironman, Captain America, and Spider-man come face to face with each other...Or rather mask to mask.

The week of detention was boring or at least on the off days, Wednesday was horrible as he’d once again walked in late to receive a scowl from the lab tech and boastful ones from Flash. The work he’d gotten done that day had been busy work, stuff he’d long since surpassed but that didn’t mean he felt assured of himself. Far from it, repeating old experiments when being constantly supervised was daunting more so since he was exhausted. 

He’d been searching the city for any clues about the alien weapons, Peter hadn’t found anything yet but it meant more patrolling, more verbal assaults by Lucy and Caleb, and worst of all more time in detention. Mr. Harrington had zero sympathy for his continued attempts to get out early that day, Peter had even tried to reason with the man about Friday all for it to get him nowhere. Peter wrapped up his work for the day, flinching when the lab tech walked over.

“You’ve been late twice.”

“I had detention.”

That got him an even more ill impressed look. “I don’t care the cause, you continue to be late and they’re liable to replace you or send you packing. Mr. Stark doesn’t like tardiness.” And that was that they walked away leaving Peter to sag in defeat. He was slow to pick up his bag and leave the lab that day, returning ‘home’ didn’t seem all that appealing but Peter admitted defeat and went anyway.

*********

Tony couldn’t help but cackle, actually cackle as he watched the news report of the convening of the governing bodies. Watching it first hand as T’challa made it known to the world that he didn’t support the accords as they stood and that his nation would be a safe haven for all those who stood beside him in this decision.

“What are you laughing about?” The mirth in Steve’s voice ended with a sigh when he saw Tony pointing at the T.V.

“I’d ask why you find it so amusing to watch that, but I already know why.” Coming to sit on the couch beside his husband even Steve had to give a small smirk as T’challa ended his speech. “He does have a way with words.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way.” Tony leveraged towards him with a smile. “But I love him.”

Steve chuckled. “I don’t have to worry about you running off with a king do I?”

Tony leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips. “Nah, fossils are more my type.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the long-running joke his husband favored. “Haha.” Tony leaned against him as the broadcast continued, they could see Ross standing behind some of the U.N. officials who were each taking a turn to address how they felt. The man looked like he was sucking on a lemon.

“Bet you twenty bucks I get a phone call this afternoon.”

“From?” 

Tony shrugged against him. “Anyone really, but to be honest...Probably Ross.”

Steve sighed. “The lawyers said not to do that.”

“Oh, no I’ll hang up on him, I’m not letting the little rat get something to use against us,” Tony reassured his husband. “But I’m going to put him on hold for a really-really-really long time before answering to hang up on him.”

Steve smirked. “I shouldn’t encourage that.”

“But you want to.”

Steve chuckled, not admitting that he really did, he had a feeling that it wasn’t something that Tony needed to hear.

“Boss I finished digging through the news broadcast and police reports.”

Steve frowned even as Tony smiled. “Good work Friday, what’cha got for me.”

“The students who were rescued at the monument belonged to Midtown school of science and technology, they were on a school trip for a decathlon tournament.”

“Ah...Great, and anyone we know?” Tony had only wanted to check up on things because the probability although small, could mean that one of his interns had been there. If they were, he wanted to ask them some things...Spider-man related things.

“Yes, I’ve identified two of the teenagers present at the time of the explosion and at the scene. Flash Thompson and Peter Parker were there, no major injuries were reported.”

Tony hummed. “Alright, were they inside the building when it happened?” 

Steve couldn’t help but question. “What are you doing?”

“Wanna see if any of our interns might have any info on our mysterious Spider friend.”

“Ah.”

“Flash Thompson was rescued by Spider-man, being one of the teens trapped in the failing elevator.”

“Bingo.” Tony smiled. “And Peter?”

“Peter was located on the scene after the attack, like the other members of his group he had minor injuries, but his whereabouts were unclear before the attack.”

Steve frowned. “Unclear? What do you mean, you couldn’t find him before the attack?”

“Correct. He appears to have walked out of the monument with the rescued teens but was not spotted entering it.”

“Strange.” Tony murmured. “There aren’t multiple entrances to that thing...Are you sure Friday? Pull up security footage in the area if you have to. He couldn’t have just been wandering around if you saw him leave the place.”

“I will continue looking boss.”

“Doesn’t really matter Tony, he was inside the building when it happened. Both of them were there, and at least one of them saw Spider-man.”

Tony sighed, it’s what he wanted, of course, a chance to ask questions about the elusive super-hero. But now he was curious about the disruption in Friday’s ability to find where Peter was before he left the building with the others.

“Boss you have a call, its the secretary of state.”

Tony’s wide grin had Steve sighing, he didn’t make any attempts to thwart his husband. “Put him on hold Friday, play some really annoying music.”

“On it boss. When would you like to accept the call?”

“What time is it?” He threw back.

“It is currently 11:43 am.”

Nodding Tony hummed, tapping his fingers on his thigh as if he was truly deep in thought. “Set a reminder for me, I’ll pick up around 3.”

“Tony!” Steve gasped. “I know you don’t like the man, but he is the secretary of state-”

“He’s also a twat.” Tony smiled chipperly. “And he’s going against the orders from my lawyers to cease all contact. So, I don’t feel bad for doing this, hell, who am I kidding? I’d do it even if I still had to take the call.” Tony laughed.

Steve glowered back at his husband, Tony didn’t seem bothered by the sour expression. Steve huffed rising from the couch, leaving the room and ignoring the calls of Tony telling him not to ‘be that way’ and that he needed to ‘live a little.’ Rolling his eyes Steve retired to his studio, he didn’t want to be present when Tony finally did take the call, the man would be impossible to deal with after he hung up on Ross.

*********

Peter anxiously waited, staring at the clock as it counted down towards his chance at freedom. He was going to be late, late to demo day and he just knew that Mr. Stark wasn’t going to like that. The lab tech on Wednesday had made it abundantly clear that it would be stupid to be late, Peter already knew that of course.

“Sir-”

“Mr. Parker, you have another forty-five minutes, this is a double detention, you know that.”

Grimacing, Peter bit his lip as he stared at the clock if he left now he could make it. Taking a slow deep breath, Peter made a split-second choice. Grabbing his backpack, in one hand and bracing himself on the desk with the other the teen watched the clock handle move one more minute was gone. Peter leaped out of his desk, startling Mr. Harrington as he vaulted over it and then a few chairs shortly afterward as he made a mad dash for the door.

“PETER!”

The teen didn’t look back as he slammed through the classroom door and booked it towards the end of the hall. He knew he was faster than Mr. Harrington and that the man was most likely in shock, but his heart was beating faster and faster as his anxiety climbed. He’d just ditched detention and was a long ways from Stark Industries, he had to hurry if he didn’t want to be late. 

Slapping on his web-shooters the second he was around the nearest alley, Peter took to the rooftop and made a frantic run across town. Shooting webs to get over buildings and landing on others to run across. He’d pulled on his mask, but hadn’t bothered with anything else. There wasn’t a point, he’d just have to pull it all off when he got to the tower. Peter was sweating, whether from nerves or the physical nature of swinging a long-distance Peter wasn’t sure. 

All that mattered was that he get there on time or at the very least not super late like he had the last two days. Peter secured his bag and belongings in the same place he always did, ensuring that no one could reach them but him and then he ran. Nearly getting hit by a car as he did so, thankfully he knew how to jump and slide over the hood as the horn laid on their horn. Peter ignored it in favor of pushing through the front doors of Stark Industries and bolting to the elevator, flashing his pass only to climb into.

“Come on...Come on.”

“You see in a hurry today Peter.”

Peter flinched, oh yeah, Friday. He oftentimes forgot about the AI as it didn’t really talk to them. “I’m...I’m late and it’s demo day.”

“Don’t worry I’m sure boss won’t hold it against you.”

Peter whined. “You have no idea.” The doors opened and as much as Peter wanted to run into the lab down the hall it would be stupid to do so, he’d make a spectacle of himself that way. So, the teen forced himself to walk into the room at a leisurely horrified pace, just because he didn’t come crashing through the doors didn’t mean that everyone didn’t still turn to look at him. 

Peter swallowed, kept his head down and made a beeline for his workstation. Slumping in his seat, Peter focused on breathing, Mr. Stark was on the third student already and the frown he’d given him...Well, Peter wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He couldn’t steady his nerves and his breathing was still choppy, Peter forced himself to pull out his presentation materials with shaky hands. 

Setting the second set of web fluid he’d made, something that actually kept a form and didn’t turn into a slimeball Peter waited. It took longer than expected and whatever bubble Peter had forced himself into due to his embarrassment popped when he heard the word ‘Spider-man.’ Looking up with wide eyes he watched as Flash talked to Mr. Stark about the news of Spider-man in DC. Shit.

“You okay kid?”

Peter jumped, his stool falling over and making a loud clatter. Steve frowned even as he waved a hand to Tony when his husband looked over with a deep scowl. Smiling the man assured the jumpy teen. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Peter nodded frantically a few times before leaning over to right his stool. He didn’t sit back down though, he remained standing on the other side of his workstation. Nervous and unsure of what to do with himself. Steve watched the boy, something was off about him. Peter was really jumpy that day and he’d come in late something that the super-soldier hadn’t thought in character for the teen.

“So...Running late?”

Peter flushed. “I’m so sorry I-”

Steve chuckled as the boy frantically tried to apologize. “It’s okay Peter, you got here didn’t you?”

Peter bit his lip, nodded and steadfastly remained silent. He was not going to bring up the fact that he’d ditched detention in order to get there ‘a little bit late’ as opposed to just ‘Late’. 

“So...” Steve tried to calm things down or at least get the kid on track. “New experiment?” He pointed to the vials on the table.

Peter looked down and then nodded. “Oh..Ah, yeah.” Peter nodded as he picked one up. He offered it to the man with a shaky hand, Steve frowned but accepted the vial. The teen was just, off, today. He smiled in an attempt to reassure Peter that everything was alright.

“So how long would I be held hostage with this?”

Peter smiled the first one that had managed to make an appearance. “About fifteen to twenty minutes, but that’s not really the important part.”

“Oh? Thought the whole point was to stick to things.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, but its actually composed better, it lasts longer because it's stable...Well, more so than the last version.” Peter amended as he picked up another vial and twisted it around. 

“You’re late Mr. Parker.”

Peter froze, nearly dropping the vial in his hand.

“Tony.” Steve’s voice held a small bite to it, catching his husband off guard.

Raising a brow to Steve, he followed the mans gaze back to Peter. The boy was...Tense. Not one to stop his own actions, he demanded to know. “What made you late? Better be a good one cause I don’t like tardy people.”

Peter nodded, he totally understood that he really did but it was just...How was he supposed to go about stating that he had detention? Peter didn’t think that would go over well, not with the two men who were standing before him. They were heroes they went after people who caused trouble and here Peter was, getting detention after bailing on a school trip. 

He opened his mouth to try and lie his way out of it only to snap his mouth shut when a loud laugh distracted everyone.

“He got detention.” Flash gave a boastful grin.

Steves's eyes widened at that information, but thankfully, his faithful husband was quick to put the boy not only back in his place but take the heat off of Peter. “I’m sorry, did I ask you? No, I didn’t, I asked Peter and if I recall you’re names, not Peter.” Flash blinked in shock to being called out. “So, sit down at your little table and work on your little project. If I need something from you, you’ll know it.”

Flash nodded hastily and went back to work, twisting back around Tony gave Peter a withering look. “So...Detention?”

Peter nodded.

“What’s that about?”

Peter shrugged, he really didn’t want to talk about it.

Tony’s gaze tightened when the boy refused to meet his gaze, a pet peeve of his, avoidance. He sighed when his husband stepped in, always the softer one.

“Peter, why’d you get detention? You’re a good kid, I d-”

“I ditched,” Peter muttered.

“Ditched,” Steve repeated dumbly, only to see Peter nod. “Ditched what?”

Peter sighed as he reached up to rub at his other arm, he needed something to focus on. Now that he was being forced to admit to what had brought about everything, thanks again Flash, Peter told the two men. “Class...Well, not class, a trip. We-We were on a trip and I ditched the event we were there for.”

Tony smirked, amused and something so... Teenager. “So you went off partying while everyone was working.”

Peter looked up shocked and shook his head. “No, I-sir I don’t do parties...I’m not really the popular...Type.” He rambled. “I-There was just this thing...And I wanted to check it out and then I was late-”

“Becoming a habit,” Tony stated. “I don’t like tardiness kid, you best not ditch this internship.”

“No.” Peter shook his head. “No, Mr. Stark I would never do that.”

Steve sighed, Tony was just making the poor kid more upset than he already was. “Alright...I think we get that you’re sorry, you won’t be late again right?”

Peter swallowed...He was screwed. Peter looked heavenward when he heard Flash pipe back up. “He ditched detention to get here, only way...Detention doesn’t let out until 3.”

Once again Tony and Steve shifted to see the cocky boy staring in their direction. “Mr. Harrington is going to kill you, Parker.”

Peter grimaced, the horrible thing was, Peter, didn’t think Flash was wrong.

Tony cleared his throat. “See, here’s the thing...I just told you to mind your business and not interrupt. Didn’t ask your opinion, was pretty sure Peter here was going to tell me anything I wanted to do, looks the type to spill the beans.” Peter ducked his head at that, ouch. “So, that means that you’re once more opening your mouth when I distinctly wanted it shut.”

Flash nodded his head, aware that he’d once again gone against Mr. Starks request. “I’m sorry sir-”

“Zip it. Get back to work or leave, I’m not dealing with this teenage drama crap. I left high school early to get away from it.” Twisting about Tony huffed when he heard Steve mutter.

“No you didn’t, you graduated early and went to college.”

“Not the point honey.”

Steve smirked as he got a dower look from his husband, their attentions shifted to Peter suddenly when the teen finally spoke though it was in a quiet voice.

“I-I didn’t want to be late...Mr. Harrington wouldn’t let me go even though he knew I had the internship.”

Tony hummed. “So instead you ditched detention which means you’ll be kept back again.”

Peter nodded. “Despite what other people might think I do listen to my lab techs, heard you were late all week, guessing that was detention.” Peter nodded. 

“Hell of a week you got kid, what was so worth it that you’d take that on?”

Peter shrugged. 

“Huh, not going to say anything?” Peter shook his head, Tony nodded. “Great, think we’re done here.” Tony twisted about to leave, Steve sighed he knew it wasn’t strictly fair to just dismiss Peter after lecturing him for something the boy already knew he’d done wrong but then again Tony wasn’t exactly wrong either. The boy had ditched his school event, worried everyone no doubt in the process and now, he’d ditched detention.

“Flash...That’s your name right?” Tony muttered in obvious confusion to the kid's name.

Flash nodded, frozen as if he was afraid of getting in trouble again. “Come with me.” Flash hurried around his workstation, following Mr. Stark out of the lab. 

Steve watched them go, well aware that Tony was going to ask questions about Spider-man, in private. Sighing, he tapped Peter’s workstation. “Try not to be late again, but don’t ditch school.” Shaking his head Steve made to follow only to pause, he looked down and saw that he was still holding one of the boy's vials of web fluid. He turned and laid it on the desk before continuing on his way.

Peter watched them both leave, Flash going with Mr. Stark as if that wasn’t insult to injury. He put away the other vial that Mr. Rogers had returned, sliding the case that they were in back into the cabinet where they were kept. Demo day was effectively over and Peter hadn’t been granted the chance to show anything, grabbing his backpack the teen made his way to the exit.

“You’re leaving?” The lab tech questioned with a furrowed brow.

Peter looked back at the man. “Demo’s over, anything I could possibly make would be unstable by Monday.” He walked out the door after explaining the basic construct of his project. 

Peter ignored the looks he knew were following him, not only from the other students but from the now silent hallway as he entered and cut off the conversation that was ironically about him. Passing Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, and Flash, Peter entered the elevator, avoiding eye contact with anyone but the floor until the doors closed. Sighing, Peter huffed when he heard Friday chime in.

“I’m sorry Peter, I’m sure you’ll get another chance.”

Peter bobbed his head, staring blankly at the steel doors of the elevator. Arriving at the main floor, Peter made his way out of the building and was running before he even knew it. Darting through traffic, in between people and then around the corner towards the alley where his stuff was. 

He needed to get away, wiping the tears on his face brutally hard as he was angry at himself more than sad. The teen scaled the wall and grabbed his gear, dawning it easily enough and then shooting a line of web. Just because Peter Parker was a failure didn’t mean that Spider-man had to be one too.

********

Steve watched as Peter passed them to enter the elevator and leave, a frown on his face as the ordinarily happy teen left without a word. He wasn’t able to linger long as the other boy, Flash, resumed his conversation with Tony.

“Peter wasn’t there, Mr. Harrington was gonna lynch him when he found him, but t-”

“Thank you don’t need your insight on your teacher's penchant for murdering his own students. You said Peter wasn’t there? You mean the elevator.”

Flash shook his head, still flushed for once more being called out by Mr. Stark. “No, he wasn’t even in the building with us.”

Tony frowned, he knew the kid wouldn’t have any clue about what was and wasn’t included in reports so he played him a bit. “Saw him leave the tower shortly after your group.”

Flash frowned a moment. “Figures, he probably wandered in as an attempt to get Mr. Harrington to believe he’d been in there the whole time.” He rolled his eyes. “None of us were fooled, he hadn’t been there.”

Tony hummed as he watched the bratty teen talk about his fellow classmate. “Alright, so tell me...Spider-man? What was that whole thing like?”

Flash smiled. “It was awesome, he broke straight through a window or at least that’s what people said...I was climbing up the elevator shaft at the time so, I didn’t get to see it myself. I got to watch him save the others though, he caught Liz mid-air when the elevator broke. Just shot one of his webs onto her hand and pulled her up all while hanging upside down.” Flash was in full-on fan mode and regaled the genius of what he’d seen.

“Just deadlifted her huh?” Tony commented curiously.

“Yeah, he was hanging from a web upside down and just pulled her up with his bare hands, got her over to the guys helping and then...Well he fell, his web snapped and we all kind watched as he fell to the bottom. It was too far we didn’t get to see him hit but boy could we hear it.”

Tony smirked, yeah that had to hurt. 

“But everyone was alright?” Steve asked despite already knowing the answer.

“Oh yeah, just a few scrapes, I mean, Spider-man saved us so of course, we were fine.”

“Right.” Tony rolled his eyes at the teen's fanboy nature, twisting about to leave. “Go back to work.”

Steve smiled at the boy before he caught up with his husband just in time for Tony to mutter. “Kid’s been lying a lot.”

“Who Flash?”

Tony snorted. “No, Peter.”

“You think he went in to fool the teacher?”

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. “Why else would he go in there if he wasn’t with them to begin with and the tower had just been attacked? Everyone had been rescued right? Makes sense that he was trying to cover his ass.”

Steve didn’t want to believe Peter would do something like that, but he had to remind himself that they didn’t really know the boy all that well. “I suppose.” He settled.

Tony gave a nod, calling out to Friday. “Friday you can end searches about the monument attack, other than the chitarri weapons.”

“Of course boss, I’ve made the adjustments to my search parameters.”

Steve wrapped a hand around Tony when he saw how tense the man was, they hadn’t found any clues about the illegal weapons. Knowing that there was alien tech out there that could hurt people was bothering his husband immensely. “We’ll figure it out.” He kissed the top of Tony’s head.

“We better, someone else could get hurt and we might not get so lucky as to have that little arachnid friend of ours being there.”

Steve snorted. “Arachnid friend?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders in his husband's arms. “Well, I think we can both agree whoever he is, he’s on our side.”

“Thought you weren’t so sure about that?”

Tony hummed. “He fell down an elevator shaft after nearly being shot at by the police all to rescue a bunch of kids. Don’t know many criminals who would do that for shits and giggles.”

Steve chuckled. “Me either.”

  
  



	6. Sinking ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, despondent over how the weeks went decides to go out and do some patrolling. Things quickly heat up when he gains information about an arms deal going down on the Staten Island ferry. Tony and Steve come to Spider-man's aid, finally getting to meet the web-slinging hero face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a change of pace, I update every Sunday...But here's the thing. Today's my birthday and I felt that it would be kinda cool to give you all a present to celebrate it with me XD.

It was the weekend and Peter, well, the hits just kept coming. He was on ‘house’ arrest not that the two adults downstairs were going to enforce it. They hadn’t bothered him once since he came home last night, the yelling and brief altercation he had with Caleb had made it abundantly clear that the school had called. Peter was glad for his healing, he was sure that he’d have been sporting some pretty colors without it.

Peter rolled his eyes when he heard shouting, most would only hear raised voices but with his lovely advanced senses, he could hear the whole thing. Lucy and Caleb were at it again, shouting at one another about payments for one thing or another. Peter knew that Caleb had a gambling problem, probably why he drank so much to. Lucy on the other hand just hated life, she was a mean person and Peter hated how they had been put in charge of other people namely Peter and the other two kids in the house. 

The other kids were just as smart as Peter, lay low and don’t make eye contact, kinda like the T-rex in Jurassic Park. He snorted at his own joke. Maybe he should just go out and patrol? He could help with something instead of dealing with the imposed ‘house arrest’ that neither Lucy or Caleb seemed prepared to enforce.

Rolling off of his bed, Peter walked to the closet and opened it. His clothing was all hung up, but his suit wasn’t in sight. Peter wasn’t stupid, he kept everything that was valuable out of sight, tucked away in the darkest parts of the closet. The fact that Peter had rigged it up that his suit was up in the small crawl space above his closet was just an added protective measure, you had to have a step ladder to even reach the little hatch. Peter just anchored himself to the wall and gained access to it that way, suit in tow, Peter crawled out the window and climbed to the roof. 

The small divet in the roof was the best place to change, it hid him from view so he wasn’t liable to get caught, either because he’d be stripped down or because he’d be found out as Spider-man. Dressed and ready to go, Peter slung off far away from the foster home. He made quick work through the city, allowing the freedom of slinging around to settle in his bones. 

It was nice to be out and about and sure the city was noisy, exceedingly so for him but it was still freedom. The goggles he wore helped block out a lot of the sensory overload and that was a must as he swung through times square, looping around to head into the heart of Queens. Peter landed on a nearby billboard, looming over the city and more importantly the would-be robber who was currently mugging someone below. Smirking beneath his mask, Peter shot out a line of web and with a hearty jerk yanked the perp up and away from the scared individual.

“What the hell?!”

Peter let out a laugh as he shot a web and anchored the man to the billboard just below himself, leaning over so he was upside down over the man Peter waved. “Hey...Saw what you were doing there, not very nice.”

“Dude!” The man scrabbled, his hands slick on the board as if he feared falling. 

Peter rolled his eyes not that the man could tell. “You’re fine, you won’t fall and this should just be a lesson for you. Imagine how scared they were.” He gestured down to the couple who were staring up at them in awe. Shaking his head Peter called down. “Do you mind calling the cops?”

The couple nodded. “Thank you!” The man shouted back at him.

Nodding, pleased with himself Peter patted the perps shoulder. “Have fun in jail, bye.”

“Wait...No you can’t just le-”

Peter shot off, falling from the billboard and shooting out a line of web which took him down the road as he arched up and twisted mid-air before shooting another line to continue his progress throughout town. It was just after he’d stopped a carjacking that Peter found himself seated on the edge of a building, kicking his feet back and forth. The teen’s repetitive motion paused when his hearing picked up someone talking, not altogether shocking in itself but the words...Now those were important.

“I can’t believe it, more tech like that? Just sitting there, ready to be bought up. Man wish we had a bit more cash, I heard how that bank heist went.”

“No shit. Think about what we could do with something like that, stuffs expensive though.”

Peter sucked in a breath, this was it...A chance to get more information, they could only be talking about one thing. The alien weapons, they’d mentioned the bank and everything. Getting to his feet, Peter ran towards the voices dropping off the side of the building and slinging down the alleyway towards the criminals as they were bickering. 

Two quick shots of webbing as he swung between them and both men were plastered to either side of the alleyway. Flipping in the air, Peter dropped to the ground, standing a moment later as the two men struggled, Peter looked at one and then the other.

“So...Heard you guys know something about weapons.”

The men were struggling to get free, failing, but hey Peter was going to let them do things however they wanted seeing as they weren’t going anywhere. “Guys...Come on, you said something about weapons and we both know that I’m not about to just let that drop. I was at the bank, saw what that stuff could do.”

The man glared. “So what?”

Should have been obvious, but Peter spelled it out for them all the same. “ I don’t want weapons like those in this neighborhood, in any neighborhood.”

The man spat. “Who cares what you want.”

His accomplice was still struggling in vain but managed to bite out a sharp. “Man, we haven’t bought anything you can’t hold us. We didn’t do nothin.”

Peter huffed. “Yeah, cause talking about dangerous weapons and weapons deals is totally normal.” He rolled his eyes. “Just tell me what you know and I’ll let you guys go...I mean you didn’t do anything right?” He glanced between the pair, they hadn’t admitted to anything before he came upon them. Chances were they were just petty thieves dreaming about higher stakes.

“We didn’t.” The webbed up man nodded.

“Okay.” Peter gave a nod of his own. “So tell me what you know and I’ll let you go.” He promised.

“Staten Island ferry 11 o’clock.”

Peter blinked, well that was fast. “When?” Peter rounded on the man.

“Today.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “What time is it?!”

The other man who was secured firmly to the wall jerked his head a bit towards his captive arm. “I don’t know, I can’t read my watch from here!”

Peter walked over and twisted the man's arm ignoring the ‘ow ow ow’ as he did so. Reading the watch, Peter cursed. Ten minutes. Racing down the alleyway he shouted. “Thanks, Bye!”

“Wait you said you’d let us go!”

Peter shot up a line of web. “Don’t worry you’ll get loose in an hour or two.” He pointed. “You deserve that.” He waved and then swung away. The two stumped criminals stuck to either side of the alleyway staring back at each other.

“This is your fault.”

“Shut up.”

*********

Peter had booked it through the city, running as fast as he could the second he touched down on any roof only to use the momentum to go launching off it. Shooting webs to slingshot himself forward, over and over again. The sounds of the ferry’s horn blaring had him tightening his grasp on his last web as he stumbled to the roof of the ferry terminal. There, the ferry was just starting to leave. Peter stumbled as he got his feet under him, running to the edge of the building and with a quick shot of his webbing which attached itself to the back of the ferry the teen launched off of the roof. It wasn’t the best trajectory, Peter knew that going in but it had been his only alternative so when he slammed hard onto the steel of the boat he allowed himself to groan.

“Ow.” Shaking his head, Peter climbed up the side of the vessel, he needed to locate whoever was responsible for the weapons. Climbing to the nearest layer of windows, Peter ducked down when someone walked by and then looked over the rim to see who all was aboard. The noise of all those inside was daunting, trying to sort through the various conversations all while listening for any specific trigger that might lead him to the right people. 

Peter’s head jerked to the right when his hearing picked up on something strange. Two men were sitting back to back, one on either side of the rows of seats. Looked fishy enough to Peter and what was better was that he recognized the one dude. He’d been at the bank, Peter shifted his hold on the side of the boat as he listened to the two men talk. 

“Just keep me posted.”

The guy from the bank rose and wandered off, leaving the other mystery figure on the seat. Ducking down now that his current lead was leaving, Peter crawled between the sets of windows, up the side of the boat. He squeezed through the final layer of windows undetected, grabbing onto a window ledge and throwing himself upwards, flipping backward in the air only to land on the roof of the boat. 

Careful of the people wandering the open decks below, Peter crawled to the edge to peer down. Perched on the edge of the roof, Peter saw a group of men lounging on the garage floor of the ferry. The man from the bank was walking up, as three other men that Peter didn’t recognize stood around. One was leaning against a pole while the other two glanced around as if waiting for something. 

The man from the bank didn’t look at other men, just muttered. “White pick up truck.”

The man leaning on the pole turned to his associate and nodded, the figure moved forward. Trailing deeper into the garage area, Peter leaned forward in an attempt to keep eyes on the man. He couldn’t, not from his present perch. Crawling down, along the different walls and layers all while avoiding those mingling the boat was tough but Peter had a goal and he was going to follow through. Plastered to the roof of the garage, Peter watched the man head back towards what he believed was the aforementioned truck.

Crawling closer, following the wandering man towards the vehicle Peter saw another was in the cab of the truck. He hopped out when the other man approached escorting him to the back of the truck where the truck bed was covered by tarps. He pulled the bungee cords free of an end and whipped the trap aside. Showing the man the gear that he had stored safely from the view of any port authority.

Peter shifted on the ceiling, by the looks of it he had not only found his people but both sides of the trade.

“Ah this is too perfect, I’ve got the weapons, the buyers, and the sellers all in one place.”

Peter scrabbled backward when the men turned as if they had heard him, backtracking swiftly he made it to the lip of the garage layer and tucked himself safely back away. The two men glanced around before looking at one another, a shrug was spared between them. 

From his safely hidden spot, Peter saw the man from the bank hold up a set of keys. Peter was no genius, not like Mr. Stark of course, but he was plenty smart and those keys looked like a perfect match for that white pick up. Just as the keys were about to handed off, Peter shot out a line of web.

“I’ll take those!” He snatched up the keys, whipping them from the bank robbers hands. “Yoink.” He flipped off of the edge he’d been perched on, landing in a crouch only to stand, bouncing on his heels. Jangling the keys to show them that he now had possession of the truck’s keys.

“Hey guys, the illegal weapons deal ferry was at 10:30, ya missed it.”

When two of the men pulled a gun, Peter shot a line of web towards both of them, landing it on the center of their chests and yanking. He pulled them forwards as he flipped forwards, twisting in midair and giving a happy ‘woo’ as he landed on his hands and flipped his feet onto another man’s chest launching him backward. Peter jumped up, shooting a line of web behind himself to anchor as he shot another towards the man who was now falling from the boat. Catching him with the web in the chest as he was pulled back by his own anchoring point. Letting go now that he wasn’t going to be pulled off the boat with the man, Peter dropped to his feet on the garage floor and yanked. The man came pulled back towards the boat, slamming into the edge of it where he scrabbled to hold on.

Peter ducked, the vibrating sound he recognized to be as an alien weapon humming as it soared just over his head. Crashing into the iron guard gate and electrifying the entire gate as the man stumbled forward. Peter shot a line of web at the man’s arm which had fallen between two of the iron rods, trapping the man and the sparking weapon. 

Hearing the men he’d previously dispatched getting to their feet, Peter twisted about. “Woah Woah Woah, not so fast.” He shot a line of web pulling on a motorcycle just behind, using it to bowl the men over and sending them sprawling to the side. He held out a hand towards the men. “You guys okay? My bad, that was a little hard.” He pointed towards the perp who was using the shocking device and shook his head. “Gotta say that things impressive, glad you suck at using it.” Flexing his wrists Peter quickly reloaded his web-shooters, smiling beneath his mask. “Honestly, I’m shocked.” The sounds of someone running, a battle cry leaving them had Peter twisting just enough to shoot a line of web and yank the man aside. Crashing him into the wall inside the garage where he slumped.

The sounds of banging had Peter looked further back, there was a man, two men. Peter saw one had just collapsed as if he’d been hit. The banging, the other stood there a moment, they made eye contact. Peter made to run forward, to go after the man when he was distracted by one of the men he’d counted as being down and out. Apparently, the motorcycle wasn’t enough, Peter jumped to the side as the gun went off, launching a line of web onto the man as he jumped onto the roof of the garage. Pulling tightly Peter jerked the man forwards straight into the pole that stood in between them. The metallic clang of the man going headlong into it, had Peter wincing. That was going to leave a mark, turning Peter’s eyes widened. In the time it had taken him to dispatch of the motorcycle dude again, something had happened. 

A van down in the garage tunnel was suddenly torn apart, a strange mechanism breaking through the side of it and then the other, splitting the metal as if it was paper. The two things met in the middle at the top of the van and split it apart, allowing the man inside to pry himself out with the wing-like devices. He bounced back and forth off the walls a bit before stabilizing in the center, he held a gun, some alien fused thing that glowed purple in the center. The masked stranger charged forward, straight towards Peter.

“Woah Woah Woah!” Peter jerked back as a bright blast of energy was shot at him. Stumbling back on his heels to avoid it as the man picked up a car with some type of foot clamp attached to his rig. Peter shot a line of web yanking the one criminal out of the way before he could be struck down with the vehicle, in the process he was slammed into. Peter was launched back into the very same pole he’d used against the criminals just moments before. A heave “Argh” Leaving him.

The winged man twisted about, now in the open air and no longer confined by the garage carrier portion of the ferry. The hum of his weapon shrill as it charged, prepared to shoot. The weapon discharged, and Peter scrambled to move. Just as the masked man shouted to his cohort.

“Get to the top deck, we’re gettin outta here.”

Peter shot some webbing, trying to reel the fleeing criminal only to have the web shot apart by the alien weapons blast. Peter twisted to glare up at the masked figure. The creature made to leave, Peter shot a web, hitting its leg. The teen stumbled forward as its momentum pulled at him, Peter pulled back trying to ground it. 

The suit twisted in the air as he pulled, the masked individual sending another shot only for the trajectory to go askew from Peters tugging on it. Another rained down, going down the center of the middle layer of the boat, Peter was powerless to stop it from tearing a giant hole. The flying criminal pulled back sharply with his thrusters, pulling Peter forward. The teen shot a web anchoring himself onto a car just behind himself. Grunting as he was forced to work on the fly. 

The alien weapon fired and Peter was forced to jump, flipping in the air to avoid the blast that hit the car he’d been using as some kind of anchor. It jerked forward as the suit pulled, Peter landing on the roof, bracing himself as he touched down. Another blast was leveraged towards the teen, Peter shot up two lines of web onto the upper decking and launched himself up and away. Landing in a thump onto a small wall between the decks, more webbing was dispatched quickly anchoring the flight suit by the legs once more.

A blast sent Peter falling from his present perch, the web attaching him to the criminal pulling him clean off of the ferry and down towards the water where he splashed through all while never letting go.

“Woah!” Peter cried as he skidded through the water. He screamed as he was launched upwards into the sky. Peter twisted about mid-air, on his downward descent towards the water he shot two lines of webbing catching the winged individual and launching himself once more onto the safety of the boat. 

The teen slammed the cords of webbing to the side of the boat in the hopes of keeping the man trapped even if it was just for a short while. It wasn’t to be as the figure shifted its metallic wings and sliced through one strand of webbing before the other came down to clip the other like a giant pair of scissors. He pointed the alien gun down at Peter, the boy stumbled to his feet shooting a line of webbing onto the weapon itself yanking taught forcing the criminal closer. 

The man flew backward, pulling on Peter and sending the teen falling down to slam into the pole below yet again. Peter anchored his feet there, holding the line of web with both hands as he struggled to contain the man and his weapon. At long last Peter was able to twist and jerk the weapon free. Falling as the criminal’s sudden release sent him tumbling backward, the weapon crashing to the floor ahead of Peter, a loud metallic clang followed by sparks issued by its hard impact. 

Peter caught himself, but barely, in a crouched position he reached out towards the weapon only for it to suddenly fire without anyone holding it. Peter jumped back in fright, shooting webbing at it. Dodging repeated shots of its strange energy and firing more webs of his own in a vain attempt to stop it. With each hit he got it more and more under control, coming closer and closer to the device as he wrangled it. Smothering it with webbing, Peter twisted once the vibrating weapon was sealed to the deck. The flying criminal shook his head, shouting down.

“You’re messing with things that you don’t understand.”

Peter threw up his hands, prepared to argue that point when a hum startled him into twisting about. The weapon which he had thought contained fired once more. It sparked, vibrating as a bright purple light broke through the webs, not complete as parts of the webbing held the energy in place. Splitting the beam into different rays that went in all directions piercing upwards through the hull of the ship as Peter jerked back away from the blast. Multiple beams split through the metal, going all the way through the vessel and its many layers.

The winged man took off around the ship just as there was a bright hum and a shockwave rocked the boat. Everything went still as the hum faded. The many decks of the ship smoking from the blast that had cut through it. Then a vibration echoed, metal screeched and tore. Water sprang up from below, breaking through the slice tearing the ship apart in giant geysers of water as the ocean popped through the weakened parts of the ship. The ship began to break apart, the seam that the alien weapon had caused curling back away from itself leaving a widening chasm as all those on board began to scream and cry out and what they were taking part in. 

Peter stood back, watching as the vessel began to tear apart before his eyes, he’d caused this...Not intentionally but he’d played a part and now everyone was in danger. “Oh my god!” He looked back and forth the widening partitions. “What do I do?”

**********

“Boss you wanted me to alert you if Spider-man was found to be moving about.”

Tony hummed from where he was fixing a piece of metal on one of the new prototypes. “Yeah, what’s spidey up to?” 

Steve chuckled at the man’s nickname for the hero as he sat back and continued sketching his husband.

“It would appear that he’s holding the Staten island ferry together.”

Both men paused, glancing to each other as if to ask ‘did you just hear that too?’ 

“Say what now?” Tony looked up despite knowing it wasn’t needed.

“A seismic anomaly has been sensed, focused on the ferry’s present location. It appears to be the source of the vessel's distress, the ship is splitting in two.”

“What? Like the Titanic?” Steve looked alarmed to Tony.

The genius shook his head. “We’re so not going there. Friday tell me what you got.” He was already running towards the launch pad where he could be suited up in a moments notice. It whirled to life even as Steve stood.

“I’ll get the jet, meet you out at liberty Island.”

Tony nodded as they both paused as Friday addressed them once more.

“Spider-man is currently holding both sides of the ship together with webbing by hand.”

“Are you kidding me?! By hand?” Tony didn’t even know how that was possible.

“Yes boss, he is struggling.”

“No shit!” Tony shook his head. “Suit now!” The platform glowed and a suit began to form around him. Steve nodded, taking off out of the lab to go and suit up himself, he’d have to take the jet as he didn’t have a suit like Tony’s.

“Arrange medevac!” Tony called as his faceplate slid down.

“On it!”

Nodding Tony didn’t blink as the HUD came to life and the emergency exit to his lab opened giving him a clear flight path out of the building. He was in the sky in less than five seconds.

********

It wasn’t a full proof plan, hardly any plan at all but he had to try. He couldn’t just let things play out because of his involvement, Peter swung into action. Arching himself in between the void of space that was growing ever wider, shooting web after web to the main support beams. Looping around whole sections of them to strengthen the bonds his webbing was making before moving forward to do it all again. 

The ship was groaning as it strained to tear itself apart, Peter was panting, his heart pounding out of his chest as he weaved in and out of the boat, shooting webs, tying them together. One side back and forth, flipping in the middle to tie them together and then ever forward he moved. Swinging from the last partition that he’d just accomplished, the last place he had to anchor the boat together from, Peter landed on the top portion of one side of the ferry. Peter crouched there, panting for breath from all of the exertions. Looking out towards the boat which was webbed up, the eerie grind of metal creaks as the boat settled had him swallowing. It was working.

Standing, Peter watched as the lines of web held, The people inside began to stand carefully walking forward a hair to see for themselves how they had been saved by Spider-man. Peter gave a weak chuckle when he heard someone cry out. 

“Yeah! Spider-man!”

Then it all fell apart. The ting of a web breaking from its hold, rattled his hearing and then one after another more followed. The strain of keeping the boat together too much for the fibers. Snaps and crackles erupted as the webs broke away from each other, their anchor points and thus the boat shifted. Continuing its course to shatter apart. 

“NO.” Peter shook his head as he fell back into a crouch. “NO-NO!”

Water surged up, overtaking the garage level and throwing vehicles out into the ocean by the force of its pressure. Car alarms blared as the vehicles hit one another, sliding towards the end where they plummeted. The people in the boat screamed as they were tossed around as the two partitions of the boat leaned back towards the water where it was falling away from its other half. 

Watching it all take place, Peter knew he had to do something. It was too late to web things back together, the boat had torn too far apart for that. But that didn’t mean that Peter couldn’t intervene, even if it was a last-ditch effort on his part to waylay the inevitable. He just needed to buy everyone time to get off or so he told himself. 

Jumping from his perch, grabbing a hold of a line of web as it snapped tearing itself towards the other side of the boat, Peter hung on even as he shot another to the opposite side of the boat. There stretched between the two halves, the lines snapped taught, with Peter trapped in the middle. Peter screamed as he was yanked about, settling in the space between the two halves, his fists coiled tightly around the two strands of webbing. 

He groaned as he strained to hold the ship together. The weight of the boat, the pressure of the two halves pulling against him was too much. It would tear him apart, but Peter refused to let go. His feet dangled uselessly as he stared up at the sky a deep grimace on his face as he endured the pain of the boat slipping further and further apart.

Then. It wasn’t so hard, Peter’s head came down, glancing confused as the web he was holding began to loosen. The slack given to him relieving his strained body from its previous attempts to keep the boat together. Looking about Peter couldn’t help but state. “What the hell?!” The teen slid down on one of the strands, landing on a lower deck. He stared in awe as the boat slowly closed the gap between its two halves. Movement straight ahead as the ting of the metal sliding together caught his eye. There straight through the window, a face appeared, or rather a faceplate. Iron-man.

Peter gaped inside his mask, more so when the man called out. “Hi Spider-man, taking a tour today?”

Peter didn’t have a response for that, but he didn’t need one it seemed as a series of smaller clamping thrusters shot forward and hit both sides of the boat. The loud thumps of their joining having Peter glancing around just as the passengers did.

Tony braced himself against the side of the boat as his thrusters clamped on all down the side of the boat. Flaring his own, the smaller ones followed suit. The boat bit by bit was pushed back towards its other half. When it had slid back into place Tony floated away, glancing at it and then at the still figure of Spider-man inside, he needed to make sure things kept together.

Peter watched Iron man leave the window, he ran down the length of the boat towards the exterior deck, not even batting an eye as he went leaping off the side, twisting about mid-air to fire two lines of web onto the security barrier he’d just leapt over. 

he swung down, through the tunnel of the garage, landing upside down on the roof. He saw Iron-man welding the partitions of the boat which were broken. As much as he wanted to talk to the man, Peter knew that wouldn’t be altogether wise so he did what he could. Seeing as he couldn’t weld the ship back together, Peter did his part by helping people. 

He ran through the tunnel as if to chase Iron-man. Swinging up out of it and shooting some web as he landed on the higher level. The webbing landed on the few cars that hadn’t been dispatched into the water, pulling Peter forced the cars back away from the edge where they were precariously leaning. He shot some more web to keep them in place for the duration of the jarring ride to safety. 

Jumping up onto the next layer, catching Mr. Stark going around to weld other pieces of the ship as he ran and shot webbing to pull benches and other items away from the stunned people. Securing things that might be a hazard or had already been a hazard. Peter could see for himself that there were people who were hurt, another reminder of what he’d done.

Racing through the boat, doing what little he could, Peter came out the other end. Ironman was up towards the top of the boat, Peter swung himself upwards to get on the higher platform, running a bit before shooting a web to the satellite tower up top. He swung around in an almost perfect 360 degrees before attaching himself to the side of it, climbing towards the top. Standing on the small platform there, Peter swallowed as Ironman himself came to float in front.

“Hello, Spider-man.”

Peter gave a nod, doing his best to make his voice lower so as not to give himself away on the odd yet supremely likely chance the man might notice his voice. “Mr. Stark.”

Tony smirked inside his suit. “So, heard about you, first time we’ve met. Wanna tell me what you’re doing?”

“On this boat or in general?” Peter forced himself to be confident in the face of his idol. His heartbeat faster for it.

Tony liked the guy already. “Why don’t we start with the boat.”

“Illegal weapons deal heard about it in town decided to check it out.” Peter gave a nod as if this wasn’t his first time doing this very thing.

“And what type of weapon causes a seismic event?”

“It caused an earthquake?” Peter shook his head, of course, it had. “I knew that stuff was dangerous.”

Tony hummed. “Not your first rodeo with this stuff.” He waved a hand towards the boat the man was standing on, and Tony floating above.

“No.” Peter agreed. “Bank robbers a few weeks back, some sort of anti-gravity device-”

Tony held up a hand briefly to get the man to shut up. “What exactly happened here?”

As weird as it was to know that Mr. Stark didn’t want to know about the bank heist, Peter let it go in favor of answering the man. “Some weird dude dressed as bird shot at me with alien weapons when I tried to stop the gun deal.” Wow, that sounded crazy, what was his life?

Tony blinked from inside his suit, he looked at the readouts and no he wasn’t hallucinating. “I’m sorry I don’t think I quite caught that.”

Peter huffed as he jumped up onto the higher railing, sticking to the side of it as it made him feel just a tad better than standing there like a chastized kid. Iron-man adjusted his own course so they were once more on even footing so to speak.

“He was in some kind of exoskeleton...Different from your stuff.” Peter pointed his finger back at the man. “Looked scavenged, probably more alien tech, either way, those wings of his are nasty business. Their strong and he can literally control the feather...Whatever you would call those things.” He made a scissory motion with his hand.

Tony chuckled at the demonstration. “Right...And he flew?”

“Yep.” Peter nodded. “He and his goons were selling stuff, they’re still on here or at least the buyers are, the bird guy and another one got away. The boat...One of the weapons went critical and I-I couldn’t stop it.” Peter hated admitting that, but he had to tell the truth. 

Tony watched the man, he seemed remorseful for what happened. To Tony, it looked like the guy was in over his head. “You normally stick to small-time crime, why not just call this in?”

Peter huffed both amused and insulted which led to him sassing. “To who crime stoppers?”

Tony chuckled, alright, the man had him there. “You do realize that I’m just in town.” He pointed back towards New York, more specifically the tower.

“Yeah, cause that wouldn’t go to voicemail.”

Again. Not a lie. “You’re in over your head kid.”

Peter stood up, granted he was sideways but he did. Tony was perplexed by the man's ability to stick to things as he saw him standing straight up despite being sideways with only his feet on the pole he was standing on but that curiosity was sidelined by the man’s firm.

“I’m not a kid.”

“Fine. You’re just a grown man in a onesie traipsing around New York.”

Peter scowled, it was lost through his mask but there all the same. The boat jerked forward and Peter was so glad that he could just stick to things. He might have jolted forward a bit, but he didn’t fall. Crouching back down on the antennae Peter muttered. “I think we’re done here.” He hopped down onto the lower railing, making to leap down from there.

“Woah Woah Woah, we’re not done.” Tony lowered himself to follow after the agile man.

Peter rolled his eyes as he continued downwards when Iron-man got in his way the teen grit his teeth and then leaped. He somersaulted over Iron-man and landed on the neighboring spire, sliding down it like it was a fireman's pole until he was on the middle layer of the boat. 

Peter paused when he saw how people were being taken off the boat, if he jumped down now he’d be seen. Annoyed now that he was stuck, Peter glowered as Iron-man came down towards him, intent on talking.

Tony frowned with how easy the man dodged him, sighing he leveled out with the arachnid. “Look. I think we need to talk about this, what you’re doing...Great, help the little guys but this big-time stuff is clearly not in your avenue of expertise.”

Peter was perched on the middle deck, tucked into a corner so the passer Byers couldn’t see him, granted they were all staring at Mr. Stark to begin with, but Peter wasn’t one for the limelight. 

“I don’t need to talk about anything.”

Tony huffed as he landed just above the man on the opposite side, his suit clanking as it touched down. Folding his arms over his chest, the genius leveraged. “Really? Because an alien weapon just obliterated this ferry because you tried to take on some goons you knew nothing about.”

Peter scowled, he knew the man was right. He should have done some more research or just scoped out the place. If he had he might have figured out more about the bird guy, instead, he was trapped on the boat as people were rescued being lectured by Iron-man himself. 

“Tony!”

Peter twisted, leaning out to stare down below. Oh, Captain America. The man’s gaze was on Iron-man but when he caught sight of Spider-man his attention settled there. Peter grimaced quickly ducking back where the man couldn’t see him.

Tony chuckled as the man hid from his husband's view. “Up here, Cap.” He knew it wouldn’t take Steve long to locate them and he was curious to know what Spider-man would do in the meantime. He was looking out at the people being offloaded from the ship, Tony sighed he had been rather harsh on the man but it was only because of how things might have turned out if he hadn’t intervened.

“Look kid-Ack.” Tony shook his head, his hand coming up to pull on the web that was over his faceplate.

“I’m not a kid.” Peter bit out after shooting a web to cover the mask’s mouthpiece as if to silence the man. He snorted as Iron-man pulled at the webbing, he had a hard time but ultimately got it off. Not before Captain America came up to see it though, Peter smirked, he couldn’t wait to see this.

“What in the-” Steve stared at Tony who was trying to peel webbing off of his mask, twisting about he found the man who had to be responsible. “Did you just web my husbands face?”

“Shut him up.”

Steve smirked at the quick-witted retort. “Right...What was he saying that annoyed you?”

“Pretty much everything.”

Chuckling at the man’s candor, Steve leaned over the railing to get a better look. He watched the man shift where he was crouched as if he was afraid that Steve would make a grab for him. Watching the man cling to the wall with his hands and feet, the soldier commented. “That’s pretty impressive, Tony’s been trying to figure out what kind of gloves those are.”

Peter knew he meant the web-shooters as the gloves that were linked to them really weren’t all that special, not that either of them knew that. “You can get gloves pretty much anywhere, this shouldn’t be news to you, they had gloves in the 40’s right?”

Steve laughed at the man’s droll retort. “Ones that will let you stick to things? Cause I’m pretty sure that’s new.”

Peter blinked. Oh, they thought- Laughing Peter shook his but chose not to inform the man of just how wrong he was.

Steve frowned just as Tony bit out. “Do that again and I’ll find out if you’re like a real spider, my boots big and hard kid.”

“Tony.” Steve chastized his husband.

Peter glared back at the man. “Call me a kid again and we’ll see if I can’t ground that suit.” His heart was pounding the longer and longer he had to talk to the men, the longer he had to be brave in ways that he never had to before. No one had ever gotten this close to him while he was Spider-man, no one had talked to him in a manner as if to know him.

Tony chuckled. “You really-”

“Alright.” Steve bit out. “Let’s just calm down, what happened here?”

Tony grumbled at being prevented from reading the new guy the riot act, but he answered his husband. “Apparently our little spider friend here nearly got eaten by a bird.”

Peter aimed his hand at the man, a clear threat. Tony raised his own. “Don’t think your suits up to this kid.”

“Tony put that down.” Steve turned and leveraged a hand towards the other man. “And...You that.”

Peter didn’t do what the man asked, but he did flip backward contorting himself as he came to crouch on the railing above where he’d been hiding. It was the perfect place to launch himself off of the boat. Just had to wait for the right moment.

“Alright.” Steve held out a hand to pacify the other man. “The authorities already got some men in custody, people stated that they were responsible.”

“They weren’t all of them,” Peter remarked. “Two got away.”

“Alright, we can find them,” Steve assured the masked hero. “What do you know about the weapons?”

“They go postal with barely any damage and blow shit up.” Again, frank but Peter felt there was a purpose to that.

“They’re unstable,” Steve replied factually.

“Like you wouldn’t believe honey, tore this boat in half...That was just one of them right?” Tony looked at the masked vigilante, the man nodded.

At least things appeared to be calming down now, he could answer questions. Be helpful and give them leads to go on, after all, if anyone could locate the weapons merchants it would be them right? Peter was just trying to help. “There were two, but that one shorted out I think. I webbed it up and it got pulled overboard by a car that crashed into the railing. It’s at the bottom now.” He gestured towards the water.

“Great...Get to go bobbing for weapons later,” Tony muttered.

Peter chuckled at the man droll tone. “Have fun with that.”

“Thanks.” Tony bit out. “If you’re going to be running around, you should know that there are things in motion that you can’t escape.”

Peter tilted his head. “Huh?”

“The accords, you’ve seen it on T.V. right?” 

Peter didn’t watch T.V. it wasn’t like he had access to one. Shaking his head the teen replied. “Don’t watch T.V.”

“At all?” Steve frowned.

“Nope.”

“Alright, the guy lives under a rock.” Tony sighed. “It’s about us, those of us that do the stupid shit to save other people.” He waved his hand between himself and Steve. “If you’re intending to continue slinging yourself around the city you’ll need to sign them...Once they’re fixed.”

Peter snorted. “Why should I?”

“Cause you probably don’t want to wind up in the Raft.” Tony sassed before shrugging contemplatively. “Then again, who am I to tell you what to do, you might like it there.”

“What’s the raft?”

“High-security prison for people like us.” Steve waved a hand at himself. “People with abilities or ones who have access to devices that make them that way.” He pointed to his husband.

Peter grimaced that didn’t sound very good. “And how exactly am I going to be forced to sign them? It’s not like anyone knows who I am.”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t need to know who you are to bring you in.”

Peter stared back at the man for a second before making his last and only point, he wasn't a kid and sure he got in over his head this time but he wasn't going to be treated as such. He could prove himself to them.

Peter shot a line of web, yanking as it anchored to the Iron-man suit. Mr. Stark, of course, tried to counter it or just cut it off. Peter didn’t let him, the teen jumped from the railing he'd been perched on onto the other side, sticking the line there with a well-placed ball of webbing. Knowing that the man’s husband wasn’t going to just let him get away with this, Peter leaped up, twisting as he shot a line of web. The webbing connected taking the shield which was attached to the man’s arm all the way around and allowing him to catch the man off guard as he shot webbing to the man’s ankle. Yanking both as he landed and sending Captain America to his knees minus his shield. Just as he got the shield Peter fired out another line of web onto Iron-man’s mask as he was shifting to try and free himself from the web on his arm. Blind, Peter shot a line to the man's free arm before the man had a chance to yank at the webbing blocking his view. Peter leaped to a post further behind Ironman all while juggling the shield he’d just stolen, sticking the cord of web and anchoring it. He shot a line and swung back to his original post, holding the shield tightly against himself as he crouched down. Captain America was on his knees, minus his shield, and in obvious shock. Ironman was blind, with both limbs seemingly contained with broad bands of webbing. Good work for a spur of the moment decision. As he shifted a bit, Peter registered just how heavy the shield in his hand was.

“Woah...This thing is heavy.”

Steve stared with wide eyes at just how fast the man had been at disabling Tony and then himself as he got to his feet. He had his shield, Tony was tied up, cursing up a storm. 

Spider-man turned his head towards him. “What’s this made of?”

“Vibranium.” Steve wasn’t sure if it was an altogether good idea to state that or not, he wasn’t sure what the man would do with the knowledge or rather the shield as the other man was holding it with ease. He had to be strong to be able to juggle it like he presently was.

“Huh...Cool.” Peter threw it like a frisbee, watching intently as the Captain caught it with ease. 

Steve tucked the shield back onto his arm, holding it at his side as he watched the masked figure carefully. “We just want to help.” He commented, leaving Tony to fend for himself at least in the time being.

“No, that’s what I’m doing.” Peter shook his head prepared to call the man out on that, he wouldn't have trapped them if they weren't saying he wasn't capable. Telling him to follow their orders, their rules or else. “You’re threatening me with imprisonment if I don’t do what you want. Sounds like a bully to me.”

Steve grit his teeth as he heard those words. “We don’t like the accords, but they serve a purpose and Tony and I are working to make sure they’re fair towards everyone.”

“Sure...Doesn’t mean I’m going to sign them.” He waved a hand to Iron-man who had managed to snap one of the webs gaining an arm which was now tearing at the webbing on his face. “Like I said, you can’t force me.”

Steve smirked. “You’ll definitely put up a fight, you’re fast on your feet.”

Peter shifted his stance, nervous under the man’s scrutiny. Hearing someone like Captain America himself praise him for being quick enough to disable them was both good and really really strange. 

“We don’t want to fight you Spider-man.”

“That’s good, I’m not all that interested in fighting you either...Though I'll admit its’ been fun to do that.” He pointed at Iron-man.

Steve chuckled. “I’m sure it was.”

“Yeah, really hilarious.” Tony bit out as he snapped the webbing and freed himself. “You don’t want to play ball, fine, don’t come whining to us when you’re arrested.”

Steve sighed as his irritated husband had another throw down with the man.

“Why would I call you to begin with? I’m on my own.”

Tony blinked at that, there was almost a bitterness to the man's voice, not the cockiness that he might have assumed for those words, confused for all of a minute Tony stated. “You don’t have to be.”

Peter shrugged. “It’s better this way.”

“How so?”

The teen looked towards Steve, it was cloying in his throat, like some dead thing that wouldn't rest. Peter forced himself to say it. “I’m bad luck.”

“Bad luck?” The soldier replied confused.

Peter nodded, it was true. Everyone who he had loved or had loved him was dead. The only thing that was consistent in those things was him, he was the reason all of it happened or at least involved. “Trust me, you shouldn’t get too close to me. I’m better off alone.”

“Tony used to think that way,” Steve replied with a smirk.

The man in question sighed. “Really Steve? I don’t think he needs a rundown on our relationship.”

Peter snorted, crinkling his brow at that. “I really don’t. Look, I-I’m different, it doesn’t matter...It’s time for me to go.” He nodded to Iron-man. “Thank you for your help.”

Tony was mildly shocked at the thanks given their past interaction that day, the man had just finished wrapping him up like a mummy and now he was thanking him? Strange. “You’re welcome?” He frowned.

“Wait, we-” Steve tried to reason with the man, to stay and talk.

Peter shook his head, shot a line of webbing straight up and waved. “Bye.”

They watched in fascination as the webbed fighter caught onto a helicopter headed back to the mainland. Climbing up his webbing to stay plastered to its underbelly.

“That’s one way to catch a lift home,” Tony muttered in awe as he watched the helicopter go off into the distance.

“Yeah...” Steve whispered. “What do you think he meant?”

“About?” Tony looked back to Steve.

“Him being bad luck?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows, the only thing we need to be concerned with is if he truly refuses to sign the accords.”

Steve knew that, if he refused then they really would be forced to find the man. They might not have to hand him over for jail time, but it would be bad enough. Steve would hate to have to apprehend the man when he was just doing his part to help people.

“Come on, let's head back. I want to see what else I can locate on this bird guy Spider-man was talking about.”

Steve nodded, as he turned to find his way out of the destroyed ship. “I’ll see you at home.”

Tony watched him walk away, his gaze going back towards the mainland and the helicopter which was far from sight. He was really curious now, who was Spider-man?


	7. Getting back into the swing of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serving the last of his detentions, Peter is finally allowed to resume what surmounts as his normal life. Of course, that doesn't mean there aren't a few wrenches thrown in occasionally. Steve has a very interesting conversation with Peter, one that references his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, thank you for all the birthday wishes, I'm glad that you all enjoyed the extra chapter for this week. Here's this week's chapter, please know that the editing might not be on par to usual as I was exhausted when I edited it XD.

Peter had never been so relieved to stumble onto a roof as he did that day, he’d literally just touched down after arguing with Mr. Stark and Captain America and on top of all of that...Peter had been ballsy enough to shoot webbing in Mr. Starks face. Groaning at his false bravado, Peter made the trek back to Queens. It was probably best he get changed out of his suit and lay low for a few days. Peter had a suspicion that the heroes might look for him after their first meeting on the ferry. Peter wanted to avoid that at all costs, he still needed to impress Mr. Stark after his slip up with detention and having to worry about further meetings in his alter ego wasn’t beneficial to that. 

The trip was relatively fluid as he swung through the buildings and ate up the distance between the ferry and his ‘home’. He ducked into small spaces whenever he heard sirens or worse the sounds of a helicopter. Finally, at long last, Peter made it back to the foster house. Climbing down from the roof after changing, sticking to the wall as he scaled it and got to his bedroom. Opening the window, Peter climbed in with a deep sigh. Closing the window behind him, Peter flopped down onto his bed.

“Oh my god...What just happened?”

Groaning as his hands came up to tug on his hair, his face pressed into the mattress Peter bemoaned how the day had gone. How stupid he’d been, how risky everything was and how close disaster had struck. Peter’s head canted to the left when he heard his phone going off, odd. Pulling himself up onto his elbows Peter looked over to see who it was. Ned. Flopping back down into the mattress even as he grabbed out to snatch the device up, Peter answered and muttered.

“Yeah?”

“DUDE!”

Peter winced at how loud his friend was, he was sore enough without adding a headache to the mix. “Ned...Ple-”

“Did you see the news? Spider-man, Iron-man, AND Captain America...All together, like Woah man. Is he like an Avenger now? How cool would that be? I bet he is, I mean, he has to be right? He saves people, they save people...Why not save people together, like they did today.”

Peter huffed, a small quirk of his lips forming. Only Ned could make things sound so simple, so easy, and more importantly, make him smile with his just honest happiness. “I don’t know man, but I don’t think Spider-man’s the Avenger type.”

“Why not? He’s a hero.”

Okay, Ned had a good point there. “Yeah, but he’s been around for a while and they’ve never been seen together before.” He pointed out shrewdly to his best friend. 

“Yeah...I guess you’re right.”

Peter smiled. “Hey, but it was pretty cool to see them put that ferry back together right?”

“So cool! I mean, Spider-man just held that thing together with his bare hands! I can’t even imagine how that felt.”

‘You really can’t.’ Peter mused, his arms were still sore. He dreaded to even think about how that might have gone if Iron-man hadn’t shown up when he did. “Probably not good.”

Ned laughed. “Yeah. So how’s the internship going?”

Peter groaned as he shifted to lay on his back, glaring up at the ceiling. 

“That...Doesn’t sound good.”

Peter blew out a long stream of air. “It’s not.”

“You didn’t lose it did you?” Ned gasped. “Please tell me you didn’t lose it, man that would be horrible and just think how bad Flash would be a-”

“I didn’t lose it.” Peter cut in. “I-I just got yelled at a bit, for being late cause of the detentions I had and...I might have ditched Detention.”

“You’re a dead man.”

Peter gave a huff of laughter. “Thanks, Ned.”

“OH...Sorry Peter, I didn’t...Well, I kinda did man...Mr. Harrington is going to flip!”

That was the understatement of the year, Peter was not looking forward to Monday. “Yeah...I know.”

“Dude I’m sorry...This sucks.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah.” It really did. The teen winced when he heard shouting, very particular shouting. Namely his name. “I gotta go.”

“Huh?”

“They’re here.” He chimed with the same inflection as if he was quoting the movie.

Ned chuckled in on the joke. “Good luck dude.”

“Thanks.” Peter hung up and stashed his phone, rolling out of the bed. The teen made his way to the bedroom door took a breath to steady himself and opened it. Walking downstairs Peter didn’t even get a word in before he was on the floor, grimacing as his hand came up to rub his cheek.

“You little bastard!”

Peter looked up at Caleb, it was hard not to scowl at the man but Peter knew better than to show his distaste for the man.

“Do you have any idea what you did? You’re fucking school called and they have to report it to your social worker which means she pays ME a visit!”

Peter ducked his head as he pulled himself to lean his back against the wall. His legs coming up so he could wrap his arms around them. He was going to be here a while. Peter took another breath, steadying himself when Lucy came in. A long-long while.

*******

Monday went about as well as he’d expected it, Peter wound up in the principal's office. Got another lecture, a longer detention served. Luckily it was just the one, the principal at least seemed to understand why he’d ditched, though he wouldn’t excuse the behavior itself. It just meant that Peter was going to miss the entire lab shift at Stark Industries that day, that was going to go over well with them he was sure. 

When Flash shoved him into a locker, instantly crowing about how screwed Peter was the teen ducked his head. “Mr. Stark’s gonna kick you out Parker. Always showing up late-”

Peter sighed, he didn’t show up late on purpose and it wasn’t like he’d done it all the time...Just last week and well, now today.

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure to tell them why.”

Peter was sure he would.

“Have fun in detention.” The teen laughed as he shoved Peter once more and took off down the hallway. Sighing, Peter trudged forward and refused to make eye contact with Mr. Harrington as he slumped into the chair. 

“So...Mr. Parker, you decided to leave detention.”

And here goes another lecture...

Peter was so glad when his detention was over, it was late, really late, but at least it was all done. He could return to the internship on Wednesday and work his butt off in order to impress Mr. Stark on Friday. Running down the hallway, wanting to get a chance to do some patrolling before he had to seek shelter back at the foster home, Peter rounded a corner only to crash to the ground when he slammed into someone.

They both groaned Peter twisted to his side only for his eyes to go wide. Crap. It was Liz. “I’m so sorry!” Peter sat up and began to stack her books and papers even as the girl sat up rubbing her head. Liz gave him a befuddled look. “What’s up with you?”

“I-I’m late...Detention and, I’m sorry.”

Liz smirked as she got to her feet, waiting for Peter to stand and accepting her books back. “It’s okay.” She smiled. “I heard about that, well, Flash wouldn’t stop talking about it.” She gave him a sympathizing look.

Peter sighed. “Yeah...I know.”

“You kinda had it coming.”

Peter looked back at the girl in shock, he liked Liz, okay he might have a huge crush on her, but that was beside the point. Liz smiled. “For ditching the whole tournament and all, we could have really used you.”

Oh. Right, that. “I know...I’m sorry-”

“You apologize a lot.” She mused aloud.

Peter flushed. “I-I’m sorry?” Even he recognized how stupid that was. Liz just laughed, pulling ahead and heading for the doors, Peter caught up. “I know it was crappy of me to ditch you guys at the tournament, sorry you had to put up with Flash.”

“You should be, he’s insufferable.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah...He really is.”

She shrugged. “But at least we won, I wouldn’t have forgiven you if we hadn’t.”

Peter nodded repeatedly, glad that they’d won. Coming outside, Peter walked with Liz down the steps and towards the parking lot. Being able to talk to his crush, even if he was the cause for her falling to the ground, was nice. He’d never had the opportunity to talk to her, she’d never really talked to him...Other than for decathlon of course.

Liz twisted about to face him, smiling. “You know if you stopped apologizing all the time and actually showed up to things...You’d be pretty cool.”

Peter swallowed. “T-Thanks.”

A horn honking had Peter jumping, twisting to see a man in a car. “My dad.” Liz sighed. Peter followed her towards the car, giving a nervous smile to the man who was leaning forward to peer out the window.

“Hey, sweetie.” He chimed as Liz climbed in the front seat, he smiled at Peter. “Who’s this?”

“Peter, we’re in decathlon together...When he’s not in detention or late.” She stated with a smirk.

Peter blushed. “That was one time.” He found himself whining.

Liz’s father laughed, obviously taking his daughters jibe as humor. “Well, Pedro looks like you better straighten yourself out.”

Peter nodded. “I know sir...Trust me, I know.”

He chuckled again. “Good.” Smiling to his daughter, and then looking back at Peter with a curious glint.

Peter blushed. Oh dear god, he really hoped the man didn’t say anything, the smirk he was giving Peter spoke words above words of what he thought. Of course, the man wasn’t wrong in Peter liking his daughter...It was just that Peter wasn’t quite prepared for Liz to know that.

“I-Uh gotta get going...Sorry Liz, for the-Yeah, sorry.”

Liz smiled. “You’re apologizing again.”

Peter nodded repeatedly. “Right...Sorry-Sorry.” He winced when he continued to apologize. “I’m gonna go now.”

The two laughed as Peter quickly high tailed it out of there, blushing up to his ears at what a spectacle he’d made of himself. The teen wished the earth had just swallowed him whole in that moment, like most cases, Peter didn’t get what he wanted.

*******

Peter didn’t feel all that bad for not patrolling after how the weekend went, with Monday and the rest of the school week ahead, he needed to focus. Peter did miss the rush that came with patrolling though and he had to admit to himself that he was nervous of the other heroes possibly looking for him. Peter figured it might be best if he worked on his homework and projects that week. Namely, the one for Stark Industries. he really wanted to impress Mr. Stark on Friday and that meant doing a lot of work.

Peter avoided Caleb and Lucy like the plague, making sure to dash in and out of the house before either could even think of cornering him. It made for interesting mornings and afternoons, but once he was safely ensconced in his room Peter had free reign. 

School was much the same, dealing with Flash was an altogether nightmare. Ned kept giving him pep talks that although good at heart didn’t do much to lift his mood. Avoiding Mr. Harrington who seemed to hold a grudge had also taken a bit of a toll on him and Peter was finding himself looking forward to that afternoon's session at Stark Industries. At least there he’d be left alone with just his project to focus on, no one to bother him, at least not for long if Flash did get up the courage to say anything. The lab techs had really cracked down on the whole mingling thing, not that Peter minded. 

Arriving at Stark Industries that day Peter let out a long breath, at last, he was safe. Peter smiled to himself at the thought of the tower being the one safe place he had, kinda depressing really, but still nice. Entering the elevator Peter rocked back on his heels.

“Hello Peter, you seem in a good mood.”

Peter nodded, knowing that Friday could detect the motion. “Yeah, glad to be back.”

The elevator came to a stop on the proper level, Friday giving him a farewell. “Good luck on your project.”

“Thanks.” The teen disembarked, taking the short journey down the hall to the secure lab. Tapping his keycard on the security gate, Peter sighed in relief as the doors opened and he was able to return to his project at long last. Making his way to his workstation, Peter pulled out the needed materials, digging out his notebook from his backpack, he caught sight of the other item he’d packed away in it. He planned to leave it in the secure cabinet that afternoon so as not to forget it for Friday. It might be rude, but Peter was hoping that the other man might not mind. 

Shaking his head as he left the item in the bag, he tried to focus. Peter sorted through it to his last notation. Right. He was on that formula, nodding Peter began mixing the components to the web fluid that he intended to show Mr. Stark on Friday. The one he should have been able to show the previous Friday but lost the chance too. As Peter mused over that, he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t show both of the web types he had spaced out. After all, he was a week behind everyone else. Humming, Peter put his chin in his hand as he thought that through. The chemicals were settling in the beaker so he had a few minutes before he’d need to stir them up and apply some heat.

“Thinking offly hard today.”

Peter jumped, caught unaware and inwardly cursing his spider-sense for failing him yet again. His hand shot out to stop the beaker from tipping over even as his gaze met that of Captain America.

“On time today.” The man praised.

Peter blushed. “Yeah. Detention served.” Then upon seeing the man’s smile, added. “I was glad to get out of there, Mr. Harrington was not happy.”

“He’s the teacher you ran out on?” Steve assumed, seeing the teen nod the super-soldier commented. “I’m sure he was upset by that.” Then to quell his curiosity he asked. “You left early on Friday-”

Peter shrugged not wanting to get into it. “There wasn’t any point in sticking around.”

Steve nodded, not quite sure if that was entirely true or not, but unprepared to argue against the teen. Instead, he chose to bring up the kids project, waving at the beaker which was foaming. “Is that...Normal?”

Peter gave a small laugh at the man's apprehension. “Yeah. Nothing noteworthy going on there.”

Steve raised a brow at that. “It’s foaming.”

“Well...Yeah, but that’s okay a lot of things foam when interacting with different materials. Think of it like Alka seltzer.”

“I hope you’re not planning on drinking that.”

Peter blinked twice before he laughed, shaking his head. “God no...That would be a really bad idea.” Looking down at the beaker which had settled, Peter grabbed a stirring spoon and swished the materials around a bit. “I mean...I don’t think it would necessarily kill someone, but I can’t imagine it ending well either.”

“Gotta agree with you there.” Steve mused as he watched the teen settle the beaker onto a bunsen burner. Tempering the flame to sit idly beneath the beaker and its contents, Peter sat back once it was done.

“That’s it?”

Peter smirked. “Well...Yeah.”

“Doesn’t look all that impressive,” Steve replied as he watched the concoction begin to boil.

“It stuck you to me.”

“Fair.” Steve chuckled when the boy called him out, meeting the teen's gaze as he asked. “Going to have something good to show my husband this Friday?”

Peter nodded and then, he realized. It was Wednesday and Captain America was standing before him, a lowly intern, chatting. “Yeah...Um, if you don’t mind me asking sir...Why are you down here? I- Just, don’t you have better stuff to do than talk with an intern?”

Steve smiled. “Tony’s in a meeting and I can’t stand those, mostly because I can’t reel Tony in when he’s insulting his board. So I wander, the fact that you kids are down here means I can get out and see something interesting while I wait for him.”

“Oh.” Peter nodded. “That’s cool...I just figured, what with you being an Avenger and all...That-”

“That I should be off saving someone?”

Peter blushed. “Yeah.” That was rather assumptuous of him. “Sorry, sir.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s alright Peter, I used to feel that way, that if I was just laying about I was failing someone...It took a while for me to realize that I can’t save the world, well I have.” The man joked with a laugh. “But in general, day to day I can’t. So I make the most of it, help where I can, spend time with Tony.” Peter nodded, that sounded pretty nice actually. “So, what’s this new batch of webbing going to do?”

Jarred from his thoughts, Peter looked at the beaker which was bubbling. He reached over and turned off the heat, rising from his stool to go and gather the sieve and some vials. “Well, right now it’s not going to do anything but cool.” He smiled at the man. “I gotta get it into the vials and seal them before they become air soluble otherwise it’s just a waste.”

Steve nodded along, watching as the teen poured the contents of the beaker through a sieve and into a funnel where he carefully and evenly distributed the concoction into vials. He was efficient that was for sure, in under five minutes the kid had everything settled and tucked away. Already cleaning his workstation and the materials he’d used. Steve was sure that Tony would be impressed.

“Once it’s solidified...Well, cooled and the structure stabilizes it’ll hold for close to an hour.”

“Wow...You’ve made a lot of progress.”

Peter shrugged, there was still so much more he could do, just because this version didn’t break down as fast didn’t mean that it was stable. It was weak under pressure, its tensile strength negligent compared to everything else he’d made after it.

“You really don’t think this is impressive?” Steve frowned.

Peter met the man's gaze, sighing. “I don’t know, I guess it is, but I want to do more than just this...I’ve been working on other stuff, but it keeps breaking down.” That much was at least true, he had been working on more advanced stuff for his own crime-fighting ways. It just would have been so much easier if he could work on that stuff here, with all the great materials afforded to him. 

Steve gave a smile to the teen, Peter sounded a lot like Tony did when he was stuck on something. Always striving for something more, something better. “I’m sure you’ll get there Peter, just have to be patient.”

Peter nodded, he knew that was true, it was just frustrating to be limited as he was. Shaking his head, Peter decided to lighten the mood a bit...After all, not just anyone got the chance to talk with Captain America. Leaning over, Peter dug through his bag to find the item he’d wanted to show the man. He’d figured that he’d get the chance, maybe on Friday when the soldier accompanied Mr. Stark. Being able to do it now, without Mr. Stark around was a bonus cause he was less likely to be mocked or worse. Sitting back up, Peter smiled. “I found these when I was going through my uncle's stuff and I thought...You might find it funny.” Peter slid the small cigar box across the table at the man.

Steve looked down to the well-worn box, gently flipping open the lid only to chuckle. He’d seen quite a lot of memorabilia about him over the years, Tony loved to show him listings on eBay. It was worse when he bought stuff because it ‘claimed’ to be his, it never was but they had a good laugh about it. He gently sorted through the cards and pieces of news clippings, his hand stilling when he found something. Pulling the medal out from the box, he stared at the familiar crest. The howling commandos.

“Whe-Who had this?” He looked back at Peter with a frown.

Peter leaned forward to look at it, Captain America showed it back at the teen. “Oh...That belonged to my great grandfather, uncle Ben kept it cause his mom did.”

Steve stared back at the emblem, an eerie reminder of his past and those who had left behind. “Who...So you’re related to someone who was -” He waved at the medal.

Peter shrugged. “Guess so...I don’t know much about him, Uncle Ben didn’t talk much about what his mom said...It was her dad who died in the war, well after it.” Peter frowned as he tried to think about what all uncle Ben had told him. “He was on some sort of mission and it went bad, he didn’t come back. His mom got the medal along with a flag.”

That was pretty normal back then Steve sighed. “Do you know they’re name by chance?”

Peter shook his head. “I can look, I think I still have uncle Ben’s journal somewhere.” Peter smiled up at the man. “Sorry I don’t know much more.”

Steve smiled, his eyes flitting back to the piece of metal he still held in the palm of his hand. “That’s alright, it was before your time.” He chuckled at the joke Tony always used against him.

Peter hummed. “Do-Do you think you knew them?”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know, I-I knew all the original members, of course, I lead them...But I know they continued after I was in the ice.”

The teen nodded. “Yeah...Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up...Stu-”

Steve gently placed the medal back into the box, closing the lid almost like he would have a casket. Saying goodbye to whoever the medal had belonged to. “Don’t be.” Steve looked back at the repentant teen. “I go to the museum a lot, see all the things they’ve collected. It’s nice to see...How things wound up for people. I’m sorry your relative died in the war.”

Peter nodded. “Thanks, I know uncle Ben would have loved to talk to you about it.” Peter beamed. “He was always a real fan of war history.”

Steve chuckled, it was still so odd to think of himself as history. “I wouldn’t mind talking to him Peter.”

The teen blinked a few times before grimacing. “Um...That’s not really possible, but thanks though.”

Steve shook his head. “He lives somewhere else?”

“He’s dead.”

And there was the awkward moment Peter always managed to instill into conversations, Peter waved a hand when he saw the shocked look come across the man’s face. “Don’t worry, I know you didn’t know and I mean we don’t know each other that well so...Don’t apologize.” He begged the man.

Steve took a breath, he’d been moments away from doing just that. But seeing how ashamed the boy was for having to bring up his relative's death, he kept it to himself. “At least you kept these, many people wouldn’t.” He tapped the box gently.

Peter reached back to rub the back of his head. “Yeah...He used to sit me down and tell me stories, I’m pretty sure he made up like 99% of it cause I don’t think his mom really talked about that stuff with him and my mom. The war was always...”

“A sore subject.” Steve finished for him.

Peter nodded, accepting the box back from the soldier when he pushed it across. Steve smiled as he watched the boy tuck it safely back into his backpack. “Do me a favor.”

Peter nodded as he sat back up.

“Don’t show Tony that, he’s constantly buying stuff from online and asking me to authenticate it.”

Peter snorted in amusement. “Really?

Steve sighed. “Yeah...We’ve got quite a collection of things I don’t remember ever being in possession of.”

Peter chuckled. “Hey, you could always say you did.”

Shaking his head Steve replied. “I’d prefer to keep history as it was and not meddle with it.”

“Seems like the right thing to do.”

“Captain Rogers, boss is requesting your presence in the penthouse.”

Peter canted his head up to stare at the ceiling where Friday’s voice had originated from. Steve chuckled, Tony must be done with his meeting then. “Thanks, Friday, tell him I’m on my way.”

“Message sent.”

Smiling back at Peter, Steve tapped the desk. “Thanks for the history lesson.” He winked before heading for the door. 

Peter blushed a bit, shaking his head as he looked around. He stared back at the scowl Flash was giving him. Despite fearing what that might lead to, Peter smirked back at the teen. He’d just had a really good conversation with Captain America himself, not even Flash could ruin that.

*********

Steve sat back, Tony laying between his legs as they reclined on a lounge chair on the balcony of the tower. The board meeting had gone about as well as Steve had anticipated, namely Tony insulted the board members until they were fuming and then pacified them with some amazing gadget. He likened it to dazzling a cat with a string, Steve thought that was a rather cruel comparison. 

Tilting his head back Tony murmured. “Friday told me you went to go see the interns.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, better than being held hostage in that meeting...I can’t begin to imagine how that might have gone with me there.”

Tony hummed, thinking it through. “You would have been hiding your face in your hands in shame, all while trying not to laugh.”

Steve chuckled at his husband's brutal honesty. “Yeah, that’s kinda why I chose to go see the interns instead.” He grunted when that earned him a jab of the man’s elbow.

“So...Are they going to have something interesting to show me?”

“Everyone was working hard-” Steve sighed when Tony made a derisive sound.

“Working hard doesn’t mean you got results, just means that you toiled away at something that might be fruitless.” Tilting his head back into his husband's stomach, Tony added. “And frankly, there’s only two...Two and a half projects that are even interesting to me.”

Steve smiled. “Uh-huh...Well, those two and a half projects are a good enough reason to treat the rest of the kids nicely.”

Tony sputtered. “I’m nice.” He frowned at the look of disbelief on his husbands face. “I am.” He grit out.

Steve smirked. “You nearly made the girl working on that glowy stuff cry.”

Tony laughed loudly at his husbands dumbed down explanation. “That glowy stuff is dangerous when it’s glowy.”

Steve frowned, he hadn’t known that. “Then...Why’d you okay the project? There are other kids in there Tony-”

“And all the lab techs currently babysitting for me are qualified to keep the glowyness down to a minimum. No one's going to get cancer or grow other limbs.” Tony waved a hand in the air as a wave to dismiss his husband's concern. “So...If you were down there, did anything interesting happen? I know all the sparkly gadgets make you swoon.”

Steve rolled his eyes at his husband's comment. “I don’t swoon, and yeah some of the kids show a real knack for whatever it is they're working on. I can’t understand half of it, not like you can but it's easy to see that they’re all excited.” Tony hummed, listening as his husband continued. “I got to see Peter working now that he’s back from his detention sentence...The kid got it rough from the looks of it.”

“He was late and ditched class, not even for a party I might add. Kid deserved everything he got.” Tony wasn’t compassionate in that regard.

“I know that, but he seemed in better spirits today. Was working hard on his project and didn’t stick anything or anyone to other things in the room.” Steve chuckled.

“Good, I’d hate to rescue you from an intern, give you a bad rep and all that.”

“Yes, cause we can’t have that.” Came the droll response. “He’s doing some good work, got that web stuff to last an hour.”

Tony looked back at Steve. “An hour?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, he didn’t seem happy about that though, reminded me of you, he kept saying he wanted to do more but he just didn’t know-how. I think he was frustrated, but he’s still working.” Tony frowned, gaining his husband's attention. “What?”

Tony shook his head. “He left early on Friday and missed Monday entirely, he only had today and he somehow managed to get it to last an hour? No, kids up to something.”

“Tony-”

Tony rolled forward out of the crux of his husband's legs, twisting about at the edge of the seat and leaning forward to grab his Starkpad before falling back against Steve. “Friday, show me Peter’s workstation, roll back footage and show his progress today.”

Steve sighed but didn’t fight him on it. He didn’t know the science aspect of it, but if his husband thought Peter was cheating somehow...Which didn’t make sense since he was working alone, then he’d hear him out.

The video feed of the boy's workstation came on, they saw Peter slump into his stool a moment. Thinking, then he shook his head and leaned over. Digging through his bag and pulling out a notebook, the boy stared back into the bag at something before discarding it entirely. Peter opened the notebook, flipping through its pages until he found one that was marked with a little lime green sticky note. Peter read some stuff before pulling out ingredients, referring back to his notes as he went. There was a small accident with one of the materials that had both Tony and Steve snorting as the boy had to mop up his workstation with a towel all while avoiding the lab tech, leaning forward over the mess and giving a wave when they glanced his way.

“Nice save.” Tony snorted.

Once the lab tech was gone, Peter sat up and began cleaning things up. The boy sat there most likely catching his breath before gathering more supplies to finish his work. He wrote down a few things here or there as he combined everything. When it was all inside a beaker, the boy once more slumped in his stool and stared off into space. 

Steve leaned forward a bit to whisper in Tony’s ear. “I might startle him in a minute.”

Tony smirked as not only was his husband right but it was hilarious to watch, the boy flailing around. Catching his beaker full of web fluid in time before looking up at Steve in utter shock.

“You’ve got a knack for sneaking up on that kid hun.”

“He gets lost in thought a lot.” 

Tony hummed as he watched the video playout, Steve intercepted though not long after. “He never did anything more to it than stir and apply heat.”

“Nothing?” Tony turned to look at him.

Steve shook his head. “I was there the entire time, he bottled it and put it away. That’s it.”

Huffing at the lack of answers, Tony looked back at the video, watching as his husband and Peter talked as the boy's experiment sat on the bunsen burner. They didn’t hear the audio, Tony didn’t find it necessary since his husband was right behind him and he trusted Steve to tell him what was going on.

The pair talked a moment, the teen looking over to the beaker only to reach out and turn off the heat. Rising from his stool a moment later as he collected a sieve, funnel, and vials. He was obviously talking to Steve as he did so. Moving about his work station. Tony saw Steve nodding along as the boy poured the contents of the beaker through the sieve and then into the funnel. Collecting even amounts into all of the vials which he quickly sealed. Once they were safely stored, Peter set about cleaning his workstation. The teen looked towards Steve only to shrug at something they were talking about. Steve talked for a while, getting a nod from the boy before he shook his head. Peter leaned over digging through his bag for something.

“Alright, well as you can see-” Steve reached out to grab the Starkpad before his husband took note of what Peter was about to show him.

“Hey now, I’m looking for clues and...What is that?” Tony looked at the strange box the boy had pulled from his backpack. Laying it on the table between the pair of them before pushing it towards Steve.

“Tony-”

“Uh uh...I wanna see this.” He slapped his husband's hand when Steve tried to grab the tablet from him, now he was sure it was worth a peek. Steve didn’t get flustered easily and he was most definitely flustered.

Steve sighed in defeat, canting his head back against the cushion to stare up at the sky. He knew just where this was going.

Tony followed along as his husband stared down at the box the teen had just offered him, it looked to be some kind of cigar box. Idly he wondered where the kid had gotten something so cliche as that to hold keepsakes. Steve flipped the lid open, his fingers delving into it and moving things aside. He saw his husband freeze, a full-body jolt of motion as his hand touched something. 

Tony glared, not liking how the boy had caused his husband to freeze up like that. His eyes widened when he saw what it was that had caused such a reaction, he knew that emblem just as Steve did. Howling Commandos. Steve looked up at the teen obviously questioning him about it. Peter leaned forward to look at the medal before saying something back at the man. Steve stared back down at the medal, waving at it with his free hand. The kid shrugged in return. There was a pause as the two talked a moment, Peter shaking his head to something his husband asked. 

Steve’s attention kept going back and forth, from Peter to the medal that sat in the palm of his hand. Steve shook his head at something Peter had asked, teen nodding. Tony watched as his husband placed the medal back into the cigar box, closing the lid, his hand resting there a moment longer before he gazed back at the teen. The two talking a moment, most likely about the contents of the box. Peter nodded and Steve chuckled. Tony frowned when the teen suddenly grimaced at something his husband must have said, Steve shook his head and then they both froze a moment. 

The teen quickly waved his hands through the air, explaining something in a hurry. Steve stared back at the teen, before tapping his hand on the box. The kid reached back to rub at the back of his head, nodding a hair later before accepting the box back when Steve pushed it towards him. Tony saw the boy stash the box back into his backpack as Steve smiled on, whatever he asked the boy Peter nodded. Something his husband said made the kid laugh. Steve shook his head only for the two men to stare up at the ceiling, being addressed by Friday or so he believed. He saw his husband chuckle, saying something in return before his head canted down to Peter. He tapped on the desk before leaving the room.

“End,” Tony stated the moment his husband was gone from the footage. He sat there a moment, then twisted about. Steve adjusted his legs so Tony could sit facing him, a frown on the genius’ face. “Keepsakes huh?”

Steve smiled demurely. “A relative.”

“Who?”

Steve shook his head. “He didn’t know, his uncle told him about it.”

Tony nodded, a disgruntled look on his face. “Friday look up-”

“Tony.” Steve sat up, shaking his head. “Don’t.”

The two stared back at each other, at war. “You deserve to know, one of your old war buddies had a family an-”

“Peter said they died in the war, it had to have been shortly after I went into the ice.” Steve clearly made his point. 

Tony didn’t counter that statement, he was sure that Peter had told the truth to Steve but he still felt that his husband deserved to know. “It’s your friends.”

“I left them behind.”

“Not by choice.” Tony pointed at the man before shaking his head. “You did what you did to save everyone, but you didn’t leave them behind by choice.”

“I kinda did.” Steve smiled. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, cause stopping a plane with nuclear explosives over having a dance with a pretty broad is totally the same thing. You did it to save everyone, including those friends you never got to see again.”

Steve sighed. “I just...They’re gone, I’m not so sure I want to know. Peter said that they went on a mission and-”

“It was war, Steve. A lot of people didn’t come back, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t know about them or their families. For all, you know Peter could be your long lost god-child.”

Steve snorted. “Seriously?”

Tony smirked, pleased to have lightened the mood. “You never know, a lot of people did funny things back then.”

Shaking his head, Steve didn’t stop Tony when the man asked Friday. “Friday look up Peter Parker’s relatives for me, tell me about him.”

“This feels like an invasion of privacy,” Steve muttered.

“Public knowledge.” Tony chimed back at him with a smirk.

Sighing, the super solider let Tony have his way, even if he feared the knowledge Friday might give them...Steve admitted he was curious.

“Boss, I have the records for Peter Benjamin Parker and his family, what would you like to know?”

“His relative who fought in the war...Who was that?”

“Let me see...” The AI chimed. “I have found the war records sir, Jonathan ‘Junior’ Juniper is listed as having fought in world war two.”

Tony nodded. “And he was part of the Howling commandos?” He asked even as he stared at Steve who was frowning.

“Yes, boss records state that he joined the war effort, was later commandeered by the howling commandos and died in action.”

Steve grimaced at that. “How old was he?” Steve knew the chances were that the man had been young, nearly everyone fighting in the war had been.

“Records state that Jonathan was 22 years old, he died in April of 1946.”

Steve nodded. “I never knew him, he wasn’t a part of my group...When I was there.”

Tony nodded, it was almost better that way. Steve wouldn’t have to face the reality of someone he cared about having been killed in the war he left behind. 

“He died in action,” Steve repeated. “Did anyone else...What happened?”

Tony wasn’t so sure he liked this avenue of questioning anymore, but he couldn’t deny his husband answers when he had been the one pushing from the beginning.

“Jonathan was on a mission with the commandos, his commanding officer Sergeant Timothy Alloysius Cadwaller-”

Steve snorted. “Dum dum.”

Tony raised a brow. “Excuse me?”

Steve shook his head dismissing his husbands curiosity. “Alright, so...Tim was there?”

“Correct,” Friday replied. “The commandos infiltrated a soviet base later called the red room, a covert boarding school that trained young assassins.”

“Of course they did.” Tony rolled his eyes, holding his hands up when Steve glared at him.

“While investigating the commandos were attacked, Sergeant Cadwallwer was stabbed by a child assassin, his weapon was used to kill Jonathan Juniper. Juniper died at the scene, the commandos continued on their mission afterward.”

Steve grit his teeth, his friend had to watch another die, his own weapon used to kill them. “Steve.” Steve shook his head. “It’s just...The whole thing was madness, kid assassins? Why?”

“Because people would let them in.” Tony related coolly. “Who was going to say no to a kid? No one, your friends didn’t know that they were trained to kill people.”

Steve blew out a long breath, trying to get past that. Nodding, Steve cleared his throat before asking. “Friday, what happened to his family?”

“Jonathan Juniper was married before heading off to fight and had one daughter Patricia Juniper, born in 1944, she would go onto marry Robert Parker-”

“That’s where Peter got his last name, she married into the Parker family.” Tony murmured intrigued. “What else Friday.”

“Patricia and Robert would have two children, Benjamin and-”

“That’s his uncle Ben.” Steve interrupted, looking at Tony. “Peter said that all of this was from his uncle Ben, he’s the one who kept all of Jonathan’s war stuff.”

“Right...So he leant the kid the medal to show you.”

Steve shook his head. “Peter said his uncle’s dead, somehow he got a hold of everything.”

“Hmm...Well, at least we know how he got the medal.” Tony smiled back at his husband. “I’m...Sorry that he died that way, but I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t glad it was someone you didn’t know.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah...Me too. I can’t imagine what that had to be like for Dum Dum.”

Tony smirked. “You going to explain that one to me?”

His husband chuckled and shook his head. “Some things should stay in the past.”


	8. Demo day reveal and a spoiled date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets to play catch-up at this weeks demo day, showing off to Mr. Stark what he's been working on...A small interference from Flash calls Mr. Starks attention to just how smart Peter might really be. Peter gets a shocking revelation after having a surprise encounter with Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting good folks, only a few chapters left and the action is just about to start. Thank you for the many readers who come back week after week and leave comments, I love hearing from people it's the highlight of my week XD.

After having such a great afternoon, Peter just had to get in his suit and go patrolling. He’d gotten to talk to Captain America, show off uncle Ben’s stuff or rather his great grandfathers stuff...But still, it had been cool. He’d managed to avoid Flash on his way out, a bonus, and now he was free to do as he pleased. 

And Peter pleased to be going around Queens helping people, it might not be high stakes stuff like the ferry, but he was helping and that’s all that mattered. He stopped a would-be mugging again, literally got a cat out of a tree, returned a stolen bicycle, and webbed up two shoplifters. All in all, it turned out to be a good afternoon, Peter was basically on cloud nine as he ducked into the foster house. 

Snatching up a quick bite to eat before dashing upstairs, he waved to the other kids on his way to his own room. Lucy and Caleb were apparently out, where, Peter didn’t know or care, it just meant the house was quieter. Sitting at his desk, eating his pilfered meal, Peter looked over his journal. All the notes he’d scribbled about the various compositions of his web fluid or at least in this journal, the ones Mr. Stark saw. Leaning over Peter reached up under the bookshelf's lowest shelf and detached his real notebook from the modified webbing he’d used to stick it there. 

Setting the notebook side by side to the one for Mr. Stark, Peter looked at the next recipe he was going to be breaking down in the coming week, small notations were made. Excuses to alter things while showing Mr. Stark what he could do, might as well experiment with the experiment right? Having written down the formula, Peter opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a dark cannister of his modified webbing, he kept it separate given how volatile the stuff was. 

Nothing was breaking this stuff down, his solvent even had issues which was why he only used it for stashing things away. Anchoring his notebook once more on the bottom of the bookshelf, Peter discharged the canister from his web-shooter and safely tucked everything away. 

Nodding, things in order, the teen sat back and stared at the notes before him. There was still so much more that he wanted to do, but he wasn’t ‘there’ yet or at least not as far as what Mr. Stark or anyone else would believe. Friday he’d get to play catch up, wow the man with his show and tell, maybe even manage to make a few alterations to the formula itself while he waited for his turn. Feeling confident for felt like the first time in a long time, Peter rose from his desk, grabbed his homework and flopped onto the bed. Time to knock something else out of the park.

*******

Having Liz talk to him...Willingly talk to him was something out of a movie, but it had happened. Peter hadn’t quite known what to think of it, whether or not it was really real until he asked Ned who had been standing a few feet away. His best friend corroborated his account of what happened, Liz Toomes had talked to him. For real. And the best part? The very best part was how she had actually admitted to liking him, HIM. 

The only bad part of this scenario? When Peter mustered up the courage later that day, just before school let out to ask if she possibly wanted to go out on a date with him...She’d said that he’d have to come over and meet her dad first. Apparently, the horrifying car incident the week prior didn’t count. As nerve-wracking as it was to think about meeting a girl's parents were, the prospect of going on a date with Liz Toomes made any shovel talk the man could leverage at him worth it. Peter was over the moon and for once, just as hyper as Ned. 

“OH MY GOD!” Ned squealed.

Peter’s mouth hung open as they walked away from the school, he should have been booking it straight to the internship but...Well, Peter needed a minute.

“You have a date, a date!”

Peter nodded.

“With Liz, Peter. Liz, the girl you’ve been crushing on si-”

“SHHH!” Peter clamped a hand over his friend's mouth, smiling innocently to those who walked past them with frowns on their faces. Blushing like mad, Peter released Ned’s face. “Don’t make such a scene...This is...”

“Crazy?”

Peter nodded.

“Amazing?”

Nodded again.

“Like the best damn thing to happen to either of us?”

Peter smiled and nodded. “Oh my god...I have a date with Liz.”

Ned cried out in joy, wrapping his arms around Peter and swinging back and forth. Peter laughed, patting his friends back before pulling away. “Oh my god...I just-Wow.” Peter combed his hand through his hair. “This is just...Amazing.”

Ned gave a squeal of joy. “It is more than amazing dude. This is AWESOME!”

Peter laughed, a series of beeps interrupted his and Ned’s celebration. Peter froze, looked up to Ned and they both whispered.

“Internship.”

“GO GO GO!” Ned waved.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice, he ran for all he was worth. He refused to be late for demo day. Not again.

********

Peter made it, time to spare to boot. Sliding into his chair, Peter got out everything he planned to show Mr. Stark that day. Including a vial of a different composite that he’d just managed to whip up while waiting...It was cooling in a pristine blue vial, Peter had made sure to color code it just for safety sake but it should be ready by the time Mr. Stark got around to him. Peter had already run it through the sieve and carefully packed it away into the vial. 

Peter tapped his fingers on the desk anxiously, Mr. Stark wasn’t there yet, everyone was in a tizzy getting ready and Peter...He just felt amazing. A broad grin was on his face, Peter couldn’t wipe it away if he tried.

“What are you smiling about?”

And there went the smile. Peter twisted his head to see Flash leaning on his work desk. “Heard you been telling everyone that you got a date with Liz.”

“Well, I mean I haven’t told anyone...But people know.” He shrugged.

Flash snorted. “Yeah, more lies right? Just like the field trip, the decathlon, th-”

Peter huffed, sitting back on his stool. “I’m not lying about Liz, we do have a date.”

That just got him a rather impressive glower. “Yeah? You honestly think that someone like Liz would give someone like you the time of day? Seriously Parker?”

Peter swallowed, he knew that Flash was wrong. Ned had verified that he hadn’t been hallucinating, Liz had talked to him...They had a date. “It doesn’t matter what you think.” Peter found his voice. “Me and Liz have a date, we're going out tomorrow.” Peter held his breath a bit, waiting.

Flash’s eyes tightened, his stance closing off. “I don’t know who you think you are Parker, but you’re a nobody. You’ll never be somebody and nobody like Liz or anyone like her is going to ever want to date you.” He hissed, waving his hand at the boy's workstation and the vials strewn about. “Look at this shit, who wants to deal with spider silk? What’s that for? To make you look like more of a creep, you excel at that Parker.” Flash chuckled as he snatched up the blue vial and shook it around while peering into it.

Peter’s eyes widened, he jerked to his feet holding out a hand. “Don’t!”

Flash jerked back away from the other teen, not wanting to give Peter a chance to take the pilfered item away. He continued to shake it up staring at the murky contents even as he bit out. “This stuff just looks like spit.” He tossed it in the air, catching it with a grin. “Figures you’re no scientist...Just som-”

Peter grimaced when there was a pop, Flash jumped, waving his hand as glass shattered to the floor. The teen stumbled back and caught himself on a nearby table. Flash glared at the remnants of the vial he’d stolen, glaring to Peter. “What the hell was that Parker?!”

“I’d like to know that as well.”

All eyes shifted to Tony Stark, the man was standing in the doorway, observing. He and Steve had walked in just as Flash stole the vial, hearing the tale end of the boy's argument and watching on as Flash shook up the contents in the mystery vial. Peter’s resolute demand that he stop being ignored before the teen continued to mess with it, ultimately it popped startling everyone.

Peter swallowed, looking from Flash to Mr. Stark.

“His stuff's dangerous.” Flash barked out.

“Oh no...” Tony held up a hand. “Don’t raise your voice, I’m old but not that old, hell my husband can hear like a twenty-year-old. So...Lower the voice.”

Steve sighed at the man’s jokes but followed along as Tony approached the pair, looking at Peter who appeared to be paling by the second. His gaze drifted to the other boy, Flash, the one who’d stolen something off of Peter’s desk. Tony seemed to catch on quick, having witnessed it all.

“So...What’d you take?”

Flash blinked. “What?”

Tony raised a brow. “What’d you take off of his desk, the pop? I’m assuming it was something for his little show and tell.” Looking towards Peter for confirmation, Peter nodded. “Right, so what did you hope to accomplish with that?” Tony queried as he glared back at Flash. “Just thought you’d snatch something up and play with it? Seemed fun? Up until it shattered right?”

Flash looked nervously from Mr. Stark to Peter and then back. “It’s dangerous.”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “You’re dangerous, you picked up something that you didn’t know, hell, I doubt you even bothered to ask what was in the vial in the first place. For all you knew it could have been acid, then you had to great intellect to shake it like it was a Christmas present.”

Peter grimaced as Mr. Stark laid into Flash, this was going to get brutal.

“And my-my what a big surprise, it didn’t like you rattling it about and walla, we have glass all strewn about the floor.” Looking at Peter, Tony asked. “Anything that we shouldn’t be stepping in kid?”

Peter shook his head, paused and then muttered. “Well...Glass.”

Tony smirked, twisting back to glower at Flash. “Right...So you caused some kind of chemical reaction to his little project, got the container it came in to explode and sent glass all over my nice clean laboratory floor. What do you have to say for yourself, and do make it good.” Tony cautioned the teen.

Flash went to raise his hands, to beg for forgiveness only for his right hand to stay where it was. The teen turned, flustered and then horrified.

“Oh...” Peter leaned forward, he’d wondered what happened to the actual web fluid but figured it got slung around somewhere...Guess it hadn’t.

Tony smiled when he saw the same glue-like substance holding the teen to the desk. Looking to Peter he raised his brow. “So...How long is he in for?”

Peter blushed. “Umm...I don’t know, I just made that...Like ten minutes ago and I haven’t tested it...So a while?”

Tony laughed uproariously at that, giving a broad smile to the now irritated teen who was glaring at Peter. “Ah, keep those looks for yourself, you stepped in it big kid. Gotta deal with the consequences, lucky its just glue. I don’t like brats, don’t like kids much, hated to take this project on in the first place but hey some of you have impressed me. I assure you, you are not one of them.” He pointed at Flash. “So, this is what’s going to happen, you’re going to wait out the duration of that sentence, however, long it might be and then you’re going to pack up your stuff, hand in your badge and go home.”

Flash paled, shaking his head. “Mr. Star-”

Tony glared, holding up a hand. “Zip it, the adult is talking. You could have endangered everyone in here because you thought it would be great fun to steal his experiment and toss it around. I don’t mess around with that, you’re supposed to be mature enough to know the dangers of working in an open lab...You obviously aren’t intelligent to know this. If you’d done the same idiotic thing to her experiment.” He pointed towards the girl across the way. “You could have very well blinded yourself or someone else and that would be on me because I let a little jerk like you in here in the first place. So go home, grow up a bit and then maybe in a hundred years or so we’ll talk. I’m sure I’ll age as gracefully as my husband, see you then.” He snapped his fingers and the lab tech came forward. “Watch him, I don’t want him touching anything.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” 

Twisting away towards Peter he found the boy staring back at him in utter silence, pale. Nodding, Tony made a shooing motion. “Get to your desk, I’m not standing around in the middle of this room like a kid during a spelling bee.”

Peter darted back to his place, Steve leaned over to whisper. “Go e-”

“Eh.” Tony held up his hand, patting his husband's chest as he walked over. Steve sighed but followed suit. Peter’s hands were anxiously fiddling with each other.

“So...Peter, what is it he stole exactly?”

Peter slid his notebook towards the man. “I- I just made it.”

“So you said, but what is it?”

“I-I changed one of the ingredients or rather I added one...Just a little, but I think it made a difference.” Peter leaned over the side of his desk to peer back at Flash. The teen was yanking on his hand, Tony and Steve followed his gaze. Unsurprised to see the teen pulling on the desk his hand was glued too. He was getting nowhere fast.

Steve smirked as he twisted back around. “So...An hour?”

Peter shrugged. “I really don’t know sir...When I added half of the same material it lasted at least three...But it’s not entirely stable and I’m like 90% sure my solvent would get him free. So I can jus-”

Tony held up a hand. “I asked about the experiment, did not ask you to free that little jerk. He can sit in detention.”

Peter gaped a bit as Steve chuckled, his husband and a similar stance on bullies and it was always amazing to see his certain brand of justice. Leaving Flash to wait out Peter’s experiment was a cruel but effective way to settle the score.

“Um...Are you sure Mr. Stark?”

“Did you want him doing that?” The man leveraged back. “I distinctly saw you trying to stop him so I’m guessing not.”

Peter shook his head. “I mean I knew there was a chance he could destabilize it and that it would do...That.” The teen waved a hand over at Flash. “Nobody was in danger though, I promise Mr. Stark I woud-”

“I know.” Tony gave a smirk. “None of your materials are inherently dangerous and seeing as you don’t have the degree capable of making a difference in that, I think we’re all safe.”

Peter nodded quickly.

“Peter.” Steve gained the boy's attention. “Why don’t you show us what you’ve done on the project.”

The teen took a breath, leaning forward a hair to point out the chances in his formula from last week. “I-I found a stabilizing agent, substituting sodium silicate with Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid.”

Tony raised a brow. “Did you now...How’d you figure that out?” He was intrigued to know just how smart Peter really was if he’d come across an advanced solution such as that.

“Well...The whole point is to make spider silk right? So it has to be stable, can’t break down in oxygen like it is currently and to get the mixture right and then save it...It kept coagulating and at first, I was just using simple anticoagulation methods like the silicate, but then I thought of it like blood. If you don’t want something to clot at a chemical level then you find out what stops the molecules from breaking down in the first place.” Peter was breath a tad faster, but that was only because Mr. Stark was asking some in-depth questions.

Tony smirked. “Nice observation. Alright, minus the goo that is currently keeping that idiot hostage, what about those.” He pointed to the set of vials that were safely being held up by the test tube rack.

Peter turned, reaching out he selected one and held it up. “It’s still got the silicate, but it has a reduced amount. I did it 50/50.”

“And do we know how long this one lasts?”

Peter nodded, holding out the vial for Mr. Stark only for the man’s husband to take it. He winked and handed it to Tony after looking at it himself. Oh. Right, Mr. Stark hated being handed things. Stupid nervous brain.

“It’ll last nearly two hours.”

Tony looked past the vial to Peter. “You’ve made a lot of advancements in this project really fast...Care to explain that?”

Oh...Well, that wasn’t a question he was prepared for. Peter knew shrugging would get him nowhere with the man, Mr. Stark would just glare, make assumptions or worse yet, kick him out. 

“I-I did some stuff before...In the chemistry lab at school.”

Tony raised a brow. “At your school, they just let you mix this up while taking notes?”

Peter winced, shook his head and then confessed. “I might have been mixing it inside my desk.”

Tony laughed at the boy's cunning attempts to do science experiments all while under the teacher's nose. “And you never got caught?”

Peter gave a wane smile. “It dissolves...Thankfully.”

“Glue your desk shut did we?” Tony teased.

“I added too much Sodium Bicarbonate...It overflowed the beaker I was making it in and nearly came out the sides of the desk.”

Tony was chuckling as Peter continued to explain how horrible his attempts at school had gone. “So you came here, tidied up your experiments and are just now actually working on something new.”

Peter smiled. “Pretty much.”

“You realize you could have just told us that from the beginning?” Steve gave a small chuckle.

Peter shook his head. “Are you nuts?! Mr. Cobbwell would have known then.”

The two heroes laughed at the dramatic reaction from the teen. Peter flushed, god he was making a spectacle of himself. Ducking his head a bit, Peter muttered. “I’m sorry.”

Tony waved a hand. “Are you kidding this is great, I can’t wait for this to play out.”

Steve sent a glare towards his husband. “Tony.” He shook his head, smiling at Peter. “Don’t worry you won’t get in trouble, it's pretty impressive that you managed to do all of this without anyone finding out.”

Peter nodded, he supposed that was true enough. Then again, if his webbing didn’t dissolve he’d have been found out ages ago. 

“Alright, so you’ve been working in the slow lane this whole time, what’s next?”

Peter reached over and flipped a page in his notebook, pointing to a new notation. “UV Resistance.”

Tony hummed, tapping the desk as he read the kids notes. The kid was smart, wicked smart by the looks of it. Glancing up, the genius had to know. “What’s your grade point average...No, scratch that, are you in AP classes?”

Peter rubbed his upper arm. “Yeah.”

“How many?”

Peter closed his eyes and grimaced. “All of them.”

Tony grinned, oh he liked this kid. “And how bored are you in them?”

Peter opened his eyes, meeting Mr. Starks gaze a moment before twisting to bend over and scoop up his bag.

Tony held out a hand, a clear signal to his husband not to let the kid make a run for it. Steve smirked, though he didn’t think that was what Peter was up to. Sure enough, Peter straightened out and set a book down on the table, he slid it over to Tony.

Tony lifted the book up, simple high school textbook, sure it was for an AP chemistry class but altogether nothing impressive. He looked over the top of it, curious. Peter gave a repentant look even as he stated. “You don’t have to tell the school right?”

Tony huffed. “What that you’re dragging this heavy thing around everywhere? It’s your spine kid.”

Peter shook his head and mimed opening it, Tony raised a brow as he did just that. The first ten pages were easily the original text. The rest, however...Well, carving out the innards of a book to store another book. archaic, but still, very effective. And what was better, the book staring back at him was a collection of scientific journals, all of which the better half of his board members weren’t able to read the governing titles of. Staring back at Peter, he asked. “What paper are you reading?”

Peter felt more confident, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. “I just finished Dr. Banner’s comparison of Gamma Vs. Vita radiation...I’m reading about Nucleogenesis.”

Tony tapped the hidden book. “How many of these have you read while at school?”

Peter shrugged, too many to recount.

“And you understand them? Not just following along are we?”

Peter shook his head. “I understand them...Some things I get caught up on...But we have google.”

Tony smirked, yes they did. He snapped the book closed, startling Peter in the process as he tossed the heavy textbook and its hidden interior onto the table. “You’re smart.”

Peter blinked back at the man, unsure how to go about reacting to that.

“Nothing?” Tony gauged the boy's reaction.

“Umm...No?” Peter tilted his head a bit, unsure exactly what the man wanted from him.

Sighing Tony replied. “Most people revel in being called smart, especially when someone like me tells them their smart.”

“Okay.”

The simple retort had Steve chuckling, he knew Tony was a bit put out that Peter wasn’t reacting as he wanted him to. It just made Steve like the kid more, he settled a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Tony’s saying that you impress him.”

“I said nothing of the sort, I said he’s smart.”

Steve rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Which only happens when you’re impressed.”

Peter glanced back and forth between the two heroes curious to know what the final outcome of this disagreement would be. 

“I’m just saying the kid should be courteous enough to understand that I’m saying he’s smart.”

“He’s a kid Tony, that doesn’t mean much even coming from you. It’s like saying his hair is brown.”

“Uh, no, it’s me Tony Stark saying someone of lesser intelligence is smart which is by far higher praise than 99% percent of the world's population gets.”

Peter smirked as the two bickered, it was kinda funny to watch them. They fought like an old married couple, and sure they were married but the domesticity was not only in high contrast to two of the Avengers bickering like kids but also, how it reminded Peter of his aunt and uncle.

“Captain Rogers?”

They both looked at Peter, having mildly forgotten him in the heat of the moment.

“Yes?”

Grinning from ear to ear, Peter remarked. “My uncle always said that sometimes you have to let the other side win...Even if it makes absolutely no sense to you.”

Tony frowned. “I feel like that a jab at me and I’m feeling threatened by that.”

Peter ducked his head as Steve chuckled. “Wise man.”

Peter nodded, his uncle Ben had been great that way.

“Alright...So here’s what we’re going to do smart guy.” Tony interjected before his husband and the teen could join forces against him again. “You’re going to stop dinking around with this.” He tapped the boy's notebook. “And you’re going to use the rest of today’s lab to make something, anything, I don’t care...But impress me and use that brain that I told you, you had.”

Peter smirked. “Okay...How do I-Um turn it in?”

Tony pointed up. “Friday will film everything, just do your work and explain what you’re doing.”

Peter nodded, he could do that...He had no idea what he was going to make but he could do that. “Umm...Sir?”

Tony nodded, prepared for any magnitude of questions. “What?”

“Should I maybe...Let Flash go?” He held up the bottle of solvent he’d made.

Tony looked at it, twisted to look at the teen who was slumped over the desk haven finally given up and then back to Peter. “Is he going to bother you if he stays?”

“Definitely,” Peter replied coolly.

Steve chuckled when the boy stood up for himself, inwardly proud of the boy. 

“Release the little idiot then, then get to work.”

Peter nodded. “Thank you...For, this.” Peter shrugged before gesturing to the lab itself.

Tony chuckled. “Let’s see if you’re thanking me when I examine what you did.” Patting the desk, Tony wrapped an arm around Steve to pull him along. “Come on snookums, let's go terrify the other monkeys.”

Steve sighed as he was pulled along, but he gave a thumbs up to Peter. The teen chuckled as he made to cross the lab to free the other teen. 

*********

“I’m truly, deeply beginning to hate that man.”

Steve didn’t reply in words, but he nodded. He had to admit, he was on Tony’s side as they watched the news broadcast about the accords and the sudden shift in them. Namely concessions being made between countries. Ross seemed to have gotten across the governing board's heads that having rules separated by country might be best with one overview of rules to guide them all. Namely, he was trying to get his way in another manner all while making himself look good.

Sighing Tony looked over to Steve in a pout. “I think we’re going to miss Pajama day.”

Steve smiled, leaned forward to peck his husbands pouting face and wrapped his arms around him. Keeping Tony close as he whispered. “Moving day’s this weekend, it won’t be much fun to be here anyway. We have to get all that old tech to the security facility an-”

“Happy’s doing that, already delegated it to him after concluding the final inventory. Pepper has approved and we are free to go.”

Steve’s eyes widened upon hearing that. “You did all of that?”

“Yep,” Tony smirked. “I wanted us to have a date night...Without the complexity of government twats throwing rules and regulations at us, not to mention packing all this shit would be annoying.”

Steve chuckled, it wasn’t like they were moving, just the tech that Tony didn’t need and was clouding up space in the tower. “Uh-huh...So, I guess our date night is going to be put on hold.” He looked to the screen to see that the broadcast was listing all the amendments that Ross and his group were trying to push through.

“Oh hell no, I’m going to go rip that man a new one and then we’re going out for Chinese.”

Steve snickered as he laid his head on Tony’s chest. “Seriously?”

“What? Do you want Italian instead?”

Canting his head back up, Steve kissed Tony, drawing his fingers through the man’s hair before pulling back with a wistful smile on his face. “Chinese sounds fine...Now, how can we make sure that Ross doesn’t get those amendments through?”

“Lawyers are on it of course,” Tony informed his husband. “But us having clout over certain individuals...Well, that’s never hurt. Let’s go have a little video conference with some important people.”

Steve raised a brow as he sat back, allowing Tony to rise. “Important people?”

Tony hummed as he started to walk back towards his office. “Bring your art supplies, I want you to paint me as I triumph over Ross.”

Steve chuckled. “Uh-huh.”

Tony twisted about, walking backward. “You think I’m joking, I’m not.” Tony shook his head. “Friday, call the president.”

Steve stared after his husband, his eyes widening. “TONY!” He scrabbled off the couch and made a mad dash to catch up to the man before he could possibly do something that might make things worse than they already were. Steve loved Tony with every fiber of his being, but obeying authority was not something Tony excelled at.

*******

Peter was nervous, in ways that he never knew he could be nervous. Not only had he finished his assignment given to him by Mr. Stark yesterday, waiting on that result. But, today, literally seconds from now he was going to be Liz’s family. He’d already knocked and frankly, there was no turning back now, not that he really wanted to...But it was scary. 

Peter wished that uncle Ben or aunt May had been there to give him advice, as it was Peter was alone. He’d put on some of his better clothes even though he knew they weren’t doing anything fancy, just going to a movie that night. Still, as he stood there on the doormat waiting for someone to answer, Peter wondered what on gods green earth had him deciding that he was prepared to meet her parents. Cause he wasn’t. Peter flinched a bit when the door came open, Liz’s father stood there a broad smile on his face.

“Pedro.”

Peter gave a weak chuckle, at least the guy seemed to like him. “Hello...Sir.”

“Ha-Ha, don’t give me a look like that kid, I’m not going to throw you out of moving vehicle or whatever else you’ve cooked up in that head of yours.” He leaned forward. “I do have to have a heart to heart with you about some stuff.” He winked.

Peter nodded. “I-Me and Liz are just going to a movie, sir.”

The man chuckled even as his wife came around. “Oh, you must be Peter.”

“Yep, this is Pedro.” Mr. Toomes smiled.

“Pedro?” The woman frowned.

Peter reached up to scratch at the back of his head. “Umm...It’s alright Mrs. Toomes...You’re husband just calls me that.”

She gave her husband a dower look but smiled back at him. “Well come on in, Liz is just getting ready.”

Peter nodded, stepping inside the teen looked around. A general curiosity of being somewhere new, the house was nice. Far better than his foster families place, but then again that didn’t take much. He could see though, how this was a loving home. Made sense how this type of upbringing would make such a kind girl like Liz.

“Pedro, let’s go have that chat.” 

Peter tensed as the man’s hand came down tight on his shoulder, close to his neck while drawing him forward. It didn’t hurt, but it also didn’t feel altogether friendly. Peter glanced over his shoulder when Mrs. Toomes shouted.

“You be nice to him Adrian.”

“Of course sweetie.” The man chuckled as he drew Peter into a nearby den, releasing the teen to sit down heavily in a recliner. “Have a seat, Pete.”

Peter sat down, mostly because he knew it would be rude to say no, he was a little too anxious to be sitting down. He wanted to pace, but that again...Would be rude. So Peter sat, hands tucked into his lap as he nervously stared back at Liz’s dad.

“So...You two have known each other a while?”

Peter nodded. “Well, we’ve been in the same school since we were little, but we’ve only really known each other since we both joined the decathlon team.”

“Ah.” Toomes nodded. “Good team activity.” The man’s smile was infectious and Peter smiled back.

“So you like her?”

Peter stared back at the man flummoxed by the question. “Yes...Liz’s great, she’s smart and kind and-”

Toomes smiled. “Good. Good. Ya know, there have been a few boys now that have come around, been real nice, said all the right words...Liz came back heartbroken each time. Guys can...Well, especially boys, they can get the wrong idea about a woman.”

Peter swallowed. “Sir...Liz is a friend, I like her- A lot, but we’re friends. I-I really just want to be able to go to a movie with her.”

Toomes smiled. “Good. You’re honest, I like that. Now, look Pete, I’m gonna drive you guys out to the movie and I’m trusting you with my daughter.”

Peter nodded, he was more than aware of that fact. Not that he would have ever let anything happen to Liz.

“So I’m trusting that she’s going to come home having had a good time chatting with you watching whatever movie it is you’re going to see...Only request kid, you stay honest with me. You keep her safe, that’s it.”

Peter smiled, the man was intimidating, but Peter could see that he was just a protective dad. “I understand sir.”

Toomes nodded, rising from his chair just as his wife came in, a frustrated look on her face. “Sweetie, you left this just laying about. I don’t even know how many times I’ve almost broken the thing.” She huffed, handing something over to her husband.

Peter froze, his eyes landing on the familiar goggles, the mask that looked...Eerily familiar. Swallowing stiffly, Peter tried to crack a joke. “You like to ski?”

Toomes shifted, looking down at the modified mask, the goggles which were high tech, intermixed technology between alien and theirs. “Ha...No, this is just some work gear.”

Mrs. Toomes sighed. “He’s always got bits and pieces around.”

“I know, I’m sorry sweetie, I’ll make sure to pack everything away when I get back.”

She nodded, kissing his cheek. “Don’t be late for your flight.”

Mr. Toomes nodded. “Just dropping these kids off to their movie and then I’m heading into work...Got a plane to catch.”

“Alright, you be careful now.” She drifted back out of the room.

“Be right back Pete.”

“Oh.” Peter stood startling the man. “Um...Do you mind, can I use the bathroom?”

The man smirked. “Come on.” He waved the boy to follow him, Peter although terrified of his hunch being right, followed. Walking down a small hallway the man pointed. “Right in there, I’ll be right back.”

“Er sure. Thank you.” Peter ducked into the room, shutting the door. Leaning his head on the cool wood, he focused his hearing. Slowing his breaths, Peter listened to the house and those inside it. He could hear Liz in her bedroom talking to... A friend on the phone? It was about their date, Peter steadfastly shifted his attention away from that. Mrs. Toomes was in the kitchen humming as she unloaded the dishwasher. Peter shifted again, something metal. A solid surface and a grating noise. Toomes clearing his throat.

“Hey, yeah...No I’m heading out tonight to catch the plane. You be ready on the other end alright? I gotta do a family thing and then I’ll be heading that direction, what? No!” The man hissed. “This is our only shot, all that tech is going straight to lockdown after tonight. We either get it now or it's gone. This is a once in a lifetime chance, not just anyone gets a chance to get their hands on Stark tech.”

Peter gasped, jerking his head back from the door. Stark. He was right...Mr. Toomes was...Him. The bird guy. Taking shocky breaths, Peter looked around scrunching his eyes closed. Shit. What was he supposed to do now? Peter jumped, hearing a door shut and footsteps trailing by, Mr. Toomes.

“Oh sweetie you look beautiful.”

Liz.

Peter flushed the toilet despite having not used it, washed his hands, and looked himself in the mirror. Yeah, he looked about as confident as he felt. He was sweaty but then again, anyone could pass that off as nerves of meeting their dates family. Nodding, Peter left the safety of the bathroom, his mind already working hard on what to do. 

He couldn’t let Mr. Toomes get away, whatever plane he was talking about...It belonged to Mr. Stark and it had his stuff on it. Iron-man stuff maybe, that would be dangerous if anyone got their hands on it, maybe more so than the weapons the man had already been selling. Coming into the center of the home, Peter managed to smile despite the torment his mind was in. Liz looked beautiful.

“Wow.”

Liz’s parents looked on fondly as Peter smiled at their daughter, Liz wasn’t really dolled up, but she wore some make-up and had a nice blouse on, a small camisole wrapped around her shoulders. “So...Did my dad scare you off?”

Peter laughed, it was a bit higher-pitched than normal but that was just because of the irony in that. God yes, yes he had. Shaking his head Peter replied. “No...No, we’re...We understand each other.” Peter gave a tentative smile to Mr. Toomes.

“Alright then. Let’s get going.” Toomes clapped his hands together. Kissing his wife goodbye he picked up a bag and waved a hand towards Liz and Peter, ushering them out towards the man's car. Peter sat in the back of the car, watching over his shoulder as the man stored a bag in the trunk.

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Peter looked sharply to Liz, she was giving him a perplexed look.

“Oh...Sorry, I just was confused. Is he going somewhere?” Peter played it off as if he didn’t know anything.

Mr. Toomes got into the car just as Liz stated. “Dad works all over the place, he’s in construction...Builds and demolishes stuff right dad?”

“That you are sweetie.” Toomes twisted about in the front seat. “There’s nothing I can’t deconstruct.”

Peter smiled. Great.

“Well, let's get you kids to the movies...I gotta get headed to the airport. Liz your mom will pick you two up afterward just give her a call.”

“Alright, thanks dad.”

“Sure thing baby.” The man started the car and they were off, Peter had never sat so absolutely still in his life. All he knew, as his vision jumped from Liz who was talking about school to her dad who was driving them was that Peter had a choice to make. A big choice to make. One that unfortunately for him, was obvious. 

Peter couldn’t just let the man drive off, taking whatever tech might be on Mr. Starks plane. As he was coming to that decision, Liz said something that garnered his attention.

“Yeah, Peter was there at the monument when I was rescued...Well, sorta.” She looked at him. “We never really knew where you got up to.”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah, I was around.”

“Not with us though.” She joked. “Mr. Harrington was upset about that, but then again everyone was kinda in shock about Spider-man saving us so you got off easy until we came back.”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah...”

“That’s what got you in trouble huh Pedro?”

Peter gave a nervous nod. “Y-Yes, sir.”

Liz rolled her eyes. “You’re just lucky Mr. Stark didn’t kick you off the internship program for that.”

“Oh...Fancy yourself a scientist?” Toomes questioned.

“I-I guess so.”

“He’s really smart, but can be pretty dumb when it comes to keeping secrets and being on time.” She sassed.

Peter chuckled weakly, she was not helping things. “H-Hey I served my time...All done with detentions.”

Liz hummed. “For now.”

Peter smiled, despite how unsure he felt about the entire thing. When the conversation lapsed for just a moment, Peter took his chance. “So...You’re going on a work trip?”

Toomes looked up into the rearview mirror. “Yep. Got some high stakes inventory to take care of.”

“Uh-huh...Cool.” Peter swallowed. “So...You’re flying out of town?”

Toomes smirked. “Yeah...You could say that.”

Liz huffed. “Dad’s always using some fancy personal plane from one of his clients.”

“Now sweetie, I’m fortunate enough to get to do that.”

She rolled her eyes even as Peter glanced between the two. “P-Personal plane must be cool.”

“Hmm bet it is, your friend Stark has quite a few of them.”

Peter nodded, everyone knew that it wasn’t a secret. “Yeah...Seen some of those on the news.” Lie. Peter didn’t watch T.V. not that Toomes needed to know about that.

“Oh yeah, there was that big thing on earlier...Some big convoy thing cause of all that paperwork.” Liz chuckled. “Right dad?”

Peter looked at Liz, was she in on it?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah...Stark’s using his planes to move stuff around to his other science divisions cause of that accords business...Personally, I don’t see that stuff stopping anyone. Those in power will always be in power, gotta learn how to lift yourself up and take your own place in the world.” Toomes smiled, catching Peter’s eye. “Make sure you know what your fighting for.”

Peter nodded, he knew.

Pulling in front of the movie theater, Liz made to get out, her father stopping her. “Go on in honey, just want to talk to Peter for a moment more.”

She huffed. “Honestly dad, what else could you possibly say to him?”

“Honey.”

“Have a good trip.” She leaned forward, kissing his cheek, giving Peter an appraising look. “I’ll be inside.”

Peter nodded. “Sure. Be right there.” The teen took a shallow breath when the door shut, his gaze going to Toomes in an instant.

“So...You got one of those fancy internships with Stark.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah...Three of us did.”

Toomes nodded. “Never much cared for the man, always thinking he’s better than us...Well, damn near everyone.” He chuckled. “Suppose you want to be just like him?”

Peter did, but he shook his head. “I just want to create things.”

“There ya go, son...Good, know what you’re passionate about and don’t let no one stop you.” Toomes nodded in appreciation. “Well, look Pedro I gotta get going, so you take care of my little girl.”

“I-I will sir.” Peter smiled even as he maneuvered his hand to his back pocket, sliding his phone out and tucking it in between the seats.

“Have fun.”

Peter nodded and quickly ducked out of the car, he watched as Mr. Toomes waved and drove off. Shit. Racing into the theater, Peter found Liz.

“Liz!”

She twisted frowning at the boy's sudden urgency. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I borrow your phone?”

She smiled in mirth. “Don’t you have one?”

Peter shook his head. “Accidently left it at home.”

She sighed but pulled it out. “Alright, but do you really need to call someone right now?”

“I really really do.” He enforced with a smile. “I’ll be right back,” Peter promised as he dashed towards the doors and went outside. Quickly dialing up Ned.

“Hello?”

“Ned, it’s Peter.”

“Dude, what number is this?” Ned muttered confused by the strange number.

“It’s Liz’s phone bu-”

“NO WAY!”

Grimacing, Peter shouted in a panicked tone. “NED. Please, I need you to help me.”

“Woah...Okay, dude, chill, what’s up?”

“Someone just stole my phone, can you track it for me?”

Ned huffed. “Seriously, what a jerk...Sure give me a minute.”

Peter nodded, twisting about he could see Liz standing in front of the ticket counter, staring at the movies that were playing. He was going to feel like the worst person on the planet for this, but there was no way that Peter could just walk away. “Anything?”

“Hmm...Got it!” Ned cried. “Alright, it’s moving...Woah, must be driving somewhere given how fast they're going.”

“Yeah, dude ducked into a car. So where is he heading?” Peter looked down the street where he’d last seen Toomes headed.

“Looks like its headed towards the industrial district, talk about creepy. Bet its some underground deal, shady stuff man. You want me to call the cops or-”

“No.” Peter cut off his friend. “Look, I’m on my date with Liz and...Things just happened, I gotta go.”

“Wait.” Ned cried out. “You’re leaving your date with Liz?! Why?”

Peter swallowed. “I have to, I-I’ll explain later okay? Just, tell me has it stopped moving?”

Ned whined. “Dude this is so not cool, one of us finally gets a chance with our dream girl and you’re ditching her?”

“NED!”

“Fine...Fine, but I’m totally going to never let you forget this.”

‘Trust me, I won’t either.’ “Did it stop?”

“Yeah...Looks like it, you’re not actually going to go after it are you?”

“What? No...Course not, but I need to file a report so...Can you give me the address, they might actually be able to recover it if I have one.”

“Sure-Sure. Alright looks like it's stopped at 91st Ave...Yep, that is definitely some scary lair thing...All industrial, concrete, bet they make people swim with the fishes.”

Peter gave a choked off a laugh at that. “Right...Thanks, Ned.”

“Sure, but Peter...Dude, I-Don’t screw up your date man, it’s just a phone.”

“It’s really not.” Peter hung up, going back into the theater he smiled weakly as he handed Liz back her phone. She looked irritated and Peter felt horrible for doing this to her.

“I have to go.”

Her eyes widened. “What? Why?”

Peter shook his head. “It’s-It’s an emergency, I’m sorry.” Peter couldn’t stand to have her ask more questions, to fight to defend this horrible thing he was doing. Not only ditching her on their first date, probably only date, but now he was going to go chase down her dad. “Bye Liz.” Peter dashed from the theater, leaving the girl of his dreams behind.

  
  



	9. Come on Spider-man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes after Toomes, willing to do anything to ensure the man doesn't obtain any of Mr. Starks stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! This chapter definitely brings everything to a head, hope you're all prepared.

“Alright...Let’s move it...Let’s move it, come on people...We gotta get this stuff loaded up and on the plane like yesterday.” Happy clapped his hands.

Steve chuckled as he waited for Tony, they were going out to dinner. Not only for ‘date night’ but because his foolishly brave ploy had given them an edge over Ross. The president had heard Tony out, the fact that his husband hadn’t once belittled the man might have gained them some points too. When Tony had laid it out for the man, making it abundantly clear that if they went through with Ross’ version the world would be on a tipping point when it came to safety. If something were to come, no one would step up for fear of the fallout. Tony and he had urged the president to talk with king T’challa, a reasonable, sensible person who had a stake in both sides. His country, technology, and how he himself might be regulated due to his super-human gifts. 

Steve twisted about when he heard footsteps, Tony came walking in like he owned the place. Usual stride then, he smirked at his husband. Tony came to stand beside him, watching Happy bark orders for all of a minute and then state. “Right, think we’re good here. Let’s go.” Tony twisted on a dime headed for the elevator, shaking his head Steve caught up and snatched the man's hand. Tony squeezed when their fingers were locked, entering the elevator Tony smiled as he looked down the length of the hallway.

“None of that should be broken when it gets there!” 

The doors shut just as Happy looked up in shock.

“That was mean.”

“That was fair.” Tony retorted. “He made me do another inventory slip, he deserves that.”

Steve laughed at the man’s head of security giving him more work in order to do the job Tony had assigned him in the first place. Sounded like Happy.

“So where are we headed?”

Tony hummed. “That is the dilemma isn’t it?” Tony tapped a finger on his chin a moment. “Could always take a jet to Italy for some real Italian...Been craving some good Tiramisu.”

Steve shook his head, only his husband would say something like that. Flying across continents for desert. “How about something a little closer to home?”

“Fine-Fine. What did you have in mind?”

Steve blinked in surprise, he hadn’t anticipated being the one choosing, Tony was more in the know of what was good. Steve was still navigating the future, but there were a few places. Smirking, Steve replied. “I know this nice little schwarma place.”

Tony laughed heartily in the elevator.

*********

Peter had never made his way back ‘home’ so fast in his life, crashing through the front door and racing up the stairs to his bedroom. Ignoring the hearty shouts from Caleb and the startled scream from Lucy. He launched himself up into the closet and grabbed his gear, he was back down the stairs, leaping over Caleb in the process of getting out the door. He left a stunned foster family behind as he ran, slapping on a web-shooter, Peter launched himself onto the nearest roof, threw on his gear and took off. He needed to stop Mr. Toomes before it was too late. He couldn’t let the man take Mr. Starks plane or what might be inside.

The time it took to reach the place, a creepy old warehouse that really did make Peter want to call and tell Ned he was right, had the teen landing on the side of the building. 

Peter twisted about for any sign of the man, he had to be inside already. The man's car was just below him tucked into the alley. Leaping down, landing on the roof of the car with a metallic thump of warping metal, Peter slid off of it and stared inside. He could barely see the edge of his phone, without any hesitation Peter used his elbow to crash through the window. Reaching to unlock the car door only to find it unlocked.

Groaning Peter threw open the door. “Figures.” the teen snatched up his phone and stared at it, should he call the cops? Peter wasn’t sure that they would do anything, they’d probably think it was a prank call. Knowing he needed to hurry, Peter googled the mainline to the Stark Industries, he’d done this before...Before the internship, curious to know about the place. Peter grinned when it was much the same.

“Hello, you’ve contacted Stark Industries, we are closed but may I be of assistance?”

The AI’s voice was a great sigh of relief. “Friday, I need you to tell Mr. Stark that his plane is in danger, the bird guy is going after it.”

“Hello, Peter.”

Peter grimaced, okay...He hadn’t thought that one through. Of course, Friday would recognize his voice. “Friday please, contact Mr. Stark-”

“I am unable to field your call Peter, I’m sorry but you don’t have clearance for that.”

“Who does?!”

“I can connect you with the director of security if you’d like.”

“YES! Yes, do that!”

“Connecting...”

Peter looked around, he needed to hurry, he needed Mr. Stark to come and help him because Peter wasn’t all that sure that he could deal with this on his own and wasn’t that just terrifying. 

“Hello?” The gruff voice of Happy Hogan came over the line.

“Umm...Sir, I need to speak with Mr. Stark or you can deliver a messa-”

“Who is this?”

Peter bit his lip at the vitriol in the man's voice. “That doesn’t matter, look Mr. Stark’s plane is in danger, you need to stop the takeoff.”

“I don’t know who this is, but this isn’t funny. If you call again I’ll call the cops on you.”

Peter cried out. “But sir Mr. Stark ne-”

The line went dead. Peter took a shallow breath, he’d done what he could to try and alert Mr. Stark, but there was no real way for him to get through. Not if Friday and the director of security wouldn’t let him. Nodding, Peter stashed his phone in the pocket he’d made for its safekeeping in his suit. Looking up the side of the building, Peter let out a breath.

“Alright...Just like a bike thief right? I mean, one that has a flight suit and alien weapons...But hey, I can do this.” Peter gulped before climbing up the side of the building, he wasn’t stupid, there was no way that he was just going to walk in through the front door. Crawling up the side to the roof where he ran to the nearest accessible point. A safety latch meant to give those inside a way to access the roof. Peter squatted down, gently unlatching the window, pulling it open with only a mild creak from oil-less joints. 

Peter took a deep breath as he stared down into the warehouse below. He could do this, anchoring a line of web on the roof, Peter grabbed hold and slowly repelled down into the space below. Landing on a platform, the teen looked about, searching for any sign of Toomes. He knew the man had been there, the man’s car was right outside the building. His phone included, so cautious, Peter walked about in the near darkness. 

Shooting a line of web to swing around a corner before dropping down onto his feet, it was a smoother and faster means of transportation and once more it made it easier if he needed to get out of the way faster. There was no one there when he rounded the corner though. Walking further through the warehouse, Peter saw it opening up, the large expanse of the building laid out before him. And there, in the distance was Toomes. The man was leaned over a table, working on something.

“HEY!” Peter shouted, his voice echoing in the large expanse. Toomes twisted about, Peter didn’t give him pause. “Surprised?”

The man tilted his head, tossing a tool back onto the table before giving his undivided attention to the masked figure coming closer to himself. 

“Oh, hey Spider-man.” The man laid his hands down on the table behind him, leaning into it. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Peter froze, that was not the reaction he had anticipated, but he didn’t let it stop him.

“It’s over I got you!” The teen sauntered closer and closer to the man.

The man chuckled a bit. “Ya know, I gotta tell you...I really really admire your grit. When I first saw you, on the ferry, I wasn’t sure...I thought really? But I get it now.”

“How could you do this to her?”

Toomes frowned. “Her?”

“Liz.”

That seemed to shock the man, unsure how the hero might know his daughter. He covered it well with a cough. “ To her? I’m not doing anything to her, I’m doing this for her.”

Peter nodded. “Huh...Yeah.” He shot a line of web, anchoring the man’s hand to the table.

Toomes twisted to stare down at his hand, looking back at Spider-man he blew out a hasty breath. Bothered. “Look. Kid, you’re young...I can tell, trust me. You don’t understand how the world works.”

Peter swung his arms into the air around him. “Yeah, but I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong.” He pointed towards Toomes.

Toomes chuckled. “Really? How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys?”

Peter shook his head, he was well aware of Mr. Starks past...But the point was it was in the past. Mr. Stark had learned, done so much to stop things like this from happening again.

Toomes shook his head, waving his hand in front of him. “Those people, the people up there, the rich and the powerful, they can do whatever they want. Guys like us? You and me...Cause I know, you’re not like them, no you’re down here on the ground floor with the rest of us.”

Peter gritted his teeth together as the man continued to talk.

“ They don’t care about us.” Toomes gave a mocking laugh at that as if that cruel reality didn’t bother him. “ we build their roads and fight all their wars and everything...And they don’t care about us.” The man gave a disgruntled face as he waved to the ground. “We have to pick up after them, we have to eat their table scraps...That’s how it is.” Toomes nodded, giving the teen a critical look. “I know you know what I’m talking about.”

Peter shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “Why are you telling me this?”

Toomes pointed his finger at Peter. “Cause I want you to understand.” He nodded. “And...I needed a little time to get her airborne.” The man used his free hand to pull something from his pocket, he pressed the button.

A crash sounded, Peter twisting in time to see the mans wingsuit or at least the wings portion come soaring towards him. Peter backflipped over the dangerous wings, landing in a crouch as they bounced off of the pillar nearby. Peter twisted about as the wings returned, shooting twin strands of webbing to arch himself up and out of the way as the wings crashed through another pillar. They spun wildly upon making contact with the large barrier of concrete, twisting about to focus on him once more. Peter turned to keep sight on them only to shoot a line of web above himself to pull up on, allowing the wings to go slicing by beneath him as he arched into a flip and came back to the ground. The wings went crashing through another pillar, arching back around just as he had. They jerked to the left just as Toomes called out.

“I’m sorry Spider-man.”

Peter ducked as the wings came diving down at him, flipping sideways to skid along the flooring. Catching himself on his hands. “What are you talking about? That thing hasn’t even touched me yet.” The wings were circling him, like some kind of mechanical vulture, waiting to pick him off. 

Toomes nodded, shrugging effortlessly. “True...Then again, wasn’t really trying to.” The satisfied grin on his face stopped Peter cold.

The teen twisted as a loud crash sounded, he found the wings crashing through one pillar after another, knocking them down as if they were dominos. Arching around in a circle, all around Peter. The teen gasped, looking up as he already knew what was coming. The roof shattered apart under the strain of its lost support beams, it was almost in slow motion though Peter knew it wasn’t. From one second to the next he was in darkness.

Peter knew he must have blacked out for a moment, cause when he woke, he was in the dark, pinned, scared, and alone. It didn’t take him long to peel his mask off, trying to see better in the darkness and needing his goggles off to use every shred of his vision he had. He panted as he sat there, pushing, straining at the debris around him. His mask fell below him into a small wallow of water. The debris shifted, rocks and dust sliding down, coating his face, coughing Peter whimpered. He was trapped. Peter grunted as he tried to free himself, pushing futilely at the debris.

“Oh my god.” Peter hyperventilated, drawing in quick breaths as his mind wrapped around the fact that a building had just been dropped on him. Peter thrashed, shoving at the cement that held him hostage.

“O-Okay ready?...” He psyched himself up and lifted, pushing against the ground and forcing his back to try and lift the heavy burden crushing him. Peter grunted as he strained to lift the weight only for something to shift above, Peter fell back into his hole a whimper leaving him as he sagged beneath the cumbersome valleys of debris. Despite any rational judgment he might have had, Peter called out for help.

“H-Hello?” He panted, coughing out dust as he wetted his lips, the taste of dirt entered his mouth the coppery tinge of his own blood quickly joining it as he licked his lips. Peter screamed. “H-H-HELLOOOO.”

Peter devolved into a series of nonsensical pleas, begging for someone to hear him, to come and save him. “Aa-Any-Bodddy...D-Down here.” Peter cried, tears streaking down his cheeks. “I’m down here.” He rasped. “I’m stuck, I’m stuck, I can’t move...” Peter fell silent, pliant under the debris. He couldn’t move, it was pushing and pushing and there was nothing he could do. Breathing, harsh pants as tears slid over his dust-covered cheeks, Peter’s gaze fell downward. He caught sight of his discarded mask, it sat beneath a thin pool of water, staring back at him. Mirrored in his own image. Staring intently, focusing on that image alone, the one that spoke of who he was. Spider-man. Peter went still, calm.

Peter licked his lip, he could do this...He could, he was Spider-man. Giving a small jerk of his head, Peter whispered. “Come on Peter.” He groaned as he began to push on the debris once more. “Come on Spider-man...” His voice strengthened as he pushed more and more. “Come on Spider-man.” Debris creaked, pebbles sliding between fissures Peter’s disruption of the debris created. Peter growled as he pushed, lifting, shoving. “C-Come on...Come on-Spi-Spider-man.” The debris shifted, inch by inch it moved. Peter growled, yelling out as he continued to shove upwards, moving the debris, all the layers of the collapsed roof on top of him. Pushing enough, Peter got to his knees, crying out as he forced himself to keep going. Up higher and higher he climbed to his feet, pushing the debris higher as the teen righted himself under it. Cheeks stained with tears, face red, Peter shoved the heavy burden aside. Panting, Peter climbed from the wreckage, free at last. He stumbled forward, collapsing a moment as he fought to catch his breath. Peter’s head canted upwards, there...Something familiar. The sound of Toomes wings, he was still there. Peter snatched up his mask and ran, it wasn’t too late. 

Shooting a line of web, Peter slingshot himself out of the hole in the building, climbing up the broken sides of it towards where the sound was coming from. He could see him, Toomes. The man once more adorned in his wingsuit was perched on a nearby billboard, preparing to take off. Peter ran across the remaining rooftop, shooting double lines of webbing to launch himself from the surface with too much force, slamming into the billboard, Peter barely let his foot touch down before kicking off to grab the top of the board itself. Climbing up, running down the length of it before taking a flying leap, gaining as much distance as he could before shooting a line of webbing at Toomes. Peter stuck. The web catching hold of Toomes flight suit, dragging Peter up into the air with him. 

Peter made nauseous sounds as he was whipped around with every movement Toomes made as he soared up into the sky. Forced to ascend up higher and higher into the clouds towards Toomes destination. Looking down, Peter gasped, it was a long way down and if he dropped...He’d die. Toomes pulled higher still, coming up to the plane that had settled just above the cloud coverage. A metallic sheen to it, reflecting everything below, cloaking it from view. Toomes knew right where it was though, cutting it off to meet its speed. The man anchored himself to the plane, the second he did, Peter slammed into the underbelly of the plane and was forced to cling to the plane or be thrown back down to earth.

“Oh my god, oh my god.” He bounced a few times before gaining his hold on the planes sleek surface.

Toomes was in the process of breaking into the plane, his wings coming up around him to allow him to create a vacuum seal. Secured to the plane the man got to work on entering it. Chittauri tech placed in four corners, giving him a portal through the belly of the plane. Toomes ducked in, looking around before climbing safely aboard.

Peter wasn’t having that much luck, his hold on the plane was dangerously ineffective. He shot out a line of web just as he started to slip, slowing his own descent down the line of the plane to where he managed to catch himself. 

“Whew...Woah.”

Anchored, or as close to it as he was liable to get, Peter looked down the length of the plane and caught sight of Toomes’ wings. They were folded over a part of the plane, a small diamond-shaped mound. Growling, Peter slowly ate up the space between himself and them. Reaching it, Peter kicked at the wings, attempting to throw them away from the plane altogether.

It was as he was messing with them that a small piece broke off, a small decoy that went shooting off ahead. “Woah.” Peter gasped. Watching it take off Peter shook his head, this was not happening. Peter had to watch as the plane he was on and the decoy started heading in different paths, Toomes was re-routing the plane. Peter placed his feet solidly on the underbelly of the plane and grabbed a hold of the edge of the wings, pulling with all his might in order to peel them back. Straining to lift them away from the plane's surface. Peter flipped himself over once more, kicking at the wings in frustration. He needed them to let go! Finally, a sharp kick moved them. Peter heard the blaring alarm that started from inside the plane, whatever he’d just done was working. Maybe not how he intended it to, but it was working. Peter held onto the plane, kicking out only to jerk his leg back when the wings suddenly came back to life. The suit peeling back and pulling away from the plane, Peter slipped barely being able to recover his footing as he climbed up the side of the plane. Toomes knew he was there! Making his way towards the top of the plane Peter came to the door, looking through the little window even as he ranted to himself. 

“Just a normal day! On the outside of an invisible jet”, He flipped over from a fierce wind gust, catching himself with a startled yelp. Back pressed to the plane he cried. “Fighting my girlfriend's dad.” Peter canted his head to the right, having caught movement in his peripheral vision.

“Oh OH!” Peter shot a line of web as Toomes came soaring at him. Hitting the man just as he was forced to release the plane, ducking under the wings which scraped the side of the plane in an attempt to decapitate him. Peter was yanked from the plane, trailing behind Toomes in his wingsuit. Before the man could get too far away, Peter shot another anchoring himself back to the plane. He was getting a similar feeling, the ferry incident popped into mind and Peter did not want a repeat. He didn’t have to worry about that long as the strand of web he’d shot to the place tore, hanging solely from Toomes, Peter saw the turbine of the plane rushing up to meet him. 

“OH GOD!” Peter aimed and fired soaking the engine in webbing right before he went crashing into it. Toomes was thrown into the other as Peter struggled, the wingsuit clamping down on the turbine only to rip into it. Tearing it off from the plane and sending the man hurtling from it in the process. Peter looked about, finding that he was safely ensconced in the turbine, surrounded by webbing which had stopped the blades from ripping him apart. 

“Oh...I can’t believe that worked.” Two seconds later the turbine was falling through the tube of its housing and taking Peter with it, by some miracle the webbing held and the turbine held back like some kind of yo-yo. Peter screamed as it settled, bobbing in the harsh currents of air. This wasn’t safe, it was so far from safe and Peter needed to move. The teen stretched himself out, trying frantically to get a grip on another portion of the plane before the turbine might be torn free completely. His hand landed, he had a handhold and now the problem was getting loose of his own contraption. Getting the turbine to release from the rest of the plane. Peter kicked out at it just as he had Toomes wingsuit. A few mighty kicks and the thing went plummeting down to the earth below, Peter idly hoped that no one got hurt from it but couldn’t concern himself with it long as he was literally flapping in the breeze. Anchored to the plane with just his hands. Peter somehow managed to crawl his way up, inch by inch until he could swing a leg up and add it to his repertoire of anchoring points. Swinging himself up to be on top of the wing of the plane. A small comfort in the grand scheme of things but at least a solid surface. 

The teen looked back, a hum was on the horizon, one Peter knew all too well. Peter was forced to roll out of the way as Toomes came crashing down, his wings tearing into the plane. Peter slid, struggling to right himself, grasping onto the surface of the plane as he slid down towards its main turbine in the center. His feet scrabbled frantically on the surface, skidding until Peter came to a stop, far too close. Looking up, Peter saw Toomes arching down, tearing into the plane as he made to throw him back into the plane's engine. Shrapnel went everywhere, the wingsuit tearing apart the outer shell of the plane. Toomes clamped down, walking with the wings towards Peter as the teen struggled to keep his hold. Peter shot webbing onto the plane, using it as a handhold as he was forced to roll and avoid the sharpened wings as Toomes used them as giant blades, cutting down at him. One and then another. Peter slid further down each time until Toomes thrust forward, bringing the wings together in a magnificent point and coming down, Peter threw himself backward away from certain death. He fell backwards, towards the turbine, a line of webbing being just enough for him to swing to the side of the fiery engine. Peter bounced off the side, his string of webbing holding as he floated in the air. Peter grabbed a hold of the line of web with both hands as the plane began to drop. Peter clung to the web, climbing it like the rope in gym until he was able to grab ahold of the plane's surface. As he clung to it, Toomes up ahead struggled to get his wings loose, to get into the plane. Peter looked up as the cloud cover dispersed, the plane dropping below and clearly showing the lights of New York.

“Oh god.”

The lights of the plane flickered, sputtering like a dying flame. Peter looked all around him as it happened, just another sign of things going poorly as if there weren’t enough already. Seeing the wing of the plane Peter got an idea. Shooting a line of webbing onto the paddle, he yanked, straining to adjust the course of the plane's trajectory. Anything was better than where it was headed now. He pulled backward, arching back as he stood on the plane, both hands tearing at the webbing to get the plane to turn. 

“Please turn-Please turn!”

The plane's power was failing, a whirling noise leaving it as it continued its descent towards the earth. The plane soared around the heart of the city, avoiding the disaster that had once been its fate. Peter continued to pull, struggling to get the plane away from any populated areas. The teen grunted when the web suddenly broke, throwing him. Peter fell backward, managing to catch onto the tail of the plane, clinging to it desperately as the vessel careened towards the beach. Sprawled across the tail, looking straight into the lights of Coney Island, Peter braced himself.

The Plane came down, its wing slicing through Coney Island, tearing a roller coaster apart in its last descent to earth. It sputtered and came to its imminent conclusion. Skidding across the beach in giant skips of crunching metal and sparks, the plane groaned and twisted. 

Peter screamed as he tried to hold on, the turbulence of the plane hitting the ground throwing him at long last from its form. The plane broke apart as it thrust itself into a deeper valley of sand. Wreckage of the once sturdy vessel spraying across the beach. Fire dotted the dunes as towers of metal poked up like blades of grass. 

Peter skipped like a stone, a very soft and squishy stone. Each blow lanced more and more pain onto the teenager as his body endured the velocity of his impacts on the earth. 

Dust. Sand. Smoke. All of it was encompassing, Peter lay sprawled on his back in the sand, the soft surface all too hard after his jarring ride into it. The teen struggled to adjust, his hands coming up as his muffled hearing echoed noises that made no sense. His hands came up, tearing his mask from his face as he sat up, gasping. Once the constricting cloth was removed a sharp ting of sound burst through, his ears adjusting to the sudden change in altitude and pressure. Peter gasped, his mouth going wide as he sat there a moment. Slumping back, Peter twisted to the side, climbing steadily to his hands and knees. As he tried to orientate himself among the chaos surrounding him, he nearly lost his footing as he managed to stand up. Falling back a few steps, teetering on his feet as he stared out across the wreckage. Peter couldn’t hear the hum, but it was there. The teen jerked backward in surprise as Toomes cam bursting through the wreckage straight at him. Toomes crashed, headlong into the teen, sending Peter backward with a mighty blow to the kid's chest. Peter flipped backwards, crashing in a series of flips before skidding to a stop on the sand. He curled up in the fetal position as pain flared within his already strained body. Peter gathered himself, the odd muffled noise of the world having been cut through by the heavy blow. The sound of Toome’s wingsuit had him twisting about once more to raise himself onto his hands and knees. Peter crashed backward onto his heels before he could climb to his feet, sinking in the sand as he tried to back up in an uncoordinated manner. 

Toomes had crashed after his last attack, his wings contorted from their landing. The man twisted about, flailing the wings to free them from their cage. His masked face turning to stare at Peter.

“Hey, Pedro.”

Peter swallowed, nothing but dust all the moisture gone but the sensation was all there.

“Thought I left you at the movies.”

Peter shook his head. “Show was canceled, just like your flight.”

The man chuckled as he shifted in the suit. The wings sparking up, powering up. Peter stood straighter, he knew what this would undoubtedly mean. Another fight. Toomes came straight for him, Peter rolled underneath avoiding the blow that would have come from it. As he came out of the roll, Peter jumped, twisting in the air to shoot a web at Toomes who was twisting about in his suit. The line broke and Toomes arched up into the sky and came down hard. Landing his wing suited feet onto the teen. Peter made an OOphm sound as he was pressed tightly into the sand, screaming when the clamps of the man’s suit came down on either side of his neck digging into his clavicle. Toomes wasted no time, held no remorse, his steel covered hand rained down, striking the boy in the head. Peter’s head jerked to the side over and over again as Toomes accosted him, the man’s wingsuit a glow, sparking as he moved about. As he came to punch again, Peter got the strength up to catch the man’s hand. But rather than letting go, Toomes arched them up into the sky via his wings, dragging Peter with him only to release the leg clamps and send the boy plummeting down to the earth far below. 

Peter fell like a stone, coming closer and closer, managing to shoot off a line of web just in time to avoid being impaled on the shrapnel Toomes had aimed for. The teem bouncing up with the web, kicking Toomes in the head on his way up only to flounder as he reached the pinnacle of his height. Twisting in the air only for Toomes to grab him, swing him around and then slam him into the sand below. Peter bounced, crashing into the sand with a meaty thud. Toomes came straight for him, plowing into the teen with his suit and pushing the teen's body deeper into the sand. Clamping his leg clamps onto the teen's torso before levitating up and then driving his suit down. Slamming Peter into the ground only to rise again, slamming the teen down over and over again while Peter was powerless to stop it. Toomes released the teen after a few good hits, allowing the boy to come to rest on his belly in the sand. Peter gasped, twisting around to be on his back, spread out across the sand he panted, Toomes looking down at him. The teen was too tired to dodge as the wing came piercing down, but instead of impaling him the suit snatched him up by his shirt. Drawing him upwards until he was hanging above Toomes who was staring at him like a bug. Just as he was preparing to kill the teen, Toomes stopped, his vision grabbed by the sight of a crate of spilled arc reactors.

“Bingo.”

Toomes dropped Peter, the teen slumping into the sand the second the wingsuit was no longer supporting him. Toomes peeled off his mask, letting out a great sigh as the smoking air greeted his sweaty face. Arching his suit into the air, he flew the short distance to the crate that held the devices that would make him rich. The suit hummed, its normal rhythm broken, sparks flying in great degrees as it struggled to accommodate its owner. Toomes crashed down onto the metal crate, letting his leg clamps securely attach to it, prepared to take off with the loot. 

Peter disorientated from all the abuse he’d taken, canted his head upward out of the sand. There in the distance, he saw Toomes, clinging to one of Mr. Starks crates. His drained mind took a while to process something else, the wingsuit. It was broken, the hum was all wrong, it sounded...Like the others. The ones that had gone critical, exploded.

The suit struggled to lift Toomes and the crate, the wings flaring out sparking.

Peter lifted himself further out of the suit, calling out to Toomes. “Y-You’re wing suit- You’re wing suits going to explode!”

Toomes either didn’t hear him or chose not to reply as he began to take off. Peter fought to lift his arm high enough to shoot a web towards the man, determined to save him despite the state of his own body. Peter depressed the trigger in his web-shooter and allowed Toomes’ trajectory to lift him out of the sand. He caught his footing only to dig his heels into the sand and pull. Peter fought to contain Toomes, to keep him there on the beach with him. The wingsuit twisted about, Toomes aware of what the teen was doing. 

“It’s time to go home, Pete.” The victorious smile on the man was superseded by the man’s panting and dirty face.

Peter held onto the web as he called back. “I’m trying to save you!”

Toomes arched one of the wings, slicing through the webbing that Peter had anchored onto it with the cord cut Peter went falling backward into the sand. 

Toomes went higher into the sky now longer bound by the teen's webs, Peter sat up in the sand watching. The hum of the man’s wingsuit turned sharp, violent, loud. Peter shot out a line of web, only none came. He frantically tried again, but again nothing.

The suit went higher, sparks and arcs of electricity flowing throughout it as the energy core went critical. Peter’s eyes widened as he watched it unfold, the suit exploding. Peter curled around himself in the fetal position in the hopes of saving himself from any shrapnel as it came barreling back to the beach. 

Toomes fell from the sky, an explosion surrounding the wingsuits fall from grace. Peter uncurled, looking astounded down the length of the beach to the fiery wreckage created by the wingsuits destruction. 

“No...No.” Peter grimaced as he forced himself to his feet, he refused to let it end like this. Racing towards the destruction, Peter jumped over patches of flames, curled through others as they licked at him. It grew hotter the closer to the center he got, more wreckage strewn about, he came through a swatch of flame to find him. Toomes was buried under a piece of the wingsuit, Peter dived forward reaching out to lift it only to cry out as the heated metal burned him. Shaking his hands out, Peter shoved them under the sand, below the wingsuit itself and lifted. With a giant groan, the teen leveraged the large piece of metal up and away from the fallen man. Tossing it, discarding it as he returned to its previous owner. Peter didn’t hesitate, taking up Toomes, putting the man over his shoulder and trudging back through the flames. The weight of the man was more than it ever could have been before, Peter wasn’t sure if that was because of how bad he felt physically or if it was the mental anguish of him having put a stop to this long before now. Either way, the teen struggled through the sand and flames to find a safe place to collapse. Finding an unremarkable patch of sand that wasn’t coated in shrapnel or flames, Peter collapsed forward. Throwing Toomes from his shoulder, the man rolled onto his back coughing. Peter joined him, laying on his back on the sand, trying to find his breath. Toomes canted his head towards the teen shocked that the boy had saved him after so much effort of his own to kill the boy. 

Peter didn’t wait, he climbed to his feet cradling his right side and arm. He stared down battered and beaten to the now defeated Vulture. Pete panted as he loomed overhead, he shook his head tiredly, he’d won.

Peter refused to let things go, he couldn’t risk the man getting away, other stuff being stolen while the cops headed this way. So Peter dragged Toomes by the back of his jacket to a nearby crate, thoroughly coating the man in webbing. He was not getting out of that, Peter located his mask despite it being too late to hide his identity from Toomes. Pulling it on just as the man called out to him.

“You know I’m right.” The man coughed.

Peter ignored him, his body was starting to ache more and more as he began dragging crates and supplies around. The adrenaline was fading fast and he needed to finish up and get away before the cops arrived. Peter was sure that Mr. Stark was aware of what happened, there had to be some kind of tracking on the plane after all. When the last of the supplies were in a pile, nothing but the burning debris of the plane stretched out across the beach did Peter web everything together. No one was going to steal Mr. Starks tech, slumping forward a bit, resting a hand on a crate Peter met Toomes gaze. The man was defeated, by the looks of him any fight had fled.

“You won Pedro...Happy?” Toomes wearily asked. “My family is going to be hurt because of you, because-”

“You did this!” Peter shouted. “YOU, you did this, you’re the one who is going to hurt them. You chose to throw that all away, to throw your family away because of this, because of money.” Peter panted, shaking his head as he grew heated. “I don’t understand it, I can’t. How could you do this?! You have a family, and now...All of this.” Peter panted as his arm came to wrap around his middle. It hurt, throbbed really. “I would do anything to have my family back...And you just threw yours all away.”

Toomes blinked tiredly back at the teen. “You’re too young to understand, the things we have to do, that I had to do to make sure they were safe...No, you get the willfully ignore all of that because you’re a kid!”

Peter met the man’s gaze, his own eyes hardened just as his voice did. “I know enough, someday...You’re going to regret this. I know how the world works Mr. Toomes, I know what happens if you don’t have a family. You get shipped off from family to family until someone decides to keep you around, and it’s not cause they love you, its because you come with a check.” Peter spat. “I know that I’ll age out and then get kicked to the curb because then I’ll be an adult...Did you ever think about what might happen to Liz? What could happen if you were caught? Now that you’re caught, she’s got her mom and I’m so thankful for that, but what if she didn’t Mr. Toomes? Where would she go then?”

Toomes swallowed. “My daughter is the reason I did this.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t ask her opinion on it did you? What she would rather have, a father or money. I may not know her all that well, but I know that she wouldn’t choose money over you. She loves you and in a few hours, she’s going to find out about this, about what you did, all the people that you hurt. Think she’ll be proud that you’re her dad then?”

Toomes glared, twisting his head away.

Peter nodded. “Yeah...Though so. Hang tight Mr. Toomes, the cops will be here soon.” Flagging fast and hearing the sounds of distant sirens, Peter looked around for a place to hide out until things blew over. There. Coney Island, sure it was damaged but he doubted anyone would be investigating it over the beach once people were evacuated. Nodding, Peter shot a web to the nearest street lamp and swung himself off of the beach, it was painful, every movement hurt. His muscles strained to keep him on his present path, his grip slipped a few times and he nearly crashed into a fence, but Peter at long last made it to the safe haven Coney Island would provide for him. Just as the teen had suspected, the whole place was deserted and flashing lights far down on the other end were there. Peter looked up, to the giant towering shape of the roller coaster that had been snapped in half by the plane’s descent to the beach. It was smoldering, sparks of electricity still appearing between beams. Shaking his head Peter knew better than to get too close to that, people would be coming to look, to make sure the area was safe. So he twisted about and made his way over the tops of the various vendor booths to the wonder wheel. 

Seeking shelter at the top of the Ferris wheel, Peter tucked himself into one of the seats. Slumping back into the cold metal, Peter allowed himself to give a few shuddering breaths, he’d just lived through a plane crash. He reached up and pulled his mask off, he needed fresh air. Closing his eyes as he tilted his head back to rest on the domed surface that surrounded him almost as if to hug him, shield him from view. Peter let out a choked noise, he’d done it, he’d saved Mr. Starks tech, brought down the bird guy...Toomes, Liz’s dad. Peter wasn’t sure what would happen now, Toomes knew who he was, who Spider-man was. The man’s hate for him said enough, it wouldn’t take long for everyone to know who he was. Peter mourned the loss of that secret, the ability to escape from his ordinary life. Shaking his head, Peter shifted, grimacing as his arm came to wrap around himself. His whole body was on fire, aches, and pains, sharp and dull, all over. The throbbing he felt in his gut was just a reminder of the times Toomes pounded him into the sand with his giant claw-like boots. Peter grit his teeth as he cradled himself in the vain attempt to make the pain stop. The teen breathed through it or tried, but the pain didn’t cease and ultimately he was forced to lay back, arm curled around himself in a half-worn hug. 

A chime...No, a ringing...Peter opened his eyes, surprised to note that he’d even closed them. Looking off into the distance Peter could see all the flashing lights on the beach, firefighters, police, EMT’s. The fires were being extinguished, Peter was glad for it, he would have hated to know he caused more damage should a fire get out of control. 

Ringing...

Oh, Peter looked down, his phone.

Taking his phone out the boy looks tiredly at the caller ID, he doesn’t recognize it but feels no real reason to ignore it. It might just be his foster family, but Peter presses answer.

“Hello?” His voice is hoarse, grating even to his own ears.

“Hello, Peter.”

The teen’s eyes widen, Friday.

“F-Friday?”

“Yes Peter, Mr. Stark would like to speak with you, I’m connecting you now...”

“NO!” Peter grimaced when he shouted only for the AI to ignore him, the sound of a click happened and then...Mr. Stark.

“Hello, Spider-man...Interesting discovery I had...Spiders huh?”

Peter groans, slumping further in the booth of the Ferris wheel. He really- really regretted trying to call the man earlier, Friday had ratted him out.

“Where are you? Tell me right now kid...Ya know what, scrap that. Friday locate him.”

Peter huffed, Mr. Stark didn’t even trust him enough to give a reliable account of where he was, annoyed, tired, and in pain, Peter muttered into his phone. “Roller coaster.”

“Say what now?” Mr. Stark replies, the sound in the background is all to clear, the man is in a suit. “You went to ride a roller coaster after downing my plane?” There’s anger there, but Peter is too tired to and apologize. 

“It downed me first.” The teen rasps sarcastically as he leans into the side of the coaster, letting his headrest on the ice-cold metal. Wasn’t so bad really, it was nice to rest and his stomach wasn’t hurting all that bad now, must be his healing kicking in.

“No...See, I distinctly recall it flying perfectly on its own, ya know before a spider was suddenly boarding without a ticket.”

Peter gave a small chuckle. “I didn’t have a seat either.”

There was a pause. “Cute...Stay where you are.” The man grit out as the thrusters of his suit flared to get him to Coney Island faster. 

Peter hummed, he didn’t plan on going anywhere. He was tired, aching, and now a bit cold. Leaning against the side of a metal roller coaster probably wasn’t helping with that. Idly the teen notes that he can hear the man’s suit in more than just the phone he has pressed against his ear, Mr. Stark is near and that’s kinda nice cause Peter’s tired of holding the phone up. From one blink to the next Peter finds himself staring down forlornly, his hand limp at his side and his phone down in the wheel well of the seat near his feet. Peter can hear someone shouting, it takes far too long for his brain to kick into gear long enough for him to deduce it’s Mr. Stark. He hums, he should answer that blinking sluggishly Peter mutters to himself. “M’tired...” Peter leans to the side once more, his eyes focused on the phone that he can just make out by his left foot. The sounds around him grow muffled, far back as if he has gone too fast for his ears to catch them. He gives a small huff, a little grin coming to his face as his eyes drift shut. That’s stupid, he’s not even moving, ears can't take off without him, Peter doesn’t think they can. Brow furrowing for a moment, Peter sighs, relaxing into the side of the coaster as his eyes close. He can’t seem to open them again, but the teen shrugs that off, he’ll get up in a minute. He just needs to take a break right now.


	10. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night is officially interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS!!! The big chapter where they really understand the scope of who Spider-man is and who Peter Parker is, I'm sure that you'll all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Date night was once more being interrupted, Tony grit his teeth when his phone went off. Steve smirked, he could tell that Tony was seconds away from just throwing the damn thing. “Just answer it, it’s probably Happy wanting to tell you everything’s taken care of.”

Huffing, Tony fished the device out of his inner pocket, he scowled. “It’s Friday.”

“Friday? Why would she be calling you?”

Tony shook his head, answering it. “Friday what’s up? Did Happy forget something on the plane? Cause if he made me do all those inventory slips only to forget something I'm gonna have something to say about that.”

“Hello boss, the plane took off as scheduled and all inventory was accounted for.”

Tony nodded. “Great, good to hear it...So what’s up? It’s date night and I distinctly remember telling you not to disturb me unless something was on fire.” He joked.

“Peter Parker called.”

That was not the reply he was anticipating. “Peter called? How?”

“His call originated from the mainline for Stark Industries.” The AI informed the man.

“Huh...Makes sense, doesn’t have any other number. Why are you calling me about the kid wanting to leave a message, for that matter, what was the message?” He reached out taking his drink in hand, taking a leisurely sip as he waited for the answer.

“Peter wished for me to inform you that your plane was in danger.”

Tony spat out his drink, Steve flinched back at his husband's response to whatever Friday had just told him. Tony coughed a few times to clear his windpipe. “What?”

“Mr. Parker stated that your plane was in danger.”

“Tony?”

The man looked up to his confused husband. “Peter called the office to say the plane was in danger.”

Steve frowned. “What? How would he even know something like that? He’s not the type to prank call, is he? Wait, the whole flight was a secret the press only knew of the other transports, there’s no way for him to have known about it. ”

Tony shrugged, he didn’t understand it either. “Okay, Friday great on the update, did Peter say why he felt my plane was in danger.”

“He did not boss, I connected him with Happy, their conversation was brief before the call was terminated.”

Tony rolled his eyes, of course, Happy wasn’t going to listen to some kid ranting about his plane being in danger. Tony glanced at Steve. “Happy hung up on him when he tried to deliver his all-important message.”

Steve chuckled, that sounded about right. “Why’s she telling all of this to you now?”

Tony shrugged, Steve had a good point none of this was overall groundbreaking. He could deal with the prank calls at another time, though he had to admit that he didn't think Peter the type to do so. “Friday, why did you feel the need to inform me of this now rather than when I got back? A prank call, even one which infers the kid hacked something isn’t newsworthy and normally you’re pretty good at filtering out the crap from the important bits...What gives?”

“I felt it was prudent to inform you, boss, the plane crashed through Coney island before splitting apart on the beach.”

Tony went still. “Say that again?”

Steve leaned forward, reaching out to take his husband's hand when he saw Tony freeze up. He watched as Tony swallowed went a bit pale and then barked into the phone. “Call the police, EMTs, firedepar-Good. Make sure that a team starts there to try and recover any lost property. I want to be there in ten, get the car Friday.” He hung up and stared back at him.

“What?” Steve frowned even as he started to rise from his chair to follow his husband.

“The plane went down on the beach, crashed through part of Coney Island before touching down and splitting apart.”

“Jesus.” Steve was on his feet only seconds after Tony, the pair quickly headed for the door as Tony threw out to the stupified waiter. “Add it to my tab.” No one argued after he said that. Racing out to the car that Friday had already taken control over to ready it, the two men climbed in.

“Friday get us there.”

“Of course boss.” The AI chimed in as the car pulled away from the restaurant and headed towards the scene of the plane crash.

“What did she say?”

Tony shook his head. “Peter called, said the plane was in danger and then...It crashed.”

“That-How would he have known that?”

“I-I have no idea, he’s just a kid from Queens.” Looking towards the front seat where the AI was steering, the genius called out. “Friday playback what Peter said.”

Audio retrieved:

“Hello, you’ve contacted Stark Industries, we are closed but may I be of assistance?”

There was a sigh, most likely of relief before a voice came “Friday, I need you to tell Mr. Stark that his plane is in danger, the bird guy is going after it.”

“Hello, Peter.”

There was a large pause, a small noise of questioning before the caller, Peter stated. “Friday please, contact Mr. Stark-”

“I am unable to field your call Peter, I’m sorry but you don’t have clearance for that.”

“Who does?!”

“I can connect you with the director of security if you’d like.”

“YES! Yes, do that!” The boy's frantic voice came over across the call.

“Connecting...”

“Hello?” The gruff voice of Happy Hogan came over the line.

“Umm...Sir, I need to speak with Mr. Stark or you can deliver a messa-”

“Who is this?” The bite in the man's tone proved he wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with anyone.

“That doesn’t matter, look Mr. Stark’s plane is in danger, you need to stop the take-off.”

“I don’t know who this is, but this isn’t funny. If you call again I’ll call the cops on you.”

“But sir Mr. Stark ne-”

The line went dead.

“End call.”

Tony looked to Steve, they both were in shock. “Bird guy,” Steve whispered.

“That’s...That’s what Spider-man called the man responsible for the ferry accident.” Tony shook his head as he fought to wrap his brain around how the two things were connected. “Friday, are you absolutely sure that was Peter Parker's voice? Run an analysis from the lab recordings.”

“Running analyzation...Boss the audio files sync, there is a 99.98% chance that the voice in the call is Peter Parker.”

“That...Tony, it can’t be the kid.” Steve shook his head, refusing to acknowledge that Peter could be who they now thought him to be. “There’s a chance for error right?

Tony gave a slow nod, it wasn’t a big gap of error but sure it was possible. “I-Yeah, it’s possible.” He frowned before shaking his head. “Friday, what do you have on the plane? Any signs of malfunction?”

“The plane itself has been located on the beach surrounding Coney Island, its flight status shows that it is over the Hudson River, on trajectory and time for its arrival at the security facility.”

“Someone hacked it,” Tony growled. “They did a decoy and re-routed the plane itself. Damn it.”

“Tony.” Steve settled a hand on his husband's shoulder. “Chances are they didn’t get anything...Not if the plane’s been downed.”

The man shook his head. “We won’t know until we get a look at it, there was so much stuff Steve. Dangerous stuff if it got into the wrong hands.” Tony held his gaze, they both knew that Tony feared tech from Stark Industries being used in wars again. 

Steve nodded when he sensed the fear in Tony. “We’ll find everything.” He promised.

Tony combed a hand through his own hair, how could this have happened. The plane being taken over by some low-life and then...Spider-man, Peter? Nothing made sense at the moment and if there was one thing Tony hated, it was being ill-informed.

“Friday are there any reports of injuries.”

“There have been mild injuries reported at Coney Island. No hospitalizations.”

“And...The beach?”

“There are minor injuries reported to a single individual on sight.”

“Spider-man.” Steve shared a look with his husband.

“Shit...Okay, deliver a message, if he’s wearing a mask...If he's not seriously...Damn it.” Tony shook his head there was no way to tell EMT's to not unmask some kid if he was hurt. “We don’t even know...”

“Tony.” Steve turned the man's face towards him when he kept getting caught up in his own head, not even finishing his own train of thought. “Breathe. It’s okay, we’ll figure this out. Friday, what are the injuries reported to Spider-man?”

“There are no current injuries for that individual.”

Steve sighed, of course. “Alright, what injuries are reported for Peter Parker?”

“There are no current injuries for that individual.”

They blinked. Frowned and then asked at the same time.

“Then who’s hurt?”

They glared at one another but were waylaid from muttering about interruptions by Friday.

“Individual found at the scene of the crash is one Adrian Toomes.”

Steve sent a questioning look to Tony, the man shook his head, he had no idea who that was. It was as they came to the conclusion that whoever this Adrian Toomes fellow was, most likely the bird guy, that they caught sight of the flashing lights up ahead. 

Steve didn’t even bat an eye when he saw Tony adjusting the clasps to his bracelets that made up the Iron man suit Tony often time wore when they were going to be too far out for Friday to deploy one. Steve laid a hand on his husband's wrist. “We don’t know what’s going on.”

Tony nodded. “If Spider-man’s not on scene then he’s gone into hiding, not surprising since he doesn’t like being seen.”

“Like the ferry.” Steve related, the man had stayed hidden.

“Exactly, chances are he’s in the area to make sure things wrap up but he’s not about to come out of whatever hiding place he’s found.”

Steve smiled back at Tony, the irritation that had been lining his husband's voice was settling. He was falling into that clinical approach to a situation that Steve was fond of watching, Tony knew how to get down to business and he wasn’t about to let anything get in his way. 

The car pulled up to the side of a road, the pair got out. The wind was full of the scent of burning chemicals, plastic, and other traces of metal that hung heavy in the air.

Tony didn’t even need to push his way through the police, they simply raised the caution tape for him and Steve. Happy was there, most likely having been notified the moment that it happened as well.

“What’s going on?” 

Happy turned, he was still a little shell shocked. “You gotta see this.” He drew the two men around, the giant tower of Stark tech was bundled. Covered in webbing, Happy shook his head. “No one was stealing that.” He pointed to a cop who was in the process of cutting out a figure from the webs as a group of EMT's stood to the side waiting to tend to the man. “Names-”

“Adrian Toomes, Friday told us. Take care of it, I want him in lockdown, I have questions and I don’t want anyone else talking to him before me.”

Tony made to enforce that. Happy nodded, brisk as he tore off to handle that. Staring at the webbed up supplies, Tony shook his head. “He took care of it.” 

“Looks like.”

Glancing around, Tony searched for any clue of what direction Spider-man might have taken upon leaving the scene. There was webbing sprawled out from the cargo, but too many strands to truly know which way the man went not to mention that there was a conglomeration of the silky strands strewn about the sand in general. Tony shared a look with Steve, the man walking beside him until they were further down from the wrapped up cargo and well away from any prying ears. Tony put in his Bluetooth headset.

“Friday, get me, Peter Parker.”

Steve waited just as anxiously as Tony did, wondering how this was going to go. If the kid would actually fight back against his and Tony’s belief of his identity or prove Friday right. Steve watched as Tony stood up straighter, his features going taught.

“Hello, Spider-man...Interesting discovery I had...Spiders huh?.”

Steve sighed, his husband never did things by halves. Tony snorted when he heard the kid groan, that was about as much of a confession as he needed.

“Where are you? Tell me right now kid...Ya know what, scrap that. Friday locate him.”

Steve had a wry grin on his face when Tony didn’t give the boy a chance to fess up to where ever it was he was hiding.

“Say what now?” Tony frowned, Steve wasn’t sure if that was because of Friday or Peter, but quickly found out a moment later when Tony bantered. “You went to ride a roller coaster after downing my plane?” Tony’s voice had turned harder.

Steve glanced back to Coney island, where the teen was no doubt hiding among the rides. His attention was grabbed by Tony chastizing the boy. “No...See, I distinctly recall it flying perfectly on its own, ya know before a spider was suddenly boarding without a ticket.”

Steve gave a small chuckle to that, only Tony knew how to make things both humorous and brutally honest. 

“Cute...Stay where you are.” Tony gave his husband a look, Steve smiled and stepped back a hair as Tony initialized the suit, the wristlets quickly summoning the suit to Tony, enveloping the man in a smooth flow of metal interlocking together. Tony’s faceplate fell in place, the eyes illuminated as he turned his head to Steve.

“I’m going to go round up an intern.”

Steve chuckled. “Go easy on him, he did save the equipment.”

“Yeah after crashing it headlong into the beach.” Tony kicked the thrusters into gear, hovering a moment. “Don’t wait up snookums.” Twisting sharply and flying off towards Coney Island. 

Shaking his head Steve headed back toward the active crime scene. He was sure that Tony would round-up Peter, take the kid back to the tower so they could ALL have an in-depth conversation. Steve sighed, he couldn’t blame some of Tony’s irritation, he felt a little put out as well. All this time they’d been talking with the boy, his weird little project with spider-silk all a rouse and right under their noses. Hell, the kid had taken both of them down at the ferry only to come into the lab as if nothing had happened. None of that made sense neither did Peter being Spider-man to be truthful. 

Steve came upon the cops, Happy, and Toomes. Happy was already full in gear about asset containment and proper protocol because of the nature of the crime. Steve didn’t plan to stick around, but he was curious. Coming to stand before the man, Steve asked. “What was your goal?”

Toomes smirked. “What do you think it was?”

Steve didn’t play around. “Weapons, Spider-man said you were selling so I can only guess that was your plan for all of that.” He motioned towards the webbed up supplies which were even now being inventoried by some Stark employees.

“Bingo.” The man sniped back with a wide grin. “Moolah.”

Steve nodded the goals of men. Power and money.

“Gotta say...Kid’s impressive.”

Steve froze, Toomes smiled back at him. “Nice...Bit delusional on the whole right vs wrong gig, but he’s honest, give him that.” The man grinned in a fiery light. “So...How long have you known him? Known who is under that mask? Figures that the likes of you two would recruit a kid like P-”

“Happy make sure he’s taken directly to the detention center.” Steve overrode the man’s own speech. He wanted to keep Peter’s name out of everything, looking to the head of security, Steve even went so far as to instruct the man. “Make sure he keeps quiet, he’s bringing up intel that no one needs to know.”

Happy turned from the cop he had been talking with and glanced to the man and frowned. “Alright, let's get him onboard people.” He clapped having the trusted guards come forward to take Toomes away. 

The man laughed, already well aware of what was at play. “Tell him hi for me, gonna miss that kid.”

Steve glared back at the taunting man, he wasn’t sure how Toomes knew Peter, but it was clear he found the whole thing amusing. He watched long enough to see the man put in the back of security vehicle, he nodded to Happy. The man nodded and quickly followed after the vehicle, his assignment clear. 

Sighing the super-soldier twisted about to see the wreckage, how Toomes and Peter had survived it he wasn’t sure. He knew that Spider-man-That Peter was strong, the kid had held the ferry together with just his bare hands. Still, it didn’t fit with the rather demure kid who he saw being picked on by a school bully. 

Unsure what to do with those contrasting features, Steve headed towards the car. He knew that Tony would want him back at home for when he and Peter got there, he was also a bit curious to know how Tony was going to get the kid there. He smirked when he thought about that argument, sliding into the back Steve called out.

“Friday, take me home.”

“Of course Captain Rogers.”

The car had no sooner turned on, made its way in a circle to head in the right direction than did the AI chime.

“Boss would like to speak with you, connecting call.”

Steve smiled, prepared for anything or so he thought. He heard the sound of the repulsers in Tony’s suit, his husbands breathing which seemed harder. “Tony?” Steve froze when he heard the emotion in his husband's voice as the man rattled.

“Steve...It’s him, Friday wasn’t wrong.” Tony cried out. “It’s Peter...Spi-Peter’s Spider-man.”

“Okay...Okay, Tony what’s wrong?”

“G-Get Cho, he was in the crash...He crashed with the damn plane Steve and he’s hurt.”

Steve swallowed, he should have known better, how could the kid have made it through that crash without being hurt. That had been delusional. “I-I’m on it, just get him home, we’ll be waiting.”

“Okay.” His husband's voice was weak as the call disconnected.

Steve swallowed reflexively. “Friday, page Dr. Cho, tell her it’s an emergency.”

“Paging.”

“And get me home, now!”

“Of course Captain Rogers, re-calculating route...”

Steve sat back, his mind a whirl. Friday had been right, of course, he’d known that for a while now but hearing it from Tony. It was just real now, but what was far worse than just finding out a teen running around as a superhero was that Peter was hurt. Hurt enough for Tony to be frantic, that was bad. Really-really bad.

*********

After dealing with the boy's sass, having gotten all the confirmation the needed to the boy's secret identity, Tony took off. He was going to find the kid and tear him new one, not just because of the plane although that sucked, but because he’d lied. Back at the ferry or hell even during the internship he could have pulled them aside and fessed up. 

Of course, if he had been thinking logically it made sense as to why Peter did that. Everyone knew that Spider-man wasn’t really one for the limelight, he preferred to be helpful and then disappear. That’s what the kid had done at the Ferry and was now doing here, shame that he wasn’t going to get his wish now that Tony knew who he was. 

“So...Wanna explain how you boarded my plane?” Tony requested through the active line he had been speaking to the kid with.

Nothing.

Shaking his head, Tony replied. “You’re already in deep kid, might as well just give me answers. I’m on my way, so it should be clear you won’t be avoiding me.”

Nothing.

Growling under his breath, Tony shouted. “Peter! Kid, answer me right now!”

Nothing.

Enraged by the boy's refusal to even talk to him, Tony called out. “Friday is he still there?”

“Yes boss, the line is live.”

“And is he still on that roller coaster? Where’s his phone?”

“His current triangulated position is on Coney island.”

Nodding, alright so the kid wasn’t bailing on him, well, not without his phone. Knowing most teenagers today, Peter would be leaving that behind. Still, it just made him all the more irritated by the childish actions.

“We’re going to have a long talk about this.” He promises the teen as he rounds the area, tilting his head this way and that, scanning for any sign of the missing hero. Tony has to make a second pass and is only seconds away from demanding the kid answer him again or having Friday really find his location when his sensors flare. Red and blue. Smirking, Tony lays on the speed, zooming to float over the Ferris wheel and the figure seated in one of the booths at the top.

Sure enough, it’s Peter. The boy's eyes are closed as he leans against the side of the booth. Seeing the kid sitting there, Spider-man suit on, mask sitting beside him in the booth. It was strange to finally see it all together, Peter was Spider-man.

“Kid we got a lot to talk about.”

Peter didn’t reply, frowning Tony pushed himself closer, prepared to really lay it on thick as to how the boy is pushing his buttons. He reached out a hand to one of the support beams of the ride, giving him a way to stabilize his position. Testing the waters to see if its framework is sturdy enough to withstand the weight of his armor. 

It was as his hand shifted a bit, rocking the booth that Tony got the fright of his life, Peter slumped forward from the rocking motion, falling over the bow of the seat and sliding. Prepared to fall out of it entirely, as Tony looks on in shock.

“SHIT!” Tony released the framework and lunged forward, catching the boy as he fell completely forward and out of the booth. Peter was limp in his hold and as Tony situated the teen against himself only for his heartbeat to pick up when he realized that Peter wasn't responding.

“Friday vitals, now.” Tony growled, twisting about and already heading for the tower. Prepared to deal with whatever bumps or bruises the kid managed to give himself. A concussion comes to mind seeing how the boys out cold.

“Peter appears to be in distress.”

Frowning, Tony looked down to the boy in his arms. “He doesn’t look like he’s in distress Friday, more unconscious.” He jabs.

“Peter’s blood pressure is falling.”

“What’s wrong?” Tony questioned as he laid on more speed, tanking blood pressure wasn’t a good sign.”

“My preliminary scans indicate that there is a centralized formation of blood cells, otherwise indicating internal bleeding is present.”

Tony’s heart climbed into his throat, his voice wrecked as he repeated. “He’s bleeding.”

“It would appear so boss.”

‘Get me through to Steve.’ Tony rasped as he flew as fast as possible all while trying to shelter the battered form of the teenager.

“Tony?”

“Steve...It’s him, Friday wasn’t wrong.” Tony cried out. “It’s Peter...Spi-Peter’s Spider-man.”

“Okay...Okay, Tony what’s wrong?”

“G-Get Cho, he was in the crash...He crashed with the damn plane Steve and he’s hurt.”

Hearing his husbands voice did little to calm Tony, despite how level headed Steve was throughout it.

“I-I’m on it, just get him home, we’ll be waiting.”

Tony could hear the trepidation in his husband's voice despite its solid nature, the fact that they were on the same page did nothing to settle the nerves he felt.

Tony had seen how bright Peter was, how smart, the whole project with spiders...How could he have not noticed? Surely it was obvious to anyone else, but then again...It must not have been since no one but his AI could figure it out. A damn computer discovered Spider-man’s identity before him and all because of voice recognition and a few slipped words. Swallowing tightly, Tony muttered. “You are in so much trouble kid...I am going to kill you, so don’t you dare die and rob me the pleasure of it.”

********

Steve stood there, beside Cho and her team, waiting. He’d only just made it there, the doctor standing patiently at the door. Steve had filled her in, what little he knew of course. Mostly that Peter was Spider-man and that he might have some kind of mutation since he was strong, she’d assured him that they could handle anything. Hearing the telltale sound of the Iron-man suit had Steve’s heart ramping up again. 

Looking skyward he saw his husband as he descended, a limp figure held between his arms. Steve felt sick, Peter was just...There, no life to him. This was all the more apparent when Tony touched down and without a single jolt in his step came forward to lay the boy on the stretcher, calling out to Cho as her and her team made to run down into medical with him.

“Friday detected internal bleeding!”

She turned, nodded and was once more dashing with the team. Tony stood there, frozen as he watched the woman disappear behind a set of doors, Peter on the gurney hidden from view when they closed.

“Tony.”

The mechanic twisted, his face awash of emotions. “He-He was just sitting there...If-If Friday hadn’t alerted us, hadn’t gotten that call...He was unconscious by the time I got there Steve.”

Steve came forward, ignoring the discrepancies between them as the suit got in the way to pull his husband as close as possible. Pressing their brows together. “He’s going to be okay, Cho and her team are the best out there, that’s why you hired them right?” He joked wanly.

Tony nodded. “Steve...He was dying and no one knew.”

“You knew.” Steve countered as he refused to let either of them go down that rabbit hole. “You knew and you went and got him, he’s-Peter’s going to be okay.” Steve didn’t know that of course, but he prayed that he was right. Peter was much too young to be killed this way, anyway. He knew that he needed to tell Tony about Toomes, about the threat there, but Peter’s identity seemed such a minuscule thing to focus on. His secret wouldn’t mean much if the boy didn’t make it, pulling back from Tony, he smiled. “Take that off...We need to sort some stuff out, figure out his family and-Wait.”

Tony nodded, Steve was right of course he was, they needed to locate Peter’s family and god forbid explain how their child ended up on the beach after crashing down with a plane. Did they even know he was Spider-man? Shit, that was going to be a shocker, as if finding out your kid was bleeding internally wasn’t enough. 

Tony let Steve lead him inside, it took a bit of work to force themselves upstairs, away from the medical bay. But they needed Starkpads to do any work, to get things done without the aid of Friday. This wasn’t something that an AI should handle.

As soon as they had the needed technology, they returned to the medical level. Sitting on a nearby bench closest to the door, waiting. 

Tony tapped the Stark pad, getting it to initialize. “Friday pull up Peter’s records for me.” The data filtered across the tablet, Tony frowned when he saw the first red flag. “His parents are dead.”

Steve looked up, he was managing the whole debacle with Toomes. Ensuring that no one that wasn’t specifically trusted was around the man. They couldn’t risk things, Peter’s identity, what had been on the plane, and worse risk the man getting loose however slim that might be. “They’re dead?”

Tony nodded. “Died when he was four.” Frowning he tapped through the records. “Ah. Went to live with his aunt and uncle.”

Steve smiled. “That’s good.”

Tony hummed. “Mmhmm.” Tony scrolled through, seeing some of the boy's school records, accomplishments, acknowledgments. It was all just a clear sign the boy was as smart as Tony knew him to be. His hand paused in its scrolling.

“Damn it.”

Steve looked back up. “What?”

“His uncle died...Last year.”

“That must have been the uncle he was talking about. What happened?” Steve treaded carefully, reaching out to touch his husband's arm, Tony shifted moving closer to lean on him as he read.

“Robbery, some small grocery store. Benjamin Parker shot and killed at the scene for the keys of his car.” Such a stupid reason for someone to lose their life, as he continued to read Tony swallowed bitterly. “Peter saw it all, he was there.”

Steve grimaced the poor kid, witnessing all of that. “Is there anything...Any proof of how he got his strength or-”

Tony shook his head. “Nothing, there’s no sign of anything.” He scrolled further down. “All-star student, smart as hell, decathlon, chess-Who even plays that anymore?”

Steve chuckled at the befuddled look on his husbands face. “Smart people.” 

Tony looked up to glare at him. “Seriously?”

Steve shook his head, patting the man. “Alright, so how do we get a hold of his aunt then.”

Tony huffed at how easy it was for Steve to dismiss insulting him, he’d have to remember to buy that lot of ‘authentic’ Captain America bedsheets...Wouldn’t that just mortify Steve? Smirking as he scrolled through things, Tony’s smile fell. Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, Tony looked up and shook his head.

Steve stared back at his husband for a minute. “Don’t.”

Tony shook his head. “S-She died a few months ago...Says he’s in the foster system.”

Steve groaned, wiping a hand down his face. How were they supposed to go about this? The chances of them knowing the kids Spider-man were so infinitesimal that he doubted even Tony would consider calculating them. “What do we do?”

“He’s got a social worker...But in the end, I don’t know.” Tony replied with a weary sigh. This would have been so much easier if the kid had a living relative, anyone, Hell, Tony would have taken a 98-year-old grandmother who was blind, deaf and didn’t even know Peter was related to her. Instead, they got a super-powered teenager in the foster care system. Yeah, that was easy.

“We’ll wait.” Tony decided. “We’ll wait to see...How Peter does, once we know we can try and figure out how to go about telling his social worker something.”

Steve nodded, it was the best they could do he supposed. Tony set the Starkpad aside, leaning sideways into Steve. The man wrapped an arm around Tony and the two husbands sat, in silence, on a small bench just outside the medical bay. 

  
  



	11. Things unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve finally get to see Peter, and the state he was left in after his altercation with Toomes. The pair learn about Peter's foster family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go folks, you get to see Tony and Steve's reaction to Peter's foster family and a shit ton of whumpage on Peter so be prepared for that XD.

Two hours went by, two very-very long hours. No information had been given to the two heroes, nothing. They were cast out to wait, all the while fearing the worst. It was probably why the second Cho appeared that they were both on their feet demanding answers. The woman wasn’t one to be intimidated, she held up a hand to shut them up.

“He made it through surgery...It was tough.” She informed them. “I don’t know exactly what he is, but its nothing I’ve ever seen.” She sent a look towards Steve. “Different from you that’s for sure.”

“Could he be some kind of experi-” Steve grimaced at how cold that sounded. “Is it possible that he had a different serum?” It wouldn’t have been the first time that they came across people trying to replicate the serum that had made him Captain America.

She shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine, I took some blood and have it running to try and figure that all out. My main concern was him, he was bleeding severely, blunt force trauma that spanned across his torso.”

“Across? Like all of it?” Tony frowned.

She nodded. “There was bruising, well, you’ll be able to see for yourself...Frankly, it looks like something picked him up and repeatedly slammed him into something else.”

The two heroes stayed silent, they had no information to draw from other than that Peter had been on the plane when it crashed. Being repeatedly slammed into something wasn’t so far fetched with that, but still odd. 

“We stopped the bleeding, well...We started to.” She smirked. “Once we got the blood out of his abdominal cavity and sautered the main bleed, he seemed to do better. The smaller bleeds by the time we got to them were healing on their own.”

“Healing? What do you mean healing?”

Cho gave an inquisitive sound. “I think he has an increased metabolism, an ability to heal himself at a startling rate. I don’t think he could have survived this necessarily on his own, but all in all, we only did a few things once we got him open. Whatever happened to him to make him this way, it changed a lot. He’s been in recovery and we’ll move him to a private room. You can see him then.” She shot an impenetrable look to Tony. “My only request is that you let him rest, he’s going to be exhausted, I had to blood type him and test in the OR to make sure he’d except blood at all. Luckily it seems whatever mutation he has, didn’t disrupt his ability to accept blood donations.”

“So he’ll be okay?” Tony hedged.

She nodded. “I think he’ll make a full recovery, just rest and time. We’ll monitor him of course, there’s always the chance of us having missed a bleed somewhere but he’s stable and breathing on his own.”

“Was he not before?” Steve questioned in haste.

Cho chuckled. “He was breathing on his own but it was strained, the pressure of the blood was pushing on his lungs and other organs. Once we drained it we were able to take him off the vent. He’s doing remarkably well all things considered.”

Steve let out a long sigh of relief, at least things appeared to be looking up for the kid. “Any clue as to when he’ll wake up?”

Cho shook her head. “We didn’t anesthetize him, not really...His blood pressure was already too low and I didn’t want to risk it. He’ll wake up when he’s ready to I imagine.”

“Thank you,” Tony stated.

Cho raised a brow to him but smiled. “I’ll be close at hand if you need me. Let him rest.” She turned to head back into the medbay for once not stopping them from entering. Cho waved to a nurse, the man nodded and with a smile directed the pair to one of the private rooms.

There Peter lay in a bed, an I.V. in his hand, the cord spiraling up to the I.V. pole where a saline bag and blood bag were attached. The teen was gently covered with a blanket up to his waist, a large bandage covered his stomach and the bruising Cho had mentioned was clear. Despite the bandage covering the bottom half, the top half was clear. 

A strange battering of V like bruises braced either side of the boy's clavicle, deep blue and getting darker. A cannula was tucked under the boy's nose as his chest rose slowly up and down. He was cleaner since the last time Tony had seen him, Cho and her team having cleaned the dirt and grime that had clung to the boy's face. His hair still looked like it had been caught in a wind storm, dirty from his tussle into the beach. 

Stepping forward the pair made their way to stand beside the teen's bedside.

“Jesus kid.” Tony stared down at the bruising.

For some reason, the mere sight of the teen prompted Steve to reveal more of his altercation with Toomes, with how all of this was connected given the state of Peter. “Toomes...He knows who Peter is.”

Tony twisted to stare at his husband. “His mask was off?” Tony had been under the impression that Peter had only taken the mask off once he was safely away from the scene of the plane crash.

Steve nodded. “But not just that, when I talked to him he...He was about to say Peter’s name. I stopped him, but its clear Tony. They knew each other.”

Tony furrowed his brow, looking down at the kid. “How?”

“I don’t know, Toomes was too busy grinning like a loon. Happy took him to the detention center and I checked in. He’s under lock and key, no one is going in there until we do.”

“Good.”

Sighing Steve glanced about and found two chairs pressed tightly into the corner, gently he pulled Tony away and into a chair. They would wait for Peter, but they didn’t need to be breaking their backs leaning over his bedside. Situated, only after Tony pulled them closer, of course, the husbands watched silently as Peter slept. Tony had a hold of Steve's hand, their fingers interlocked as they waited for the teen. 

*********

They were both tired, but both refused to leave, not until they’d spoken with Peter. Even if all they got was to exchange a small assurance that he was safe, that would be enough. A glance at the clock on the wall showed that it was a new day, Steve frowned trying to think of where Peter might need to be. Home, obviously wherever that might be, but also...Oh, right it was Sunday. Kid probably didn’t have anywhere to be other than home, his foster family was probably already out of their mind with worry since he’d never returned home. 

Looking to his husband, Steve whispered as if he was afraid to wake the teen, nothing appeared to disturb Peter at the moment but that was beside the boy. “Tony...His foster family will be worrying about him.”

“I know.” The man sighed, he’d been putting all of this aside, hoping that maybe Peter would wake before he was forced to explain things to them. Shaking his head, the tech genius called out. “Friday, locate the number for Peter’s foster family...Send them to my phone.” Pulling out the device, Tony watched the icon change to a call. Hitting speaker, Tony waited, Steve pressed into his side.

“Hello?” There was a rough voice on the other side of the call.

“Hello.” Tony frowned, how to go about introducing himself, shaking his head the man got to the point. “I’m calling about Peter, you’re foster chi-”

“What did that little shit do now?”

Tony’s mouth slammed shut in a clack as soon as he heard the man’s ire at the teen. Steve scowled at the phone, taking over. “Peter didn’t do anything wrong sir.”

The man huffed. “If that was true I wouldn’t be gettin no call about the little bastard, he ain’t in his room so I figure he’s out causing trouble again. If he’s locked up you can wait for his social worker...We’re about up to here with the kid.” The man growled.

Tony cleared his throat, finding the strength to take back over now that some of the shock had worn off. “Does his social worker know you refer to him as a bastard?” Tony’s voice was steely.

The man chuckled. “You think this is his first home? Trust me, we’re one of the last stops any of these brats get and we manage, we get by and some of them don’t end up going to the streets...The ones like Peter, disrespectful, ungrateful, little shit that he is. He ain’t goin far that’s for sure.”

Tony had heard enough, looking to his husband to see if Steve had his back on this. Of course, he did, but it was always nice to see that nod. 

“We won’t be bothering you again, the cops however might.” He hung up on the man before he could even attempt to combat that. “Friday, locate the number for Peter’s social worker.”

“Locating...Sending to your phone boss.”

Taking a breath, Tony took Steve’s hand. “Please let this person be reasonable.”

Steve couldn’t help but snort. “Anyone’s better than that man.”

At least it appeared that Steve was right, a woman answered. “Hello?”

“Hello, I’m calling about Peter, Peter Parker?” Best to ease into this.

“OH! OH. yes, of course...Um, have you been through the office yet? Did you get his ID number or...Obviously, you did.” The woman chuckled. “So...You’re interested in meeting him?”

Steve snickered into his husband's shoulder, Tony elbowed him, it was clear that this woman was the polar opposite to what they’d just dealt with. “Yeah...Would love to meet the kid. What can you tell me about him?”

“Oh...Well, he’s such a bright boy. Happy, he’s been through a lot recently but his school has always reported a perfect attendance and good grades.”

Nodding Tony pushed a little. “And his foster family?”

Steve looked up, a curious expression leveraged at his husband. Tony shook his head, waiting to hear back from the woman.

“Hmm? Oh, you want to know what they think of him?”

“Yeah, be good to know how he does in a familiar household and all that.” Tony rolled his eyes, both he and Steve knew that was a lie.

“Well, he’s rather...Distant with them, but he’s been that way with most. He’s had some hard introductions in the past you see and getting him to open up again has been a bit hard. But I know he’d do well with the right people, he’s a smart good boy, he just needs someone to give him a chance. Let him find his footing and all.”

“Yeah.” Tony mused. “Just out of curiosity, how many foster homes has he been in?”

The woman was silent a moment. “Peter...Well-”

“Ma’am, it doesn’t matter how many he’s been in,” Steve interjected, knowing she was now afraid of giving that information over, afraid that she’d compromise Peter’s chances of finding a home. “We’re just curious to know what he’s been through.”

“Yes...Well, Peter’s been in the system now for a little over 8 months, his aunt passed rather suddenly I’m afraid. There was no other family and so he entered the system, he’s been in ten homes since then.”

“Ten.” Tony rasped. “Why ten?” He demanded to know. “Were they unsuitable for him?”

“No...At least, I don’t think so. He never reported any disturbances with any of the families he was placed with.” The woman calmly stated.

“But they gave reports to you.” Steve simplified.

“Yes.”

Tony nodded, giving his husband a curt look. “And what were those reports?”

“I’m sorry sir, I- I just don’t think revealing this would be beneficial. If you’d like to meet Peter I can arrange that, I really do think that he’s a good boy.”

“I’ve only heard good things about him,” Steve stated while placing his finger over his mouth. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Y-You have? From where?”

“I work at Stark Industries-” He glared at his husband who was now stifling laughter in his sleeve. “In the internship program that Peter was selected to join.”

“OH!” The woman seemed so much more excited now as she stated. “Oh that’s wonderful, I wasn’t even aware of that.”

Tony snorted mildly, wasn’t surprising that his foster family didn’t say anything. Steve sent him a look that clearly said 'be quiet', Tony rolled his eyes once more and let Steve continue. 

“Yes, he’s been with us a few weeks now and he’s excelling in the program...That’s why we were interested, we’ve of course already met him.”

“Yes...Yes, I suppose you have.” The social worker trailed off. “Does...Is Peter aware that you’re calling?”

“No, ma’am.”

She hummed. “Well, if you’re serious about this, I can set up an official meeting. Peter would be able to sit down and talk with you about his life, about how he feels about all of this. I’d also be present and have to go over your paperwork.”

“Of course.” Tony inserted himself. “Make sure everything's in order.”

“Yes.” 

“Do...Do you happen to know when that would be possible? You’d have to contact his foster family right?” The wicked grin on Tony’s face had Steve’s eyes going wide, he shook his head fervently.

“Yes, they’d be made aware and providing things go well we’d get a reasonable timeline established for the final touches on paperwork and transitioning...That’s all rather further down the road.”

“Right...Of course, well then...I guess we’ll leave you to talk to them about it, we’re very serious about all of this. We love Peter and want a chance to get to know him better. If we could set up the meeting as soon as possible that would be great.”

“Oh good.” She sounded so relieved. “Oh, your numbers coming up as blocked...Do you have a number I can reach you at?”

“Yes,” Steve replied, quickly listing off the phone number for the woman.

“Thank you. I’ll be in touch.”

“Thank you.” Tony ended the call.

“Tony.”

The bite in his husband's voice had the man shaking his head. “They’ll get caught with their pants down, its the least they deserve Steve. You heard him.” The piercing look he gave had Steve shaking his head, of course, he understood, that man had obviously been...Unsuitable as a foster parent. “I know.”

“We’ll deal with everything else later at the very least they’ll just assume he’s run off, it’ll buy us some time with Peter. When...He’s better, we can deal with the social worker.”

Steve sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “And what? Tell Peter that he has to move again? A new foster family and that we claimed him as a runaway?”

Tony snorted. “Yes to the first and no to second well second and a half, we did claim him as a runaway.” Steve rolled his eyes, but Tony didn’t let him fret long as he interjected. “Friday put together all the proper documents I and Steve need to be applicable as a foster family.”

Steve sat up in an instant, looking at Tony.

“You always said you wanted kids,” Tony smirked. “What better than a teenager? No messy diapers or drooling...” He looked at the teen, he wasn’t drooling but Tony knew that was a possibility. “Well, one out of two ain’t bad.” He muttered before adding. “Not to mention he’s a superhero...Could use some people who understand that.” Tony held his husbands gaze a moment, sighing when he realized how much he’d just flung this on Steve. “Look, if you don’t want to try and adopt the kid, we can at the very lea-” Tony’s eyes widened when he was suddenly enveloped in his husband's arms, a passion laden kiss drawn between them. Tony sighed into Steve’s mouth, his hands coming up to play with the end of his husband's hair at the nape of his neck. When Steve reluctantly parted their lips it was to say. “I think he’s the best damn kid for us.”

Tony smirked. “Language.”

Steve laughed before diving in for another kiss.

*********

Peter wasn’t sure what was going on, all he knew was that he was tired...Very-very tired, but he couldn’t sleep. No sleep evaded him as his mind rose to something more pressing. He was in pain, his stomach cramping tightly in complaint to what felt like a hole had been carved out of him inside. 

Peter gasped, his eyes flying open as he tried to curl into himself, his hands flying to his stomach. A pinch on his hand was negligent to the fire in his belly. Peter’s eyes didn’t stay open long, a searing light blinded him. He screamed as he closed them, twisting his head to the side as if to block out more of the light. 

Everything hurt, his ears were ringing...There was too much noise and sensations. His fingers curled into the pain hot inside him, fingertips scratching the surface of something on his belly. He choked, gasping as he curled tightly, trying to lay on his side in the fetal position only to have solid clamps pulling him in other directions.

Toomes. His feet, the boots, he couldn’t Peter couldn’t take more. His hand whipped out shoving at the iron clad clamp grasping his arm. His strength wasn’t much but Toomes suit must be damaged because he was able to dislodge him. Peter had to move, he had to get up despite the pain, had to figure out where he was. Peter jerked forward and god was that a horrible idea.

A loud bellow of a pain lept up his mouth at the same time bile did, he choked on it as he fell against cold metal. His hand coiled around it, the surface creaking as he bared down hard in pain. Things were moving, something was touching him again. Weakly Peter tried to shove at it, his hand floundered barely able to grasp onto something. It was cold, kinda felt good too despite the rest of him he coiled his hand around it and just like the other cool metal in his other hand he bared down on it as he tried to lift himself again. 

The pain shot through him, as a loud shrill noise had him groaning twisting his head to the side as he tried to get away. Peter didn’t know what Toomes was doing, but it hurt. Everything hurt. Peter panted, drawing in a stale breath as the heat of the bile staining his mouth made him want to retch again. Nothing came when he coughed, but that was fine, Peter had enough to worry about. 

There were hands, had to be hands, they were on him and Peter’s mind just kept saying that it was Toomes preparing to hurt him again. Nevermind, that the man had only ever used his suit against him, but that had been damaged right? Why not finish the job himself, as he tried to rise, to get out, the hands tightened pushing, trying to force him back down as Peter struggled against them. 

The teen gasped when something hard, plastic, foreign was pressed against his nose and mouth. Peter coughed, choking as he breathed in, no. This wasn’t right, something was wrong...Something wasn’t right, what was happening? Peter didn’t understand, his grasp on the world tilted, dimming some but never quite leaving. He groaned as the hands settled him one more. The hands never left him, shifting him about as they wished. 

Something pulled on his stomach and Peter screeched, twisting minutely to stop the pain only to fail as whatever was masking him drew his strength away. Peter flinched when a hand touched his forehead, a real one, made of flesh, warm, and once more pleasant. It wasn’t hurting him, not like the others who were making the fire in his gut lick higher and higher. Peter groaned, whining deep in his throat even as the hand-rubbed his brow and combed through his hair. 

Nothing made sense, the world was made up of polar opposites, fiery pain of motions, hands that pressed and prodded, making Peter scream and of ones that stroked his arm, his head. Peter had long since settled into feeling all that there was to feel, too tired to do anything else. He whimpered at the pain, letting out choked off sobs when things grew severe. He might have tried to rise again if he’d had the strength, hell, he might have attempted to rip whatever was drugging him off, but there was no more strength in him. Peter drifted among a sea of pain and gentle touches.

*********

Having found that his husband was on board, Tony made a quick call to Pepper, he figured it would be in his best interest to inform her of things before Peter became a part of the household. Granted he left out the part of the kid being Spider-man, that was something that he wished to take joy in seeing. Lord knew Pepper could make some amazing expressions when she was startled by something.

Steve gave him a rather rude look when he concluded the call, but all Tony had to say was that they were on their way to having a kid and suddenly Steve was smiling again. He loved that smile and Tony truly hoped that Peter would be on board with this, lord knew they’d be a far better family for him than the rejects that were currently housing him. Even if they never really ‘adopted’ Peter, having him as their foster kid would be enough to ensure the teen had all he needed in life. 

Steve might have found Tony’s amusement at torturing Pepper in the future to be mean, but when he heard those words. The words that said they were only a few days...Weeks maybe away from having a kid, the same kid that they were watching over now, well Steve couldn’t stay mad then. He knew he was probably wearing that dopey grin that Tony was so fond of, but the super-soldier couldn’t find it in himself to care. Steve smiled when Tony leaned into him and asked. “Do you think this will make front-page news? Us adopting an intern?”

Steve snorted. “I think it just might.”

They shared a chuckle about that, to go from the whole policy of no interns to suddenly adopting one of the first six interns they’d had...Yeah, that would definitely make front-page news. The humor they found in that was sharply cut off when Peter gasped. The two men stood in an instant, at the boy's bedside, hands on the railing.

“Peter?”

The teen startled them when he tried to curl into himself.

“No...No, Peter lay still kid.” Tony reached out with Steves help the second that Peter twisted sharply, pulling his I.V. out in the process. The teen's hands flying to his belly and the bandage there. His stomach had to be killing him, but surely Cho had given him pain meds. 

“Peter just relax.” Steve coaxed the teen even as they struggled to get Peter to lay back on his back rather than the half curled form he was in now. 

Neither man saw the boys eyes open as they struggled to contain the teen, the scream, however, got their attention. Peter twisted his head to the side sharply, the boy's fingers curled tight against his belly. Tony and Steve sighed in relief when Cho and her team came rushing in, taking up the other side.

“Alright, get him on his back.” She called even as she took up some gloves. “We need some more morphine, he’s ripped out his I.V.” As she barked out orders, Tony and Steve stood on the other side doing what little they could. Powerless, among a din of activity. A nurse came from the other side, his hand coming to press down on Peter’s shoulder in an attempt to get him back flat on the bed. That was a mistake.

Peter’s arm lashed out suddenly, striking the man and sending him backwards hard into the wall which cracked.

“Shit!” Tony shouted, they’d never truly seen Peter’s strength first hand, now he understood.

“He’s like me! Don’t touch him.” Steve warned them even as he tried to stop the teen himself as Peter jerked forward on the bed startling everyone. A nurse went to help the other man up, he was groaning, quickly escorted from the room as Cho came to try and ascertain Peter’s state. 

The teen’s sudden jerk forward ended up costing him, he gave a bellow of pain before suddenly choking forward, spitting bile.

“Crap, alright. Gentle, he could aspirate. Where’s that morphine!” She shouted, giving Steve a look. “Don’t let his head tip back, he could choke.”

Steve nodded, only to grimace as Peter twisted a bit. Bile leaking from his mouth as the teen's hand wrapped around one of the side rails. The creaking groan of the metal caught everyone's attention.

Tony’s eyes widened, shit, the kid really was like Steve. He was bending the whole damn bar. Not thinking twice, Tony tapped the wristlet on his right hand, activating that part of the suit. It wrapped around him, safely protecting him and that was what had Tony going to the other side to help contain the boy for the doctor. Ensuring that the kid wouldn’t hurt anyone else by mistake. 

Cho was handed a needle, Tony braced in case the boy shoved but the stick didn’t even phase the boy. He continued to fight against them. Shoving mildly against Tony who held him captive. Letting his hand slide to hold Peter’s own he smiled when the boy's fingers curled around him, Tony wasn’t sure he knew that it was a person he was holding but he hoped it helped to some degree. The side effect of having another handhold, however, proved to be far worse. Peter lifted himself again, trying to rise completely even as alarms went off as the heart monitor raised flags of red. 

“We need to get him down!” Cho shouted. 

“The morphine's not working.” A nurse shouted from where he was watching the boys vitals on a display.

Peter twisted his head about, coughing weakly, as he struggled again to rise himself.

“Hold him,” Cho demanded the two heroes waving her team forward to hold the boy's legs.

“Be careful,” Steve shouted at them. “If he kicks you’re going to end up in a wall or worse.”

Tony didn’t even want to think about that happening, already Peter had concussed someone. Peter was straining against them, pushing to raise himself.

“Damn it.” Cho cursed as she ran back to the corner of the room. She dragged a tank of what looked like oxygen, but the solid black cannister had a spray-painted warning on it that both Tony and Steve knew.

“Cho!” Tony shook his head. “You can’t he’s not Steve-”

“He is going to kill himself, he’s bleeding and his heart rate is through the roof. His blood pressure is out of control, we need to get him under control.” She pointed and sure enough, the boy's bandages were bleeding red. “He’s more like Steve than we thought, this shouldn’t kill him.”

“Shouldn’t,” Steve growled. “That’s not a good enough reason.”

“The morphine didn’t make him bat an eye, there’s no trace of it in his vitals Steve.” She finished bickering fixing the mask over Peter’s face and turning on the sedative. The teen had gasped at the sudden addition over his face, he coughed when the mist began to filter.

“Damn it.” Steve fearfully watched on, waiting for the horrifying sound of the boy's heart stopping. Tony likewise, had his heart climbing up his throat, trying to make him vomit.

Peter coughed once more, then slowly he began relaxing in the hands of those who were trying to force him to lay back. Tentatively they got the boy situated, Peter lay docile. Steve and Tony watched the boys pulse, it slowed down some but was still thumping quite wildly in the boy's chest. He was fine. The sedative didn’t appear to be hurting him at all.

“Move,” Cho ordered, pushing Tony out of the way to reach the boy's bleeding stomach. Tony didn’t let go of Peter’s hand but he did move so she could reach him. Cho was all but ripping the gauze off of the boy, a sharp screech of pain had the woman’s features tightening.

“Gentle!” Tony shouted.

She ignored him, peeling the last of it off to the bed below. The sutures that they’d place had popped in different places along the line of the incision. Tony and Steve gasped at the sight of it, not only the blood but the angry cut that had been used to save the boy once already. Peter groaned, gaining the heroes attention, right. Peter was still there, somehow, still awake and worse feeling what was going on. Steve swallowed as he leaned forward and gently stroked the boy's forehead. The teen flinched, proof he was aware.

“Shh, it’s okay Peter, just relax. Let Dr. Cho take care of it.”

Every whimper of pain, groan and minute shift had the heroes on edge. There was nothing they could do but offer up false platitudes as Cho inspected the boys wound and did what she could to fix the damage that Peter had caused himself. 

Steve combed his fingers through Peter’s hair, smiling brokenly at the teen's closed eyes. “It’s okay.”

“We’re here kid.” Tony croaked out. Tony used his flesh hand to stroke the boy's arm, making sure the one encapsulated in the Iron-man armor held the boy's hand securely.

It tore at the both of them to listen to the boy's heartbreaking sobs of pain, but at least Cho had been right in one thing. Peter was definitely like Steve, at that moment Tony wasn’t so sure that was a good thing, but at least the kid was alive.


	12. Following through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was serious when he said that he wanted to become Peter's foster parent, now he just has to convince Pepper. Meanwhile, the two men have to wait anxiously by Peter's bedside for the teen to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all preparing for some more angsty goodness XD.

Cho pulled away from the final row of stitches she’d used to reinforce the closure of the wound. She was mopping at it, cleaning the blood as best as she could. “Ivan go and get another blood bag, I don’t want to risk it.”

The man nodded and ran to retrieve the needed item. Sighing she waved a hand and one of her team began to finish tidying up the boy and bandaging the wound. Cho turned her attention to Steve and Tony, both men's attentions were on Peter. Steve was whispering to the youth, consoling him, she didn’t have the heart to interrupt and say that Peter most likely couldn’t hear them, not the words at least. Clearing her throat got their attention though.

“He’s lucky. Again.” She muttered. “He tore a lot of stitches doing what he did.” Shaking her head as she walked past Tony in order to point at the boy's vital display that was on a screen at the head of Peter’s bed she pointed at something. “Morphine never even hit his system, it ate it up.”

“So he’s like me.” Steve rasped, he knew the give and take from such a thing. The sedative that they were using on Peter was strong, it could kill a normal person and he was thankful that Peter was truly like him in that instance.

Cho sighed. “You’re metabolism works differently than Peter’s there are some commonalities, but also key differences. For instance, if I were to give you a shot of morphine, you wouldn’t get drugged up and sleep like most patients, but you’d get some pain relief more akin to a small shot of Tylenol rather than a high grade narcotic.”

Steve nodded, he knew that.

“Peter does not.”

The two heroes stilled.

“Wait...So you mean his body entirely absorbed it.” Tony scowled.

Cho nodded. “That’s why I chose to use the sedative we use for Steve, he would have just continued fighting us. Peter's awake, not entirely aware mind you, but awake.”

“He can’t be this...Resistant.” Steve shook his head.

Cho leveraged a raised brow at the supersoldier. “I assure you, Steve, Peter is a whole different ballgame compared to you.” She pressed some buttons and displayed the boy's genome which had been analyzed in his blood tests. She pointed at some differences that only Tony seemed to understand.

“His entire DNA structure was re-written. Just like Steves was with the serum, however, Peter’s DNA doesn’t hold kenotes of what it was before. He is an entirely different species, a meta.” She looked to Tony knowing he was aware of what that meant.

“Great.” He sighed. “Great...So the kids a mutant.”

“Tony.” Steve hissed.

His husband shook his head, raising his hand from Peter’s arm to card it through his hair. “Okay, what do we have that will work on him? We’ll need to design stuff from the ground up that’s better...But what do we got to start with?” Cho pointed at the mask currently sitting atop the boy's mouth and nose. Tony nodded. “And?” She stared back at him. “Please don’t tell me that’s all we have.” Tony pleaded.

She sighed, shaking her head. “His healing is a double-edged sword it seems, Peter survived because of it, but he’s also not going to enjoy the rest of the healing process.”

“We can’t give him anything? There has to be something, he can’t just-” Steve rambled only for Cho to give him a sad smile. “Best we can do, keep him on the gas and let some of this heal. Peter’s still going to feel some of it, but hopefully, he’ll be too out of it to remember the pain when he does come out of it.”

Steve looked to Tony imploringly, surely he had something, knew of someone. Tony shook his head. “We need to call Banner, he and you need to collaborate on this, like yesterday.” Tony soured. “Alright, so we keep Peter drugged up with Steve’s happy sleepy time gas and wait him out. How long’s his sentence?”

Cho huffed. “I don’t know how long it will take for him to heal, I’d wager a hell of a lot less than anyone else, but he still had abdominal surgery Tony.”

The genius sighed, he supposed it was too much to hope for an easier sentence for the kid, enduring the pain of surgery and all that came with it was rather cruel given the good he’d done. “Alright...Thank you.”

She nodded. “We should get another I.V. in him, I want to do another blood transfusion and keep him hydrated. Once the transfusion is over we’re doing a glucose drip, if he is like Steve we can’t have his sugars dropping down too low.” She paused a moment, considering what she was about to say carefully. “I know how you both feel about this...But in Peter’s case, I feel it might be best. He’s not consciously aware of what’s going on and he’s in pain, he could hurt himself again or someone el-”

“Restraints,” Steve muttered softly with a nod. “Yeah...Go get them.”

Tony bit his tongue, he hated them just as much as Steve did, but Cho was right. Peter had already hurt a nurse and it wouldn’t take much for him to do worse without ever knowing it. As it was the kid had a hold of his hand and Tony knew he’d have crushed every bone in his hand if it weren’t for the Iron-man suit. 

Cho left them then, to retrieve the restraints and whatever else she needed to tend to Peter. Leaning forward Tony came in close and whispered into the boy's ear. “I know it’s not official yet, but you’re grounded.”

Steve chuckled, finding himself shaking his head in mirth to his husband's actions. “I think he might get a pass Tony, he did catch Toomes and save the tech.”

Tony glared back at Steve. “He nearly gave me a heart attack, twice now. I’m old, this is not okay.”

Steve smiled but said no more.

They watched on silently when one of Cho’s team came an fixed the I.V. on the boy, this time choosing to use the middle of his arm so as to limit the strain on him if he moved around while in the restraints. They were fitted around Peter’s wrists, thankfully soft on the inside, the electromagnetic shackles were secured to the base bar of the bed, by no means a sturdy thing compared to an actual wall but it would do. Just because he was cuffed didn’t mean that they let go, far from it. 

Steve still held the boy's hand and was combing his fingers through Peter’s hair, Tony occasionally squeezed the boys hand to see if Peter might give some kind of response. The teen groaned, shifted about weakly from time to time but altogether didn’t do much. Too weak from the drugs to fight back. Once Peter was set back up did the two husbands get a break to just be with the teen, no other person looming about. 

“This was not how I pictured us getting a kid,” Tony informed his husband. “But damn if he isn’t a good one.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah...Tony?”

“Hmm?” Tony was watching Peter, checking to see if there were any signs of the boy being more aware than he had been before.

“You’re building him a suit.”

Tony’s eyes paused, flitting up to his husband. “Oh?” There was a tilt to his lips. “I thought I was banned from building any more suits until after the first of the year?”

Steve swallowed, glancing down at the boy, he knew that Peter wouldn’t use an Iron-man suit but knowing Tony he could come up with something that fit the boy's abilities. “Happy new year.”

Tony laughed loudly only to silence himself when Peter groaned and shifted his head away from him and towards Steve. Tony sighed, the poor kid had to be confused as hell.

“Shh, it’s alright Peter,” Steve promised the teen. “Tony’s just having a time of it because he gets to build another suit.”

Tony smiled. “You bet I am...So much to consider gotta ask this kid about what he can actually do. I was blind for a good portion of our share and care moment on the Ferry.”

Steve chuckled, that’s right Peter had webbed Tony’s faceplate, looking across to his husband Steve questioned. “Do you think he had a hard time coming back to the internship after doing that?”

Tony shrugged. “I doubt it, given how neither of us had any clue as to his alter ego. I’d like to state that he single handily made me feel like an idiot.”

“Like you said, he’s smart.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah real smart...God.” Tony scratched the back of his neck. “Was he inside the plane? How? The whole things locked down and I mean if he wasn’t...God, he couldn’t have been outside of it cou-”

“Tony.”

Tony stopped, nodded and apologized. “Sorry, I just-What the hell did he get himself into? How did he even get on the plane in the first place? Happy saw it take off, I think even he would notice a stowaway spider.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah, he would. However, he ended up there, Peter managed to stop Toomes and stop the plane from crashing into a populated area.”

“Can’t imagine what that took.” Tony huffed. “I jus-”

They both turned when a nurse came in, a small bag with her. “I’m sorry, but Dr. Cho wanted to know if you wished to keep these?”

“Keep what?” Tony wasn’t letting go of Peter if he didn’t have to but he was deeply intrigued by whatever the nurse had in their hands.

“His belongings, the clothing he came in with and...The wris-”

“YES!” Tony gently placed Peter’s hand back down on the blankets, watching the teen curl them into the blanket fiercely. Gritting his teeth at the sign of the boy's apparent pain, Tony tore himself away to take the bag, nodding to the woman. He waiting until she was gone to dump it out on the nearby cart, sorting through it.

“What are you looking for?”

“Clues. Anything really.” Tony hummed as he picked up something that had him frowning, lifting up the goggles that had somehow been modified by the teen. “Huh.” Tony put them over his own eyes only to jerk back. “Jesus Christ.”

“What? What’s wrong with them?”

Tony snorted. “Everything.” walking around the bed he held them up to Steve’s face, it didn’t take more than a second for Steve to pull back and question.

“Why are his goggles pitch black?”

“Not pitch, but damn near close.” Tony mused, staring down at the teen Tony wondered. “Let’s do an experiment.”

“Tony,” Steve growled, not in the mood for his husband's curiosity when it came to the injured teen. 

Tony waved him off, calling out. “Friday, dim the lights to 50%”

Steve was totally confused by that, not the type of experiment he was anticipating given his husband's previous history. He watched as the lights in the room dropped. They could still see clearly though it was darkened, both of them noticed the change though. Peter groaned, shifting his head a bit before giving what they both thought to be a sigh of relief.

“Yeah...What I thought.” Tony shook his head. “His senses are different somehow.” Glaring down at the goggles the boy had been wearing, Tony speculated. “Shields his eyes from all the light input, the brain can’t compute it all at the same time.”

“You can fix that though right? In the suit?”

Tony smirked, looking to his husband he leaned forward to kiss the man. Pulling back a moment later. “I can fix anything.”

Steve chuckled at the self-confident nature of his husband, he returned his attention to Peter as he continued to stroke his hand through the boy's hair. Watching the boy continue to fog up the oxygen mask that held far more than the fresh air he needed, Steve felt bad for the teen. Being subjected to the gas was bad enough, the fact that it didn’t put Peter out cold meant the boy was just confused and powerless to change that. Whatever pain the boy was feeling could be sensed in the steel grasp Peter had on the bed, Steve had held the boy's hand for a while but had settled him into the blankets once more when Tony started moving about. The restraints were holding and despite the teen bending parts of the bed, Peter wasn’t lashing out. 

“It’s okay Peter.” He tried to soothe the kid from where ever it was his mind was caught up in. 

********

Peter wasn’t sure how time passed in the haze of pain and weakness, he wanted to move, to flee from where ever it was he’d been taken because Peter was sure of one thing. Where ever he was, he didn’t like it. He was restrained, his wrists unable to shift about as he’d tried weakly to grab at his stomach. They got no more than three inches from where they lay on the bed before being halted altogether. Peter would have ordinarily fought, but he was just too tired to do so. 

Every little motion, every hitching breath hurt. The air he was breathing in felt off, wrong somehow and his spider-sense just wouldn’t stop. It was racing up and down his spine, telling him things were wrong, he was in danger but no matter how much Peter wished to heed its warning. He couldn’t. Peter was adrift in that pain, in the fog of whatever drug he was being subjected to, he longed for sleep, any escape from the fire in his belly and the sharp pains that radiated throughout the rest of him. It hurt to breathe, Peter wondered why that is, his mind foggy on the details of how he came to be wherever it was he was. 

He remembered Toomes, the beach or at least part of it. He thought that was all of it, maybe not. The pain in his head, the noises that rushed in and out as if his ears were some old radio that he hadn’t quite figured out how to tune. Warbles of noise reached him, no clear words though Peter was sure that was what was going on. Someone was trying to talk to him, it was meaningless. He had small jolts, painful though they were, anytime something new occurred. 

Hands shifting, his body that had him crying out in pain, whimpering when they were gentle. The most gentle of ones were almost always filled with the nonsensical words of the person attempting to reach him. There was warmth there, a subtle thing like a dying flame but through the burning inferno that licked at him, this smaller flame held him. It gave him something to focus on, albeit a small thing, it was there throughout everything. 

Every movement, spasm, or what have you, the flame stayed there, soothing him. Peter found it much easier to bear the pain of whatever hell he was in when the flame was there when it left him for brief periods of time though they seemed longer than they were, the pain grew worse. As if everything rode on that flame being there, guiding him towards something, though Peter had no idea what that might be. All he knew was pain, pain, and noise, and movement, and among all of that the small flickering flame that was warm.

********

When Pepper arrived four hours after Tony contacted her, she was prepared to give Tony a tongue lashing you wouldn’t believe. Even going so far as to prepare one for Steve for even going along with this idea of his. Adopting an intern, it was no laughing matter. Storming into the Stark tower, Pepper didn’t even bother with pleasantries.

“Where is he Friday?”

“The boss is currently in medical.”

Pepper frowned. “What? Is he sick?” That didn’t sound right, Tony had sounded just fine on the phone and it was damn near impossible for Steve to get sick. Unless one of them was injured, of course, was that what all of this was about? Some last minute, I should have had a family bullshit? Sighing she wandered to the nearest lift and had it take her to the proper floor. 

Entering she didn’t bat an eye to the staff, a cold look got her pointed fingers and with a nod, she proceeded. She was prepared for a great many things, storming into a darkened room only to find some nameless teenager sprawled out on a gurney with Steve and Tony hovering over him...That wasn’t in her toolset. 

“T-Tony?” Her voice was far from the roar she had anticipated using.

Steve and Tony twisted, the man smiled as he waved her forward.

“We were just telling Peter about you, not that he’s aware of course, but this way we can make him think you’ve already met when he wakes up.”

Steve smacked his husband. “We are not doing that to him.”

Pepper gave a wane smile, at least Steve seemed prepared to reel his husband in. Glancing to the hurt teenager, she frowned. “What happened? And for that matter who is this?” She glared at Tony. “If this is why you called me I will have your skin Tony Stark, you cannot adopt some kid because you got him hurt in a lab accident.”

Tony blinked a moment before giving a loud guffaw at Peppers assumption of what happened to Peter.

“Shh.” Steve hissed when Peter groaned, his head shifting to the other side at the sudden noise.

“Oh, crap...” Tony gently patted the kid's arm. “Sorry, Peter.”

“What is going on?” Pepper dared to ask as she watched the two men tend to the seemingly unconscious teen. “Who is he and what is going on?”

Tony twisted away from Peter, giving a small smile to Pepper which earned him a steely look in return. “This is Peter, he’s one of the interns from Midtown, kids a genius.”

“Uh-huh...And?”

“And he’s Spider-man.”

Peppers mouth fell open a hair, her eyes widening before they darted to the teen in question. “No.” She shook her head, not possible, nope. She was shaking her head even as Tony was giving her a ‘yeah’ look and nodding against her.

“No.”

“Yeah...Just found out last night, so you’re not the only one with questions Pep.”

Steve took pity on the woman, settling a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “He took down the man who brought down the plane, that’s how he got hurt.”

“He was on the plane Pep.” Tony gave her a serious look.

“No...Y-You mean on it? As in was on it when it crashed?”

Both men nodded. Pepper shook her head, stumbling a bit to sit in the nearby chair. She couldn’t wrap her brain around that. The kid in the bed was well, just a kid. How could he possibly be Spider-man, oh dear god she’d seen some of the things Spider-man had done. Canting her head up, Pepper rasped. “How did this happen?”

Tony frowned. “I just told you, he’s an intern and he-”

Pepper waved a hand to shut him up. “How is he Spider-man?”

“Well, other than finding him in the suit itself and getting what surmounted as a confession from the kid...We also have blood results saying he’s a meta.” Tony shrugged.

“I-I just can’t...He’s a boy.”

“We know Pepper.” Steve smiled gently. “But he’s a lot like me, he’s strong, part of the problem now really.” Steve mused as he looked back at the teen.

“I’m sorry? Problem?”

Tony made a motion for her to rise. “Come on Pep, let's go hash out some details, I’ll tell you what I know.” Looking back to Steve he got a nod, but that hadn’t really been what he’d been looking for. “You want some coffee?”

Steve smiled. “I love you.”

Tony chuckled under his breath as he drew a still befuddled Pepper out of Peter’s room. Steve chuckled himself, watching Tony get what he wanted, Pepper did look shocked. Leaning on the bedrails, Steve continued where he’d broken off when the woman appeared as opposed to what Tony had said, they hadn’t spoken to Peter about Pepper. Steve had been telling him about the war.

“Right...So, there I was riding a motorcycle through what was basically the front lines all in an effort to get some men that had been captured. Most people at that point had written off a lot of the POW’s because it was just too costly to go after them, no one wanted the job even if they wanted the men back. Too risky to lose even more men on the ones that might already be dead...I never agreed with that of course so I went against orders.” Steve trailed off into his tails of the war, he was sure that once Peter was actually aware of things he might get to talk to the boy about it again. 

For now, it was just something to do to eat up the time, Peter moved periodically, but most of the time he just pained noises that tore at him. Steve wished there was something that he or Tony could do, but there simply was nothing available. Cho had started working on stuff, but even Steve knew that would take a while, weeks if not months of work or possibly even further out depending on just how different Peter really was. 

The gas Peter was under at the moment had taken just over a year to get correct and Steve hoped that something would come about sooner for the kid. At least he had morphine...Granted it was over the lethal dosage, but it still worked. Peter didn’t have that luxury, combing his fingers through the boy's hair Steve came to the end of his tail of how he formed the howling commandos. 

Sighing, Steve muttered to himself. “I wish you would have told us...But I understand, on some level at least, why you didn’t.” He gave a small chuckle. “Must have been a lot of fun to shoot Tony in the face with those webs of yours, ah, and you stole my shield.” Steve smiled proudly. Shifting on his feet, Steve told the boy. “I gave Tony permission to work on a suit, not one of his own, he has enough of those.” Steve let out an amused snort. “No, he’s going to build you one, something that’ll actually protect you. Try-Try to avoid things like this.” The man’s voice faded out, staring down at the battered teen, Steve found himself angry.

Angry for them not having figured it out, angry that Peter didn’t tell them, Angry at Happy for ignoring the boys call, and most of all Angry at Toomes for doing this to a kid. All for money. Shaking his head, the super-soldier wracked his brain or at least tried to, how could someone do that? Steve didn’t think he’d ever understand. It was probably for the best, understanding something as reprehensible as that was a slippery slope towards accepting it. 

Shaking his head to clear it, Steve cleared his throat and smiled as Peter shifted his head back towards him. They’d started to key into the shifts in the boy when he was reacting to outside stimuli. Dr. Cho had come in a few hours ago to check his wound and had needed the lights on. Peter hadn’t liked that at all given how he’d tensed his whole body only to cry out from doing so. Tony had gone on a mad dash upstairs and retrieved a pair of his shades for future instances of the woman needing the lights on. They’d argued about using the kid's goggles, but even Tony thought the kid might be best to get acclimated to light now rather than later. 

Sounds were another thing, it seemed at random almost that Peter would react to certain things. The heart monitor attached to him had disconnected at one point by accident and the blare of the alarm had been startling. Peter had reacted to that right away, not that they blamed him. When it was set right, the boy seemed unable to calm even to his own heartbeat. Cho had silenced it and Peter had calmed. She’d told them it was just stress, his body reacting to all the different stimulus since his brain couldn’t focus enough to find out what was going on in a clear picture kind of way. 

So the lights stayed dim and the noise was kept down, talking didn’t seem to bother the teen, only when someone made loud noises like laughter. Now with just Steve for company, the quiet darkness of the room, Peter was relatively calm. Listless at times, shifting his head or moving his arm here or there. Steve just stroked his fingers through the boy's hair, rubbed his arm, and talked to him about things he thought Peter might enjoy learning about.

**********

When Tony returned with the coffee, he also returned with a cautious Pepper. The woman stayed on the outskirts and didn’t speak for the longest time, Tony leaned over to tell his husband.

“She’s a bit nervous about upsetting him.”

Steve nodded, so at least Tony had told her about Peter’s senses. “He’s alright Pepper, I’ve been talking to him the whole time you’ve been gone.” The man offered a sincere smile to the woman.

Pepper nodded, still far to stiff, her gaze broke away from the teen and back to the two men who had brought her there that day. “Are you absolutely sure about this? Being a foster parent is a big deal and you know the press isn’t going to leave this alone Tony. Shouldn’t you wait to see what he wants?”

Tony shook his head. “I’m not letting him go back there Pep.”

“I’m not saying that.” She interrupted. “I’m saying we can find a suitable home-”

“He’s Spider-man, who are you going to find that will be okay with that?” Tony’s no-nonsense attitude had Pepper sighing in defeat.

“Fine.” She bit out. “But I don’t want to hear one word about the press being mean to you when this is all said and done.”

Tony smiled. “Would I do that to you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

Tony glared at his husband. “Traitor.” Turning back to Pepper he gave a nod. “Just make sure he’s taken care of, right now his social worker is going to go talk with his foster family to make a meeting available for us. She doesn’t know who we are though.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Right...So you’re using her to sic the cops on the foster family, buy yourself time for Peter to heal while he’s claimed as a runaway and giving this all over to me to fix. Do I have that right?”

Tony smirked. “Solve this Pep and I’ll send you to that spa in Okinawa.”

“Done.” She twisted around and was gone.

Steve snickered into Tony’s shoulder. “That was easy.”

“I know how to play to her inner desires, we were almost married you know.”

Steve huffed, lifting his head to kiss Tony’s cheek. “I know, you won’t let her forget it.”

“Hey, I have to make sure she knows just what she missed out on.” Tony twisted about to wrap his arms around Steve. “Then again...I don’t think she could handle me the way you do.” Tony winked.

Huffing out a dry laugh, Steve couldn’t help but point out. “There’s plenty of times where I don’t think I can handle you.”

“Oh...Rude, I’m deeply offended by that Rogers, nope. You’re sleeping on the couch.” Tony pushed at Steve as if to get away from him. Steve just wrapped his arms around Tony and raised a brow.

“First off, that’s cheating and secondly...That’s cheating.”

Steve chuckled. “Even if you did kick me out of the bedroom, I have another.”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “I revoke bedroom privileges when you're grounded to the couch.”

Steve smiled as Tony detailed the new ‘rules’ for when they were fighting, thus far there had only been a few instances of them not sleeping next to each other. Still, it was amusing to watch Tony’s mind work. A clang had them both jumping, twisting to find Peter had moved his arm. The teen tugged weakly again, the restraint pulling, sliding against the bar.

Tony reached out to gently grasp the boys shifting arm. “Easy Peter, just take it easy, you’re not getting out of bed for a bit yet.”

Peter groaned as he pulled on his arm again, his head canting to the side with a heavy sigh. The boy's arm went lax again, and Tony gently patted it in remorse. The kid had no idea what was going on and was far too drugged to figure it out. Sighing Tony looked to Steve, the man shook his head, they both felt horrible.

“Want to help me make a list?” Tony asked wanly as he pulled back to adjust his seat next to the boy's bed.

Steve followed after him, making sure that they were both right next to Peter’s bedside, one or both of them able to reach through the bars to touch the teen if they felt or rather needed to. 

“List? For what?”

Tony typed the password for his Starkpad, pulling up his schematics program and pulling out a new note for the new suit. “Peter’s suit.” Glancing up at his husband, Tony smirked. “So...Parachute?”

Steve smirked. “Definitely.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins to show improvement, slowly healing and giving Steve and Tony hope to finally talk to the teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this weeks chapter, Peter finally starts to become more aware of his surroundings.

It was painful, to sit there and watch, unable to truly do anything to help. But that is what they did, Tony and Steve watched as Peter’s dressings were changed, they gritted their teeth through it as the boy cried out. They whispered promises to the teen afterward, stroking his head, arm, anywhere that they might be able to console the teen with. They watched as the transfusions were ended and saline and glucose took over. They watched as the bruises that had darkened on the boy's flesh turned nearly black in places from all the trauma he’d endured. And worse of all, they waited for Peter to heal enough to wake.

Three days went by, repeated cleanings of his wound site, blood tests from Cho to make sure there were no adverse effects from the sedative, and tests to determine if there was any clear indicator of what might be beneficial for the teen. 

On day four, Dr. Cho came in during the early afternoon, smiling to a weary Tony and Steve who were eating their lunches beside Peter’s bedside. “I see you both went and showered.”

“You kicked us out...And I own the building.”

Cho smiled good-naturedly towards Tony. “Did you both some good, I assured you that Peter would still be here when you got back and he was.” She pointed out in a self-satisfied manner.

Tony rolled his eyes, setting his empty plate aside. “Bandages?” He asked in a weary tone.

She gave him a grimace. “Afraid so.”

Nodding, Tony stood, Steve close at hand. They’d worked out a system when it came to changing Peter’s bandages and wasn’t that just depressing. Tony dawned the Iron-man gauntlet to shield his hand from Peter’s strength, joining Cho on the opposite side of Steve. 

They both held Peter’s hands, giving him some kind of outlet and then one if not both of them would try and speak to the teen. Normally they didn’t bother with full sentences, Peter didn’t seem to respond favorably to anything in particular so they just reassured him that it was almost over. They rode it out alongside Peter, though with no pain, unlike the teen.

Dr. Cho hummed as she gently started to pull on the tape that secured the gauze to the boy's stomach, getting the last of it and ignoring the little moans that Peter was making, or the sounds of Tony and Steve talking, the woman prepared to lift it. The gauze sheet was easy enough to peel off, Peter’s bleeding had been tapering down considerably and now it was more just drainage than anything. The real purpose of the exam was to make sure the stitches were holding as Peter’s movements were sporadic and could tear something open if he became agitated enough. Cleaning the dressing was just standard protocol after all, lifting the gauze Cho set it aside only to blink.

“Oh my.”

“What?” Both Tony and Steve turned to see what was wrong only to stare in absolute amazement as the woman gently ran a gloved finger over the boy's flesh. The stitches needed to come out. Looking at the two men she smirked. “Looks like Peter’s healing is catching up, I’m going to take these out, I want to do an ultrasound to see if everything inside is healing up too.”

The men nodded, although not necessarily looking forward to that exam due to the pain it might cause the teen, they were just as curious to see how Peter was fairing. The woman rounded and got the supplies to remove the boy stitches from a nearby drawer. Coming back she settled a small disposable tray and one by one began to pull the stitches free of the healing skin. They popped free easily, only a few snagging but even those didn’t seem to bother Peter overly much. Done, she examined the healing scar, there were still weak points but the progress was clear. Nodding, she went to retrieve the ultrasound machine.

Tony and Steve watched Cho leave, their own eyes trailing back at the boy's stomach.

“It’s like he’s been healed for months.” Tony murmured. “I knew he was doing better, but all that bruising makes it hard-”

“To see.” Steve nodded. “This is good though.” The man smiled back to his husband. “Peter’s getting better.”

Tony nodded a faint smirk on his own face. Both men remained stoically silent when Cho came in with the ultrasound machine. They watched her prep it and the teens stomach. She gave them each a look, the only warning they were liable to get before she pushed the transducer onto the boy's belly.

All of them winced when Peter screamed, Cho shook her head, not holding the image long. Pulling away she sighed. “Looks like its outside in.” She gave a sympathizing look to the teen who was panting, groaning as he shifted his head back and forth as his arms pulled weakly against the men's holds.

“He’s healing.” Tony rasped as he tried to soothe the teen. “He’s already farther along than anyone else would be.”

“That’s true.” Cho smiled. “Given his current rate of healing...We might be able to wake him up in a day or two.”

The heroes paused, looking back at her in surprise, she smiled. “We just might.” She smiled before tidying up the boy's stomach, placing a bandage over just in case there was anymore seepage and then carted the ultrasound machine away leaving the two men alone. 

Steve stared at Peter’s stomach, it was covered once more but the fact that it was whole, just a healing scar with a few trace remnants of healing flesh between it. It was amazing, the man glanced away from Peter to Tony. His husband looked just as amazed as he felt, staring down at Peter though only at his face. 

The teen was calming, the longer it was since his stomach had been irritated the better. He stopped pulling so much, weakly giving in to the fatigue of moving while under the sedatives effects. At long last Peter calmed, falling still or rather as still as he ever got. 

Nodding Tony swallowed and then stated. “So...Where are we on the shin guards?”

Steve smirked as his husband forced them to focus on something other than the kid being in pain, playing along Steve answered. “We don’t know how he moves, they might make things harder for him. Remember the ferry? He...Literally climbs things and contorts his body in, well, unnatural ways.”

Tony hummed. “It’s like all of his joints are displaced or that he can dislocate them to some degree without suffering for it...Alright, we’ll hold off on the shin guards. I’m still going to add a spinal guard, like my suit...Shouldn’t stop him from moving how he does.”

“To protect his spine in general right?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah...How he didn’t-” Tony shook his head, best not to think about all the possibilities that could have taken place from the crash.

Steve nodded, he knew exactly what his husband had been thinking. He’d wondered that too, how Peter hadn’t broken so much more, how he was still alive at all. 

A small chime had Tony glancing about, he sighed when he realized it was his phone. Fishing it out with his free hand, Tony huffed.

“What is it?”

“Message from lab tech, they’re asking about tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Steve shook his head, everything was a blur.

“Demo day.” Tony held his husband's gaze before shaking his head. “I’m just going to cancel, tell them to let the kids work or-”

“You should go,” Steve interjected. “You haven’t left Peter’s side-”

“Neither have you.” Tony rallied.

“I know.” Steve nodded patiently when he sensed the ire in his husband's voice. “But I’m okay sitting still for long periods of time and frankly I’m surprised you’re not blowing steam from your ears at this point. I’ll be right here Tony, go be a science nerd for an hour or two. If something happens you know I’d tell Friday to alert you. That’s not even an issue.”

Tony sighed, he supposed Steve was right...It just wasn’t the same. Giving a small snort. “I guess I’ll go put up with a bunch of monkeys then.”

“Tony.”

The man chuckled, giving a lax wave to Peter. “He was number one Steve, the glowy girl is number two.”

“And the half?” Steve teased.

Tony snickered, amused by the fact that his husband not only had remembered what he’d said previously about the students but also wanted to know which student was the ‘half'. 

“He got kicked out.”

“Ah.” Steve nodded, right, the kid from Peter’s school. “Just go see the projects, there will only be four of them.”

Tony gave a nod, that much was true, he could go see the projects and get some science talk in before returning to give Steve a break. The man could use some downtime for himself, maybe go draw or something in his studio. “Alright...But only if you take some time when I get back.”

Steve smiled. “Deal.”

Tony looked down at the teen. “Look at us kid, we’re co-parenting.”

Steve laughed into his arm, his whole body shaking as Tony revealed to Peter the ‘progress’ they’d made.

“Granted it’s more babysitting at this point, though...I don’t think you’re about to put a penny in a light socket considering on the account that you can’t move.”

“That’s mean.”

“Truthful,” Tony replied.

“Still mean.”

Tony shrugged. “My point stands, he is at fault for me being a responsible adult, I hold this against him.”

Steve smirked. “Uh-huh...And are you going to try and pass off the fact that if he woke up while you weren’t here you’d freak out being nothing at all?”

“He won’t wake up without me here.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Shut up Rogers.”

Steve leaned forward a bit, his eyes on Tony even as he ‘whispered’ to Peter. “I think you’re just what Tony needs to keep him on task, he won’t listen to me, guess you have something I don’t.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, how cute, you’re having a little moment with the unconscious youth.”

Steve smiled, shaking his head as he pulled back. “My point stands, he’s good for you.”

“He’s good for us,” Tony replied with a look as if he wasn’t sure Steve was on board with this.

“Oh, no, he’s good for me, sure there is plenty the two of us can get into but he’s great for you...Think of all the stuff he and you can get up to? I mean, who else gets to say their teenager can glue things to other surfaces while climbing upside down on the ceiling?”

Tony chuckled. “Just us I guess.”

“Just us.”

**********

  
  


Tony did go to the demo day, Peter didn’t wake up, and Steve cheated by bringing his art supplies into Peter’s room in the medbay. Tony gave him the stink eye the entire time much to Steves amusement. 

Peter’s wound showed further improvement as the following day when Cho came around to check on him there was nothing but a fading scar. Everyone was amazed by that, the doctor already theorizing the capabilities the boys healing had.  Steve and Tony let her babble on about it, they both knew that she’d want to study the kid, but hurting him to see how long it took to heal him was so far off the table it was out of his galaxy. Luckily Cho didn’t voice such things, just rambled about blood tests, that they would allow. 

It was late on Sunday that the talk of bringing Peter back into the waking world grew heated, Cho was all for testing the waters, Tony and Steve wanted to know how much pain that would mean the boy sensed. No one knew.

“He has to wake sometime Tony.”

“He’s in pain and we don’t have shit to give him...At least right now he’s too out of it to really do anything, that was your point form using the damn stuff, in the beginning, so he can’t hurt himself like this. He’s healing sure, I got that Cho, but like you said outside in right? So his insides are all tore up and you want him to wake up and just be happy about it?”

She sighed. “Sooner or later he’s going to wake up and despite what you might think, no matter if we wait a day or three there is going to be discomfort.”

“Discomfort is different than all-encompassing pain.” Tony spat. “Every time you’ve touched his stomach or used the ultrasound he’s screamed bloody murder. I don’t know what the gas might dull but at the very least he calms down.”

Steve sighed, he’d been listening to the argument for over an hour and no one appeared to be getting anywhere. Cho kept giving all the medical reasons that it might be beneficial and Tony kept throwing back that the kid was in enough pain as it was. Steve stayed out of it, letting the pair rant at each other. Truthfully he didn’t know where he sat in the mix, did he want Peter to wake up? Yes. Did he want him to wake up and feel the full force of whatever pain his body was in? No. The super soldier contented himself to listening to the pair all the while he combed his hand through the boy's hair and whispered to him, mostly telling him that he had best get used to things like this.

The only real thing to be thankful for was that despite being furious with each other, the pair weren’t raising their voices. They’d explained their theory about Peter’s senses, what they’d seen and Cho had agreed that in all likelihood he had differences that they might not yet be able to explain. The room stayed darkened and all the sensors/equipment in the room were muted. 

In the end, Cho won. Tony wasn’t happy about it, the man sitting back in the chair that he’d called his own for the last week. Watching bitterly as Cho lowered the dosage of the gas, she was baby-stepping Peter down so as not to shock his system. When she was done Cho gave Tony a steely look. “He’s not going to wake up from that change, but he might become a bit more aware. I don’t know at what point he might be able to recognize sensations more clearly, but there’s a good chance that he might be able to understand directions once the previous dosage leaves his system. Talk to him.” She advised before heading out.

Tony watched her go, glaring all the way until he felt Steve take up his hand. Turning Tony huffed. “That woman infuriates me.”

“A lot of women do that to you hun, but think of it this way, Peter’s a step closer to waking up...Even if he’ll still be in pain we’ll be able to talk to him.”

Tony shook his head. “I’d rather he stay as blissfully ignorant to it all as he could.” Staring over at the teen who was silent at the moment, Tony added. “We don’t know what this is like for him, don’t know how he’ll react when he does wake up.”

“We don’t know a lot of things.” Steve agreed. “But at least we’re together, and with Peter.”

Tony slumped a bit, falling forward to lean on the bed rail of Peter’s bed. “You’re such a sap.”

Steve chuckled, there was no heat in his husband's voice, more defeat than anything else. Another night was spent in the medbay, Peter didn’t show any signs of changing from the lowered dosage.

********

Peter could feel more, sense more, his spider-senses which were on a hairpin trigger kept telling him that there was something nearby, movement, people. But Peter could already figure that out, he felt them at times, the horrible ones who left him screaming in pain and the gentle ones who tried to make it better. He didn’t understand why that was what it was, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

The fire in his belly wasn’t as bad as it had been, it still hurt, tremendously so but there was proof, whatever was wrong was healing. That was good right? His mind was so foggy that thoughts slipped away just as fast as Peter to grasp onto them, from one moment to the next he forgot what was happening. 

******

Cho dropped the dosage...Still no change. Tony and Steve were getting worried that Peter hadn’t shown any signs of being more aware. He still shifted about in the same patterns that he had before, pulled on his arms from time to time weakly but other than that there was nothing. They were resigned to wait longer.

*******

Peter could think or at least he thought he could think...At least better than he had before. When the gentle hands came back, Peter was able to recognize that they were stroking his head or his arm. Always the same places, when the painful ones came he could recognize that it was all focused on his stomach. That whoever was touching him had to be checking the fire in his belly though they made it far worse when they did. The pain had settled, it was just there, and it hurt but Peter was finding that he could tolerate it so long as things didn’t shift about. He was healing, he knew that much and as lost as he got in his mindly wanderings, he came back to the gentle hands again and again.

*******

Cho sighed, looking at the scans that Friday had done for her, far better than putting the poor kid through an MRI given his senses. She turned and regarded the anxiously waiting couple. “There’s no sign of any anomalies in Peter’s brain, the gas isn’t hurting him, hasn’t hurt him. He’s as reactive as anyone should be while sedated, more so at times.” She rolled through the series of video footage to show when there was a spark of activity. “He’s sensing things, reacting to them, he just hasn’t come out of it yet.” The doctor moved off to change the dosage once more, lowering it. Looking past the lever to inform them. “After this, it's back to normal oxygen.”

“And if he doesn’t wake up?” Tony’s voice held an edge, he’d been against the gas from the beginning and now felt all the worse for having asked her to keep the kid on it longer. Just because the tests showed it wasn’t hurting Peter didn’t mean it wasn’t, they didn’t know enough about the kid's mutation. The fact that the teen was still as listless as he had been...It didn’t bode well to Tony.

“He’s going to wake up Tony,” Cho assured the irritated man. “It’s just taking him longer than I anticipated. With how effective his body is at sorting through chemicals I figured he might be able to do the same with the gas, it appears that I was wrong.” She admitted. “Give him some time.” She left and Peter stayed asleep.

Shaking his head Tony muttered. “God is this a mess.” Tony raked his hands through his hair, sighing as he was folded over into his own lap.

“Tony.” Steve reached out to rub the back of the man’s neck. “He’ll wake up, remember he’s not like me.”

“I know-I know, but it's just...Shouldn’t he show something?” Tony tilted his head to stare at Steve. “You’d be ordering us to remove it altogether because it makes you feel drugged, which I get it is the point in the first place. I-I just wish the kid would wake up, hell wiggle his toes or something.”

Steve chuckled. “He’s wiggled his toes, Tony.” They’d both seen the boy shift his legs from time to time.

“I meant on purpose.” 

Steve smiled. “We just gotta give him time.” Even Steve felt weary of that, but there was truly nothing they could do about it.

Hours passed and depressingly Peter didn’t change, the couple ate their meals and continued working together on Peter’s suit via the Starkpad. Tony wasn’t going to have Friday start manufacturing anything, not until they’d gone through everything with a fine-tooth comb in the actual laboratory but this at least worked to busy them. Steve was stroking the boy's arm as he debated the real need for retractable spider legs. “He can climb on his own right? Those gloves of his were normal.”

Tony made a face at that. “I suppose, frankly that still weirds me out.”

Steve smirked. “Well, he is Spider-man.”

“No, he’s a teenager from Queens who dressed up in pajamas and went off to play hero and ended up crashing a plane, my plane...it was a very expensive plane.”

Steve rolled his eyes, they’d already had a few debates about the plane. During one of their breaks, Steve had gone to speak with Toomes, when he returned infuriated Tony took a crack at it. When he returned, all was silent. Neither spoke of the bruised knuckles, but Steve did kiss them. 

The following day came and still, nothing. The heroes knew that it would only be a little while before Cho came to switch the boy to oxygen. Until then, they continued with the pattern they’d established since the boy came into the medbay. 

Tony regretfully worked on SI business while complaining, Steve humored him. Steve did some sketches, ruining quite a few due to Tony’s comments about how he should volunteer as a life model and all the different poses that only he could do. It was as Steve was putting his supplies away, a heady glare at his husband as he did so that Tony startled. Twisting sharply when Peter did something new, he hadn’t groaned or moaned as they were used to when the teen was in pain. He’d hummed, his head tilted towards Tony who was stroking the boy's arm.  The pair were on their feet in an instant.

“Peter?” Tony rasped as he continued to rub the boy's arm. “Can you hear me kid?”

The boy shifted, his arm moving on the bed, Tony didn’t stop what he was doing, hoping that it wasn’t a sign the boy wanted him to stop. “Peter, can you open your eyes? It’s dark kid, shouldn’t hurt.”

Steve nodded. “He’s right, it’s dark and quiet.”

Peter let out a sigh as he canted his head away, the two heroes chuckled. 

“You seem so put out at that,” Tony muttered. “I’ll have you know that we’ve been waiting on you for days now, you’ve been sleeping in.”

“Tony.” Steve chuckled. “He hasn’t been sleeping in.”

“Basically,” Tony replied with a shrug. “Even Cho was shocked the kid hasn’t woken up.”

“She also said that we didn’t know enough about Peter, to begin with.”

Whatever bickering they were about to engage in was interrupted as Peter’s head came back towards them, the boy groaning.

“Hey, just take it easy Underoos.” Tony smiled.

“Underoos?”

Tony smirked back at his confused husband. “Well, he was going around town in a onesie.”

Steve and Tony chuckled at that, even if they both knew that it had been more of sweatpants and a hoodie. 

“M’ot onsi.”

They froze, their gaze shooting down to the hooded eyes that weren’t focused at all.

“Peter.” Tony gasped, leaning closer only to wince when the boy shifted, pulling his head back as if he was afraid. He groaned, his eyes closing.

“Hey...Hey, sorry, you’re alright.” Tony tried to reassure the teen as Steve came around him to be by Peter’s head. Hesitant, Steve reached out and stroked the boys head as he had been since the beginning. Peter sighed at the gentle touch, his head falling lax against the pillow.

“Can you open those eyes again kid?” Tony begged. “I’d really like to see them.” Peter hummed. “Yeah, I know, you’re sleepy and that’s great you can take a nap, but open your eyes first.”

Peter didn’t do that, seemingly falling to sleep. Sighing Tony stood up straighter, staring back at his husband. “He woke up.”

Steve smirked. “Yeah, looks completely out of it, but he woke up.” He chuckled a bit. “And all to correct you about his suit.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t care what he says, it’s still a onesie.” Gazing back down at Peter who was still, calm, Tony muttered. “I’m going to go tell Cho, hopefully, she’ll let him finish this nap before bothering him.”

Steve nodded quietly, watching as his husband trailed out of the room. Steve let out a sigh of relief, fond eyes turning to Peter. “God, I’m glad you’re waking up. Tony wasn’t wrong we’ve been waiting a long time. I’m happy to know we weren’t wrong, the gas didn’t hurt you.” Steve stroked the boys head, both he and Tony had reservations when it proved difficult to wake the teen once they backed up off the gas. 

Cho returned with Tony, stoutly refusing to take the man’s word for it. Tony was not pleased when she suggested. “I should take his reflexes, check to see his pupils are dilating as they should be. He was down longer than I thought he should be given everything he’s shown so far.”

“His eyes are sensitive to light,” Steve commented with a frown.

“I’m aware of that, but it would be a clear indicator of how his brain is functioning.”

“No.”

Steve and Cho turned, Tony shook his head. “The kid just woke up, he’s...Taking a nap or something, but even if he wasn’t you’re not shining a light in that kid's face. We haven’t even been able to turn the lights on in this room, you do that the kid’ll go blind.”

Cho huffed at Tony’s dramatics. “He will not go blind Tony.”

“No.” The man conceded. “But it’d hurt.”

Cho let out a sigh. “Fine, let's see if he won't wake up for us at least, I’ll hold off doing any further tests so long as we can wake him up.” She stepped up to the opposing side of where the two heroes were stationed. Steve was stroking the boys head, but Cho ignored that in the face of reaching out and gently touching the boy's shoulder, shaking it a hair. “Peter.” She tried in a normal tone of voice, the small motions she was using against the boy to rouse him were ignored just as fervently as her voice was. She shot a look towards Tony before trying again, this time louder. “Peter.” She shook the teen a tad sharper, she didn’t want to jostle him too much but she was hoping that the additional noise and movement might rouse him. 

Peter groaned, his head shifting to press into the pillow more. Steve’s lips pursed as the boy clearly tried to get away from her loud tone of voice.

“Peter I need you to open your eyes, can you open your eyes for me?”

The teen groaned again, not liking the loud noise, he startled them when he used his right had to reach out ineffectively to shove at the hand that was touching him. He barely got his arm up off the bed, the restraints keeping him in check.

“Cho.” Tony cautioned bitingly.

She nodded, she’d heard him of course, but that didn’t stop her. “Peter. Open your eyes.”

The teen whined, his head pressing into the pillow as his arms shifted, his chest starting to twist as if to curl up on his side. Tony and Steve reached out at once to stop the motion, well aware of the pain that might bring him. 

“Easy Peter, I know her voice is loud.” Tony glared at Cho. “Just open your eyes so she can go away.”

Peter whined, surprising them when he shook his head into his pillow. “I know, I know kid...But she needs to see em’ and then you can go right back to sleep.” Tony promised the boy.

Cho shook her head at Tony’s promises, she’d let him of course, but she needed to see proof that he was somewhat cognizant. “Peter.” She didn’t dampen her voice, earning another whimper from the teen as she jostled his shoulder. “Peter open your eyes.”

Peter jerked his arms again in a futile effort to stop whoever was being so loud, it didn’t get the teen anywhere though it managed to get Tony and Steve worked up.

“Enough,” Steve growled. “He’s hurting, he’s obviously aware that you’re talking.”

“That’s not enough.” She reasoned with the soldier. “Just because he doesn’t like me raising my voice doesn’t mean he’s hearing the words.

“He talked with us.” Tony reminded her. “He said that he wasn’t wearing a onesie when I insulted his stupid costume.”

Cho glared back at Tony. “And I wasn’t present for that.”

“You think I’d lie about that?!” Tony hissed.

Cho didn’t bother to respond, turning her attention back to Peter. “Peter, open your eyes, I need to make sure you’re alright.”

The teen continued to shy away from the woman's voice, Tony continued to bicker against the woman and Steve stroked the boys head to try and offer some form of comfort to the teen as Cho continued to assault his ears.

“Tony enough!” She shouted. “I will remove you, he’s my patient and as close as you are to hi-”

“S’loud.” The boy cried out, whimpering into his pillow.

Everything froze.

“Shh Peter it’s alright.” Steve crooned as he leaned down to whisper, hoping his calm voice might help the distraught teen.

Tony stared down at the youth a moment before turning hostile eyes onto Cho. “Well?” He spat quietly. “He talked.”

Cho gave him a dismissive look, watching as Peter sought solace in Steves actions. The teen's whimpers trailing off the longer the room was quiet, tempering her voice. “Peter, my names Dr. Helen Cho, I’ve been taking care of you and I need you to open your eyes for me.”

Peter didn’t do as she asked, and just as she was about to change tactics, Peter responded to something she hadn’t accounted for. Steve.

“Ss’nce.”

“What?” Tony frowned having not caught the slurred words the boy was trying to get across.

Steve got closer, stilling his hand in the boy's hair to talk softly to the teen. “Peter, can you say that again? We didn’t understand.”

The boy hummed softly as if he was considering it, but more just aware enough to hear something. He didn’t repeat himself.

“Peter, can you say that again for us?” Steve tried again, met with similar results of Peter shifting in bed, a quiet noise leaving his throat. Sighing Steve looked up to Cho and shook his head, truly hoping she’d let him sleep now.

“Alright...It’s clear he’s aware, maybe not of his surroundings but aware none the less.” Her face was still tight, closed off as she stared at the teen. There was more she wished to do, to make sure the teen was truly alright but she’d pushed her luck and if even Steve was holding her responsible for the teen's discomfort than it was best to give them a break. Everyone had been under stress the last week, finally having the teen waking would do good to their stress levels. She prepared to leave when Peter spoke once more.

“M’s...S’n ice.”

Cho and the others frowned, the boys words still too muffled, disjointed for them to understand. When the boy sighed once more, the adults resigned themselves for the boy to fall to sleep. However, it was Cho who caught on first, watching as Steve stroked the boys head after he started talking. She smirked. “It’s nice.”

They looked at her. “He likes you stroking his hair.” The humor in her voice had Steve halting what he was doing. The small noise that Peter made, seemed to back up her theory. Chuckling Cho gently patted the boy's shoulder. “You can go to sleep Peter.” She humored the teen even as she smiled back at Tony and Steve. “I’ll let him rest a bit before we take a closer look at him. Keep up the good work.” Cho left without another word, leaving Tony and Steve standing over Peter who was once more silent. Apparently enjoying what Steve was doing.

“So...He’s holding you hostage again.”

Steve smirked. “You don’t negotiate with terrorists.”

Tony nodded, humming to himself. “True.” He gazed down at the teen while commenting. “Bad business and all...Seems like a pretty harmless one though, maybe we should give him what he wants.” 

Steve shook his head in exasperation, he continued to stroke Peter’s head occasionally speaking to the teen as if he was paying attention. He wasn’t or at least they didn’t think he was, as an hour later when Steve pulled his hand back Peter didn’t react, asleep.


	14. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter becomes more aware of what's going on around him, Tony and Steve are forced to leave the injured teen's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end folks, but there's still a lot of goodness to come. Enjoy.

Peter was warm, not altogether comfortable but at least he was warm. Shifting on what had to be a bed, though he knew it wasn’t his own. His wasn’t this comfortable, there weren’t any hard springs digging into him. Giving a sigh, settling into the blankets and softness, Peter made to twist onto his side, his preferred sleeping position only to come up short. His wrist held back, his brow furrowed, why couldn’t he move? Peter tugged, thinking that maybe it had gotten caught up in a sheet or something. No, it was really stuck.

“Easy Peter...Just relax kid.”

That...Someone was talking to him? Was he not at the foster house? If not...Then where? Peter pulled, a tinging sound reaching his ears despite his hand not coming free. He groaned, he didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all.

“Peter, just relax.”

Peter didn’t relax, his foggy brain might not be able to figure everything out, but being handcuffed was bad. Because Peter knew that there was nothing else going on besides the fact that his wrist was being held back by something metal. The teen canted his head towards his trapped hand, breathing a bit harder as he tried to get free. His other hand turning, twisting to try and join in his efforts only to likewise come up short.

“Peter. It’s okay, I know it’s confusing...But you’re safe.”

“He’s not going to calm down, he’s trapped.” Another voice hissed.

“There’s nothing we can do about that, he’s got to stay as he is, he can’t lie on his side.”

Peter heard the bickering, but it was nonsensical to him as he struggled, things were wrong and he couldn’t make them right. His brain just wouldn’t let him, opening his eyes Peter saw his arm. The room was dim, perfect really for him, but still dim to others. His arm was sprawled down by his side, an I.V. in between his elbow and wrist, and there wrapped around his wrist were heavy cuffs. They weren’t handcuffs his groggy mind realized, these were different. There was something on his face, a mask...Oh, oxygen? Wait...Why would he need that? Where was he? Closing his eyes Peter tried to make sense of it all, but his brain would just not work. He pulled ineffectively at his arms, but both were contained by the strange handcuffs. Peter twisted his head sharply the other direction when there was warmth on his arm, not his own. Another...On his head, combing through his hair. Gentle...These were the gentle ones. 

Peter opened his eyes, stared blearily out through the confusion to see two people, two men there. It took far too long for his brain to compute who he was seeing, the two men were still bickering about what to do or at least that’s what Peter could gather. He didn’t know what they needed to do, far more focused on the fact that they were here...Wherever here was, with him, and stranger still, trying to comfort him. That didn’t make much sense to the teen, why would Tony Stark and Captain Rogers be here with him? He made a questioning sound, confused but unable to truly voice his questions, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he was just too tired to do much else. His fight had long since left him, his arms laying passively in the restraints. The noise he made must have worked, though Peter hadn’t been sure how loud it might have been to the other men. To him, it had seemed weak, frail, but two sets of eyes fell to him.

“Peter.”

The teen blinked tiredly, confused as to why the men were smiling so widely. He closed his eyes, only to open them when he heard Mr. Stark.

“Hey-Hey you’ve been taking a long enough nap kiddo, wakey wakey.”

Peter opened his eyes, inwardly wondering what the man was going on about. He was tired, shouldn’t that mean he should sleep? His eyes trailed away from the mans concerned gaze, catching Mr. Rogers gaze for a moment before trailing off around that side of the room. He blinked sluggishly, taking a shuddering breath when there was a jolt of pain as he shifted on the bed.

“Hey, just stay still.” Steve smiled. “You took one hell of a hit kid, need to give yourself some time to heal.”

Peter hummed, he was hurt? Well, that at least explained the pain he was in. Go figure. Peter wasn’t sure what all had happened though, how had he come to be with them? If he was hurt shouldn’t he have been taken to the hospital? Even with as horrible as that might have ended up given how his mutation had changed him, the teen's groggy mind was able to supplement that a hospital was normal in this situation. The room that he was able to peer around, looked like the hospital, but then...Why was Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark here? Tired eyes fell back to the men, they were smiling back at him as if he’d done something to make them proud. Peter wasn’t sure what that could possibly be, all he knew was that he was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Closing his eyes once more he groaned when Mr. Stark tried to keep him awake, a gentle shake of his arm.

“Hey-Hey Peter, open your eyes kid. You gotta start waking up now.”

“Tony he’s exhausted.”

“I-I know.”

Peter hummed, shifting his head into the pillow as he idly listened to the two men talk. Their voices weren’t loud, thankfully they seemed to know about his hearing or maybe they were just being considerate...Who knew. 

“Let him go back to sleep babe, he’ll wake up again.”

Peter hummed as if to agree, he heard the chuckles that it spurred from the men. The hand on his arm patted him again.

“Alright, Underoos go back to sleep.”

Peter scrunched up his brow, he didn’t understand that, the name at least...Falling asleep however, took precedence over trying to suss out what Mr. Stark meant. It was nice though, even if it was confusing, to have them there...It made him feel safe. Safe was something Peter hadn’t had in a long time now. 

Tony sighed as he stood beside Peter’s bedside, watching as the teen fell back to sleep. The brief instance of him being awake, aware enough in part to look around to see where he was. It had sped his heart up, just knowing the kid was there, really there. Steve was right of course, he always was, Peter was tired and he needed to rest. Feeling his husband draw him into his side Tony smiled. “He woke up.”

Steve nodded against him. “Yeah, he did. Seemed to recognize us or at least it looked that way.”

“Yeah.”

Nothing else need be said, Peter was waking up more and appeared to be okay, that was more than enough for the two heroes. Shame they didn’t get to stay that way, watching the teen who was blissfully unaware of the world at large.

“Boss, I have an incoming message from Colonel Rhodes.”

Sighing Tony muttered. “Send it to my phone.” Shaking his head Tony muttered aloud as he fished the device out. “What could Rhodey want?”

“Who knows, maybe Pepper told him about the whole foster thing.”

Tony froze, gave his husband a grimace. “Maybe I should just...”

Steve glared. “Answer it Tony, he’ll just call me next and I won’t send him to voicemail.”

“You’re a cruel and abusive husband.”

Steve rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the sleeping teen. 

“I take back all the mean things I said about you.”

Steve nodded, yeah that sounded about right, looking towards Tony he frowned. Tony had a stressed look about him. “Babe?”

“Accords.”

Steve glowered. “I thought that was all behind us.”

“So did I,” Tony muttered as he scrolled through things only to sigh. “Okay...Okay, not bad...Nothing bad that’s good.” Tony smiled as he scrolled further only to frown. “Okay, that’s bad.”

“Tony.”

The man sighed, not even bothering to look up to his husband as he continued to read. “Accords have been re-vamped, Rhodey’s on board with them and there’s a CC from my lawyers they’re all in agreement. Things are set up.”

“That’s good.”

“They want us to fly to D.C. to sign them and have a press conference.” Tony looked up to give his husband a steely look. “Today.”

Steve glanced back at Peter. “But-”

“I know.” Tony hissed. “They need us there to be the first to sign, some big publicity stunt to show that they’re a workable thing. What better than to have Captain America and Iron-man sign on the dotted line?” Tony shook his head as he shoved his phone back into his vest pocket, he’d reply once he was done speaking with Steve. His own gaze shot towards Peter, the kid was just now waking up and sure the press conference might not take all that long, a few hours at most...It was just the thought of leaving the kid.

“They can’t reschedule?” Steve asked tiredly. “He just woke up.”

“I know.” Tony stepped back into his husbands reach and combed his hands through Steve’s hair. “I know, trust me if there was any way out of this thing Rhodey would give us it.”

“He doesn’t even know-”

“I have a very disparaging remark in this message about being not informed that he’s a godfather, trust me, he knows.”

Steve shook with laughter, ignoring the swat to the back that he got for doing so. “Alright...Alright, so we go there do the signing and get back here. It won't be long right?” Steve canted his head back to stare up at Tony, the man shook his head. “I don’t think so, most things like this are all photo op’s a little snazzy video of us signing and then it’s done and done.”

“Right, so we get ready, see if we can’t tell Peter we’ll be back soon and then go and do that. We’ll get back as soon as we can, he’ll...He’ll probably sleep the entire time we’re gone.”

“Most likely.”

Both men recognized that they were just trying to make themselves feel better for having to leave the boy behind. There wasn’t much else they could do, with a resigned sigh Tony leaned down to kiss the top of Steve's head. “I’ll sort out the details and get some clothing set out for both of us. You stay here with Underoo’s, I’ll trade places when it’s all hashed out.”

Steve smiled at the nickname that Tony seemed dead sent on using for Peter. “Alright.”

Tony kissed his head again and then tore himself away. Steve watched him go, his gaze trailing back to Peter. The teen was sleeping, appeared to be comfortable too. Steve hoped that it stayed that way, that Peter really would just sleep the entire time they were gone. Stroking the boy's hair back, Steve whispered. “We won’t be gone long Peter, Promise. We’ll be back before you know it and Tony will be demanding that you wake up.” Steve smiled, who knew that going to a press release would be more tedious than ever before all because they suddenly had a kid. Not Steve, then again this wasn’t how he pictured them adopting, it brought a smile to his face though. 

**********

After many-many-many assurances from Dr. Cho that Peter would be well looked after while they were gone, the two heroes departed to attend the signing of the accords. Helen just rolled her eyes as the two departed and shared a knowing look with her team, they all smiled back at her.

“Keep an eye on Peter, he shouldn’t be doing much more than sleeping but none of us what to deal with Tony if that changes.”

They all nodded in agreement, the man could be totally unagreeable when he wanted to be. Which happened to be most of the time, best not to give him a specific reason to be annoying.

*********

When Peter next woke he was alone, in the same room, but alone. More aware now, Peter grimaced at the pain in his gut, god what had happened there? His eyes moved around the room, it was clearer now and clearly a private room at a hospital. There were two chairs that sat close to the bedside, where Peter thought he’d seen Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers...But maybe that had just been drugs. 

Sighing Peter shifted only to groan at the pain that sparked up in his gut, god. Do. Not. Move. Got it, breathing shakily through the pain Peter made to move his hand and wrap it around his pained stomach only for it to come up short, very short. Peter looked down and saw the cuffs, he remembered those, foggily but he did. Swallowing against the growing trepidation climbing up his spine Peter called out.

“Hello?” He looked around frantically it didn’t appear to be the lair of someone set on dissecting him. “Hello? Is-Is anyone there?” He jangled his arms a bit, afraid to move too much lest he make the pain in his belly worse than it already was. Peter found he could move his arms, but even when he focused on pulling one there was nothing he could do to get the cuffs themselves to break. The bar to the bed groaned though, the strain Peter’s strength was putting on it made it clear that the teen could get out that way if he continued and Peter wasn’t so sure he was going to feel bad about breaking it. He froze when a man came in, a broad smile on his face.

“Hey, look who’s awake.” The man looked down to where Peter was pulling on his arms, the bent bar. Peter followed his gaze and flushed, well he’d just been caught. Luckily the man didn’t appear to be some evil henchman, he laughed. “Yeah that beds been through a lot with you, don’t worry once Dr. Cho gets back we can take those off. You seem pretty aware to me.” He winked. “Can you tell me your name?”

Peter swallowed. “Where am I?” 

The man wasn’t surprised by the boys choice to ask a questioning instead of answering his own. “Right...Sorry, this must be confusing. You’re in the private medbay at Stark Industries. Mr. Stark brought you here.”

Oh...OH. Peter grimaced. “I am in so much trouble.”

The man laughed, patting the end of the boy's bed. “I don’t doubt that, but let's worry about the whole healing bit before we worry about any lectures alright?”

Peter sighed, he didn't have much of a choice. “Yeah...Sounds good.”

“So. Name?”

“Peter Parker.”

“Age?”

“15.”

The man nodded. “And where did I say we were?”

Peter rolled his eyes as he muttered. “Stark Industries in some private medbay Mr. Stark has which...Frankly shouldn’t be that surprising.” Peter muttered to himself. “I-Um...So what’s with these?” He jangled his hand.

The nurse looked down and with a worried face replied. “You might have thrown someone into a wall when you were in a lot of pain. They’re fine, don’t worry.” The man held his hands out when the boy's mouth fell open in shock. “Mr. Rogers helped us to get you settled after that and they chose to use the restraints to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself or someone else. You tore out all your stitches and we kinda wanted to avoid that.” The man grinned.

“Right...I’m so sorry, I mean...You’re sure they’re alright? I didn’t, I wouldn’t-”

The man nodded with a bright grin. “They’re fine. But let's just wait for Dr. Cho to come and release you. Now that you’re awake and doing better I have a feeling that she’ll want to have you start walking around.”

Peter blanched at that, he wasn’t so sure that was a good idea. “Um...I-I’m doing okay like I can just stay here.”

“You have to walk Peter, it helps to keep the blood flowing.”

“I-It hurts alright?” Peter winced even as he admitted that. “And I really don’t think me walking is going to make that better...I don’t want to hurt anyone if they’re walking with me. I-I can just wait, I mean...Are Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers-” Peter bit his lip, it was presumptuous of him to think that they might come back to help. They’d already helped by the looks of it. 

As if he knew what was going on in the teen’s head the nurse replied. “They had to go to D.C. for the signing of the accords, they’ll be back in a few hours. They made us promise to keep a good eye on you.” 

“Oh.” Peter lifted his head in surprise, so they were coming back. That was both nice and not nice when Peter looked at it from both angles. On the one hand, he wouldn’t be along with strangers and on the other other hand, Mr. Stark was going to kill him. As his mind had cleared and having spoken to the nurse it became quite clear that the foggy memories of Mr. Stark knowing he was Spider-man were actually real and not some pain riddled dream. 

“So...Are you feeling up to trying to sit up a bit? I can adjust the bed itself so you don’t have to do anything.”

Peter swallowed. “I-I have a feeling that’s going to suck.”

The nurse gave a smile. “I think so too, but in the long run, it’ll be good for you. So what do you say? Give it a shot?”

Peter sighed, blew out a breath and nodded. He needed to show Mr. Stark that he could take care of himself because if there was one thing he knew it was that Mr. Stark was going to come back and immediately crack down on him being Spider-man. Peter was resolute the man wouldn’t stop him, but that didn’t mean that getting yelled at by someone he respected wouldn’t hurt. Peter lifted his arms, allowing his hands to wrap around the bottom rung of the guard rail where the cuffs were secured. Bracing himself for the pain when the nurse came closer to raise the bed.

“Just relax okay Peter? Don’t fight anything, don’t tense up. Just lay back in the bed and breathe.”

Peter swallowed, it was hard to do as the man was asking since he knew that this was going to hurt. Sitting here hurt, how was suddenly sitting not going to hurt worse? He nodded, forcing himself to relax, to breathe, to be brave. Peter ordinarily would have been ashamed of himself for making such a scene of himself, but pain had a funny way of throwing such modesty out the window. Peter screamed, loudly. Tears were streaming down his face long after the bed had been locked back into place at a slightly inclined angle.

“Just breathe Peter, you’re doing good.” The nurse tried to console the boy but Peter was giving harsh hiccups that jolted his whole body. It didn’t help the pain any but it at least allowed him to display just how horrible this was for himself. Peter couldn’t contain the motions, his hiccuping breaths that he sucked in and spat out in a fast matter. The ache in his chest the longer it went on, the sting of his own tears growing hot on his cheeks and the fire. God the fire in his belly was everything, all-consuming, unrelenting. 

“Peter I need you to calm down, I know it hurts, but you need to regulate your breathing.” The calm compassionate voice was tuned out by the distressed teen. 

All Peter could do was lay in it, the pain, allow it to swallow him whole as he writhed in an attempt to be rid of it. Peter didn’t know that he wasn’t actually moving, but it felt that way, like he was trying to shove off the pain from himself. His hands had curled tightly around the bars, the metal bending to his fingers whims.

Dr. Cho grit her teeth, shaking her head. She sent a calculating look to her nurse, he swallowed carefully. “You should have waited, you went too far and too fast.” She chastized critically.

“I’m sorry Dr. Cho, he just seemed-”

“How he seems doesn’t matter, his wounds are internal.” She shook her head. “Go and get Ivan.”

The man nodded, quickly leaving the room to do as the head doctor asked. Sighing, Cho gave a somber look to the teen who was only making things worse by reacting so strongly. She knew if he could only calm his breathing down the pain might start to ebb. It was his jerking breaths that were prolonging things. Gently, cautiously, she laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. “Peter I want you to breathe, just a nice slow breath. Focus on my voice, just breath no...No, calmly, just one nice long breath and then let it out slowly.”

Peter was still hiccuping, gasping between sharp intakes of breath. A solid hand, gentle in its application rested on his shoulder. Peter twisted his head sharply, welled up tears in his eyes distorting the persons face.

“Just breathe. Come on Peter, just breathe.”

Peter sucked in another jilted breath, it was deeper this time, less shallow. It came just as fast but it was a start, listening to the repeated counseling of the doctor Peter’s breathing began to gain a rhythm. The jolted breaths grew longer, less jarring, smoother, deeper, calmer. Peter sagged into the bedding as his breathing began to fall into place, tears still streamed down his cheeks as he sucked in the occasional sharp breath. Finding his voice, the teen was able to whimper. “I-It hurts...It hurts so bad.”

“I know sweetie.” Cho patted his shoulder. “Just keep breathing for me alright? Just keep taking one breath after the other, nice and slow, nice and deep and we’ll get there.”

Peter gave a small jerk of his head, a nod, closing his eyes Peter tried to ride out the pain. He really wished aunt May was there, here, with him, she always knew how to make things better.

Dr. Cho watched the boy sag further and further into the bed, the tense form of his body slagging off as his muscles stopped tensing. Her lips were pursed as she watched the exhausted teen fall complacent, tears still streaming down his face as he whimpered. “I know it hurts Peter and I wish I could give you something, but I can’t. So just keep breathing, the pain will subside. You don’t have anything else to focus on alright? Just breath.”

Peter gave a weak nod, he was in so much pain and it zapped all of his energy, he was tired, more so than he had been previously. The strain of talking to the nurse had made him feel tired but this...This was altogether something else. Peter drifted on the pain, the crash of the adrenaline that went with his body reacting to the pain. He never quite fell to sleep, able to hum or groan to whatever the doctor asked him, but far too tired to speak.

Dr. Cho left him to rest when it seemed the worst of it was over, assured that the teen was once more resting she exited to find Ivan waiting for her. The man was her second hand in the ward and she didn’t mince words upon saying. “Don’t let Mike tend to him again, he’s stable but that was a stupid move.”

Ivan nodded. “Of course Dr. Cho.” He looked past the woman to the teen. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

She shook her head. “Just let him rest. Tony and Steve will be returning in a few hours and if we’re lucky he won’t look like we just tried to kill him.”

Ivan grimaced at that, the boy did look rough, sighing he followed after her as she made to leave the area of the ward. 

********

“That was a supreme waste of time.” Tony huffed as they boarded the plane.

“You got to see Ross again and he looked less than pleased, shouldn’t that make you happy?” Steve replied while falling into the seat beside his husband.

“Hmm...Amusing, but not worth the trip.” Tony smirked, he was sure that Ross was going to have a bee in his bonnet for months if not years because of all of this. That did make Tony feel a bit better, shaking his head Tony asked. “Friday, any updates from Cho?”

“No boss, all’s quiet.”

Steve trailed his finger across Tony’s hand after taking it into his own. “She’d call if anything happened Tony.”

“I know...I just, we had to leave so suddenly and he’s not even really all there...I’d hate for him to wake up and wonder what’s going on.”

“I’m sure Helen would tell him.” Steve reasoned. “She’s not about to let him worry about things, he’s her patient after all.”

Tony nodded, leaning back in his chair, he tugged on Steve's hand. The man huffed as he reclined his own seat so they were effectively laying beside one another.

“Hold me.” Tony batted his eyes. 

Steve chuckled at the man’s batted eyes. “There are other seats in here Tony, don’t tempt me.”

Tony snorted. “As if you’d leave me.” He twisted onto his side and leaned forward kissing Steve. Steve moved closer, draping an arm over Tony and holding him close. When they parted the super-soldier reminded him.

“Just an hour and we’ll be home.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah...Alright, not so bad when you say it like that.” Tony buried his head into the space between Steve’s head and shoulder. “Peter can’t get into too much trouble, he’s cuffed to the bed and all.”

Steve chuckled, jarring Tony as he did so. “Right. That’s one way to look at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add that I'm leaving on a small vacation tomorrow so it might be a few days before I get to comments after this evening. XD


	15. Time to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's awake when the superheroes return from the accord's signing, they have a talk not only about how Tony found Peter dying on the top of a roller coaster but the fact that the boy was living in less than pleasant accommodations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you were looking forward to having Tony, Peter, and Steve talk to one another now that Peter's awake and now you finally get that! Enjoy this weeks chapter.

Arriving home, the pair took the few minutes needed to change out of their ‘appropriate’ clothing for the press release. Once more in jeans and t-shirts, the two men made their way down to the medbay. Holding hands as they entered, the two heroes froze simultaneously when the nurses working turned and froze at the sight of them.

“Oh...I do not like that reaction.” Tony bit out. “Where’s Cho?”

The nurses all pointed straight ahead. Peter’s room. Tony didn’t even have to pull on Steve the man was already at his side, the pair racing forward. Coming through the glass door, they slid to a stop.

Cho turned to regard them with a raised brow. “I see you’re back.”

“Peter.” Tony rasped.

The teen gave a weary smile. “Hey...Mr. Stark.” The teen wasn’t cuffed anymore, he had an arm wrapped around his belly while the other had come up to give a tired wave.

“Alright, you know my rules.” Cho turned to give Peter a look, the teen nodded.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Nodding Cho headed for the door, pausing just long enough to state. “Don’t let him sit up further.” It was the only caution she gave them before leaving. Tony glanced back for a split second before coming forward, Steve had already abandoned him to get near the teen first. The traitor that he was.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Steve knew it was probably a stupid question, but Peter just smiled.

“Tired...Dr. Cho said I have to stay awake or she’s threatening to claim I’m in a coma...I kept falling to sleep when she was trying to do tests.”

Steve chuckled. “I think she can forgive you that, you look tired.”

Peter hummed, he would have shrugged his shoulders but he made that mistake once already. His gaze went to Mr. Stark as the man sidled to stand beside his husband.

“You scared me to death,” Tony stated in as firm of a voice as he could, even he could tell that it wasn’t firm at all.

Peter grimaced. “I-I’m sorry.”

Tony waved a hand. “No. Quiet, you hear me out and then you get to apologize until your over a 100 like my husband.”

Steve glowered back at Tony but was ignored as the man stated. “You never-Ever-EVER do that again. I know...Things were in the way this time, that you couldn’t reach me and you tried, I get that.” Tony bit out. “But you could...You shouldn’t have taken him on like that, I can’t-Frankly I’m a little afraid to ask what even happened. I carried you back here Peter and you were dying.”

The teen grimaced, looking into his lap. Yeah, given how he felt and with how long Dr. Cho had said he’d been out...Made sense.

“I’ve been worried sick this whole time and all I could think about is that I should have known, you should have told me so I could have done something about it.” Tony choked. “Instead you...You went off on your own and you took this madman on and you were just prepared to walk it off?! If I hadn’t-If you hadn’t of been located by Friday...If I didn’t find you when I did, you’d be dead.” That wasn’t strictly true, both he and Steve knew that Cho believed the boy would have had a few more hours before he became truly critical, but that wasn’t something the teen even needed to find out. In the end, those couple hours wouldn’t have saved him, there was no way the kid would have been conscious or easily discovered seeing as he was hiding in an abandoned amusement park. 

Tony took a deep breath. “Alright.” He nodded to himself now that he'd managed to vent a little. “Alright...So, you didn’t die and now you’re here, with us.” Tony waved a hand between himself and Steve. “Any questions?”

Peter looked up, staring at the worn expression that Mr. Stark had on his face. Peter wasn’t always good at reading people, not people like Mr. Stark at least but Peter was pretty sure the man looked scared. Licking his lips Peter asked. “Do I still get to keep the internship?”

Steve laughed, leaning on the guard rail as his whole body shook. Tony stared back at the kid utterly confused by the random question. He’d just been told that he nearly died and all Peter cared about was the internship?

Shaking his head Tony held up a hand. “No, we are not discussing the internship...Frankly, I can’t even go there with you right now, not if you don’t want the lecture of a lifetime. I’d suggest you save that for when you’re out of that bed and have a minute chance of evading me.” Peter sighed, lowering his head. “So...Any questions about this, what’s going on right now?”

Peter bit his lip before addressing what the doctor had told him. “Dr. Cho...She said how long I’ve been out.”

“Right.”

Peter lifted his head. “Felt like longer.”

Steve had calmed in the time between Peter’s adorable question and his husband's ranting. Staring back at the kid who seemed so confused, so lost, Steve replied. “That was the gas, it’s-Well, it was a sedative we made for me. There have been a few instances where I needed medical help that would require me being out of it.”

“Hard to knock this fossil on his ass,” Tony muttered as he patted Steve’s back. “Found out that it works on you, not as well mind you, and we will be getting into that eventually but that’s probably why time felt...Off.”

Peter nodded. “Oh...Yeah, makes sense.”

“Did she explain that pain medi-”

“Doesn’t work on me.” Peter smiled in what could almost be seen as pride. “I knew that already.”

Steve nodded. “Y-You’ve been hurt before.” Of course, he had, he’d been Spider-man for over six months now Peter had to have gotten hurt at some point.

“Yeah...Nothing really bad, but it kinda sucks. I heal fast though so...There is that.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah...We noticed you don’t even have a scar.” He gestured towards the boy's stomach.

Peter looked down. “I didn’t get to see, it’s kinda hard to move.”

“Then you shouldn’t,” Tony replied. “Especially since Cho doesn’t want you even sitting up higher.”

Peter grimaced as he was reminded of his impromptu awakening. “That was an accident, not mine.” The boy waved a hand when it looked like the scientist was going to lecture him.

“What do you mean not yours?” Steve asked confused. Peter bit his lip. “Peter, what happened?” Steve pressed.

The teen looked back at the man guiltily for having brought it up. “I’m fine.”

“That wasn’t what he asked.” Tony bit out. “Did someone hurt you? Did Cho-”

“She helped me breathe...She didn’t hurt me.” Peter stared Mr. Stark right in the eye. “She-She helped.”

“Alright.” Tony nodded, glad to hear it. “Who hurt you?”

“I don’t know.” The boy rasped. “I-I don’t know anyone here.”

Steve sighed, glancing over to Tony, there was a lot of staff even in medical. “Do you think Cho knows?”

“She yelled at him.”

Well, there was that answer, Steve smirked as he rounded on Peter. “Yeah? Good. You’re alright though?”

Peter nodded. “I-It hurt...A lot, but it's better now. She said I’m not allowed to move around just yet, she thinks the muscles are still healing and that’s why it hurts.” Peter looked down at his own stomach. “I’ve never really had surgery before, but I can understand how much it must suck.”

Tony chuckled, gaining the boy's attention as he tapped his chest. “I can testify to that.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Oh...Wow, that-Yeah.” He nodded.

Steve smiled as he watched Tony try to make the teen feel better, even if it was just comparing pain. 

“So...We have a lot to talk about,” Tony stated as he twisted to pull up his chair, sitting down in the hopes of relieving some of the wariness in the teen's expression as silence had fallen between them all. Steve followed suit, moving his chair and settling in beside Tony.

“Oh...What about? The whole...Spider-man thing?”

Tony snorted. “Oh, we’ll get to that, trust me I got a ton of questions.”

Peter sighed, he knew that was always a distinct likelihood once he realized what had gone on. “Okay...So what is it we need to talk about?”

“When I brought you here, I wasn’t sure who to contact. Relativ-”

Peter looked away sharply, his lap suddenly far too interesting. Tony sighed, he should have anticipated that. Steve reached through the bar, treading on shaky ground he patted the boy's arm. “We’re sorry about your family Peter.” Peter nodded. “You shouldn’t have been on your own like this.”

“I wasn’t...I have a foster family.” The teen's head jerked upright to stare with wide eyes as Tony laughed.

“No...You see those are deadbeats who don’t deserve to even use the word family.”

Peter frowned, confused as to how Mr. Stark had come to that conclusion. “What?”

Steve sighed, pulling his hand back to run it through his hair. “We contacted your foster family.” He held up a hand when the boy looked two seconds from a meltdown. “They obviously weren’t...What we were expecting. I think what my husband means is, they aren’t a suitable place for you or anyone else. You know that right?” Peter nodded. “Good.” Steve sighed in relief. “We called your social worker...And we might have lied a bit.”

Tony snorted. “Are you kidding? That lady was clueless, nice.” He smiled at Peter. “But clueless.”

The teen smirked, shaking his head. “She means well.”

“Yeah well, that’s not good enough.” Tony rounded before shaking his head. “Anyways, that’s old business. We’re obviously not about to let you go back to the foster family, not that it’s particularly an option seeing as we might have informed the police about their inhospitable housing situation.”

Peter’s mouth went open in shock. “You did that?”

Tony smiled. “Oh yeah, full-on police raid, Friday can show you the footage.”

Peter laughed only to grit his teeth, groaning as his arm tightened around his belly as he leaned forward to curl into it.

“Shit kid...I’m sorry.” Tony was on his feet just as fast as Steve was. Steve settled a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Come on Peter, lean back, don’t curl up that’ll just make it worse.”

The grit through his teeth. “It hurts.”

“I know kid, come on.” Steve helped the boy to lean back, Peter’s eyes were screwed shut and some tears had escaped from the corner of his eyes. Tony swallowed reflexively, trying hard not to vomit. He’d done this to Peter, maybe not on purpose but he’d made him laugh and now he was in pain.

“Just breath Peter,” Steve instructed the boy, his hand coming up to kneed at the back of the boy's neck. “Just breathe.” Peter nodded clearly getting the message but having a hard time listening to the man’s simple request. It was hard for the teen to regulate his breathing at first, but after a few minutes, he calmed. Peter lifted his head, Steve’s hand falling away as the teen was finally able to recline once more in the bed. His arm remained firmly wrapped around his belly as he did so. Peter sighed, tilting his head to the side, Steve retook his seat and waited to see if Peter was going to open his eyes again or go to sleep after the pain he’d just ridden through. Steve glanced back at Tony to see how pale his husband was, snatching up his hand Steve kissed it and shook his head. Steve didn’t want to embarrass his husband let alone bring up the sensitive issue in front of Peter in general but he could tell that Tony blamed himself.

Peter sighed, opening his eyes he saw how shell shocked Mr. Stark appeared, Mr. Rogers was holding his hand. Oh. Was he scared? Because Peter was hurting. “M’fine.” He rasped out tiredly.

Steve twisted just in time to see Peter react to Tony’s harsh. “If you were fine you wouldn’t have just seized up from some gut-wrenching pain.”

“Tony.” Steve hissed.

“M’fine.” Peter replied again. “I’s better now.” He shifted his head on the pillow, giving a tired grin before stating. “Did Friday really record that?” Tony nodded, unable to voice a response. “And she’ll really show me?”

“When it's safe.”

Peter frowned. “Safe?”

“My husband means when it won’t hurt you to watch it, in case it makes you laugh.”

“Oh.” Peter smiled, his voice was stronger now that the pain was returning to the same unrelenting din he was growing used to. “I’m okay Mr. Stark. It’s better now.” Then as if he’d just realized something his eyes went to Steve. “Thank you...For helping.”

“Anytime.” Steve smiled back. 

Peter’s smile faded away as he glanced towards Mr. Stark. “So...What happens now? If-If I’m not going back there, is my social worker coming here?”

Tony shook his head. “No, like I said we lied. Said we’d met you while you were at the internship, she doesn’t know it’s us.” He waved a hand between himself and Steve. “Thinks its some random lab tech who called.”

Peter gave a wry snort at that, ignoring the brief jolt of pain it caused him. It needed to be said. “Okay. So she thinks some random person called to report my foster family?”

Steve chuckled when the boy got confused by all the mix-matched stories. “No...She was going to set up a meeting for...” It sounded a lot crueler now that he was having to explain it to Peter, even if they truly had intentions of taking the boy in. Clearing his throat, he smiled. “She was setting up a meet and greet, that’s how we had her figure out what was going on at the foster house.”

“Oh.” Peter gave a nod, not at all disturbed by the lie. “Wait, I’m not there.”

“Exactly.” Tony chimed in with a smile. “Not only are they going to be caught being neglectful, but they have no idea where you are. Try reporting that to a kid's social worker all without calling the cops to report you missing.” Tony had a proud smile on his face.

Peter’s eyes widened when he caught on. “Wow...That’s-That’s not going to end well.”

Tony shrugged. “They deserve it, but officially you’ve run away it was the only way we could buy time for you to heal up here.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah...A regular hospital isn’t really an option.” Looking down to his stomach the boy explained. “I think they’d notice how miraculous my recovery would be.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” 

Peter gave a slow nod, humming a moment before reassuring the man. “I should be fine in a day or two, I mean I’m pretty sure I can get up and move around if I had to.” The boy rambled before lifting his gaze to stare back at Mr. Stark. “Then I can call my social worker and figure things out.”

“There’s no rush Peter.” Steve smiled. “You’re not leaving until you’re healed up and...” He glanced towards his husband, wanting to know when they were going to address things for real.

Tony reached back to rub at the back of his neck. “Yeah...So I might have done something else.”

Peter frowned. “Did you get someone else arrested? Wait, it wasn’t my social worker, was it? Cause she had no idea and that’s really on me so-”

Tony and Steve laughed, both men shaking their heads.

“Peter.” Steve waved a hand to silence the boy. “No, your social worker is fine, she’s probably worried about you, but no, she’s not in jail.”

“Oh good.” Peter nodded with a smile, she was a nice lady even if she was a bit too exuberant to deal with at times. 

“We knew we weren’t about to let you go back to the loving family that was your reject foster parents.” Tony huffed, insulted with even considering it. “So, we discussed it and with a unanimous decision filed for the ability to be your foster parents.”

Peter stared back at the men, silent, blinking.

“Peter?” Steve leaned forward a bit. “We know this is sudden and all b-”

Peter did something he really shouldn’t have, he sat up. "YOU DID WHAT?!” And then followed by. “Oh god.” The teen fell backward with a whine, twisting on his side as he tried to wait out the pain. Tony and Steve were on their feet once more, their chairs skidding backward in their haste.

“Hey hey hey, just breathe, it’ll stop,” Steve assured the teen who was once more curled around himself in pain. “Try and relax, don’t tense up.”

“Listen to Steve, kid, just relax.”

“What did you do?” Cho came running in, glaring at the pair as she tried to get Peter to twist back on his back. “Peter lay flat, it’s going to feel better.” The teen shook his head as he groaned. “Peter I know it hurts, but you really need to lay back.” She sent a dirty look to Tony and Steve even as she reached out to try and get Peter to do as she had asked. 

Steve caught the boy's hand before he could reach back and shove at the woman. He knew the boy wouldn’t want to hurt her by mistake. “Hey, easy...Easy just relax.” He coaxed the kid, holding his hand while using the other to rub his head. Tony released the guard rail, ignoring the sputtering of Cho, and allowing his husband a better grasp on the teen as he hopped up beside the boy's legs. Mindful of the teen's abilities to kick out, Tony laid a hand on them and rubbed. “Just breathe Peter, it’ll stop. I-We shouldn’t have brought it up so soon.” He chastised himself and his husband.

“Brought what up?” Cho asked with a frown even as she tried to pull Peter onto his back while Steve held the boy’s hand captive to stop him from shoving at her.

“The foster situation.” Tony mused.

She rolled her eyes, of course, the two idiots would choose to do that now. “Right, of course, you did.” She muttered before turning her attention once more to Peter who she and Steve had finally gotten to twist to lay on his back. The boy's legs were still drawn up, but Tony gently guided them back down when Peter didn’t fight him on it simply sagging into the bed.

“Alright, there we go. Peter, I need you to tell me if anything changed, I know you’re in pain but I need to know if something feels different.”

Peter shook his head. “Peter I need a verbal answer.” Cho encouraged the teen.

“It-It hurts,” Peter grunted.

“I know.” She stated with a compassionate smile. “I know, but did anything move or tear?”

Tony and Steve shared a look, what they might have caused.

“No.” The boy gasped. “No, all good.” He muttered sourly. “Just hurts...Like Hell.”

She sighed, a nod later she advised the two heroes. “Let him relax, and no more bombshells, Peter should sleep or at the very least rest.”

“Of course.” Steve agreed, Tony backed him up with a nod.

Cho held their gazes a moment longer before patting Peter gently on the shoulder. “It’ll settle soon, just try to relax and keep even breaths.”

Peter gave a jerky nod, once, and then fell still. His breathing a bit jarring to look at, tears still trailing down his face as he tried with all his might to contain his body's own reaction to the pain. 

Cho watched Peter a moment longer before taking her leave, a stern look given to both Tony and Steve on her way out. The two heroes sighed, focus returning to Peter, watching as the teen shifted as if to get comfortable a small groan leaving him.

“Just lay still Peter.” Tony rubbed the boy's leg. “Just relax like Dr. Cho said.”

Peter hummed though it was somewhat caught up in a groan, giving a weird combination of the two. Time slipped past the teen, the tense form of his body slipped away as the pain did, it radiated outwards and throbbed with each pulse of his heartbeat but slowly...Slowly it settled. Almost too warm in its entirety, the teen drifted, shifting his head to the side Peter sighed.

Steve smiled as he continued to rub the boy's head, shooting a look to Tony who was still perched on the edge of Peter's bed. Tony gave a smile back, it felt horrible to know that they’d caused this pain to him but now that it was ending it was nice to be able to comfort him in some small way. 

Peter snuggled his head deeper into his pillow, he made to turn on his side only for two hands, one on his shoulder and one on his hip stopped him. He made a disgruntled noise but fell back to lay on his back, shifting his head the other way. The gentle hands were back, it was really nice. 

Tony sighed, shaking his head when it appeared that Peter was drifting off to sleep, the adrenaline that had no doubt flooded the kid's system leaving him to crash. He looked up towards Steve and muttered. “I think we suck at this.”

Steve gave a small chuckle. “Steep learning curve?”

Tony snorted. “Yeah...Sure, let’s go with that.”

The husbands stayed at Peter beside for quite a while like that, Steve stroking Peter’s head and Tony rubbing the boy's leg. Peter seemed calm, at least in part ignorant to whatever pain his body might be feeling as he slept. 

********

Peter was groggy when he next woke, the pain in his belly was different somehow. As he twisted his head to the other side of the room, blinking repeatedly before reaching up with his hand to rub at his eyes he heard a small sigh. Cracking open an eye Peter hummed. “Mr. Stark?”

The man smiled. “Hey kid, have a good nap?”

Peter hummed, giving a sloppy nod as he rubbed at his eye. When his head went down, Peter glanced about the room as if it had changed, it hadn’t. His attention went back to the man, finding that Mr. Rogers wasn’t there. Tony seemed to notice that Peter glanced around, his gaze settling on where Steve had been previously.

“He went on a run.”

“Run?”

Tony smirked. “He runs like ten miles a day, super athletic, nearly killed me when he tried to make me do that.”

Peter gave a small chuckle, Tony froze only to relax when all Peter did was wince a bit. “Kid? You okay?”

Peter hummed when he considered the man's question, his body still hurt but the action of chuckling hadn't sparked the same level of inferno as he'd been subjected too previously. Giving a small smile Peter told the genius. “Feels different, think it's getting better.”

Tony sighed in relief. “Good...That’s good.”

“So Mr. Rogers is jogging?”

Tony shook his head. “Running most likely, he doesn’t really have a slow speed.”

“That’s a lot of running,” Peter commented. “I was never into that.”

“You and me both kid.” Tony chuckled. “Then again you go swinging around buildings.”

Peter blushed. “That’s different.”

“Still has to be killer on the arms.”

Peter shook his head. “It’s really not...Only bad if I crash into things.”

Tony blinked a few times. “I’m sorry what?”

Peter smiled innocently up at the man when he caught the slight edge to the shocked man's voice. “Nothing.”

“Uh uh, you said IF you crash into things which means you have crashed into things.”

“Maybe.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Horrible poker face kid, a nun could tell you’re lying.”

Peter pouted. “I’m not that bad.”

“Not that bad at what?”

Both Tony and Peter turned to see Steve walking in, he was in a tank and sweats, sweating. Tony huffed. “Not even going to shower before coming back?”

Steve rolled his eyes at his husband's fake annoyance, smiling at Peter. “So what was that about?”

“No-”

“Kid’s apparently crashed into things while swinging around the New York skyline.” Tony ratted the boy out with a look to said teen.

Peter blushed before reaching up to rub a hand down his face, muttering. “It’s not that bad.”

“What have you crashed into?” Steve questioned as he came forward to lean on the foot rail of the bed.

Peter let his hand drop, that was question that was probably left better unanswered. “Um...Don’t we have other things to talk about...Like the whole...Foster parent thing, cause I remember that bit.”

Steve chuckled when the boy tried to divert the conversation away from whatever he’d gotten up to while being Spider-man. “Alright, shoot, what do you want to know.”

Peter thought about it a moment. “Why?”

“Why what?” Tony replied.

“Why...Do that? Why me?”

“Why not you?”

Peter huffed when Mr. Stark was less than helpful. 

“Peter, we’re in a position to help, help you specifically, I think we all know that finding a suitable home for you would be difficult since you’re most likely not going to stop being Spider-man am I right?”

Peter nodded. “So, it makes sense that you’d need people who understand that.” Steve smiled as he waved a hand between himself and Tony. “I think we’re a good fit for that.”

Peter sighed, the man had a point but still, he didn’t like being some type of charity case. He’d taken care of himself thus far and been fine. “I-Thank you, but I’ve been fine on my own and I’m nearly old enough to-”

“Enh.”

Peter looked shocked over to Mr. Stark when the man made a buzzer like sound. “That was not the answer we were looking for, and on that note, I’d like to point out that you might have been taking care of yourself because you were being housed by those deadbeats, but you shouldn’t have to. You’re a kid Peter, whether you like that or not.” Tony pointed a finger at the teen who was about to interject. “You shouldn’t have to take care of yourself like that and doing all of that with school and your little vigilante gig.” Tony shook his head.

Peter gave a rather downtrodden look to the man. “I was fine.”

“Fine doesn’t cut it. Not to us, you can be better, have better. I was bored out of my skull on Friday because you weren’t there to glue something to something else...Also, we will be talking about those webs of yours.”

Peter blushed. “Umm...Okay.”

Steve chuckled. “Tony just means that you deserve a home with people who understand and we have both of those things. We like you Peter, and there’s really no reason for you to have to worry about going back into the foster system when we can be that for you. You don’t have to worry about adoption if you don’t want to consider that, but at the very least let us make sure you’re alright.” The imploring nature of Steve’s voice must have reached the teen because Peter sagged a bit.

Tony reached forward to pat the kid's arm. “Think of it this way...You’re just a live-in intern.”

Peter snorted at Mr. Stark's attempts to make things sound more legit. “Those don’t exist.”

“Says who?” Tony scoffed as he sat back in his seat and folded one leg over the other. “This is my company, what I say goes, goes.”

Peter looked back to Mr. Rogers as if to ask for help on that one, the man was smiling and shrugged. Alright, not helpful. Shaking his head Peter muttered. “This won’t work you know...People won’t just, accept that.” He ducked his head a bit as he spoke, even if it was the truth it still hurt.

“I don’t know if you remember this, but I was once given cards to read that clearly stated I wasn’t Iron-man. I threw them out a window and went before an entire press conference to do the exact opposite. I don’t do what other people want me to do kid, I do what I want to do and I want to do this.”

Peter met the man’s gaze slowly, hesitantly, but Mr. Stark looked set in his way. Glancing back to Mr. Rogers found the man’s kind smile still on display, the man nodded. 

“I could use some help when it comes to dragging Tony out of the lab.”

“Hey!” Tony shouted. “He’s my intern, he’ll be in there with me.”

Peter smiled, giving a small shake of his head. “Alright.”

The two men looked back at Peter, hopeful looks on their faces. “Alright,” Peter repeated. “But don’t leave me alone with Susan.”

“Who’s Susan?” Tony was already on the defensive.

Peter frowned back at the genius. “You mean you talked to my social worker without ever knowing her name?”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, he does that.”

Tony glared back at his husband, Steve had been there but of course, the man wasn’t about to admit that little tidbit of information.

“Fine, why exactly don’t you want to be alone? I thought you liked her?”

“I do.” Peter smiled. “But you said I’m a runaway and I really don’t want to get that lecture, cause she already told me she has one for kids that do that.”

Tony chuckled. “Alright...Alright, we’ll spare you the lecture.” Tony agreed easily enough. “Granted, you might prefer hers over the conversation we’re going to have about climbing aboard a plane with no parachute.”

Peter swallowed, embarrassed as he admitted. “Yeah...That wasn’t the best idea I’ve had.”

“No shit.”


	16. Adopting an Itsy Bitsy spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins his recovery all the while Tony and Steve do their best to help the teen along the way, learning some startling details about that night on the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure some of you might assume the story is over given how this chapter ends, and I could have done that, but there is, in fact, one more chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and many thanks to all of you who have come back week after week to read this fic. I appreciate each and every comment I've gotten, it means a lot to me and I love interacting with my readers.
> 
> Also, I wanted to give you all a small warning, one I hope that won't be needed but I need to plan ahead. I found out on Friday that my mom needs heart surgery. So she's having a few tests done this coming week and I'm just not sure what headspace I'll be in when it comes time to edit/post a chapter. So I'm just doing my best to prepare myself for another roller coaster, but I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter and I will do my best to give you one next week.

“I don’t like this.”

Steve smiled as he waited for Peter to take the first step off of the bed, he was prepared to help the teen. Dr. Cho thought that Peter was well enough to start moving and she wanted him moving after his long convalescence in the bed.

“I’ll catch you.”

Peter shook his head. “I’m not worried about you dropping me sir, I’m worried about what happens before that.”

Steve’s smile tightened, they both knew there was a chance this might hurt. “Gotta start somewhere Peter, I promise I won’t let you fall though.”

Peter nodded, slowly leveraging himself out of bed only to grit his teeth as he stood. An arm wrapped around his stomach as Steve wrapped a broader one behind the kids back and offered his free one for Peter to use as support. Peter latched onto him immediately. 

“Oh...Oh I was right...This sucks.”

Steve chuckled as he waited for the teen to get his bearings. Tony was standing off to the side, brow furrowed as he watched the boy lean into his husband on shaky legs. He’d offered to get the suit on or at least wear the arm piece so Peter could use him as well. Steve had shaken his head and stated he’d be enough. Tony hated feeling useless.

“Just breathe.” Steve coached as Peter grit his teeth and stood there.

“I am breathing.” Peter hissed through clenched teeth. “It doesn’t help.”

Chuckling Steve gently helped the boy to stand up straighter from where he’d started to curl into himself. Peter whined but did as the man made him do, the teens face twisted up in a grimace. 

“Easy Steve.” Tony held out a hand to slow his husband.

Steve nodded, bracing Peter tightly against himself. Peter blew out a series of hard breaths, this was definitely on his list of things that sucked. More than the plane crash...Okay, maybe not that cause that had sucked pretty bad. This was just, painful, and it wasn’t liable to go away no matter how much he waited. That was apparently the point of walking, to ease his healing muscles into things. 

“I-I think she was wrong.”

“About what?” Tony asked already well aware of who Peter was referring too.

“About this making it better.” The teen breathed out. “Pretty sure this is worse.”

Tony gave a weak smile. “Yeah...But we gotta trust that the doctor knows best, you just have to walk to the end of the hallway then you can get right back into bed.”

Peter nodded, looking upward to Mr. Rogers. “O-Okay...Sure, let's do this.”

Steve smiled, encouraged by the boy's determination. “Slow steps, there’s no rush.”

Peter nodded, taking a step forward with a grimace, his feet and legs didn’t hurt of course it was all just his core muscles. Every time he shifted about they did, it pulled and twisted things that weren’t happy to be pulled and twisted. Peter was sure he was sweating by the time they reached the doorway to his room, it was as they paused there that Peter muttered. “Am I hurting you?” He looked up to Mr. Rogers, he knew the man was strong but Peter was holding awfully tight and he knew how strong he was or at least he assumed he did.

Steve smiled at the boy's concern. “I’m fine Peter.”

“Oh...Okay.”

Tony chuckled as he walked in front of them. “Trust me, that fossils got a lot more in him than anyone might figure.”

Steve blew out a breath. “This fossil can hear you.”

Peter gave a small chuckle, wincing as he did so. “Ow.”

“Sorry, Peter.”

The teen nodded to Mr. Roger's apology, walking slowly along with Mr. Rogers supporting him at times and worse yet allowing Peter to squeeze the life out of his hands. They reached the end of the hall and upon twisting back around Peter muttered. “You lied.”

“Huh?”

Peter looked tiredly to Mr. Stark. “I have to walk back now.”

The man chuckled. “Sorry kid, thems the rules, I’d offer my husbands services in carrying you but I think that might hurt worse than just walking it.”

Peter nodded, agreeing with that wholeheartedly. “Yeah...That sounds not good.”

Steve smiled as he took a step forward initiating the slow trek back towards the boy's room, Peter following suite without any real complaint.

“I see someones walking well,” Cho stated as she walked by with a proud nod. “Keep up the good work.”

Peter sighed at the woman's compliment, he knew she was just trying to encourage him but Peter couldn't help but remark. “Walking shouldn’t be an accomplishment.”

“You’re healing Peter.” Steve reminded the boy. “You’ll be back to yourself in no time.”

“Literally.” Tony chimed in.

Peter smiled up at the man, he’d already started asking questions about his healing but Peter had derailed that conversation by being ‘tired’ when they started heading down the path of how Peter came to know so much about said skill. 

Climbing back into his bed took a bit of work, he was tired, his muscles sore from use. Luckily and embarrassingly, Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers helped with that. Situating the teen once more on the hospital bed and tucking the blanket over the boy. Peter sighed as he leaned back, staring up at the ceiling a moment, musing aloud. “I’m sore.”

“Not surprising.”

Peter hummed. “I’m also really-really bored.”

Tony chuckled before acting scandalized. “Are you saying we’re not good company?”

Peter looked down at the foot of his bed and shook his head, waving hands at the man. “No no Mr. Stark, it’s nice of you to stick around-”

“Peter he’s teasing.” Steve chimed in with a glare towards his amused husband. “We know you’re bored cause you’re stuck here, but you’ll get out soon and then you can investigate your room.”

“Room?” Peter stared back at the super solider in surprise.

“Well we are going to be your foster parents.” Steve smiled. “Wouldn’t really be a home if you didn’t have a room.”

“Oh.”

Tony snorted at the teen's dumb reply. “I think you broke our kid Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes and waved a hand in dismissal to his husband's remark instead choosing to give his attention once more to Peter. “You can decorate it however you want and we’ll make sure to get your things from the other foster home...Chances are your social worker has everything by now.”

“Oh, yeah...Probably.” Peter nodded, his gaze trailing back to Mr. Stark. “Were they really arrested?” 

Tony smiled, Peter kept asking that as if he couldn’t really believe it had happened, even though he’d seen the footage. “I’ve got a lot of pull kid, but faking an arrest is a bit beneath me.”

Peter blushed. “Right...Sorry.” Peter shook his head, what had he been thinking? Of course Mr. Stark would stage something like that, wouldn’t lie about something like that. Steve patted the edge of the boy's bed, gaining Peter’s attention.

“Don’t worry about all that, we’ve still got a few days before you well enough to deal with things. Right now all you have to worry about is getting better.”

“I am better...I mean better than I was.” Peter quickly amended.

“Yeah, not that hard to be a step above death kid.” Tony related with a frown.

“I wasn’t dead.” The teen pouted.

Tony was not impressed by that argument and was quick to shut the kid down. “You were on death's door, nearly fell out of a Ferris wheel.”

“Tony.” Steve cautioned.

Peter tilted his head. “Ferris wheel? Huh, I thought it was the cyclone.”

Tony snorted. “Does it matter?” Upon seeing the kid shrug Tony nodded. “Right, just idle curiosity?”

Peter nodded. “I remember that night, but some stuff is a bit hazy.”

“Probably for the best.”

Peter didn’t comment on that, they hadn’t talked about the plane crash all that much. But now, bored as he was, Peter’s self-preservation instincts went out the window in favor of satisfying his curiosity. “So is Toomes in jail?”

Tony glared though it wasn't at Peter's question so much as hearing the man's name. “Yeah. Well, our version of it at least. He won’t be going anywhere for a long-long time.”

Peter nodded. “I feel bad for Liz.”

“Who’s Liz?” Steve asked.

“Toomes’ daughter, she goes to school with me...That’s how I knew him. I mean I didn’t know until that day, but yeah...He said he was doing it for her, but I know Liz wouldn’t want that...The weapons were dangerous.”

“Yeah, they were.” Steve agreed. “I’m sorry you’re friend will have to go through all of this, but its best that he was caught.”

“I know.” Peter nodded, giving a small groan as he wiped a hand down his face. “She’s never going to forgive me though.”

“Wait...Does she know?” Tony pressed, already on edge, Toomes knew and he supposed it wouldn’t be so far fetched that he would somehow let that slip to his family.

“Huh?” Peter let the hand fall from his face. “Oh, the-Me being Spider-man?” Both men nodded which saw Peter shaking his own head. “No, she doesn’t know that.”

“Then why won’t she forgive you?” Steve asked with a smile. “She doesn’t know you had anything to do with his arrest.”

Peter looked steadfast into his lap as he admitted. “We might have been on a date when I bailed to catch her dad.”

Tony and Steve shared a look.

“You ditched your date to go and catch her dad.”

Peter nodded, it sounded so stupid to Peter, but he found himself looking up when Mr. Rogers put a hand on his shoulder.

“Peter you did the right thing, even if we wish it might have turned out differently.”

Peter nodded. “I know...Ned’s going to be horrible for a while too.”

“Ned is?” Tony pressed.

“Oh, my best friend. He doesn’t know either.” He made sure to explain already sensing that the whole secret identity thing was going to be a big point of discussion between them all. “But he knew about Liz and I going on a date and I had him hack my phone for me.”

“Why?”

“I left it in Toomes’ car so I could follow him,” Peter replied easily. “Ned tracked it and that’s how I found him at the warehouse.”

“Warehouse?” Tony shook his head, there were way too many pieces to this puzzle. “Alright, let’s get this straight.” Peter nodded. “So you went on a date with Liz, somehow discovered her dad being the bird guy, left your phone in his car so you could trace him...Then ditched your date, had your friend hack your phone to give you the details and then found him at a warehouse?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded with a smile.

Tony took a deep breath. “Peter...This is more of that, you should have called the cops speech.”

The teen grimaced, that talk had been bad and he’d really hoped to avoid another. “I know...But he was going to take the plane and I didn’t even know how he was going to do that...I really didn’t think his suit could make it up that high.”

Tony shook his head, mustling up his own hair as he listened to the kid explain. Steve was smiling, he’d already told the boy his piece when they had the ‘call the cop’ lecture.

“So you found him in the warehouse?” Steve pressed.

“Yeah.” Peter gave a ghost of a smile. “I climbed in from the roof so he wouldn’t see me.”

“From the roof.” Tony shook his head. “Of course you did.”

Peter gave Mr. Rogers a look as if silently asking ‘should I continue?’ The man nodded so Peter did. “I found him at a workbench, he was alone and we talked. He didn’t know who I was then, but it was kinda a trap well I don’t think so initially but I webbed him to the desk.”

“Good.” Tony nodded, proud of the kid's insight in limiting the man's ability to move from the get-go. “So how the hell did that rat get out?”

“I didn’t web both hands,” Peter admitted shyly.

“Alright.” Tony nodded. “That’s another lecture for another time.”

Peter pouted but was pressed on by Tony waving a hand. “He used his wingsuit, he could control it remotely and he had it attack me or at least that’s what I assumed it was trying to do.” Peter huffed. “It was easy enough to avoid, I’m fast and I can just jump out of the way.”

“Like a bull charging at a matador,” Steve commented.

“Yeah, only I might have missed out on the point until it was too late. Toomes wasn’t really aiming for me. He was aiming for the support beams of the warehouse itself.”

Tony and Steve paused, the super solider being the one to question. “Peter did the building collapse?”

Peter nodded as he recalled not only being trapped beneath said building but how much of a mess it had made altogether. “Yeah, the whole roof caved in.”

“And you got out how?” Tony continued.

Peter bit his lip, giving an apprehensive glance to both men. “I didn’t.” It was weak, quiet but still loud enough for both men to hear.

“I’m sorry...I think I just heard you admit to having a building dropped on top of you.” Tony’s voice went higher as he thought about the possibilities of that, of Toomes willingly burying someone under a building. 

“I...Um, did.”

Tony twisted about and started pacing, Steve held out a hand when Peter looked distraught by his husband's motions. “It’s okay, just let him sort through it.” Steve swallowed tightly, truth be told he wasn't in much better of a place than his husband but unlike Tony, he tried to get Peter to keep talking. “You obviously got out though, so...It wasn’t bad.”

Peter shrugged weakly, he didn’t think admitting to lifting a building off of himself was going to help the situation. “I got out and followed Toomes.” He continued as if he’d never mentioned the whole warehouse falling on him bit. “He was on a billboard, waiting, I think for the plane to take off or something.” Peter shook his head, he didn’t know. “I anchored myself to his suit when he took off and...Well, it was a long way up.” The teen chuckled wanly.

“You were hanging off of that man's wingsuit the entire way to my plane?” Tony rounded, pausing his pacing.

“Yeah.”

Tony inhaled sharply and twisted to start pacing. Peter looked to Mr. Rogers. “Maybe...We should just not talk about this.”

Steve shook his head. “We need to know Peter, we’re not mad at you alright?” He smiled at the anxious teen. “We’re just concerned.”

“Why?” The boy asked innocently. “I’m okay.”

Tony stopped pacing in an instant to twist and point a sharp finger at the teen who was trying to shrug things off. “No...You just admitted to clinging to a criminal wanna be up to flying altitudes to catch my plane.” Tony pointed. “That is not okay, that is far from okay and I am not okay with this being okay.”

Peter swallowed. “Okay.”

Steve chuckled at how shell shocked the boy looked, patting his arm Steve uttered. “Keep going, what happened?”

Peter took a breath and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling as he recanted. “Well, I got on the plane, stuck to the side of it.”

“You managed to do that?” Tony asked both curious and horrified at the notion.

“Yep.” Peter nodded. “Wasn’t easy, but I did...Toomes’ suit was anchored onto the plane so I tried to kick it off. I got it, but he kinda got back in it at the same time and then he knew I was there.” Peter sighed, as he counted the cracks on the ceiling. “He tried to decapitate me or at least I think that’s what he was going for, his wings sliced through the side of the plane. I tried to-”

“He did what now?!”

Peter grimaced when he realized what he'd just inadvertently said. “Umm...So his wings sliced through the plane and we kinda fought and then the plane came down.”

Steve shook his head, even he knew that wasn’t the end of it. “Peter.”

The teen looked down. “You need to tell us everything.”

“I don’t think this is helping.”

“Think of it like walking, it hurts, but it’s what you gotta do to get better.” Steve smiled.

Peter huffed, glancing towards Mr. Stark. “I think it just means I’m going to get yelled at.”

“Possibility is extremely high Underoos, but I’ll be far more forgiving in your suicidal tendencies if you’re upfront with me.”

Peter folded his arms over his chest. “I didn’t do this on purpose.”

“Spill the beans kid.”

Peter shook his head more to himself than as an answer to Mr. Stark, a moment later he continued his story. Peter knew it was bad when after he recanted the descent to the beach Mr. Rogers stopped being on his side. Things only got worse from there, by the end of it everyone was quiet. Peter was fiddling with the edges of his blanket, unsure of what to do. He looked up when Mr. Stark twisted sharply and left the room, Mr. Rogers seemed just as surprised as he was.

“Where’s he going?” Peter whispered.

“Don’t know,” Steve replied, giving a shake of his head he made sure the boy knew. “He’s not mad at you, chances are he’s blaming himself.”

“Why?” Peter’s eyes went wide. “He didn’t cause anything, it’s my fault the plane went down.”

Steve smiled at the boy's innocent ignorance. “Peter, he doesn’t care about the plane, he cares that you were on it when it crashed.”

“Oh.”

Nodding, Steve patted Peter's arm. “He’ll be back when he’s sorted through whatever it is he needs to do. In the meantime, why don’t you tell me more about yourself.”

Peter hummed. “Not much to say sir.”

Steve smirked. “It’s Steve, Peter, just Steve.”

The boy blushed a bit at that. “That-That seems really informal.”

The man shrugged easily. “You’re going to be living here with us, and I really don’t want to go around being called Mr. Rogers all the time. Tony makes me feel old enough.”

Peter chuckled, the man had a point there. Mr. Stark seemed to take great delight in making old jokes at the expense of his husband. “Alright...I’ll try to call you...By your name.” 

Peter still didn’t say it, but Steve counted it as progress and left it alone. “So...After our little conversation about the medal you still had.” Peter nodded. “Me and Tony did some digging, we were curious to know if I had known your relative who fought in the war.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Did you? I mean did you find out who it even was?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, we figured out who it was, I didn’t know him was after I was already in the ice.”

“Oh...Well, that’s kinda good though isn’t it?” Peter muttered. “I mean...I’m sure it was hard to know people and then lose them.”

“It was.” Steve nodded. “But I have good memories and I wouldn’t trade this life with Tony for anything.”

Peter smiled. “That’s nice.”

“I know this is all so sudden, a lot happened in just a few days, but we want you to be happy here.” Steve made sure to impress that upon the teen. “We don’t expect anything from you Peter there’s nothing you need to do alright? Just be a kid.”

Peter bit his lip, that sounded nice and all but there was one thing he needed to be sure of. “You’re not going to stop me from being Spider-man?”

Steve sighed. “If I thought I actually could, yeah.” He chuckled. “But I think we both know that wouldn’t work out too well.” Peter shook his head. “Right, so we’ll probably set up some ground rules and we’ll want you to follow those.” Steve enforced.

“Okay...Yeah, I can do that.”

“But you’re grounded until further notice.”

Both Steve and Peter twisted to stare at the doorway where Tony was, the man wasn’t even looking at them as he walked in staring intently at the larger version of the Starkpad he was carrying into the room.

“Um...Grounded?” Peter hedged.

Tony hummed as he took his seat, looking over to the teen Tony arched a brow. “You hijacked my plane and crashed it onto the beach and nearly died, that calls for grounding.”

Peter’s mouth fell open. “Come on...I stopped Toomes.”

“And nearly died, those are not trade-offs.” Tony stared the kid down. “Besides, it’s not the only reason I’m grounding you.”

Peter huffed. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not going to be Spider-man for a little while.”

Peter was two seconds from raising all hell or at least that’s what it looked like to Steve who stepped in. “Tony, he’s nearly healed.”

The boy relaxed when it appeared the super soldier was on his side.

Tony looked to his husband and with only one word cowed him. “Suit.” Steve nodded and gave a smile back to Peter.

The teen glanced back and forth between the two adults. “Seriously? You were on my side two seconds ago.”

Steve chuckled, patting the frustrated teen's arm. “Trust me, you’ll like this.”

Peter wasn’t so sure about that since it was attached to the whole ‘not being Spider-man’ theme that was going on, he turned his attention to Mr. Stark, however, when the man asked a seemingly random question.

“Which red?” He swiped a hand and a hologram appeared before them all. It showed a few different swatches of red.

“Umm What for?”

Tony looked over the rim of his glasses a smirk on his face. “You’re not going back out in a onesie.”

“It’s not a onesie!” Peter shouted back before his brain kicked into gear. “Wait...” He looked back to the color and then to Mr. Stark.

“So...Which red Spider-man?”

“You’re making me a suit?!” Peter sat up only to grimace. “Ow...Ow...Ow.” He grasped his belly even as the men worried and called out in a grunt. “Number three.”

Tony snorted as the boy managed to pick a color all while fighting off the side effects of his own enthusiasm. “You’re sure?”

Peter looked again before nodding. “Huh, more of a number five man myself.”

Steve snorted. “That’s because that is the color of your Iron-man suit.”

Peter smiled, eager to learn more. “Really?”

Tony nodded before shooting back at his husband. “You’re just jealous because he gets a fancy new suit and you don’t.”

Steve rolled his eyes, that was one argument that Tony knew he wouldn’t win, leaning closer to Peter he muttered. “Stick with number three.”

Peter grinned and nodded. “Sorry, Mr. Stark.”

sighing dramatically, the man selected it before a series of swatches of blue appeared. “Next.”

Peter stared at them all a moment, humming before calling out. “Seven.”

Tony nodded, selecting it and sending the other options away, from there a holographic representation of a male model came up. “Don’t have your measurements yet but this is just a mock-up.”

Peter frowned, unsure what the man meant before the suit materialized before his very eyes. “Woah.”

Steve smirked as he watched the boy stare in wonder to the suit that they had been designing while he was unconscious. He could see that Tony was proud, the way he was staring back at Peter, it was clear his husband was smitten with the kid.

“Like it?”

“Tha-This is amazing! Mr. Stark that’s so cool!”

“Ah, just wait...We’ve been making a list of things it’ll have.”

Peter tilted his head. “Have?”

Tony snorted at the teen's confusion. “You didn’t think I was just making you a pretty dress to wear to the prom did you?” Tony shook his head. “No, this is a full systemic upgrade, top to bottom.” Tony tapped a few things on the console he had with him and the hologram changed to show the improvised web-shooters. “I looked at your old ones, saw a little room for improvement. Still need to have that one on one about that web fluid of yours.” Tony gave the teen an intrigued look, Peter blushed.

“R-Right...Sure. That’s really cool Mr. Stark, thank you, I mean I can’t even begin to repay-”

“Ehn.” Tony startled the boy with the buzzer noise again. “No, see you’re living here now and thus you get all the shiny toys the rest of us misfits have. Well...” He looked at Steve. “Most of us, sorry snookums.”

Steve rolled his eyes, only to sigh when Peter whispered. “Snookums?”

Tony was laughing which made it all the worse. “He likes to give things or more importantly people nicknames.” Steve gave what he hoped was a ‘you’re next’ expression.

“That I do. It’s fun and more importantly keeps things interesting, now back to what we were discussing earlier. This is going to be your home kid, you don’t need to thank either of us.”

Peter opened his mouth as if to combat that only to snap it closed when Tony pointed his finger at him. “If I hear the word ‘but’ come out of that mouth of yours, I will change this to pink you got me?” Peter nodded. “Good. So...Wanna talk about just how sensitive those eyes of yours are?”

Peter blinked a few times, confused initially by the question he finally answered the man. “Um...Well, they’re sensitive I guess...It’s mostly movement, I-It’s hard to keep everything separate.”

Nodding Tony tapped a few things bringing up a 3d model of his old goggles and the thickness of them. “Like a welders helmet.” He gazed back at the teen. “I think we can do better, I’ll want Friday to do a scan to see just how reactive you are.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded before frowning. “Wait...Does that involve lights?” The boy winced.

Tony smirked, already well aware of where that was headed. “Nope.” He popped the ‘P’.

Peter gave a relieved smile. “Cool.”

“So...Any other senses, other than sight and hearing that is? I’m going to insulate it, noises shouldn’t bother you overly much. You didn’t have any protection in the old one.”

Peter shrugged. “Hard to put on earphones when you’re swinging around, they just fall out. I can pretty much handle anything, repeated loud noises...Those can get bad.”

Tony hummed. “Alright, I’ll add some kind of filter, have it trigger at a certain decibel level.”

Peter blinked a few times in surprise. “You can do that?”

Tony grinned, taking great pride in his ability to state. “As I’ve told my husband many-Many-Many times before, I can do anything.”

Steve didn’t bother to say anything against that, because he knew it was true and it was amazing to watch how that sunk into Peter’s head. They were going to change this kid's life and Steve knew on some level he was going to change theirs as well. 

*********

Tony upheld his deal, not allowing Susan to tear into Peter once they came out that Peter ran straight to Tony Stark of all people for help. Peter had healed up nicely and it was time for the kid to meet his maker as it were. Pepper stood aside, smirking as the teen who she’d been properly introduced to and who was now feeling the ‘fury’ of his social worker. She was only there to help with the paperwork, but it was amusing to see the family together.

“I-I just, can’t believe it.” She huffed. “I’ve been worried sick.”

“I know...Sorry.” Peter smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, glancing towards Steve. “I was safe though.”

Steve nodded backing up the teen and reinforcing their little lie. “Perfectly. We weren’t aware of his situation otherwise we would have told you.”

The social worker, Susan, nodded. “Of course...Of course.” She frowned at Peter as if she wanted to say so much more, but settled for an even. “You should have told them...You should have told me.”

Peter grimaced at the repeated scolding, he’d been hearing those words a lot lately. Tony clapped his hand startling everyone. “Alright, so we’re all in agreement that he’s grounded.”

Peter huffed only to sigh when Mr. Stark pointed. “Zip it the adults are talking and you already gave this poor woman a heart attack.” Tony smiled back at the woman. “Really sorry about that, should have known better.” He shrugged. “But now that those little details are taken care of I have to say, I and Steve are kinda sold on the kid.”

The woman’s mouth fell open, that was the last thing she had anticipated hearing during this meeting. “W-What? Really?” She glanced between the two men, only smiling wider when Steve wrapped an arm around Peter to pull him in close. “Totally.”

The woman was a ball full of sunshine after that, flustered and already talking up a storm as Pepper and Tony drifted a ways to the woman’s desk to sort through the paperwork. Still leaning against Steve, Peter muttered.

“She’s nice.”

“But clueless.” He finished for the teen.

Peter nodded against the man before canting his head up. “Is the suit done?”

Steve chuckled, that had become a reoccurring question the last few days. “He was working on something just last night.”

“When am I not going to be banned from the lab?”

Steve shrugged. “Probably when he figures that you’re not about to climb out the window again like you did two nights ago.”

Peter winced. “It was hot.”

“We have AC Peter.”

“The views nice.”

Steve sighed. “Having a teen clinging to the outside of the building isn’t that great for Tony’s heart, even though we know that technically you weren’t in danger...It’s hard to see.”

Peter sighed. “He thought it was cool when I made a hammock, so did you.”

“Of course we did, it is pretty cool but it was also inside the building.”

Peter seemed mollified by that, glancing back to where Mr. Stark was signing something. “Sure you won’t regret this?” The boy whispered.

Steve looked down to see Peter’s focus on Tony signing the custody paperwork. “We could never regret this Peter, might have enjoyed if it happened before the whole airplane fiasco.”

The boy groaned he kept getting many versions of the ‘airplane fiasco’. “I already said I’m sorry.”

The man chuckled ruffling the teen's hair. “I know, but you’re going to be hearing about that one for a while.”

“I figured.”

The droll response from the teen brought a smile to the super soldiers face, already Peter was just meshing well with them. “I think Tony will let you into the lab soon, he’s just working on some parts that he thinks will be a cool surprise.”

Peter twisted to stare back at him, making sure to temper his voice so no one overheard. “He’s building a suit.”

Steve smirked. “Yeah, he is...But he also likes to revel in the ability to shock people. Let him enjoy this.”

Peter gave a nod, turning to the sound of Mr. Stark clapping his hand and saying. “Are we done here? I think we’re done here, kids ours, right? No taksie backsies.”

Peter snorted before calling out. “It doesn’t work like that Mr. Stark.”

The man waved a hand. “Shhh, I wanna make this official.”

Rolling his eyes the teen sent an imploring look to Steve, the man just smirked and waved a hand. “Come on. Tony, we’ll be in the car.”

“Sure sure-He is not allowed to drive!”

Peter sent a perturbed look back at Mr. Stark. “I don’t even know how and Happy drove us.” Steve wrapped an arm around the boy and drew him out of the office. “He did that on purpose didn’t he?”

“Tony does a lot of things...Some on purpose other not, though he might claim otherwise. That was on purpose.”

Peter nodded along as Steve pulled him back towards the car where Happy was waiting for them, the scowl that was ever-present on the mans face had Peter muttering. “He’s never going to not ask for a pass is he?”

Steve laughed before informing the teen. “Tony doesn’t want to tell him yet, he finds it amusing.”

“That’s kinda mean.”

Steve hummed. “Yeah, but we’ll let him have his fun, it’s not exactly something that would surprise Happy at this point. Tony’s always doing stuff like this.”

Peter tilted his head. “He’s always becoming the foster parent of a superhuman teenager from Queens?”

Steve smirked down at the sarcastic teen. “See. That’s what I was talking about earlier, you’ll fit right in.” Peter laughed as he was shoved towards the back of the car. When Tony and Pepper joined them, there was a folder of official paperwork stating that Peter was now in the Stark household. 

“This is crazy.” Peter murmured as he stared at the paperwork.

“No, what’s crazy is the fact that you actually asked me to put some kinda bat signal in your suit.” Tony chided.

Peter looked up a blush on his cheeks even as he defended. “It’s cool.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Still a solid no on that Underoos.”

Peter sighed, he’d gotten used to the nickname even if it was rather childish. Pepper smiled as she watched Tony banter with Peter, she’d only gotten a few moments to speak with the boy but she could catch a small glimmer as to why Tony and Steve were so in love with the kid. Peter was just special, and not because he was Spider-man.


	17. Becoming a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter begins his life living with Tony and Steve, the teen has to face the facts that he's going to be in the limelight once it's finally revealed that he does live with the two heroes. Tony makes plans to take over the world only to be thwarted by his husband and Peter sticks up for himself at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, the last chapter. I wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been here from the start to all of those who have left kudos and comments along the way. I'm so happy to know that all of you've enjoyed the story.

“Mr. Stark I already said my eyes were closed.”

“Ah ah, let me have this.”

Peter sighed as he stumbled along with Mr. Stark’s hands over his eyes, he could hear Steve chuckling to the right of them. The man absolutely refused to help him, and Peter recognized that if it had been anyone else besides himself he'd be laughing too. 

“Alright, stand right there. Keep them closed.”

“They already were,” Peter muttered, even as he listened to Mr. Stark walk away. There was the sound of something opening and then Mr. Stark calling out.

“Alright, you can look.”

Peter opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his eyes went wide. “Holy shit.”

“Hey, language.” Steve chastised the boy even while donning a smirk.

“Sorry- sorry...” Peter rambled even as he stared at the suit. Sure enough, it was the colors he'd chosen and quite similar to the mock-up that Mr. Stark had shown him while he was recovering. The only real difference was that it was actually real. “This is really mine?”

“Well, it’s not my type and definitely not Steve’s color.” Tony teased. “Yes, of course, it’s yours. We still have a bit of tinkering to do, but it’s a good first draft.”

“First draft? This is amazing!” Peter walked closer and looked the suit over, twisting suddenly. “Can I put it on?”

Tony laughed, giving a nod and pointing towards the bathroom attached to his lab. “Go for it.” He handed the suit over and watched Peter duck into the bathroom. Steve came forward to wrap his arm around Tony. “You realize that he’s not going to take that off.”

“Huh...Guess we get the two-year-old faze after all.” Tony tilted his head back to kiss Steve on the jaw. “He’s probably way cuter than anyone else's kid regardless.”

Steve snorted. “He’s not in a onesie anymore.”

“I know...Should have gotten a picture of that.”

The super soldier rolled his eyes. “Friday has footage of him.”

“I know, but it’s not the same.” Tony lamented dramatically only to crow out. “Yes, I knew that would look good.” When Peter reappeared wearing the new Spider-man suit.

Peter came out in the suit minus the mask. “This is awesome.”

“Put on the mask, I need to calibrate it.” Tony walked over to snatch up a nearby Starkpad, queuing up something even as Steve moved over to take a closer look at their foster son's new suit. Smirking as Peter donned the mask that would shelter his identity from the public.

Peter nodded, pulling the mesh over his face only to stumble backward.

“Easy.” Steve caught him around the shoulders.

“Sorry Underoos takes a bit to initialize.”

“This is weird.” Staring out the eyes there was some strange design before his eyes, disorientating as his eyes tried to track everything it was failing to display. 

“Ah, there we go.”

Peter tensed when the HUD of his mask flared to life and everything that had been one mass of distraction clarified into nothing but helpful data. “Woah.” Peter tilted his head around.

“Is it working? Looks like its working.”

“I can see.” Peter huffed when he got laughed at for that. “No I mean, the lights.” He stared up at the fluorescent bulbs that normally had to be dimmed when he was working with Mr. Stark in the lab. “They don’t hurt.”

“Well that's great, but stop staring kid I don’t need you burning out your corneas from exposure.” 

Peter looked down his vision immediately focusing as if he hadn’t just been staring into a lightbulb. Peter turned to stare at Steve and smirked beneath his mask. “I can hear your heartbeat...But it’s different.”

“Ah, yeah got those new sine waves in there...I’m not sure they’ll stay.”

Peter twisted back towards Mr. Stark. “Why it’s cool?”

“Uh-huh, until a gun goes off in a twelve block radius, then it’s just gonna hurt like hell. Can’t get them to interface properly, I’ll probably just go back to the same ones I have in my suits. I’ll work on something more advanced later.” Tony muttered even as he typed into a Starkpad.

Peter shook his head as the man began making comments on things he wanted to fix in 'version two'. “Mr. Stark this is amazing, you don’t need to do anything else.”

The man waved a hand blindly at him, discarding the thought. “Do me a favor kid, go climb that wall.”

Peter glanced at the wall Mr. Stark had pointed at. “Umm...Ookay.” Peter walked over and climbed up the surface with ease, tilting his head upside down to stare at the men. He’d already shown them that it was indeed him and not gloves that stuck to things.

“Huh...So strange.”

Making a skeptical face, the teen questioned his foster parent. “Are you doing the poking thing again?”

Tony chuckled. “Hey, I’m not poking you physically, but yes I’m using the fancy suit I built for you to see why you do the things you do.”

Peter rolled his eyes, Mr. Stark and his many experiments. “I already told you, Mr. Stark, I just stick.”

“Not good enough has to be a reason.”

Peter sighed, shaking his head as he climbed to his feet and stood upside down from the ceiling. Steve was smirking at him, he elbowed Tony, the man grunting. “What?” He followed his husband's pointed finger only to find the teenager standing upside down from the ceiling with his hands crossed over his chest, his feet the only thing cementing him to the ceiling.

“Okay, that right there.” Tony pointed. “Is the type of thing that teenager gets a grounding for.”

Peter snorted. “You’re just upset because you don’t know why I stick.” Peter dropped like a rock, twisting to land in a crouch. Bouncing up onto his heels he walked over. “I’d help, but I don’t understand it either.”

Tony shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Just another mystery to solve kid...For now, why don’t we see if we can’t test the new web-shooters.”

Peter twisted his wrists about and nodded. “Where?”

Tony waved a hand to the lab. “Swing away.”

“That’s not much space Mr. Stark.” He'd done tighter things before, but only when he absolutely had too and that was when he'd already had momentum. Building up momentum in such a confined space would be hard still, Peter turned his wrist and shot a line of web-swinging to the other side of the room and narrowly avoiding hitting one of the drones. Catching himself on the wall he scurried across it before shooting another line of web and pushing himself free of the wall. Swinging low until he could flip to land on a nearby table. “Seems fine to me.”

Tony hummed as he watched the teen test the device. “I’ll want to test them some more before I cut you loose, wanna make sure they won’t crap out on you while your a hundred feet up in the air.”

Peter nodded that made sense. “Yeah, that would probably suck.”

Steve snorted. “Just a little.”

Peter ran back over and pulled off the mask, smiling as he did so. “This is so cool.”

Tony smiled. “Good, glad you like it, we got some more work to do on it, but I figure you can help with the new additions.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really? You’ll let me help?”

“It’s your suit, I don’t see why not,” Tony smirked. “Granted you have to let me poke you some more.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “You were going to do that anyway.”

“Touche.” Tony patted a nearby stool. “Well come on then, let's see what amazing insights you have and no you may not ask for the stupid spider signal.”

Peter huffed, but climbed onto the stool. “Fine, but I still think it’s cool.”

Steve chuckled as he watched Peter defend his request for the simple device that Tony refused to put into the suit, he said it was because they had standards. Steve knew it was just because he had to draw the line on what was and wasn’t acceptable in a costume. 

Taking a seat beside Peter the super-soldier placed his chin in his palm and watched with a smile as his husband and...Well, technically Peter was their foster child, but he already thought of the boy as their son. He knew Tony did as well, hopefully, eventually, Peter might think more of them as well. Steve watched them argue about different things, agree on some and then banter about the proper uses and misuses of different things Tony had put in the suit. It was amusing but most of all it just felt...Right.

********

“Ah there we go, knew it was only a matter of time.”

Peter stared horrified at the news broadcast that was spread across the large TV in the living room, he’d been on his way to the elevator to head to school. Not anymore. The caption across the bottom glaringly obvious.

“Tony Stark and Steve Rogers adopt child.”

“Umm...”

“They don’t understand the difference apparently, not that it truly matters,” Tony stated swiftly when he sensed the boy's unease. “But you’re ours either way.”

Peter twisted to stare back at the man, Tony and Steve were on the couch still in their sweats and t-shirts that the teen knew they wore to bed. They were having coffee and apparently reveling in the news.

“Can I skip school?” They both gave him looks. “Come on.” Peter waved a hand towards the T.V. “They’re going to eat me alive.”

Steve chuckled, shaking his head and Tony as the man rested against his chest.

“Okay, first off I find it very upsetting that you think being adopted by us is cause for skipping school.” Peter huffed, glowering back at the man. “Secondly, do you honestly think I’d send you out to feed those hyena’s?”

Peter blinked a few times. “Umm...No?”

Tony nodded. “Exactly. Happy is taking you to and from school, Pepper already has a restraining order on all of the news outlets within a fifty-mile radius. And...Your name hasn’t even been broadcasted yet. Right now you’re just a mysterious little orphan boy.” Tony made a pouting face.

Peter snorted, no longer fooled by the man's dramatics. Spending a solid week with the man and Steve had let Peter catch on quick to some of Mr. Stark's more dramatic behaviors. “Alright...But what if someone does find out?”

Tony hummed for a minute before remarking. “Scream rape and run?”

“Tony!” Steve smacked his husband's arm.

“Ow.”

Peter sighed as he looked painfully back to the news broadcast that was going on and on about all the different scenarios that could have brought this about. “Do they really think that one of you is dying? Why would you adopt someone?”

“I don’t know...Maybe they think a kid is like a dog or something? Emotional support child?”

Peter snorted, giving a grin towards Tony. “That doesn’t work Mr. Stark.”

Tony waved a hand. “You get the point, anyway, should someone come up to you and ask if you’re my long lost love child I fully expect you to react appropriately.” Peter nodded, prepared to do so. “Namely, tell them I’ll sue them for everything they’re worth if they don’t turn around and walk away.”

Peter took a breath and twisted about heading for the elevator. “I’m going to school.”

“I wasn’t done!”

Peter gave a wave over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight Mr. Stark, it’s demo day.” He spun around and smiled. “I got something interesting to show you.” The doors shut just as Tony sat up. “Wait! What do you mean by that?!”

Steve was chuckling, as he wrapped an arm around his husband and pulled him back against himself to prevent Tony from chasing after the kid. “Two can play that game hun.”

Tony huffed as he leaned back. “Of all the nerve, we take him in, shelter him, feed him, and there he goes making me proud by being a little shit.” Steve laughed at the dual-natured statement. “Do you know anything about his show and tell for demo day?” Tony glanced back at his husband. Steve shook his head.

“No, he threatened to web me to the couch when I asked about it too many times, I left it alone. He seems pretty proud of it, whatever it is.”

Tony hummed. “Wonder if he figured out how to stabilize the webbing for a more diverse application.”

Steve rolled his eyes as his husband began rambling about all the different things Peter might have figured out since the last time they’d worked on the boy's project. 

Peter had only been back in class for two weeks and the whole adoption thing had been kept under wraps. It was stupid to think that such a thing would stay that way, it really had been only a matter of time before the news outlets caught onto something. Steve looked down when Tony twisted about to kneel between his legs, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck to pull him into a kiss. It was brief but full of promise, the man pulled back and whispered. “So...Wanna help me sue someone?”

Steve snorted at his husband's idea of something exciting to do for the day. “You can’t prove whoever spilled the beans on the adoption did it.”

Tony snorted, waving a hand weakly before settling it once more on his husband's shoulders. “Good god no, I’ll let Pepper deal with that mess...She’s good at that stuff.”

“Only because you make her deal with it all,” Steve replied coolly.

Tony walked right on past that. “So, as I was saying...You wanna help?”

“Who are you going to try and sue.”

Tony made a horrified sound. “Try? Try?! No, I will sue and I will win.”

Steve let out a long breath of air, he should have been prepared for this, it wasn’t the first time after all. “Alright...Who?”

“Oscorp.”

Steve frowned. “What? Why? I- I know you hate them and all-”

“That little containment breach that I told you about all the way back, you remember that?”

Steve frowned, thought about it a moment and then muttered. “I think so...Why? What does that matter?”

Tony shifted, excited. “That was Peter or more accurately, that was what made Peter Spider-man.”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “It was?” He hadn't even been aware that Tony had asked Peter about that, just assuming that it would come up sooner or later. Figures his husband would just go and ask the kid. 

“Yep...So, I’m going to sue them.”

“How? Wouldn’t they know, about him if you did that?”

Tony gave his husband a peck on the lips. “No, and I’ll tell you why.” Steve nodded, having already figured that he would. “ I’m not suing them on the behalf of a mutated teenager, I’m suing them on the behalf of the adoptive father of an emotionally traumatized mutated teenager...Minus the mutated bit of that sentence.”

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath steadying himself with patience, much like Peter had done only a few minutes ago. “You’re not using Peter as a means to get one up on them Tony.”

“But Steve, think about it! I’m sure Peter wouldn’t mind, I mean let's face it they did make him a mutant an-Woah, where are we going?” Tony asked in bewilderment as Steve got up from the couch and unceremoniously lifted Tony up and over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes. “To the bedroom so I can make your brain stop thinking.”

“Huh...Think that’ll keep me from suing Oscorp do you?” Tony grinned.

“Pretty much.” Steve reasoned as he walked down the hallway. 

“I won’t forget,” Tony promised the man before taunting Steve. “I’ll remember afterward and then I’ll have gotten sex and the amazing power of dominating Oscorp all in the same day.”

Steve rolled his eyes as they entered the bedroom. “Uh-huh.” He bent, sliding Tony off of his shoulders and onto the bed, leaning over the man Steve leveled with him. “Babe, I love you but you are not suing Oscorp. Not about Peter at least, maybe some other thing will come up in the future but you’re not using our foster son as a means to get back at Oscorp.”

Tony pouted. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because you love Peter and he hates being seen, you sue Oscorp and he’ll be all over the news. Why do you think he was so freaked out about the news broadcast?”

Tony sighed, letting his head fall back into the blankets, Steve was right. Peter hated being in the limelight, lord knew what they were going to do about his whole Spider-man thing if he continued to hide after doing good deeds. That was just asking for people to label him as some kind of vigilante criminal. “Fine...Oscorp lives to see another day.”

Steve chuckled at how forlorn his husband sounded. “But only because I love Underoos...Friday, send a message to Pepper, make sure she re-iterates to the news that they’re to leave the kid alone.”

“Message has been sent boss.”

Nodding Tony canted his head back down towards Steve. “Well...I don’t get world domination sex, but how about I’m sorry I ruined your plans for world domination sex?”

Steve chuckled even as he leaned forward to kiss Tony.

**********

Peter was listening to the lecture, it was boring, history, which oddly enough wasn’t that great unless it was coming from Steve. Still felt weird to be calling Mr. Rogers, Steve but they were working on it and Peter had to admit it was kinda nice to use the man's name. Mr. Stark was another thing, it was just so hard to use the man’s name. He was Mr. Stark, and sure Peter knew his name was Tony, but that was like...Different. Somehow. Sighing, Peter rested his head on his arms, watching as the teacher droned on about the Spanish flu. 

The entire class jumped when the door to the classroom burst open, a very haggard looking vice-principal stood there. Clearing their throat, they straightened their clothing and gave a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, Peter...Could you come with me please?”

“Umm...Sure.” Peter packed up his things, the whole class was buzzing about whatever was going on. Backpack slung over one shoulder the boy rose to get up, asking as he walked. “What’s this about?”

“Oh...Um...Your-Uh Foster family is...Well, there’s just a situation.” She smiled, waving a hand. Peter nodded moving towards the front of the class and towards the door.

“Foster family...Seriously you get kicked out again?” Flash laughed. The rest of the room was instantly talking, it wasn’t really a secret that Peter was in the foster care system. They’d all been there when he’d been pulled from class cause of his aunt dying. The news that he kept getting moved around was normally kept to whispers, but still well known to the school populace.

“Quiet down!" The teach shouted at the exuberant teens.

Flash huffed, glowering after Peter who had gone stalk still. Taking a breath, Peter did something that he altogether never would have done before. “I did get kicked out.” Flash laughed for having been proven right. Peter swallowed, gathering the courage to speak up against Flash and whoever else might have their own opinions about him. “And then I got adopted, Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers are great...Probably just the press right?” The boy's nerves came about when he looked to the vice-principal and brought up the press. She smiled tightly and nodded.

Flash stood from his chair, waving a hand angrily at Peter. “Wait? This loser has to be lying.”

“Mr. Thompson sit down.”

“Peter, we need to get going, a ride is being sent, they want you to head on back until things settle down.

Peter nodded, made sense, that’s why he had asked to skip in the first place, but at least they were nice enough to rescue him. He might even get the pleasure of seeing Mr. Rogers bicker with Mr. Stark about the whole thing, that was amusing. His attention was once more drawn away from whatever prospects lay before him upon his return to the tower by Flash.

“There’s no way Mr. Stark would do that, why you? What makes you so special?”

Peter looked back at Flash and shrugged, there were a billion possible ways he could answer his bullies question but Peter chose the most obvious to those around him. “He liked my project.” Peter ducked out of the room, a small smile on his face. Peter was pretty sure Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers would be proud of him for that.


End file.
